Los Diarios de Korra - Libro 3: ¡DESCONTROL! (MAKORRA)
by TrueProta
Summary: ¿A cuánto poder puede tener acceso una persona antes de perder el control? Hace 10.000 años comenzó el ciclo del Avatar y Korra tiene en sus manos un poder inimaginable pero... Tanto poder puede cambiar a las personas. ¿Perderá el control Korra y se convertirá en su propio enemigo, y el del universo? ¿Dejará a Mako de lado? - Descúbrelo en el tercer libro de Los Diarios de Korra.
1. Aniversario

**HOLA A TODOS... ¡HE VUELTO, Y TRAIGO CONMIGO EL LIBRO 3 DE LOS DIARIOS DE KORRA!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron los libros 1 y 2.. y también por su paciencia, pero la espera ya acabó.**

**Este primer episodio está dedicado a mi amiga lectora Jrosass, pero espero que todos puedan disfrutarlo.**

**SI NO HAS LEÍDO LOS LIBROS ANTERIORES DE LOS DIARIOS DE KORRA (1-NUEVO AVATAR; 2-EVOLUCIÓN) TE RECOMIENDO LO HAGAS O NO VAS A ENTENDER MUCHAS COSAS :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes de La Leyenda de Korra (A excepción de los creados por mi en este fic) NO me pertenecen, simplemente los utilizo para entretener.**

**BUENO AHORA SÍ... A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Aniversario!**

* * *

Ciudad República. Una metrópolis increíble llena de vida, talento y amor. Todo podía ser posible ahora que esta nueva era de paz había arropado todo el mundo una vez más gracias al Avatar Korra, y sus leales amigos.

Un chico apuesto de tez blanca, alto, delgado, de cejas arqueadas y ojos profundamente dorados se hallaba sentado en una tarde veraniega debajo de los pies de la gran estatua del avatar Aang en silencio, sólo mirando el ocaso y sintiéndose afortunado. Todo era perfecto y hermoso.

Pero de pronto el cielo comenzó a nublarse rápidamente y a oscurecer el firmamento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Comenzó a tronar y llover de repente. Aquel chico no podía comprender qué estaba pasando y por qué la naturaleza se había enojado tan rápido. Entonces una fuerte ventisca comenzó a arreciar y el ojidorado comenzó a sentir un gran poder viniendo detrás de él.

Voltea y ve venir en los aires a una poderosa chica morena de ojos blancos en medio de un remolino de aire. Su cabello se mecía con fiereza mientras las ondas de viento pasaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. El agua parecía obedecerle, el fuego y la piedra también. Era horrible.

El chico queda sin aliento al ver a aquel poderoso ser aterrizar justo a su lado en la estatua, pero no dice nada, sólo da pequeños pasos hacia atrás. La morena lo mira y no parece importarle. Entonces ella camina hacia los pies de la estatua y golpeando el suelo abre una gran grieta en la estructura creando un gran sonido ensordecente. Pronto la estatua pareció frágil y a punto de caer. El chico horrorizado miró a la morena y gritó-

- KORRA NO ¿QUÉ HACES? -la morena lo mira por un segundo pero no le presta atención y vuelve a seguir destruyendo la estatua. Renegado a dejar el legado de Aang, el chico corre hacia la ojos blancos y la toma por el brazo con fuerza, ella voltea a verlo con rostro molesto y él reclama- No dejaré que lo hagas!? -De pronto la morena se suelta del agarre del chico y disparándole una ráfaga de viento lo envía a volar hacia arriba golpeándose contra la estatua y cayendo nuevamente metros abajo hasta golpearse muy duro contra el concreto. La morena cayó encima de él acorralándolo en el suelo en medio de una gran burbuja de poder mientras resistirse resultaba imposible. Temblando y con miedo, el chico apenas pudo exclamar- Ko.. Korra?

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**LIBRO 3: DESCONTROL!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

* * *

- NOOOO! -gritó Korra de repente levantándose sobresaltada después de una pesadilla. Mako a su lado se despertó también al oír aquel grito y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. Entonces contempló a la morena sudada, inquieta y nerviosa a su lado-

- Korra ¿Qué sucede? -luego de unos segundos tratando de calmarse, Korra apenas logra decir-

- Nada.. sólo fue.. una pesadilla

- ¿Puedo ayudarte con alg...?

- No Mako! -respondió brusca- solo vuelve a dormir! -entonces ella se voltea dándole la espalda al ojidorado y arropándose de nuevo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Él pareció triste y preocupado.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

* * *

La mañana cayó rápidamente, aunque para algunos la noche fue eterna. El avatar Korra se hallaba envuelta delicadamente en sábanas blancas casi transparentes. Por su frente corrían gotas de sudor que iban deslizándose por su escultural figura. La luz del sol entró por la ventana dándole en los pies y calentando su carne luego de una noche fría. Su corazón volvió a bombear y respiró con más fuerza. Abrió sus ojos como si volviera de la muerte y lo primero que pudo ver fue a un apuesto chico de cejas arqueadas entrando a su habitación mientras sostenía una bandeja con comida y un jarrito de flores silvestres. Korra sonríe enamorada.

- Buenos días -dice Mako. Korra se saborea, no por la comida, sino al ver que aquel chico traía su torso desnudo y debajo unos pantalones blancos holgados. Sus músculos eran su perdición. Su sonrisa, su droga. La morena sonríe también y responde-

- Buenos días amor... ¿Y ahora me traes el desayuno a la cama? ¿Y eso por qué? -Mako no responde y le roba un candente beso en los labios robándose todo el aire de ella y haciéndola derretir. Entonces él despegó sus labios delicadamente y susurrándole al oído, exclamó-

- Porque te amo... ahora come... espero te guste -sonríe el chico. Korra mira la bandeja y ve tostadas, huevos, tocino y una tacita de café caliente-

- Se ve delicioso, no sabía que cocinabas -dijo ella-

- Cuando vienes de las calles, aprendes a hacer de todo un poco... -Korra toma un poco de tocino y lo mete en su boca saboreándolo. Mako se da cuenta en el crujir del tocino frito que la morena estaba deseándolo más a él que a la comida. Así que sin pensarlo se le fue encima y comenzó a besarla con locura-

- Mako, Mako -reía ella-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- Hola Bolin -dice la bella Asami al acercarse al chico de ojos verdes junto a al general Iroh II tomándola delicadamente del brazo. Se veían muy enamorados-

- Hola Asami.. Iroh..

- ¿Dónde está Mako? -pregunta ella-

- Meh, está adentro con Korra... no quiso bajar a entrenar, supongo que van a pasar el día juntos

- Que.. ellos no pasan todos los días juntos? -sonríe la bella de ojos verdes-

- Si, pero hoy supongo que es especial...

- Bueno Asami y yo íbamos a decirles algo.. a los tres... supongo que esperaremos a que se desocupen... ¿que tal si en ese tiempo entrenamos un poco? -al oír esto los ojos de Bolin saltaron al igual que su sonrisa y poniéndose a dar brinquitos alegres alrededor del maestro fuego comenzó a decir-

- En serio? En serio? Quieres entrenar conmigo? En serio?

- Ehh.. si -dijo él extrañado- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

- Es que me siento un poco solo -dice él bajo de ánimos- no es que no me guste que mi hermano tenga su novia ni nada de eso es.. solo que... ahora ya no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo como antes -Asami le pone la mano en el hombro a Bolin y dice-

- Pobrecito Bolin... no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos contigo...

- Ahora ve a ponerte el equipamiento de seguridad chico -dice Iroh- no querrás quemarte!

- EN SEGUIDA GENERAL IROH! -se reverencia en tono juguetón y va corriendo al salón de entrenamiento-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Mako y Korra...**

* * *

Ambos chicos yacían aún en la cama compartiendo su amor. Él picoteaba un pedacito de fruta con su tenedor y lo dirigía a los labios de ella. Korra lo comía y se saboreaba enamorada.

- Tengo algo para ti -dice él mientras recogía un cofrecito del otro lado de la cama-

- ¿Qué es?

- Es un collar que te compré en el mercado -abre el cofre y muestra un hermoso collar azul con un dije brillante de un diamante blanco de imitación-

- Mako -suspira enamorada- no debiste...

- Claro que si -se lo pone- hoy es una fecha especial...

- ¿Y qué estamos celebrando?

- Bueno hace 10 meses que derrotamos a los de Benders Rebeldes del Oeste... y ya teníamos dos desde que éramos novios así que... -Korra abrió los ojos en toda su cuenca y se horrorizó rápidamente al comprenderlo todo-

- OH DIOS QUÉ!? Quieres decir...? -Mako le toma las manos-

- Qué es nuestro aniversario... -sonríe él-

- Mako lo siento... lo olvidé... no te compré nada -se excusa-

- Oye -le toma el rostro delicadamente para que lo vea a los ojos- ¿parece acaso que me importa? hoy es sobre nosotros estando juntos... no sobre recibir regalos...

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Te voy a llevar a un lugar especial.. ya verás! -ella sonríe-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Bolin golpea la tierra y hace salir una columna de concreto, entonces la patea y una gran roca sale volando hacia Iroh pero este extiende su pie y disparando una gran llamarada destroza la piedra en pedazos. Pero de pronto un gran rugido se oye en el cielo y los chicos miran hacia arriba y ven volando a Oggi alejándose de aquel lugar con Mako de piloto.

- Parece que ya se van -dice Bolin-

- Uy es tan romántico que sea su aniversario de novios -suspira Asami mientras va a tomarle el brazo a Iroh- imagínate cuando nos toque a nosotros! -lo besa en la mejilla y sonroja-

- Ay no ustedes también! -se queja Bolin-

* * *

**Mientras…**

* * *

- ¿Mako a dónde vamos? -preguntaba Korra sonriente mientras con sus manos se tapaba los ojos. El chico de ojos dorados que comandaba al bisonte volteó a verla y dijo-

- No mires...

- Pero yo...

- NO MIRES! -regañó él provocando sonrisas en la morena-

- Esta bien... no miraré..

Mako sonríe al divisar el lugar al cual tenía pensado ir. Habían llegado. Korra comienza a oír un sonido ensordecedor pero aun así relajante, estaban en comunión con la naturaleza. Mako ayudó a Korra a bajarse del bisonte y cariñosamente la dirigió con cuidado hasta el lugar pensado, entonces con una sonrisa el chico exclama..

- Ya puedes abrirlos..

Korra los abre y pierde su respiración por un momento. Estaban debajo de un hermoso risco lleno de flores de todos colores y tamaños. Había animales exóticos yendo y viniendo felices. Y frente a ella una enorme y preciosa cascada de aguas cristalinas que se dejaba caer en una nube de vapor frío sobre un gran río que fluía libremente hacia abajo...

- Mako esto es... hermoso! -dice impresionada, entonces el ojos dorados la toma de la cintura y le estampa un rico beso, ella corresponde y hacen que el beso perdure unos segundos más-

- Todo este lugar, es para nosotros -ella sonríe enamorada-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Asami se encontraba sentada en unas escaleras mientras pulía su armadura favorita y veía a su novio y a su amigo Bolin entrenar juntos. Ambos eran tan diestros, que más bien parecía un combate a muerte.

Bolin golpeó el suelo abriendo una grieta en el mismo y extendiendo sus manos al extremo izquierdo de su cuerpo comenzó a correr hacia adelante mientras la grieta se hacía más grande y corría con velocidad hacia Iroh, pero este saltó dando vueltas y disparando muchas llamaradas en todas direcciones. Bolin se impulsa hacia arriba con un movimiento de tierra y luego se cubre de las llamaradas con una gran roca cayendo luego al suelo de pie.

- Conocerás el dolor Bolin.. -dijo Iroh- contempla esta técnica del fuego control que yo mismo he diseñado... la llamo.. "El vórtice de fuego"

- Sorpréndeme! -sonrió el maestro tierra-

Entonces Iroh respiró profundamente y puso las manos extendidas hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo, entonces comenzó a girar muy rápido sobre su propio eje mientras fuego comenzaba a salir de sus manos creando inmediatamente un remolino de fuego que se iba incrementando a medida que Iroh, sin dejar de dar vueltas comenzaba a propulsarse hacia arriba haciendo cada vez más gigante el remolino de fuego. El calor y el resplandor de aquella técnica era algo insoportable, incluso Bolin tuvo que taparse los ojos ligeramente con la mano.

Iroh estaba a casi cuatro metros del suelo dando vueltas sobre su eje y el gran remolino tenía esa misma altura generándose un gran vórtice. Pronto Iroh sobrevoló hacia la cima del vórtice y luego dejándose caer a toda velocidad al suelo comprimiendo cada vez más las llamas del vórtice como una bomba de tiempo. Cuando finalmente Iroh toca el suelo el remolino revienta de manera poderosa creando una explosión sin precedentes que arrojó fuego en todas direcciones. Bolin miró aquello perplejo y golpeando la tierra creó una gran muralla de piedra para protegerse pero el impacto de las llamas contra la roca la hicieron explotar enviando a Bolin volando hasta colisionar su espalda contra las escaleras al lado de Asami quien también se cubría los ojos perpleja.

Al final, Iroh quedó de pie dentro de un gran círculo negro en el suelo que despedía mucho humo y las cenizas lloviznaban como gotas de lluvia.

- OH POR DIOOOOOSSS! -gritó Bolin- ESO FUE SÚPER MEGA UUFFF!

- ¿Te gustó? -preguntó Iroh con una sonrisa-

- ¿Que si me gustó? ME FASCINÓ! quiero hacer eso TIENES QUE ENSEÑARME..

- Pero ehh... Bolin -dice Asami- tú no controlas el fuego

- No importa... quiero hacer lo mismo pero con rocas y todo! ¿Me enseñas?

- oook..? no creo que funcione pero podemos probar!

- SIIII... eres mi héroe -entonces en un arrebato de emoción le tomó el rostro y le besó la mejilla dejando perplejo a Asami, pronto se fue dando brinquitos adentro. Iroh se sonrojó debido a aquello y comenzó a rasparse los labios de Bolin de su mejilla con la mano-

- Ewww! -Asami estalla en risas-

* * *

**Mientras con Mako y Korra...**

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado de este año de novios, Korra? -pregunta Mako mientras ambos estaban acostados sobre la bella arena a la orilla de aquel río frente a frente se miraban a los ojos, disfrutando de su compañía, Korra se sonroja y mira a Mako para responderle con una sonrisa-

- ¡Todo! las peleas, los buenos momentos, los malos.. el hecho de que he llegado a conocerte y me he dado cuenta de que eres mucho más que ese chico rabioso y regañón que conocí en la arena de procontrol... -decía ella- eres especial, amoroso y protector, cuidas de tu hermano al igual que cuidas de mi. No importa que tú no estés cómodo... tratas de hacer que los que te rodean si lo estén... eres muy humilde y esa sencillez es lo que más me gusta de ti... Te amo, Mako...

Al terminar de decir estas palabras Korra casi le da un ataque de ternura al ver que su novio tenía los ojos llorosos. Sus palabras le habían llegado, sonreía y sus ojos brillaban. Estaba feliz.

- Gracias, amor -dice él con la voz un poco ahogada por la emoción que retumbaba como un nudo en su garganta-

- ¿Y qué es lo que más te ha gustado a ti? -Mako la mira, le toma el cabello suavemente y comienza a decir-

- ¡Todo! -Korra se mira algo decepcionada y desvía los ojos. Sabía que Mako era un chico de pocas palabras, pero ¡Demonios! acababa de abrirle su corazón, esperaba lo mismo de él. Pero cuando la morena estuvo a punto de regañarlo, él prosiguió dejando claro que no era todo lo que tenía que decir- Me encantan tus ojos azules, tus labios carnosos, tu instinto protector y tu valentía... ¡te admiro!.. Siendo una chica y tener que lidiar con todos los peligros que implica ser el avatar... Korra, tú me has demostrado que no importa qué tan humilde o pequeño sea... puedo ser tan fuerte como los más grandes, tan valiente como los mejores guerreros y más sabio que los ancianos de muchos años... estar un año a tu lado me ha enseñado tantas cosas... fue difícil al principio... pero es un honor decir que tengo el corazón del avatar Korra sólo para mí, si tan sólo...

Mako aún no había terminado de hablar pero en un arranque de emoción Korra le robó un beso acallándolo inmediatamente y acostándolo en el suelo bocarriba mientras ella tomaba el control. Aprisionó sus manos al suelo y las sujetó con fuerza mientras lo besaba sin parar. Mako correspondió todos sus besos con hambre. Entonces logró liberarse del agarre del avatar y volteó los asuntos para tomar él el control. Entonces comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente para luego subirse y besar sus labios una vez más. Era sencillamente hermoso.

- ¿Era esto lo que querías? ¿Yo encima de ti besándote? -pregunta Mako- creí que las chicas preferían conversar de sentimientos más que ir a la acción! -la besa de nuevo.

- Tal vez a las chicas tontas les guste más eso... y quizás sea bueno hacerlo a veces.. pero ¿quién no va a querer acción teniendo a semejante pedazo de sensualidad como tú diciendo todas esas cosas sobre mi? -lo besa-

El aire estaba lleno de amor... y del verdadero. El ruido de la gran cascada pareció de repente convertirse en una hermosa canción que iba al compás del sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento, el murmullo de los pájaros y el dulce aroma de las flores. Incluso Oogi se dejó caer al suelo y se puso bocarriba mirando al suelo con su gran lengua afuera.

Korra siguió besando a Mako pero no dejó que él la dominara por mucho, sin embargo, él tampoco quiso ceder así que se sentaron uno frente al otro como posición intermedia sin dejar de besarse. Entonces ella hizo que él levantara sus brazos y le sacó delicadamente su camisa negra, revelando su fuerte anatomía, increíbles pectorales, unos brazos musculosos y un abdomen perfecto. Ella se muerde los labios con algo de perversión. Mako no se queda atrás y le levanta su blusa perdiéndose entre la montaña rusa de curvas que era su cuerpo. Su piel color carioca era deliciosa y su gran brassiere azul lo hizo babear.

- ¿Deseas hacer esto? -pregunta Mako en un tono suspirante, Korra con ojos perdidos de pasión y responde-

- He sido tuya desde el comienzo, capitán... Haz conmigo lo que quieras! -Mako sonrió al tener el visto bueno y en un tono más íntimo le tomó la pierna y comenzó a besarla, pero antes de que algo más carnal y comprometedor ocurriera entre ellos, Korra golpeó el suelo con las manos creando una cueva de tierra que los cubrió a ambos mientras decía a Oogi- ¡Tú no vas a ver, Bisonte pervertido!

* * *

**Más Tarde en Ciudad República...**

* * *

Iroh sale del baño vistiendo solo una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura, acababa de bañarse, estaba fresco y oloroso. Entonces el maestro fuego se dirigió caminando hacia la habitación en la cual se quedaba con Asami pero al no verla allí se extrañó un poco y comenzó a buscarla, hasta que finalmente la vio a través de la ventana. Ella estaba sentada mirando el precioso ocaso, solitaria y callada. Él simplemente lo pensó un momento y siguió vistiéndose...

- ¿Asami? -pregunta Iroh mientras, ya vestido se dirige hacia donde se encontraba su bellísima novia acurrucada entre las escaleras-

- ¿Es hermoso no? -dice ella con la mirada perdida en el cielo anaranjado. Iroh se sienta a su lado y mira con ella el paisaje-

- Si, lo es -contesta-

- Todo se ve tan quieto y perfecto... -Iroh rodea a su novia con su brazo y la atrae hacia él diciendo-

- Tú eres perfecta!

- ¿Crees que lo logremos? -pregunta ella confundiendo al maestro fuego-

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Crees que logremos estar juntos... todo un año? o toda la vida?

- Asami yo no sé qué pasará mañana... en toda una vida menos! -dice él- lo único que me importa es que te amo.. y estos meses contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida... -entonces él se acerca a ella y la besa, ella al principio corresponde, pero luego corta el beso disimuladamente y, Iroh pudo ver tristeza en su mirada- ¿Pasa algo?

- No.. nada.. -dice ella disimulando una sonrisa-

- Oh vamos, puedes decirme -le toma las manos cariñosamente-

- Bueno es solo que... a veces siento que soy inferior.. a ti.. a todos ustedes

- ¿Qué? pero eso es ridículo -juzgó Iroh- ¿Por qué te sentirías inferior?

- Porque, todos ustedes tienen esos increíbles poderes, son fuertes ágiles y totalmente espectaculares... yo solo soy la 'normal' del grupo -se lamenta mientras le baja una lágrima por la mejilla-

- No digas eso amor... tú no eres inferior a nadie... eres una luchadora increíble y has hecho cosas muy heroicas sin tener ningún poder... Me recuerdas a Sokka! -dice él con una sonrisa-

- Sokka?

- Si, Sokka, Tio-Abuelo de Korra.. él formaba parte del equipo del Avatar Aang y aunque no tenía poderes, ayudó a acabar con la guerra de 100 años..

- Eso fue diferente.. -replica ella-

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente, Asami? No creo que ninguno de nosotros, ni el avatar, pudiese ser capaz de hacer la mitad de las cosas que tú haces si no tuviéramos poderes... eres especial e importante -Asami lo ve con una sonrisa mientras otra lágrima, esta vez ilusión se deslizó por su rostro. Iroh le limpia cariñosamente la lágrima y le da un abrazo de apoyo mientras el hermoso ocaso aún no había terminado-

* * *

**Con Mako y Korra...**

* * *

La puerta de aquella cueva de tierra creada por Korra se abrió y rápidamente salió Mako respirando emocionado. Traía solamente unos boxers negros ajustados como cobertura. Entonces se dirige hasta el río y comienza a entrar en él. Korra se asomó de la cueva con mirada enamorada luciendo un bikini azul mientras veía a Mako haciéndole señas de que viniera con él...

- Ven aquí... está rica el agua

- No -sonrió ella- ven a buscarme -Mako ríe de medio lado y cediendo a los deseos del avatar comienza su camino de regreso a la cueva. Entonces sucedió algo inesperado...

Un poderoso y amplió relámpago fue disparado desde algún lugar del risco impactando la superficie del río y electrificando las aguas al instante. Mako gritó de dolor e inmediatamente terminó el relámpago, cayó de rodillas al agua debilitado.

- MAKOOO! -gritó Korra horrorizada mientras trataba de ir por él, pero entonces una luz cegadora se le vino encima casi cegando al avatar. Otro poderoso relámpago había sido disparado hacia ella, pero esta crea inmediatamente una pared de tierra para protegerse pero con el impacto esta se destruyó en medio de una explosión enviando a Korra por los aires hasta colisionar y destruir la cueva de tierra que había creado. Mako ve horrorizado aquella escena. Entonces mira por encima del risco y ve a tres chicos morenos parados sobre la cima de la cascada. Uno de ellos, el del centro tenía sus dedos humeantes apuntando hacia los chicos enamorados y los otros dos que estaban con él, estaban fuertemente armados con grandes espadas-

- Tienen un Bisonte Volador... -dijo uno de ellos-

- Entréguennos ese bisonte! -gritó el del medio-

- ¿Quieren a Oogi? -preguntó Korra para sí extrañada al salir de los escombros-

- Si, queremos robarlo! -Korra los fulmina con la mirada y exclama amenazante-

- PUES NO SE LO VAN A LLEVAR!

- Piensa otra vez! -gritó el chico.

Acto seguido, este comenzó a generar otro poderoso relámpago, uno más grande aún. Este comenzó a chispar con fuerza y a volver el ambiente azul. Entonces lo disparó con fuerza hacia Mako quien respiraba con dificultad aún en aquel río de rodillas y al parecer indefenso...

- MAKO CUIDADO! -gritó Korra. Entonces el ojos dorados volteó y rápidamente extendió su mano y ataja el relámpago de manera débil. El rayo comenzó a descontrolarse y desparramarse. Mako gritaba de dolor nuevamente siendo electrificado y parecía que no iba a ser capaz de redirigir el relámpago, era muy poderoso.

Entonces Mako hizo un último esfuerzo y levantando sus manos al aire desvió el poderoso relámpago hacia el cielo que centelleó con fuerza por unos 7 segundos antes de desaparecer. Pronto Mako se desvanece en el suelo cayendo a orillas del río. A Korra se le llenan los los ojos de lágrimas al ver aquello, pero su tristeza se convirtió en rabia cuando escuchó las risas de los niños ladrones. Así que corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al risco gritó...

- ¿POR QUÉ... SIEMPRE... SON... MAESTROS... FUEGO!? -entonces Korra crea una columna de tierra que la eleva dos metros hacia arriba en un gran salto y entonces, dejándose caer golpea el suelo creando una poderosa avalancha de tierra que creó grietas que se extendieron con rapidez por el río esquivando a Mako y resquebrajando el risco entero que empezó a venirse abajo. Entonces la base de la cascada donde estaban los ladrones se desprendió y ellos comenzaron a caer, pero Korra hace que un chorro de agua de la misma cascada los golpee y caigan a los pies de ella en la tierra. Entonces el avatar los apresa en las rocas impidiéndoles escapar y, con mirada desquiciada enciende una poderosa llama en su mano mientras dice- Ustedes van a pagar!

- NOOOO... -gritaron ellos horrorizados pero de pronto Korra siente como Mako le sujeta la mano con fuerza deteniéndola. Ella voltea a verlo y lo mira empapado pero vivo, entonces él dice-

- Korra.. estoy bien... -ella logra encontrar la calma en la mirada de Mako y apaga su flama dejando a los jóvenes ladrones temblando en el suelo-

- Está bien... pero esos malditos lanzafuegos van a ir a prisión -replica-

- Nosotros no somos maestros fuego y no sabíamos que eras el avatar! -grita el chico que había lanzado los rayos-

- Espera... ¿Cómo dices? -pregunta Korra confundida- ¿No eres maestro fuego? ¿Entonces cómo demonios arrojaste esos relámpagos?

- No lanzo fuego.. sólo manipulo rayos! -respondió él dejando al avatar asombrada-

- Eso es imposible... -entonces Mako le toca el hombro a Korra con apuro mientras agrega-

- Ni tanto...

* * *

**Más tarde esa noche...**

* * *

Iroh, Bolin y Asami ven llegar a Korra y Mako en Oogi y se emocionaron al verlos, pero luego se preocuparon al ver algo lastimado a Mako.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Asami preocupada-

- Nos atacaron.. en el río... -responde Mako-

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? -inquiere Bolin-

- Unos chicos que querían robarnos a Oogi..

- ¿Ladrones? -replica Bolin- déjame adivinar...maestros fuego..

- No exactamente... -dice Korra y Mako completa la frase-

- Era un maestro electricidad... -los chicos se sorprenden al escuchar aquello-

- No puede ser... -dice Asami- el único maestro electricidad era Billy.. y está en prisión... ¿Entonces... Cómo?

- Están apareciendo más de ellos -aclara Mako, entonces Korra mira a los chicos con algo de preocupación, pero más aún decidida, les dice-

- Chicos, parece que el equipo avatar tiene nuevamente trabajo que resolver...

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -pregunta Iroh-

- Tal vez sea hora de visitar las cuatro naciones! -aclara ella firme dejando con intriga y duda al resto de los chicos del equipo avatar-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

***O* Ya comenzaron las intrigas... ¿Están apareciendo más de aquellos nuevos maestros? ¡Espero que realmente les haya gustado ese capítulo!**

**Bueno todos saben que me encanta interactuar con ustedes porque sus opiniones son importantes para mi, así que dejen sus R-E-V-I-E-W-S y yo les responderé en el próximo episodio.**

**PD. ¿Jrosass, te gustó el cap?**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO!.!.!**


	2. La Búsqueda

**Muy bien, aquí estamos... segundo cap..**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La Búsqueda**

* * *

**Nación del fuego...**

Oogi aterriza suavemente en la plazoleta junto al gran castillo de la nación al momento que una mujer de tez blanca, ropajes reales y de larga y hermosa cabellera castaña los esperaba allí mismo.

- Mira amor, es tu mami! -dice Asami con una sonrisa señalando al señor del fuego Honora-

Acto seguido todos bajan de Oogi y Korra es la primera en presentarse ante Honora y luego de hacer una reverencia, exclama..

- Un honor estar en su presencia, su alteza.. -Honora sonríe y dice-

- No hacen falta formalismos contigo Avatar Korra... tienes mi respeto y más, la manera en cómo derrotaste a los rebeldes gemelos es digna de un avatar de tu potencial.. es un honor para mi recibirte.. -En eso Mako se acerca a Korra y Honora al verlo dice- oh pero que alegría verte a ti también Mako...

- No es para tanto, Señor del fuego Honora -dice apenado rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso ante la imponente presencia de la monarca del fuego-

- No seas modesto, tú me ayudaste con la invasión, sino fuera por ti no hubiese podido derrotar al usurpador de Daro.. eres un increíble maestro fuego

- No tanto como usted..!

- MADRE! -gritó Iroh mientras se le iba encima a Honora en un gran y tierno abrazo. Bolin se tocó el corazón conmovido moqueando un poco-

- Pero si es mi hijo hermoso predilecto! -le coscorroneó un poco el cráneo-

- Ouch..

- Iroh tu mamá es muy linda -dice Asami aproximándose-

- Oh por Dios Iroh -exclama Honora sorprendida- No me digas que esta hermosa muchacha es tu interés amoroso por el cual te fuiste a vivir a Ciudad República y me dejaste...

- Mucho gusto.. mi nombre es Asami -se reverencia- creo que ya lo sabía... pero al fin nos conocemos...

- Es un gusto verlos a todos... vengan, les preparé un delicioso almuerzo

- SIIIIII MUERO DE HAMBRE! -gritó Bolin exasperado apenando un poco a su hermano-

- Bo!

- Oh.. lo siento.. gracias por invitarnos a comer señorita del fuego Honora -se reverencia algo hipócrita-

Con esto Honora llevó a los chicos a un banquete real preparado a última hora y en su honor. Había carne, legumbres y mucha comida picante, típica de la nación del fuego. Todos comieron hasta quedar satisfechos...

- Y... ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita del Avatar? -pregunta Honora-

- Bueno.. verás... Honora, ha pasado casi un año desde el ataque de los rebeldes del oeste y, fue mundialmente conocido lo que este grupo pretendía hacer... querían asesinar a todos los maestros y reemplazarlos con una nueva era de benders...

- Pero los derrotamos a todos, sí lo recuerdo bien -completa la madre de Iroh-

- Así fue pero... al parecer, siguen apareciendo más de ellos

- Imposible! -replica ella-

- Cuando asistimos a la reunión secreta de los rebeldes -continuó Mako- los gemelos contaron su historia de cómo ellos eran originalmente no maestros, no tenían ningún poder... o eso ellos creían

- Estoy confundida!

- Verá -dijo Asami interviniendo- ellos pensaban que no podían controlar ningún elemento porque para ese momento se creía que SOLO habían cuatro de ellos, Agua, Fuego, Aire y Tierra... pero resulta que habían más de los que se pudieran contar... ellos siempre tuvieron el don de controlar la neblina y la ceniza pero no lo supieron hasta que fueron a esa biblioteca espiritual y obtuvieron el conocimiento de los otros elementos, así que por mucho tiempo esos dotes estuvieron inactivos...

- ... Lo cual nos lleva al hecho -prosiguió Bolin- de que así como los gemelos deben haber muuuchas más personas que, pensando que no controlan ningún elemento y creen que son no maestros, puedan de hecho controlar alguno de estos nuevos dotes...

- ¿Qué los llevó a pensar eso? -pregunta Honora y Mako, poniendo una expresión seria, responde-

- Fuimos atacado por un maestro electricidad...

- ¿Qué? -exclamó sorprendida-

- No era un maestro fuego -aclara Korra- sólo dominaba el rayo... los relámpagos de este tipo de maestros son aún más intensos que los de un maestro fuego y pueden causar más daño... Mako es un experto redirigidor de rayos y le digo.. casi no pudo desviarlo

- Esto es increíble! -decía Honora casi sin aliento-

- En una de sus locas reuniones -continuó Mako- Kol digo que no existía tal cosa como los No-maestros y que todos tenían una clase de poder especial que no controlaban, eso no es del todo cierto pero hay algo de verdad en ello...

- Queremos hallar lo más pronto posible a aquellos que controlen ese tipo de dotes y entrenarlos de la manera correcta, enseñándoles a usar productivamente sus poderes para que no terminen haciendo daño como esos maestros relámpagos que nos atacaron a Mako y a mi -exclama Korra-

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? -pregunta la maestra fuego-

- Necesito que envíe a sus tropas a hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva en toda la nación del fuego para reclutar a todos aquellos que se sospeche tengan algunos de estos nuevos dotes y se les enseñe como usarlos para el bien... es la única manera de que se logre la armonía entre viejos y nuevos maestros y evitar que una nueva revolución se forme y ponga una vez más a los maestros en contra unos de otros... ¿puedo contar contigo Señor del Fuego Honora?

- Tienes mi palabra.. -dice ella a la morena-

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, de hecho quisiera quedarme pero tenemos que ir al resto de las naciones a llevar el mismo mensaje... Tenzin está realizando la búsqueda en Ciudad República.. esperemos que este plan de resultado.. NO puedo dejar que otra rebelión global se levante y arruine esta paz de casi un año que hemos conseguido... no dejaré que eso pase

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Jeep Jeep! -dijo Korra mientras ella y el resto del equipo se elevaban sobre el gran bisonte volador Oogi-

Los chicos volaron por el resto de las naciones avisando sobre el plan de Korra. La primera parada fue el Reino de la Tierra, el más cercano a la nación del fuego. Allí se reencontraron con el rey Bom Zum y le explicaron que si encontraban maestros cristal debían reclutarlos para entrenamiento. El rey aceptó sin chistar debido a la gratitud expresada hacia Korra por haber salvado su reinado de los evolucionarios.

Ese mismo día al atardecer partieron hacia la tribu agua del sur, donde se quedarían unos días antes de continuar el agotador viaje hasta el otro cabo de la tierra, en la tribu agua del norte.

- Mamá! -dijo Korra emocionada mientras saltaba a los brazos de Senna en un gran abrazo familiar-

- Oh hija mía -sollozó una lágrima de alegría-

- ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo has estado?.. tú y papá..

- Estamos bien cariño -dijo Senna- me alegra ver que tus amigos vinieron contigo

- Hola, Señora -saludaron todos-

- Si vienen del reino tierra deben estar cansados y con hambre, es muy tarde así que comeremos algo y podrás decirle a tu padre lo que sea que le vayas a decir...

Korra, Mako y Bolin fueron a ayudar en lo que pudieran a Senna mientras ella preparaba un banquete para todos los chicos. Realmente estaba entrada la noche pero Senna sabía que debía recibir bien a sus invitados, y más aún.. a su hija, la heroica Korra.

Iroh caminó un rato por la nieve en medio de la noche hasta que encontró a Asami recostada sobre una pared de hielo mirando el cielo del polo sur. Estaba oscuro y lleno de estrellas que como puntos brillantes iluminaban el firmamento. Constantemente pasaban estrellas fugaces y luces boreales formaban parte del paisaje... era hermoso. El joven de la nación del fuego se acercó a la bella Asami y se puso a su lado a contemplar el cielo, sin embargo, el príncipe sabía que Asami lidiaba con sus propios problemas, así que no le preguntó nada, sólo le hizo compañía hasta que ella misma rompió el hielo diciendo...

- ¡Qué hermoso!

- Si, lo es..

- Nunca pensé que en el polo sur cada noche fuera tan especial.. Cualquiera pensaría que solo es hielo y frío, pero hay algo más. Las tribus agua, sobretodo la del sur es la más pequeñas de las naciones junto con la del aire y aun así mira lo bella que es... supongo que... en lo ordinario también hay un poco de extraordinariedad -Iroh sonríe sabiendo que Asami no solamente hablaba del cielo del polo sur, también hablaba de sí misma-

- Me alegra que pienses así... este lugar, es aparentemente pequeño e indefenso... pero está en un lugar del mundo tan único que hace que sea inigualable y hermoso... así eres tú -sonríe él sonrojando un poco a Asami-

- Sabes -dice ella- aun así he estado pensando últimamente en el asunto de que no tengo ningún poder -La sonrisa de Iroh se borra de repente- quizás, si haya alguna esperanza... sé que no todos son o llegarán a ser maestros pero quizás, haya una posibilidad de que como dijeron Kol y Lama... tal vez yo controle algún tipo de poder que no conozco aún...

- Asami por favor... ¿vas a guiarte por algo que esos terribles gemelos dijeron? -reclamó-

- El hecho de que fueran terribles personas no significa que lo que dijeron no fuera cierto... ellos no tenían ningún poder y luego obtuvieron uno.. tal vez yo sí tenga poderes, sólo debo descubrir cuál de esos es...

- Bah! -bufó él- eso es ridículo

- Claro, comprendo...tú no lo entenderías -dijo indignada- pensé que sí lo harías pero ya veo que no... y ¡hasta ahora tiene sentido! tú eres el príncipe de la nación del fuego, el heredero al trono, el increíble chico que inventó el 'vórtice de fuego'. Toda tu vida es perfecta. Yo soy solo la bonita e inservible chica del equipo avatar-

- Asami yo nunca...

- No importa Iroh -gritó liberándose de un manotón del agarre de Iroh- yo voy a encontrar cuál es mi poder y cuando lo haga... tal vez entonces sea lo suficientemente buena para ti -Al decir esto la chica sale corriendo hasta perderse en el frío e invernal desierto de nieve. Iroh solo pudo suspirar derrotado. Él nunca quiso que Asami interpretara así sus palabras, sólo no quería que se ilusionara y entonces el golpe fuera más duro. Pronto él mismo comenzaba a hacerse la pregunta que Asami le había hecho hacía pocos días.. ¿Será que ella y él lograrían durar tanto como Korra y Mako?

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

- Estoy muy emocionado de verte hija mía -exclamó Tonraq mientras todos estaban sentados a la mesa disfrutando finalmente de aquella cena. Korra sonríe y su padre continúa- ...pero sé que estás aquí por estrictos asuntos de avatar... ¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero pedirte un favor... ¿recuerdas a los maestros que los rebeldes trajeron consigo? -pregunta Korra-

- ¿Cómo olvidarlos? -dijo con recelo-

- Pues al parecer siguen apareciendo... no están con los rebeldes, sólo deben estar confundidos, necesitamos guiarlos a la luz para que no terminen usando su poder para esclavizar a otros... estamos viviendo en una nueva era y necesitamos unión y tolerancia para convivir en paz con los nuevos maestros, el equilibrio del mundo depende en eso...

- Korra ¿Me pasas la sal? -exclamó Bolin corta nota en el momento que Korra había logrado mayor profundidad, entonces la vena en la ceja se le saltó en la frente y fulminándolo con la mirada, gritó-

- BOLIN ESTOY EN MEDIO DE ALGO!

- Ah.. ok.. jejeje -exclamó nervioso encogiéndose de hombros- no lo había notado.. Prosigue!

- Haré todo lo posible por encontrar a aquellos que buscas y entrenarlos yo mismo si es necesario... no volverá a levantarse ningún movimiento jamás! -declaró Tonraq-

Con esas palabras finalizó la cena y todos fueron a dormir. Sin embargo Mako se quedó despierto esa noche muy pensativo. Desde la ventana se veía una noche muy estrellada y hermosa, nunca había visto algo así en Ciudad República. De pronto, Mako siente un movimiento forzado y desvía la mirada hacia Korra quien parecía temblar y sudar en sus sueños..

- ¿Korra? -preguntó extrañado pero de pronto una voz masculina habló desde afuera de la habitación en tono susurrante diciendo-

- Mako.. ¿estás despierto? -este voltea y divisa a Iroh-

- ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? ¡Deben ser las tres de la mañana!

- No puedo dormir -susurró él-

- Bueno, yo tampoco -respondió Mako-

- ¿Quieres conversar o algo?

Con eso los mejores amigos y maestros fuego Mako y Iroh II subieron al techo del iglú a pocas horas de amanecer y se acostaron con sus gruesos abrigos sobre el cielo solo a contemplar las estrellas. El silencio en el polo era infinito e inalcanzable. Uno realmente podría llegar a sentirse solo allí.

- ¿Por qué no podías dormir? -pregunta Mako de repente en voz baja-

- Cosas... supongo -suspira derrotado mirando hacia abajo- tengo problemas con Asami -Al escuchar eso Mako lo mira sorprendido y palmeándole el hombro, dice-

- Lo siento Iroh..

- Nah está bien... supongo que los superaremos

- ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? si se puede saber -inquiere-

- Tuvimos una discusión -suspira él- fue mi culpa... supongo que no la entendí... ella me matará si se entera que te dije esto pero.. tiene metido entre ceja y ceja que ella puede ser una de la nueva era de benders

- ¿Te refieres a...?

- Si -completa Iroh- ela tiene la esperanza de controlar el rayo o la naturaleza o el clima... no quiero que se haga ilusiones y salga lastimada después... no soportaría verla así, pero ahora ella cree que no la apoyó y desde entonces no me ha hablado más...

- ¡Mujeres! -bufó Mako con algo de frenetismo-

- ¿Tú también tienes problemas con Korra?

- No no, para nada... es sólo que... Dios está tan ocupada siempre, te juro que no hay un momento en el que no la requieran para algo...

- Mako, es el avatar -afirma Iroh-

- Si ya sé... pero a mi me gustaría no sé.. casarme, tener una familia.. hijos, un hogar... supongo que tengo tanta urgencia porque la única familia que tengo ahora es mi pequeño hermano... pero no podré hacer nada de eso si Korra, no intencionalmente, nunca tiene tiempo para mi.. ni siquiera recordó nuestro aniversario.. SOY EL HOMBRE, se supone que yo no debería recordar ese tipo de cosas... no sé... -suspiró- suena egoísta pero a veces desearía que no fuera el avatar

- Bueno amigo -dice Iroh palmeándole la espalda amistosamente- ¿Qué puedo decir a eso, eh? Tal parece que Bolin que es el único de nosotros que no tiene una novia, está mejor que los dos -Mako ríe-

- Tal vez deberíamos romper con Korra y Asami y solo volver a la soltería -dice Mako mientras ambos ríen nuevamente hasta que las risas se acallaron y se convirtieron en un silencio incómodo-

- ¡Mujeres! -suspiró Iroh- no podemos vivir con ellas, pero tampoco sin ellas

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Los chicos están despechados ahora jajajajaja ¿Qué les pareció? háganmelo saber en sus reviews**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**Mel.2004: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! sabes que yo también pienso que tú eres una gran escritora.. me encantan tus historias, gracias por pasarte a leer este fic mediocre :)**

**Jrosass: Gracias gracias gracias amiga Jessi.. sabes que el romance no es mi fuerte pero gustoso de escribir un cap romántico para mi primera lectora ever... que bueno que te gustó, espero que el resto de los capítulos te gusten igual o más..!**

**The Power to Choose: ok no entendí lo primero pero gracias :) yo también me puse a brincar por toda la casa cuando vi que leíste el cap.. yay! siiii Makorra e Irosami.. perfección! Gracias por leer espero te haya gustado ese capítulo**


	3. La Lucha de Asami

**Hola a todos de nuevo... Ya estamos aquí puntualitos... gracias por sus reviews!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La Lucha de Asami...**

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban volando de camino al polo norte luego de su parada en la tribu agua del sur. Estaban cansados y extenuados del largo viaje. Llevaban casi tres días enteros sobrevolando con pequeñas paradas y apenas habían logrado recorrer más de la mitad del camino. Aun así Bolin se sentía más emocionado que el resto. Él siempre fue el más optimista del grupo, pero realmente era una sorpresa para todos que estuviera tan emotivo en medio de condiciones tan adversas.

- Y le dije... movería mis rocas por ti, nena! -ríe a carcajadas mientras los demás miembros del ahora aburrido equipo avatar lo miraban inexpresivos-

- Siento que he escuchado esta misma historia 57 veces ya -replica Mako-

- Estoy segura que fueron 58 -agrega Asami-

- Pensé que esta cosa volaba... no sé.. más rápido! -se queja Iroh-

- Arrff... ustedes los lanza fuego son muy impacientes, lo sabían? -regañó Korra enojada-

- Amor, estás bien? -pregunta Mako-

- Si.. 'Amor' -gruñe ella sorprendiendo al cejas arqueadas. Realmente se veía alterada. Sus ojeras eran notables al igual que su cabello deshecho, de hecho, era a la que más le había afectado el viaje-

- ¿Qué le sucede? -susurra Bolin pero escuchando aquello, Korra le salta encima gritando-

- ¿Quieres saber qué me sucede? ESTOY ENOJADA AMIGO! ¿NO SE NOTA?

- Wow wow Korra.. basta! -replica Mako- no puedes hablarle así a mi hermano.. ¿Por qué estás tan regañona?

- Miren quien lo dice.. ¡El bizcochito de Mako! baah! -con eso el avatar fue a tomar su posición nuevamente como conductora de Oogi dándole la espalda a todos los cuales la vieron algo extasiados por su comportamiento-

- Ella realmente tiene algo... -dice Asami preocupada-

* * *

**2 Días después...**

* * *

Oogi aterriza finalmente en los vestigios de la gran tribu agua del norte, llena de edificaciones de hielo, castillos y mucha agua congelada bordeando todo el derredor.

- Tierra.. al fin tierra! -se lanza al suelo Bolin desesperado luego de pasar tanto tiempo volando-

- Querrás decir hielo bro.. -ríe Mako bajando también y ayudando a Asami a hacerlo-

- Bien, iré a hablar con el jefe civil y advertirle -exclamó Korra decidida para luego alejarse del grupo algo seria y fría-

- Ok y ahora qué se supone que haremos... -pregunta Iroh algo aburrido- nunca he estado en los polos... no hay mucho que hacer

- corrección -acotó Bolin- USTEDES no tienen nada que hacer... yo por otra parte tengo asuntos muy importantes que arreglar...

- Aquí en el norte? -inquiere Asami extrañada-

- Si, ahora si me disculpan!

Bolin salió disparado de allí corriendo a todas partes y ninguna a la vez, dejando a los chicos un poco confundidos...

- Ok.. -dice Mako- supongo que tendremos que buscar alojamiento -se va también dejando solos a Asami y Iroh. Ella parecía tranquila pero él la miraba con algo de nerviosismo y ella lo notó-

- Entonces jejeje... amorcito.. -dijo Iroh- te ves preciosa... aún después de cuatro días de vuelo.. -Asami solo tuerce los ojos y mientras se iba de allí le recrimina-

- No me trates como si nada pasara, aún estoy enojada contigo...

- Ay cielito por favor! -rogó pero ella no hizo caso a lo cual soltó un gran gruñido de desesperación-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Bolin corría a toda prisa por las calles heladas del norte y rápidamente se introdujo al mercado lleno de personas que tenían que quitarse al verlo venir a toda prisa...

- ESKA..! ESKA! -gritaba Bolin mientras proseguía su camino, pero no tardó en agotarse y se detuvo a respirar- uff.. quién diría que en el polo norte también se puede sudar!

- CUIDADO! -gritó alguien de pronto y Bolin apenas le dió tiempo de saltar a un lado al ver a un enorme carruaje venirse a toda velocidad sobre él, pero el maestro tierra logra saltar a tiempo y el carruaje azul pasa a su lado mientras un chico lo llevaba empujando muy rápido pero para Bolin el tiempo se detuvo en cámara lenta cuando aquel carruaje pasó frente a sus ojos, y la vió allí.. Eska. Pero el tiempo volvió a correr normalmente y se fue alejando del maestro tierra-

- ESKA! -gritó Bolin para irse corriendo detrás del carruaje- Maldición, no hay ni siquiera un poquito de tierra en este lugar ¿cómo voy a...? -pero de pronto Bolin se detuvo en seco al ver que allí en una mesa de los tarantines del mercado había un gran disco redondo de metal así que tomándolo y arrojando unos pocos yuanes siguió persiguiendo el carruaje. Luego de apuntar muy bien, arrojó con mucha fuerza el disco que salió disparado a una velocidad increíble e impactó en las ruedas del carro sacándole una y haciendo que este viniera al suelo deteniéndose de inmediato. Con una sonrisa, Bolin corrió el trecho para alcanzarlos-

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? -escuchó Bolin gritar a Eska mientras aún se acercaba- el chico que movía el carruaje trató de excusarse diciendo-

- No lo sé.. algo nos golpeó

- Algo que te va golpear a ti... -dijo ella- ARRÉGLALO O TERMINAMOS!

- ESKA! -aparece Bolin de repente en el carruaje asustando a la maestra agua quien parecía sorprendida de verlo-

- Pato-tortuga? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a visitar el norte... para verte! -dijo emocionado- ahora dame besitos!

- Detente Bolin -le pone la mano en el rostro para alejarlo de ella-

- Pero.. creí que... teníamos algo especial

- Lo siento pato-tortuga pero hace más de un año que no nos vemos, tenía que rehacer mi vida..

- ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS ENGAÑÁNDOME? -le gritó-

- ¿pasa algo amorcito? -preguntó el chico que empujaba el carruaje antes-

- ¿Amorcito? -exclama Bolin horrorizado- ¿es con este tipo que me engañas? ¡QUÉ VERGUENZA! -lloriqueó-

- Bolin basta! -gritó Eska- tú fuiste muy especial para mi pero ya no más... ahora salgo con Naro... -lo señala y este saluda-

- Hola!

- Pero.. pero.. -se excusa Bolin- pero él ni siquiera es la mitad de simpático que yo... ¿cómo puedes preferirlo? PERMANECÍ CASTO POR MAS DE UN AÑO POR TI MUJER!

- Siento que lo hayas hecho.. no te lo pedí -exclamó ella hiriendo un poco su orgullo-

- ¡Eska!

- Pato-Tortuga... no quiero herirte... siempre serás especial, pero debo irme ya, lo siento -entonces Bolin con cara triste y mirada en el suelo, justo donde estaba su orgullo se retiró del camino y dejó que el maestro agua Naro tomara su posición otra vez de conductor- MUEVETE INÚTIL! -Naro grita de horror y pisando el suelo comienza a deslizarse sobre la nieve llevando muy velozmente el carruaje y perdiéndose en el horizonte-

Al maestro tierra se le aguaron los ojos y se le nubló la mirada al ver como aquella neblina de hielo se levantaba delante de él al verla partir. Era tan triste. Su primer y único amor correspondido y ahora estaba solo otra vez...

- Bolin? -dijo la voz de Mako, entonces su hermano voltea y lo ve allí parado frente a él. Entonces sus ojos aguados no se contuvieron más y saltando a abrazar a Mako, Bolin se desahogó en su pecho- ¿Estás bien hermano? ¿Te hicieron algo?

- Si.. me rompieron el corazón! -dijo en voz entrecortada, entonces Mako solo lo abrazó fuerte y le palmeó la espalda-

* * *

**Mientras Tanto...**

* * *

Asami está sentada muy callada sobre un banco de hielo a las afueras del centro civil de la tribu agua. Miraba al suelo, parecía perdida y triste. En ese momento Korra sale de aquel lugar luego de hablar con el nuevo jefe de la aldea y lo primero que ve es a Asami callada y apartada del resto...

- ¿Asami? -la llama Korra- ¿Tienes algo? -la bella chica se pone de pie, al parecer estaba esperándola y, mirándola le dijo-

- ¿Tienes un momento, Korra?

- Si, claro -dice ella con una sonrisa-

- Hay algo que quiero pedirte.. necesito que hagas algo por mi

- ¿Qué quieres Asami? -La chica de ojos verdes mira decidida a Korra y con una voz seria y firme, exclama-

- Soy la primera maestra de la nueva era de benders... quiero que me reclutes y me entrenes! -Korra abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar aquella impactante información...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Cómo que eres una maestra Asami? -preguntó Korra luego de salir de aquel asombro inicial- descubriste que tienes poderes

- Bueno... no.. -dijo pensativa- pero sé que los tengo.. lo siento dentro de mi.. una energía que me quema por dentro, tiene que ser eso

- Yo he sentido lo mismo y es sólo que tengo hambre

- No te burles -recrimina Asami- hablo en serio... sé que tengo un poder oculto y quiero saber cuál es.. ¿Me ayudas a encontrarlo?

- No lo sé Asami -respondió el avatar rascándose la nuca- es bastante trabajo y ni siquiera sabemos si eres candidata para...

- ¡Olvídalo! -replica ella dándole la espalda- sabía que tú tampoco lo ibas a entender... en cierta forma los gemelos Kol y Lama tenían razón al decir que todos los maestros eran iguales -Korra se horroriza al escuchar eso-

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Todos ustedes como tienen increíbles poderes no son capaces de 'bajarse de su nube' para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita

- Perdón pero soy el avatar, nadie más que yo ayuda a las personas que lo necesitan -replicó la morena-

- Entonces ayúdame... hazlo por mi o por quien quieras hacerlo... no sabes lo inútil que me siento siendo la segundona detrás de ustedes... la inservible chica rica sin poderes miembro del equipo avatar, es terrible sentirse así... pero tú jamás lo entenderías... tienes todo el poder del mundo como para sentirte tan pequeña -de pronto Korra pone la mano sobre el hombro de Asami sorprendiéndola un poco y diciendo-

- Te equivocas.. sí entiendo... -Asami voltea a verla intrigada- cuando Amón me quitó mis poderes me sentía absurda e inútil.. ¡No podía hacer nada!... y aunque luego desbloqueé mi aire control en ese momento me sentí desprotegida y frágil... es horrible cuando sabes que no puedes hacer nada para ayudar a aquellos que te necesitan... lo mismo que sentí yo lo sentimos todos cuando la luna oscura nos arrebató nuestros poderes... Mako luchó solo con Iroh y yo aunque quería haberlos ayudado, no pude hacer nada... me sentía fatal... así que tal vez no lo creas Asami pero sí me he sentido así. y voy a ayudarte!

- En serio? -exclamó emocionada mientras la abrazaba amistosamente- gracias!

- Si, claro -dijo ella algo apenada-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

- Iroh -exclamó Mako apareciéndose frente a él con Bolin en sus hombros, entonces lo bajó a la nieve poniéndolo en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y secos de tanto llorar y se veía muy mal y triste-

- ¿Qué le pasó al hombre? -pregunta Iroh confundido-

- Tiene el corazón roto

- ¿Cómo?

- Eska me cambió por otro hombre! -reclamó Bolin en voz de borrachín, aunque estuviera muy sobrio- y eso que teníamos algo especial -Iroh mira fijamente a Mako buscando una explicación-

- Bolin fue novio de Eska pero se separaron cuando ella regresó al norte y no se ven desde hace un año... ahora anda con otro y Bolin aún seguía enamorado de ella -responde el cejas arqueadas-

- Oh... que fuerte! -dijo Iroh algo cabizbajo- tal parece que ahora somos los tres los que andamos tristongos... bienvenido al club Bolin...

- Las mujeres son malas.. Maaaalas -dijo Bolin para luego romper a llorar amarga y graciosamente-

- ¿Cómo te va con Asami? -pregunta Mako a Iroh-

- Intenté hablar con ella pero ella no quiere ni verme... ¡Es desesperante!

- Si, entiendo eso... -responde Mako- yo por mi parte casi ya no hablo con Korra porque está muy ocupada con sus asuntos de Avatar y cuando logro hablar con ella tengo que lidiar con ese mal humor que le viene y le va inesperadamente...

- Si verdad.. Korra parece algo estresada hace días... pareciera que no durmiera bien o algo -dijo Iroh-

- Maaaaaaaalaaaaas -prosiguió Bolin haciendo agua control con los ojos-

- Si bueno -dice Mako- parece bastante estresada... aún no sé la razón de su mal humor pero supongo que en algún momento tendré que enterarme...

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Bolin limpiándose una lágrima y luciendo más calmado-

- ¿Tres chicos solos en el polo norte cuyas chicas hacen sufrir y nos ignoran mientras nosotros lloriqueamos y preguntamos qué vamos a hacer? -contestó Iroh con otra pregunta, autorespondiéndose- no lo sé amigo -luego de unos segundos de silencio, los tres chicos unieron sus voces para decir al unísono en medio de un suspiro continuado-

- ¡Mujeres!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

- Concéntrate Asami! -dijo Korra a la bella Sato mientras esta respiraba profundamente para sus adentros y trataba de hacer conexión con esa chispa mientras ambas se hallaban paradas en una colina llena de hielo. Entonces Asami abrió sus ojos y extendiendo su dedo índice y medio con el resto de su mano cerrada al aire, exclamó-

- Rayo control! -pero nada ocurrió y Korra se golpeó la frente exasperada-

- Bueno ya hemos intentado esto por 20 minutos y nada...

- Pero esta vez casi me sale -insiste Sato-

- Asami -regaña la morena- es inútil... además aún tenemos bastantes elementos por probar... quizás seas una maestra naturaleza, ven, te llevaré al sitio más espiritual del polo norte, hay árboles y tal vez puedas mover algunas hojas

- Ok! -dice ella con una sonrisa-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako, Iroh y Bolin estaban sentados muy aburridos sobre un piloncito de nieve en medio del pueblo. No se habían dicho nada en un buen rato porque, realmente no había tema de conversación. Pero entonces Bolin, luego de meterse el dedo en la nariz y rascarse por dentro, exclama...

- ¿Será que siempre es tan aburrido aquí en el polo? ¡Nunca pasa nada!

Pero de pronto la voz de un hombre gritó desde muy detrás de los chicos gritando...

- ESQUIADORES! -de pronto los chicos voltean sorprendidos y ven a tres maestros agua dirigirse a toda velocidad en su dirección como surfeando por la nieve... esquiando por ella. Vestían ropajes azules y pañuelos que tapaban su nariz y boca debajo de una gran cachucha azul, siendo sus ojos lo único que dejaban libre. Los chicos se cubrieron las cabezas y los maestros agua los saltaron y siguieron su camino- ¿POR QUÉ NO LOS DETUVIERON? -gritó el hombre que venía detrás a los chicos-

- ¿Por... qué habríamos de hacerlo? -pregunta Mako confundido-

- Porque ellos son los esquiadores, los criminales más peligrosos del norte... vienen cada dos semanas y secuestran a alguien de la tribu y luego piden una gran cantidad de dinero. Iban a secuestrarme pero entonces se enteraron que el avatar Korra estaba aquí y decidieron irse... Deben atraparlos

- Oh wow... claro que lo haremos -dijo Iroh poniéndose de pie- así puedo liberar este mal humor que traigo...

- Y yo -dijo Bolin-

- Y yo -continuó Mako poniéndose de pie- no se preocupe... los atraparemos! -Inmediatamente Mako y Iroh disparan flamas de fuego poderosamente detrás de su espalda impulsándose hacia adelante como cohetes dejando atrás a Bolin-

- OIGAN... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguirlos? ¡No hay tierra aquí!

- Debajo de la nieve Bolin tiene que haber tierra -expresó Mako para luego seguir adelante. En ese momento Bolin mira hacia abajo y con sus pies comienza a apartar la nieve y se topa con algo duro y marrón.. ¡tierra!. Con una mirada decidida, Bolin adoptó la posición correcta y deslizando sus manos hacia atrás como un abanico salió disparado en una avalancha de arena-

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Korra y Asami...**

* * *

- Muy bien este lugar es muy sagrado, trátalo con respeto -decía Korra a Asami mientras se sentaba sobre un colorido hongo-

- Yo no me sentaría en ese hongo si fuera tú..

- ¿Por qué no? -replica Korra-

- ¡Porque es irrespetuoso!

- No no lo es..

- Si, sí lo es -dijo el hongo en una voz graciosa a lo cual la morena se levantó de un salto provocando las risas de Asami-

- Te dije..

- Ok ok princesa a lo que vinimos... este es el único árbol que hay en todo el polo, estamos en la cueva sagrada y en ese lago que vez allí -lo señala- viven los espíritus de la luna que danzan sin parar en el agua... tal vez puedas hacer algo de naturaleza control aquí...

- Lo intentaré!

Con eso Asami cierra sus ojos y respira profundo. El lugar era muy pacífico y presto para la meditación. Se respiraba un aire místico y milenario, el sonido que hacían los peces al moverse en el sagrado estanque, el brillo de sus escamas al nadar, el oxígeno proveniente del único árbol en todo el polo. Asami comenzó a sentirse en comunión con todo eso y trató de enfocarlo con esa energía interna que tenía dentro de sí. Entonces extiende sus manos al suelo y levantándolas con fuerza exclama...

- NATURALEZA CONTROL! -pero nada ocurrió-

- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? -pregunta Korra con la ceja levantada-

- ¿Qué?

- Eso.. decir Naturaleza-Rayo-Cristal control cada vez que tratas de controlar un elemento... es totalmente inútil y de paso es bobo!

- No, no es bobo -replica Asami con el ceño fruncido- estoy totalmente comprometida a esto es todo...

- Bueno parece que tampoco eres maestra naturaleza... pero sabes qué -dijo para animar a la bella Sato- te voy a llevar al risco más alto que conozco para que hagamos algo de clima control... si eso no funciona no sé qué lo hará! -Asami sonríe-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Los esquiadores se movían rápido montaña abajo en medio de una avalancha de nieve pero entonces uno de ellos mientras los tres estaban en pleno movimiento volteó hacia atrás y vio como eran perseguidos por dos maestros fuego y un maestro tierra. Entonces uno de los esquiadores hizo señas y sus compañeros se percataron de que los seguían, así que apuraron el paso.

Uno de los esquiadores puso sus manos detrás de su espalda dando un aplauso al momento que una gran cantidad de nieve salió disparada en forma de una gran ola hacia los chicos pero Iroh se adelantó y creó una media luna de fuego con su mano que derritió la nieve en el acto, entonces Mako disparó varios puños de fuego que impactaron cerca de los esquiadores. Pronto Bolin tomó el control y moviendo sus manos hacia arriba creó una gran muralla de tierra que les bloqueó el paso a los esquiadores a escasos metros de sí, pero con maravillosos reflejos estos saltan y caen de pie con gran equilibrio sobre la muralla, entonces los seis maestros se encuentran cara a cara...

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó en voz ronca y sombría uno de los esquiadores quien le clavaba una penetrante mirada con esos ojos rojos-

- Somos la ley muñeco -respondió Iroh- y venimos en representación de las víctimas de sus secuestros.. ¡Van a caer! -los esquiadores se ríen ante aquel comentario-

- ¿No has oído las leyendas? ¡Nosotros somos los más peligrosos maestros agua de toda la tribu! ¡No podrán vencernos!

- ¿Y tú no has oído las leyendas? -desafió Mako- ¡Somos el equipo avatar, hemos enfrentado villanos más peligrosos que ustedes!

- No debiste decir eso!

Inmediatamente los tres esquiadores unieron sus fuerzas para crear derretir una enorme cantidad de nieve y arrojar un increíble chorro a presión hacia los chicos pero Bolin creó una muralla de tierra que los protegió, aún así la pared se agrietó debido a la presión del agua.

Acto seguido Iroh y Mako dispararon flamas al suelo y se elevaron por encima de la muralla disparando grandes flamas con sus pies pero los maestros agua bloquearon los ataques con maestría. Entonces los tres chicos suben a la muralla y los 6 quedan frente a frente.

- Están en el polo, niñitos -dijo uno de los esquiadores- aquí no hay nada más que hielo y agua.. están en desventaja

Sin hacer caso de eso Bolin creó una grieta en la pared de los esquiadores y la hizo explotar fuertemente pero estos saltan en direcciones diferentes separándose en el acto y los chicos también lo hicieron. Pero el esquiador del medio aprovechó el descuido de Bolin y le disparó un chorro en el pecho que lo bajó de la muralla y arrojó al suelo, pero este se levanta rápido y ambos quedan frente a frente...

- A ver cómo te defiendes, maestro tierra...

Inmediatamente el esquiador usó un látigo de agua para atacar a Bolin pero este creó una base de tierra que lo elevó hacia arriba y entonces despegó fracciones de esa base arrojando pesados discos de tierra al maestro agua que lo esquivaba con fuerza. Pero de pronto la columna de Bolin se rompe en pedazos cuando Iroh la atraviesa con su cuerpo al ser atacado por otro esquiador. Bolin cae al suelo también...

- ¿Están bien chicos? -pregunta Mako mientras los ayuda a pararse al momento que los tres esquiadores se ponían frente a ellos en posición atacante-

Pronto los tres maestros agua dispararon cada uno un poderoso chorro de agua a presión que se fusionó con los otros dos formando un híper látigo de agua que fue directo a los chicos, pero Mako disparó una gran cantidad de fuego y al colisionar ambos elementos se creó una gran explosión de vapor.

Los esquiadores imprimieron más poder y estaban logrando doblegar al maestro fuego quien se arrimaba hacia atrás cada vez más. Entonces Bolin le creó una plataforma de tierra para sus pies mientras decía...

- Aguanta Mako!

- No creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo.. hagan algo! -gritó el ojos dorados mientras ya su fuego era casi apagado por los chorros de agua a presión-

- Mako tiene razón -dijo Iroh- estamos en desventaja... si solo hubiera una manera de poner las cosas a nuestro favor... calentar todo y que haya más fuego que agua...

- IROH! -dijo Bolin ocurriéndosele una idea de repente- HAZ EL VÓRTICE DE FUEGO!

- ¿Qué, el vórtice? ¡Puede funcionar! ¡Cúbreme!

Inmediatamente Iroh se fue hacia atrás para encontrar espacio libre para crear su técnica. En ese preciso momento las llamas de Mako se apagaron y el chorro a presión lo golpeó arrojándolo con fuerza a los pies de Bolin quien creó otra muralla de piedra para cubrirse de los ataques, pero estos eran de tal magnitud que la pared de Bolin comenzaba a retroceder. Nervioso, Bolin exclamó...

- Cuando quieras Iroh!

En ese momento el príncipe de la nación del fuego comenzó a girar en torno de su eje mientras flamas ardientes comenzaban a salir de sus brazos formando un remolino de fuego, entonces él comenzó a elevarse girando más rápido y haciendo el tornado aún más grande. El calor arreció y la nieve comenzaba a derretirse y el agua a evaporarse. Mako miró incrédulo como ese vórtice de dos metros seguía creciendo frente a ellos.

Los esquiadores se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando notaron que perdían su agua control debido a que el elemento comenzaba a secarse en un gran círculo de tierra seca. Entonces el vórtice ya medía cuatro metros...

- BOLIN, MAKO SALGAN DE ALLÍ! -gritó Iroh mientras subía hasta lo más alto del remolino de fuego para darle punto final al ataque. Rápidamente Bolin impulsó a su hermano y luego a sí mismo con una gran roca que los envió a caer varios metros lejos sobre la nieve. Entonces el poderoso príncipe se dejó caer al suelo apretando y comprimiendo las llamas de su remolino el cual explotó arrojando mucho fuego en todas direcciones junto con poderosas explosiones que enviaron a los esquiadores a golpearse contra una montaña de tierra y cayeron casi muertos al suelo.

- Oh por Dios.. OH POR DIOS! -gritó Mako emocionado acercándose a Iroh- eso es lo más loco y genial que he visto! ¡Eres increíble!

- Si verdad!? -completó Bolin-

- Chicos no es para tanto... -se rascó la nuca apenado-

- Oh vamos eres un modesto... derrotaste solito a los esquiadores! -Dijo Bolin mientras se montaba a uno de los maestros agua en el hombro y Mako hacía lo mismo. Iroh sonríe algo sonrojado y toma al tercer criminal y los llevan a la aldea-

- Pónganlos en prisión! -dijo Iroh arrojándoles los cuerpos a las autoridades. Entonces las personas que estaban allí viendo la escena comenzaron a aplaudirles a los chicos que ahora se habían convertido en héroes y se habían ganado el respeto de la gente del sur. Ya no estaban tristes ni molestos, sus ojos brillaban de orgullo... ahora sí que se sentían bien con ellos mismos...

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

La noche estaba cayendo ya sobre el polo norte trayendo más frío de lo habitual.

Korra y Asami subieron a un gran risco lleno de nieve y viento que resoplaba y desviaba los copos de nieve a todos lados sin orden ni dirección. Ambas sabían que era el último intento, si Asami era realmente una maestra se iba a demostrar aquí...

- Este es tu último chance Asami -dice Korra- si no funciona, entonces sabremos que todo habrá sido en vano

- NO! -cerró sus puños la bella joven con fuerza. Sus dientes se apretaban entre sí y sus ojos retenían lágrimas, pero se contuvo- no puedo ser normal... necesito saber que tengo este poder... Clima control!

- Confío en ti Asami... pero pase lo que sea que pase -continúa la morena- quiero que sepas que ninguno de nosotros te ve como la menor en el grupo... eres parte importante y sin ti no hubiéramos podido hacer nuestra misiones...

- No me lo digas a mi -exclamó Asami en voz profunda mientras buscaba la concentración- díselo a la nueva maestra Asami que se que hay dentro de mi!

- Sé que puedes hacerlo!

Con eso la bella Sato cerró sus ojos y sintió el aire frío recorrer sus venas. La fuerza del viento moviendo su cabello y las grandes masas del firmamento sobre su cabeza. Nuevamente, la chispa dentro de ella comenzó a calentar su estómago y a darle calor pese al frío. Entonces moviendo sus manos circularmente al compás del aire y extendiendo sus manos hacia el aire pudo sentir una ráfaga de viento pasar a través de ella, pero entonces abrió sus ojos y nada había pasado. Era solo el viento. Korra la miró horrorizada y sin palabras. Los ojos de Asami se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y cediendo al llanto cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve a llorar amargamente...

- Asami! -gritó Korra preocupada corriendo hacia ella y mirándola resquebrajarse a sí misma-

- ¡Soy un fracaso! -lloró- nunca seré capaz de alcanzar algo realmente grande en nada de lo que haga

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes -replica Korra-

- ¿Qué es esto que siento adentro entonces si no soy una maestra? DIOS ESTOY TAN ENOJADA CONMIGO MISMA! -gritó con desespero. Korra comenzó a notar como el ambiente de aquel risco se comenzaba a volver hostil, estar de noche cuando una tormenta de nieve se acercaba no era seguro, tenía que sacar a Asami de allí-

- Asami tenemos que volver, se acerca una tormenta

- Vete y déjame aquí... -gritó herida-

- No voy a dejarte aquí para que mueras en el frío invernal...

- DÉJAME KORRA! -de pronto el viento arreció y la nieve cayó más deprisa, el frío se acrecentó y era imposible siquiera respirar. Debían salir de allí rápido. Así que Korra tomó a Asami a la fuerza y cargándola en el hombre comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad haciendo uso del agua control. Asami queda inconsciente debido a la presión que se acumuló dentro de ella. Rápidamente la sacó de allí y salieron del sitio de peligro. La tormenta cesó en un instante.

* * *

**Más Tarde esa noche...**

* * *

- Asami! -gritó Iroh preocupado mientras corría a verla acostada débil en la cámara de sanación, los chicos venían junto con él. Iroh le toma la mano y ella despierta-

- Iroh -susurra ella en voz delicada y frágil pero con una sonrisa forzada por el dolor-

- Estaba tan preocupado por ti amor -se le partió la voz al maestro fuego mientras acariciaba la mano de la bella Asami- no me vuelvas a asustar así... si llego a perderte no podría superarlo...

- Discúlpame Iroh -dijo Asami- no debí tratarte así... sé que no querías ilusionarme para luego salir lastimada como ahora... tenías razón

- No Asami discúlpame tu a mi... debí escucharte y entenderte y... aunque fuera una locura apoyarte porque es lo que se supone que un novio debe hacer no...? -Asami lo mira con una sonrisa mientras una lágrima baja por su mejilla y dice-

- Eres el mejor novio que podría tener

- OH POR DIOS ESTO ES TAN HERMOSO! -lloriquea Bolin agarrando la bufanda roja de Mako para limpiarse la nariz, este se horroriza y de un tirón se la arranca-

- Oye la bufanda no..!

- Me alegra saber que estés bien -dijo Korra acercándose a Iroh y Asami- recuerda lo que te dije Asami... no importa si tienes poderes o no... eres importante y especial, nunca te dejaríamos atrás porque eres como nuestra familia...

- Los amo chicos -sollozó Asami-

- ABRAZO GRUPAL! -gritó Bolin obligando a Mako y a los demás a abrazar a Asami que seguía en cama y unirse todos en un gran y único abrazo amistoso de los miembros del equipo avatar-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno y ahora los chicos andaban despechados jajaja menos mal que se arreglaron... pobre Bolin :(**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**Mel.2004: Todos queremos a Bolin jajajaja y bueno ya viste cómo resultó lo de Asami.. ojo este capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo así que me leíste la mente... gracias por leer! actualiza pronto tu fic eh?  
**

**Jrosass: Este capítulo fue algo desgarrador no? jejeje no pude resistirlo me gusta la tragedia pero al final todo mundo quedó en buenos términos... espero te haya gustado amiga :)**

**MtezPS: Stephanieee siiii viniste a leer... gracias gracias! pero :O no te arranques la piel de la cara por Dioooos jajajaja Ya veremos que ocurre con Asami... :/... Y no te preocupes amiga, ya yo tenía esos caps listos de hace tiempo.. desde que finalizo el libro 2 todos esos días escribí los 6 primeros ahora ando realajado aunque escribir bastante es normal en mi... gracias por tus halagos...**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo episodio...**

**Por favor recomienden esta historia quiero superar los 70 reviews del libro 2 yujuuu... gracias por leer a todos!**


	4. Los Temibles Brazos de Morfeo Pt 1

**Capítulo 4: Los brazos de Morfeo**

* * *

_"Querido Diario"_ -escribe Korra- _"Ya no sé qué hacer... he vuelto a soñar lo mismo, pasa cada noche y siempre termina igual, o peor, o peor... ¡Tengo Miedo!"_

.

**Ciudad República...**

.

Mako abre la puerta que da hacia la sala de la casa de los chicos donde ya se encontraban Bolin, Asami y Iroh hablando tranquilamente. Entonces los chicos ven al ojos dorados y se inquietan con solo ver su rostro. Reflejaba preocupación, resentimiento, miedo y desesperanza. El equipo rápidamente comparte la preocupación del chico al oírle decir...

- ¡Korra escapó!

* * *

**Parte 1: Heroico Peligro**

* * *

**2 Días antes...**

* * *

_"Querido Diario"_ -escribe Korra_- "Estamos de regreso a Ciudad República luego de nuestro viaje por las naciones. Me han dicho que las labores de reclutamiento han comenzado aunque la cantidad de nuevos maestros que se ha recogido hasta ahora ha sido menor a la que yo esperaba. ¿Se estarán escondiendo? ¿No querrán ser controlados?.. Esperemos que encontremos más maestros que quieran trabajar con nosotros sus nuevos y recién descubiertos dotes... por perdure de la paz que hasta ahora hemos alcanzado..."_

_"Hay cierta tensión en el grupo"_ -prosigue Korra- _"Especialmente entre Mako y yo. Seguramente está sintiendo que lo he apartado y está molesto por eso. Lo entiendo, yo tampoco quisiera estar lejos de él, pero la situación lo amerita. Si los nuevos maestros comienzan a aparecer y actúan igual que esos ladrones que solo buscan hacer daño, temo que otra guerra se nos sobrevendría... y es mi deber evitarla. Mako tendrá que esperar.. y entender"_

- Oye Korra -dice Mako mientras ambos chicos se hallaban a la cama uno junto al otro. La morena, muy cansada del viaje utilizó todas sus energías para ver a su novio a los ojos y responder con la mayor dulzura posible-

- Si Mako?

- He estado pensando... en lo mucho que me has hecho falta estos días -respondió el guapo maestro fuego mientras se subía sobre ella cariñosamente aportándole su calor, entonces, con sus labios a centímetros de tocarse, él la dejó sentir su aliento al susurrarle- quiero hacerte mía otra vez

- Mako no.. -decía ella incómoda mientras lo empujaba suavemente-

- ¿Por qué no? sólo déjate llevar -dijo él dominante mientras comenzaba a besarle su cuello y subir a sus labios pero Korra, sin sentir excitación ni deseo luchaba por quitarse de encima a Mako quien no parecía querer detenerse, pero entonces Korra perdió la paciencia y gritó-

- MAKO, BASTA! -de pronto una fuerte ventisca resopló desde Korra y golpeó al chico con fuerza enviándolo a volar debido a la fuerza del aire. Entonces golpeó una de las paredes y cayó sobre una mesita de noche destruyéndola por completo. Korra se horrorizó por completo al ver aquello, ella no quería que eso sucediera-

- ¿Korra? -replica Mako algo incrédulo-

- Oh por Dios.. ¿Mako estás bien? -dice Korra mientras se levanta de un salto de la cama y corre hacia él. Estaba lastimado y con algo de sangre debido a cortes producidos al romper un florero que estaba sobre la mesita. Su sangre comenzó a desparramarse y Korra inmediatamente tomó un poco del agua derrochada en el suelo y la puso sobre la herida abierta de su novio quien gruñía levemente de dolor-

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? -preguntó Mako confundido-

- No lo sé... -exclama ella algo intranquila-

- ¿Pero por qué me atacaste Korra?

- Te dije que no sé Mako.. me sacaste de quicio o algo! -grita ella aturdida dejando de sanar su herida y yéndose a sentar en el borde de la cama enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas muy apenada. Mako se levantó por sus propios méritos mirándola horrorizado, su sangre aún goteaba de su antebrazo ya que era una herida muy profunda, pero al chico de ojos dorados no le dolía esa herida en particular-

- ¿Te saqué de quicio? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? - le recriminó pero Korra no contestó, solo permaneció allí callada apretando sus dientes para no decir algo estúpido. Entonces Mako solo apretó su herida con su mano para detener la hemorragia y salió del cuarto diciendo- Mejor iré a dormir con Bolin al otro cuarto

El chico de cejas arqueadas salió de allí escurriendo gotas de sangre mientras Korra, al saber que Mako ya se había ido, dejó salir una lágrima de amargura y con voz débil y susurrante para sí misma exclamó-

- Lo siento.. Mako..

**.**

**.**

La puerta del cuarto de Bolin se abre dejando que la luz de afuera entrara a la habitación, rápidamente Bolin despierta y con su mirada borrosa divisa a Mako entrando a la habitación. Este enciende la luz y entonces su hermano se horroriza al verle allí con su camiseta blanca manchada de sangre. Bolin no sentía afinidad por ese líquido y ya estaba sintiendo náuseas, pero la preocupación por su hermano mayor lo mantuvo consciente, sin embargo, este apenas pudo preguntar...

- ¿Mako? ¿Qué pasó? -Este no respondió por un momento mientras tomaba unas vendas y procedía a amarrárselas en el brazo, entonces miró a Bolin fingiendo una sonrisa y responde-

- No es nada.. vuelve a dormir bro... y, si no te molesta.. necesito quedarme esta noche aquí ¿puedo? -Bolin sólo miró a la sangre en la camisa del chico y con una sonrisita de doble sentido asintió miedoso. Mako se quita esa camisa llena de sangre y la arroja al cesto, entonces se deja caer en la cama del lado en medio de un gran suspiro. Parecía cansado, molesto e incrédulo. Sin duda algo había pasado entre esos dos, pensó Bolin-

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban desayunando en la cocina. Korra, Bolin, Asami y Iroh lucían sonrientes mientras compartían tostadas, huevos y un poco de tocino.

- y entonces estábamos allí en medio de la nada en medio de la lluvia de granizo y me dijo... "Bolin, has algo" y le respondí "Lo siento pero no soy un maestro clima, soy un maestro tierra" -los chicos procedieron a reír ante el comentario de ojos verdes debido a su forma chistosa de contarlo- entonces ella me miró y dijo "Entonces al menos haz que paren de llover rocas" -los chicos volvieron a reír como tontos mientras Iroh casi escupe su jugo de arándano que acababa de tragar-

- Muy divertido Bolin -sonríe Asami tocándole el hombro. Pero de pronto una voz apagada y algo fría resonó bajando las escaleras y diciendo-

- Buenos días -Bolin voltea y nota que su hermano había despertado, entonces mira a los chicos de nuevo y susurra-

- Trátenlo como si nada, anda algo raro últimamente

- Escuché eso Bolin -dice Mako mientras pasaba por su lado logrando poner rojo a su hermano quien como única solución viable se llenó su boca de comida. Entonces Mako abrió la nevera y sacando algo de comida de ayer, ya que los chicos no le habían guardado nada, el ojos dorados se sentó a la mesa-

- Ma..Mako? -exclamó Asami extrañada al ver que el chico tenía su antebrazo izquierdo vendado y las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre, pero aun así no se atrevió a continuar-

- ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? -preguntó Iroh continuando con el comentario de Asami. Mako solo levantó la mirada y divisó a Korra quien claramente se hallaba nerviosa tratando de pasar desapercibida. Entonces Mako solo respondió a Iroh diciendo-

- Me caí.. anoche.. cuando iba al baño... a medianoche

- Ahhhh eso fue lo que pasó -sonrió Bolin- parece que te golpeaste duro hermano, ¿estás bien?

- Si bro.. estoy bien... ¡Mejor que nunca! -fingió una sonrisa hipócrita. Entonces en ese momento Korra se levantó con su plato a medio llenar y lanzándolo al fregadero salió de la casa de manera algo brusca-

- Korra también está rara -susurró Iroh-

- ¿Estás seguro de que esa herida no tiene que ver con ella, Mako? -interrogó Asami, pero Mako simplemente llena su boca con un bocado para evitar responder-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Korra se dirigió rápidamente por las calles de Ciudad República y fue directo al templo aire sobre los lomos de Naga. Al llegar, la morena se detuvo allí bajando de su perro oso polar y entró al templo.

Al abrir la puerta Korra tuvo que esquivar una gran ráfaga de viento que venía en su dirección saliendo de allí y formando un mini remolino. Korra entró al templo y vio a Ikki y Meelo haciendo revueltas con aire-control allí dentro.

- Toma esto niña! -gritó Meelo al momento que se inclinaba y dejaba salir un gas que luego encerró en una bola de aire y arrojó con mucha rapidez hacia su hermana quien terminó impregnada por el humo verde y mal oliente de su hermano, entonces ella comenzó a toser y cayó derrotada al suelo, como muerta.-

- ¿Chicos? -dijo Korra- ¿Qué hacen?

- KORRA! -gritó Meelo seguido de Ikki quien volvió de la muerte y se le abalanzaron encima al avatar besándola cariñosamente en todos lados de su rostro-

- Oigan chicos calmados..

- Te extrañamos -dijo Ikki-

- Y yo a ustedes..

- ¿Korra? -dice Tenzin apareciendo de repente y viendo a la morena, entonces ambos se abrazan- ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!

- Siempre es un gusto visitarlos! ¿Oye cómo está Rohan?

- Grande y hermoso... -contesta el maestro aire- tiene año y medio ya

- Wow que rápido pasa el tiempo -sonríe ella-

- Y ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita? -pregunta el hijo de Aang a la morena logrando en un momento ponerla más seria-

- Verás.. quería hablarte de algo..

- Ajá dinos.. -respondió Meelo inquieto subiéndose a los hombros de su padre mientras Ikki escuchaba también muy de cerca. Korra levantó la ceja y aclaro-

- EN PRIVADO! -los niños dejaron salir un suspiro de tristeza-

- Ya escucharon al avatar, quiere hablar en privado -dijo Tenzin mientras usaba aire control para alejarlos de allí, entonces miró a Korra y prosiguió- Ven, hablemos afuera-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenzin y Korra se hallaban sentados sobre el techo de la cima del templo, habían subido hasta allá para que nadie los viera y porque el paisaje desde allí era maravilloso. Tenían la costa y la estatua de Aang justo frente a ellos y la gran ciudad detrás.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? -pregunta Tenzin-

- Sé que desde hace tiempo terminé mi entrenamiento contigo pero aún hay muchas cosas de avatar que no entiendo y con las que debo lidiar

- ¿Qué podría ser? -se pregunta él- Has dominado el aire control al igual que los otros elementos y tu avance en los temas espirituales se han acrecentado bastante

- Si ya sé pero... bueno... quizás esto no tenga tanto que ver con ser el avatar sino más con ser... Korra!

- Te escucho

- Los chicos aún no lo saben pero.. últimamente he estado teniendo sueños recurrentes, pesadillas... en las que aparezco convertida en algo horrible, y en ese sueño hago cosas de las cuales no me siento orgullosa -dice con la cabeza gacha como si sintiera el remordimiento de haberlas hecho ya-

- ¿Cómo qué? -pregunta Tenzin-

- Los sueños son casi siempre iguales, yo estando en estado avatar y luego aparece Mako y trata de detenerme de hacer algo horrible y luego solo lo ataco y... y... -se le entrecorta la voz-

- ¿Y qué Korra? -inquirió Tenzin poniendo su mano sobre la de la morena para darle apoyo-

- Creo que le quito la vida, Tenzin! -este se asombra grandemente al escucharla decir eso, la morena solo desvía la mirada y fija sus ojos al suelo otra vez-

- No debes preocuparte más de la cuenta... al fin y al cabo es solo un sueño

- ¿Y entonces por qué sigo soñándolo? -recrimina Korra- Ya he soñado con asesinar a Mako en más de una forma y todas son durante el estado avatar y la última vez que soñé estaba destruyendo la estatua de Aang antes de que Mako apareciera y le quitara la vida... ¿Qué sigue Tenzin? ¿Que lo mate de verdad? -se le entrecorta la voz, ella parecía herida y confundida pero por más que ella necesitara palabras de aliento, el maestro aire no pudo decir nada- y ahora los dos andamos todos extraños y distantes como si una pared se hubiera levantado entre nosotros. Él cree que yo me alejo de él por estar muy ocupada en mis asuntos pero la verdad es que tengo miedo y él no lo sabe. ¡Hace unos días estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario y éramos felices! Ahora hasta me cuesta verlo a la cara después de despertar y haber soñado con su cadáver todas las noches. ¿Qué hago Tenzin? -replica ella impaciente-

- Verás Korra... -responde- si lo que dices es cierto, tal vez sea entonces más que un simple sueño... los avatares siempre tienen algún tipo de problemas relacionado con el estado avatar, para mi padre, el gran reto fue lograr entrar y salir a voluntad para no hacer daño a las personas que amaba sin darse cuenta, para eso tuvo que abrir los chakras y dejar que su energía fluyera...

- Pero yo puedo entrar y salir del estado avatar a voluntad -replica Korra- entonces ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- Hay que averiguar más para ver qué encontramos pero oye, eso no significa que vas a terminar haciéndole daño a Mako.. tal vez sólo estás muy presionada y necesitas relajarse

- Tenzin, el mundo está atravesando una era de paz desde hace mucho, nunca he estado más tranquila -grita ella irónicamente, con intranquilidad-

- ¿Sabes? me recueras mucho al señor del fuego Zuko -Korra se extraña-

- ¿Zuko? ¿por qué te lo recuerdo?

- Porque él tuvo que enfrentarse a sus mismos demonios durante la guerra y después de que la guerra terminara, aún tuvo problemas durante su primer año como señor del fuego... se ponía muy nervioso y soñaba que querían derrocarlo todo el tiempo, aunque no era verdad...

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme de una manera amable y cortés que me estoy volviendo loca?

- No -ríe Tenzin- estoy tratando de decirte que necesitas relajarte más... ¿sabes qué? tú y yo iremos hoy a divertirnos y a pasarla bien al menos por una noche -Korra levanta la ceja extrañada-

- ¿Y tú sabes cómo divertirte?

- Por supuesto que sé cómo divertirme -gruñe él perdiendo la compostura por un segundo pero luego de respirar profundo, habló calmado nuevamente- saldremos cuando se ponga el sol...

- Está bien... y.. gracias por escucharme! -lo abraza- no importa que ya no me entrenes en aire control.. siempre serás mi mentor -Tenzin sonríe-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Asami caminaba tranquilamente por la silenciosa casa en la que todos vivían juntos desde hacía unos meses. Iroh y Bolin habían salido a jugar y Mako dijo que iría a dormir porque estaba cansado. Asami sabía que algo aquejaba al chico que aunque era callado, nunca lo había sido tanto con sus amigos. Sabía que más allá de eso, algo le preocupaba pero no era bueno dejando salir sus sentimientos.

Ella se detiene en silencio frente a la habitación de Mako y Korra y ve al chico sentado en una silla frente a su espejo quitándose las vendas del brazo sin saber que Asami lo contemplaba. Cuando Mako terminó de retirar la venda, Asami sintió un escalofrío agudo recorrerle la espalda, la herida aún estaba muy viva y a solo un toque de sangrar de nuevo. Sin duda esa no era manera de tratarse una herida semejante...

- Se ve grave -dice Asami asustando un poco al maestro fuego que trató de esconder su herida pero era demasiado tarde, ya no había razón para ocultarse-

- ¡Duele! -respondió Mako mientras la bella Sato se acercaba a él y le echaba una mirada-

- Si, era lo que pensaba... está infectada, déjame curarte

- No, no hace falta -decía Mako tratando de evadir su compañía-

- Siéntate allí! -ordenó firme Asami logrando que él obedeciera. Entonces Asami caminó a su habitación y volvió con una caja de primeros auxilios y la abrió ante él- ¿Por qué Korra no te ha curado esa herida?

- Bueno porque... -titubeó-

- No me digas que ella te la causó! -Mako hizo una seña facial que lo delató al instante- No puede ser...

- Pero fue un accidente -acota Mako- aunque ya no sé bien que somos ella y yo ahora -prosigue en tono de voz bajo. Asami tomó un poco de cicatrizante y mientras trataba la herida del chico, exclamó-

- ¿Problemas?

- No sé -bufó aburrido- supongo que nos estamos alejando

- Odio oír eso -dice Asami- ustedes dos son lindos juntos...

- Gracias

- Sabes.. Iroh y yo estábamos así hace unos días

- Me enteré -dice Mako-

- Si bueno, estábamos teniendo problemas y fue mi culpa porque yo lo estaba alejando... pensé que él no me apoyaba pero realmente era porque quería protegerme y... yo era la que no entendía ¿Quieres un consejo?

- Es mejor que nada -sonríe él-

- Si la amas de verdad.. no te des por vencido con ella, tal vez no entiendas sus motivos y, quizás ella quiera protegerte

- No sé de qué querría protegerme ella habiendo estado al filo de la muerte tantas veces pero... gracias, de verdad me hiciste sentir mejor

- y ya está! -sonrió Asami mientras terminaba de vendar nuevamente la herida de Mako- desinfectada y limpia.. y por favor la próxima vez que te pase algo así no seas tan cabezota y déjanos ayudarte

- Lo tendré en cuenta, y gracias..!

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

- Ok Tenzin dime qué haremos para divertirnos esta noche! -pregunta Korra emocionada mientras ella y su mentor caminaban por las calles de Ciudad República-

- Iremos a un lugar grandioso que solía visitar de joven... Lin y yo veíamos aquí

- Espera... tú y ella... cuando ustedes... cuchi cuchi verdad? -se mofó Korra-

- NUNCA FUIMOS CUCHI CUCHI! -grita él- además no sé ni qué significa eso... cómo sea, ya llegamos!

Entonces ambos maestros miraron al frente y ante ellos se divisó un increíble edificio con letras llenas de luz que invitaban a pasar y leían "ORIÓN". Era una especie de bar. Al entrar lo primero que vino a sus oídos fue la música, un poco horrible de un sujeto que estaba en el escenario cantando... al parecer había concursos de karaoke

- EEEESSSTOOOYY EENNNAAAAMOOOORAAADOOOO DEEE TIIIIIIIII! -chirriaba el sujeto muy pegado al micrófono creando un horrible sonido que dificultosamente se le podría llamar música-

- Ese sujeto está matando mis oídos -se queja Korra-

- Pero si ganas el concurso de canto te llevas una comida gratis a tu boca.. ¿quieres intentarlo?

- Naah.. te aseguro que ese sujeto tiene más posibilidades de ganar que yo

- Vamos Korra -la anima Tenzin- hoy es sobre divertirnos... queremos desestresarte ¿recuerdas?

- Tienes razón Tenzin.. tal vez cante después de que caliente mi garganta.. por qué no vamos a beber algo?

- Buena idea!

Con eso los maestros se sientan en la barra donde un chico con un chaleco negro brillante y de espaldas a ellos agitaba una bebida con mucha maestría mientras la servía en vasitos. La morena se cansó de sonar la campanita para llamar su atención así que algo brusca le silbó diciendo...

- Oye.. pelolindo... ven a atendernos! -entonces aquel chico se voltea y muestra su rostro a ambos. Tez blanca, ojos achinados y delineados de color negro, un cabello perfectamente esculpido con gel y una sonrisa pícara. Korra lo reconoció de inmediato- ¿Tahno?

- Hola... avatar -dijo él con una sonrisa y en un tono todavía, después de tanto tiempo, algo burlón-

- ¿Trabajas aquí ahora? -preguntó la morena-

- Siento ya no ser tan interesante como antes, pero desde que Amon me quitó los poderes dejé de participar en los torneos de procontrol... ahora trabajo para no aburrirme

- Ow.. -suspira Korra- cierto que Amon te quitó tus poderes

- ¿Sabes que Korra fue capaz de devolverle..?

- ¿Qué tragos tienes? -interrumpió Korra a Tenzin antes de que él revelara la información que haría que su noche de diversión se tornara trabajosa otra vez-

- Tengo una bebida nueva que acabo de inventar -dice el antiguo maestro agua- la llamo... "Tahno-liciosidad" -Korra tuerce la mirada y exclama-

- Eso es tan egocentrista que no me cuesta para nada creer que tú la inventaras

- ¿Quieren probar? -pregunta Tahno-

- Si, danos dos -responde Tenzin. Entonces el chico agitó las bebidas y las puso en un vasito que era de color púrpura, un color extraño para una bebida-

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es veneno? -preguntó Korra-

- Yo diría más bien que es dinamita... se vende como pan caliente

- Muy bien -dice Korra- si muero reencarnaré ¿qué puedo perder?

Con eso la chica se empina la copita y un sabor algo ácido al principio entró a su boca. Tenía algo de picor debido al ardor pero luego de saborearlo un poco más, el trago se tornó dulce. Tanto la morena como el maestro aire tragaron el contenido de la copa y pudieron sentir como sus gargantas se calentaban inmediatamente. Era muy bueno de hecho.

- Esto es muy delicioso! -dice Tenzin-

- ¿Ves que no es egocentrismo? -replica Tahno hacia el avatar-

- Ok niño bonito primero, lo del egocentrismo no tiene nada que ver con que la bebida sea deliciosa o no y segundo, si es muy buena... Deja un increíble, sabor de boca... danos otra ronda

- No creo que...

- Shhh.. trae otra ronda niño bonito! -calla la morena al chico bartender y este obedece, ambos vuelven a tomar y sonríen a gusto. Realmente la estaban pasando muy bien..

* * *

**20 rondas más tarde...**

* * *

- MIIIIII CORAAAAAZOOOONN EEEESSS TUUUYOOO TOMALOOOOOOO YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH ROOOOOOOOOCK! -gritaba Korra a todo gañote mientras sosteniendo el micrófono participaba en el concurso de karaoke. Sus gritos eran horribles pero a la gente bajo los efectos de la Tahno-liciosidad parecía gustarle, entre ellos Tenzin quien aplaudió más de la cuenta cuando la chica hubo terminado de cantar-

- Excelso, Excelso!

- Voten por mi, eh! realmente quiero esa comida gratis -dijo Korra al micrófono antes de bajarse. Pronto ella y Tenzin se fueron a sentar a un rincón entre risas descontroladas y sin razón específica. Para ese punto todo les parecía gracioso- oye Ten -dijo ella- fue una buena idea venir.. esto de relajarse me está gustando.. como avatar tengo que estar condenada a no divertirme nunca pero esta noche la he pasado muy bien

- Me alegra oír eso... yo no me excedía tanto desde que aún era joven y soltero

- Aún me cuesta creer que frecuentaras estos lugares y de hecho, me cuesta creer que te divirtieras, pensé que eras un aburrido maestro aire fanático de lo espiritual

- Deja los asuntos espirituales fuera de esto -regaña él- y te sorprenderías de descubrir cosas de mi pasado... yo solía venir a este lugar con Lin cuando ella aún no era jefa de policía

- Ah si... cuando la amabas, no?

- Grrrr yo no la amaba! -gritó él sonrojado, como si nadie supiera la verdad. Pero de pronto sus sonrisas se borraron cuando una mujer comenzó a gritar en algún lado del bar-

- AYUDA! AUXILIO! -Korra y Tenzin se levantaron y fueron hacia ella-

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el maestro aire-

- Un hombre secuestró a mi esposo, se lo llevaron en un auto

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dirección tomaron? -inquiere Korra algo molesta. La mujer señaló hacia la izquierda, la calle que daba justo hacia el puerto- No se preocupe, traeremos a su esposo sano y salvo.. Vamos Tenzin!

Con eso los maestros salen por medio de carreras. Pero entonces Tenzin usó aire control para elevarse y Korra se propulsó hacia arriba disparando flamas de fuego. Pronto, ambos sobrevolaron la autopista y no tardaron en divisar un auto gris que corría a toda velocidad e ignorando las señalizaciones iba creando muchos destrozos entre los demás autos que chocaban entre sí evitando al lunático.

El rostro pacífico de Korra cambió de repente a uno de ira descontrolada. Estaba harta de que todavía quedaran personas que hicieran daño a otras. Ella era el avatar, finalmente había logrado que hubiera cierta paz y los revoltosos no esperaban ni siquiera un segundo para arruinarlo todo.

Con mucha furia, Korra se adelantó pasando a Tenzin y poniéndose justo encima del auto. Entonces se dejó caer y aterrizó fuertemente en su techo. Los que iban conduciendo se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba sobre el auto, así que el que iba al volante dio un brusco giro para tratar de tumbar a Korra pero ella más bien balanceó su cuerpo y utilizando sus piernas rompió el vidrio entrando al auto. Entonces tomó al rehén y salió entre acrobacias montándose de nuevo en el auto. Fue tan rápido que los tres sujetos que iban manejando no pudieron hacer nada.

- ¡TENZIN! -gritó Korra para luego arrojarle el sujeto al maestro aire que lo atajó en una bola de viento y ambos se quedaron atrás. Pronto Korra estaba dispuesta a encargarse de esos maleantes.-

La poderosa avatar cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió mostrando sus pupilas iluminadas de un poderoso blanco. Entonces ella saltó hacia adelante del auto cayendo varios centímetros delante y al tocar el suelo una gran columna de tierra se levantó golpeando el auto desde abajo y enviándolo por los aires. El coche dio varias vueltas hasta caer al suelo unos metros delante de Korra. Entonces la morena abrió sus brazos al momento que una gran ventisca resoplaba con más fuerza estando ella en estado avatar.

En medio de gruñidos y alaridos de dolor, los maleantes salieron maltrechos del auto y contemplaron a Korra en estado avatar manipulando poderosos vientos.

- Miren.. es el avatar! -dijo uno de ellos mientras la señalaba- A ELLA!

Inmediatamente los tres hombres señalaron al suelo y sus manos se convirtieron en lianas que rompieron el concreto y debajo de la tierra se extendieron como raíces hasta salir justo debajo de la morena como poderosas enredaderas que tomaron sus brazos y piernas haciéndola al suelo e inmovilizándola de inmediato. Korra salió del estado avatar.

- Korra! -gritó Tenzin para ir en su ayuda, entonces el poderoso maestro aire arrojó una fuerte ventisca hacia los maestros pero uno de ellos levantó sus manos y del suelo se erigieron increíblemente rápido dos frondosos árboles muy gruesos que detuvieron la ventisca-

- Son maestros naturaleza -dice Korra exaltada.

Pronto la joven respira profundo y enciende sus manos en llamas quemando las enredaderas. Acto seguido salió disparada hacia ellos. Los atacantes dispararon cientos de púas envenenadas hacia la morena pero esta lanzando una patada voladora generó una ventisca que desvió las púas hacia la izquierda, entonces Korra cayó al suelo golpeándolo al momento que una poderosa avalancha de rocas los golpeó salvajemente hasta colisionar contra un edificio quedando allí débiles entre montones de tierra.

Pero no conforme con eso, la ojos azules se les acercó y haciendo tierra control los encerró en una especie de tumba de tierra y los levantó en columnas de concreto unos cinco metros en el aire. Los tres maestros naturaleza estaban inmóviles e impresionados ante el poder de Korra. En ese momento, llena de ira y discordia, la morena torna sus ojos blancos otra vez y se eleva ante ellos en un gran tornado de aire mientras los miraba con recelo. Las voces de sus antepasados hablaron por ella diciendo.

- Ustedes han roto la paz que se cierne sobre nosotros, merecen el peor de los castigos!

- Korra ¿qué estás haciendo? -gritó Tenzin desde abajo, pero ella no escuchó-

Acto seguido la morena lanzó un corte de aire rajando las columnas que los tenían atrapados en dos y los hizo flotar sobre sus cabezas. Entonces respira profundo y escupiendo mucho fuego los incineró a los tres en un momento. Sus cuerpos muertos y quemados cayeron a los pies del horrorizado Tenzin que no podía creer lo que veía.

De pronto el suelo de la ciudad comenzó a resquebrajarse y el viento a soplar más fuerte. Al parecer Korra no tenía en mente salir del estado avatar todavía.

- KORRA DETENTE! -gritó el maestro aire. Esta vez, su voz resonó en los oídos de ella y esta reacciona de inmediato cerrando sus ojos y dejando ese poder. Bajo lentamente con la ayuda del aire y aterrizó a los pies de su maestro- ¿Korra? -la morena se vino al suelo de repente inconsciente y el maestro aire corrió a socorrerla. La ciudad entera acababa de presenciar un triple asesinato a manos del avatar, a tres hombres que merecían ser privados de su libertad... no de sus vidas

* * *

**Más Tarde esa noche...**

* * *

Tenzin entra a la casa de los chicos con Korra desmayada en brazos. Ellos se levantan preocupados al ver la escena y Mako exclama desesperado..

- ¿Korra? ¿Qué ocurrió?

La mirada de Tenzin lo dijo todo. Revelaba miedo, desilusión y horror. Algo muy malo y muy grave había pasado y ahora Korra estaba inconsciente. El maestro aire bajó la cabeza derrotado, sintiendo en el alma que su pequeña salida por diversión terminara así. Con el orgullo por los suelos, Tenzin respondió a la pregunta de Mako diciendo.

- No lo sé... sinceramente... no lo sé!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O :O :O :O :O**

**Bueno ¿Qué opinan? No diré nada... dejaré que ustedes me den sus opiniones en sus preciados reviews...!**

**Agradezco infinitamente a...**

**Mel.2004: Si yo también pienso que ellos son un increíble equipo también... deberían incorporar a Iroh II en el equipo Avatar jejeje digo yo... ¿Qué tienes en mente para Asami? ¡Suéltalo! jajajaja**

**MakorraFan13: Me alegra mucho que hayas tenido tiempo de leer, en verdad te lo agradezco... Y si hay muchas intrigas, veamos que ocurre!**

**MtezPS: Si pobre Bolin, Eska se pasó jajaja Bolin tan inocente :(... Y si Korra ayudó a Asami mucho aunque no pasó lo que ella esperaba.. fue un capítulo dramático... ¿En serio? No importa yo quiero leer en uno de tus fics que hagas lo de la bufanda!**

**Jrosass: Amiga Jessi... si cuando puedo me gusta poner humor al fic aunque sé que está difícil hacerlo teniendo en cuenta los sucesos... Siii a mi me gusta el Irohsami, me encanta esa pareja!**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... Bye!**


	5. Los Temibles Brazos de Morfeo Pt 2

**MUY BIEN CUMPLIMOS DE NUEVO... AQUÍ ESTÁ LA CONTI... **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Los Temibles Brazos de Morfeo**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada. Todos los chicos estaban despiertos en la sala callados y preguntándose qué estaba pasando realmente. Estaban muy nerviosos y no tenían idea de que hacer. Bolin sostenía su cabeza con sus manos mientras con ojos llenos de ojeras miraba a Asami y Iroh frente a ellos. Simplemente en silencio, esperando.

Tenzin y Mako estaban en la habitación donde Korra yacía dormía. Tanto su novio como su mentor estaban a los pies de su cama vigilando sus sueños. La morena parecía intranquila e insegura. A veces susurraba algo, que era más bien como un gruñido. Apretaba sus manos y se movía bruscamente en sus sueños.

Sólo una cosa podía preguntarse Mako, con ojos preocupados al verla así _"¿Qué te pasa Amor? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"_

* * *

**Sueño de Korra...**

La poderosa morena se elevaba en un increíble tornado de fuego mientras debajo de ella docenas de maestros la atacaban arrojándole piedras, rayos y bolas de fuego pero ella se encontraba en estado avatar y ejercía un poder increíble. Nadie podía dominarla.

Entonces la morena movió sus brazos de manera circular y así de fácil se partieron dos montañas como si fueran simples legos y elevando los enormes pedazos de roca sobre su cabeza, la morena disparó fuego a las rocas encendiéndolas como meteoritos que arrojó con fiereza hacia los que la atacaban.

Algunos trataban de escapar pero otros quedaban aplastado bajo las piedras. Cada vez que estas golpeaban el suelo una enorme explosión se emergía arrojando a todos al suelo. El avatar Korra estaba fuera de control asesinando a más de 20 personas y no parecía importarle. Cómo golpe final, ella arrojó la última roca impregnada de fuego hacia abajo pero entonces esta se destruye al instante arrojando mucho humo al aire. Cuando este se hubo disipado, el avatar pudo ver al chico de las cejas arqueadas bajo ella con mirada dominante.

- No dejaré que sigas haciendo daño.. es suficiente!

- No trates de detenerme! -dijeron las voces mezcladas de los avatares-

En ese momento Korra abrió sus manos al igual que la tierra debajo de los pies de Mako que se lo tragó inmediatamente. La morena baja al suelo y comienza a ver a su novio allí a punto de ser aplastado, sus ojos suplicantes miraban a la morena de ojos blancos, pero ella no reaccionó y siguió apretando la estructura contra él mientras gritaba de dolor. Sus huesos comenzaban a traquear y sus venas a romperse... estaba muriendo.

- Korra... por favor... detente! -dijo Mako en voz forzada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero la morena respondió-

- Korra ya no existe..! ¡MUERE!

* * *

- MAKOOO! -gritó Korra de repente en sus sueños sin despertarse. Su novio quien estaba con ella quiso despertarla pero Tenzin se lo impidió-

- No debemos sacarla de su sueño... podría ser peligroso

- Pero Tenzin.. está teniendo pesadillas! -replica Mako-

- Lo sé... pero es peligroso sacarla de ese trance

- ¿Trance?

- No creo que Korra esté simplemente soñando Mako -dice Tenzin- es algo más

- ¿Hablas como de una especie de adelanto al futuro? -Tenzin asiente-

- Pero eso es ridículo ni siquiera sabemos lo que está soñando ¿acaso tú lo sabes? -Tenzin titubea por un momento. Recordó que Korra no quería que Mako supiera lo que estaba pasando... ya había salido muy dañado en el pasado. No quería resignarse a eso de nuevo- No lo sé, Mako -respondió el maestro aire, mintiendo, por el bien del chico-

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente...**

_"Querido Diario"_ -escribe Korra- _"Ya no sé qué hacer ni pensar. Todas las noches tengo esos sueños una y otra vez. Son como un recuerdo torturador que no falta nunca. En esos sueños yo soy como... diferente, mala, sin corazón... y hago daño a muchas personas y, al final del sueño... siempre hiero a la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando conmigo y por qué estoy soñando con estas cosas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_

* * *

**PARTE 2: El Gurú**

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

- Korra -dice Mako en voz baja al ver a la morena sentada sobre su cama acabándose de despertar. Sus ojos lucían cansados como si no hubiese descansado en toda la noche y de hecho... no lo hizo. La morena deja pasar a su novio y este se sienta a su lado mientras ella permanecía callada mirando al suelo-

- Estoy preocupado... por ti -dice él poniéndole su mano sobre la de ella-

- No deberías -respondió ella brusca- estoy bien -Mako se extraña-

- Te oí gritar toda la noche Korra, es como si tu mente hubiera estado torturándote la entera noche

- Se llaman pesadillas Mako ¡Bienvenido al mundo real! -gritó ella haciéndole frente mientras él permanecía callado- Todo el mundo las tiene ¿Qué me haría a mi diferente?.. NO me pasa nada y ya deja de molestar!

- Korra... yo... -decía herido-

- No quiero estar contigo -replica ella- es mejor que te vayas

El ojidorado estaba indignado. Sabía que Korra le había gritado porque estaba pasando un muy mal rato, pero aun así le dolió. "No quiero estar contigo". Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por mucho tiempo y con más fuerzas mientras la dejaba sola, pero antes de salir, se volteó y con mucha determinación le gritó.

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE REALMENTE TE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES DECIRME? ¡YO PODRÍA AYUDARTE!

- BASTA MAKO, TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! -gritó Korra mientras usaba una ráfaga de aire para cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Entonces cuando él no la veía, la morena se desplomó al suelo a llorar amargamente. Le dolía demasiado gritarle de ese modo a la persona que más quería. Pero no quería hacerle daño... otra vez... si los sueños significaban algo... era que la vida del joven maestro fuego, estaba a punto de pender de un hilo.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Iroh, Asami y Bolin caminaba por Ciudad República haciendo algunas compras, ya llevaban varias bolsas llenas de comida. Aun así, recibiendo el aire fresco de esa mañana, se sentían todavía muy presionados.

- No me siento bien aquí... -dijo Bolin en voz algo baja- siento que debería estar en casa apoyando a mi hermano

- Sé cómo te sientes, pero debemos tener provisiones -responde Asami- además de nada nos sirve estar allá si Korra no quiere ver a nadie

- ¿Qué creen que le ocurra chicos? -intervino el maestro fuego- la veo estresada, más estresada aún que cuando tenía que enfrentar villanos... ahora que hay paz en el mundo... parece más agotada que de costumbre

- Las guerras internas son las más difíciles de librar -dice Bolin haciendo referencia a su oscuro pasado, acto seguido la bella ojos verdes baja su mirada al suelo y con una mueca de tristeza y, pensando en su propios demonios, completó-

- Dímelo a mi

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

- Tenzin -llamó Korra al maestro aire mientras se acercaba a él estando este en el templo del aire. Había caído el mediodía y el sol ardía inclemente sobre las calles de esa jungla de concreto de Ciudad República y, más específicamente, en el templo del aire- necesito que hablemos -completó la sentencia con una mirada recia

- Korra ¿Cómo te has sentido? -pregunta preocupado-

- Meeh he estado mejor... escucha no entiendo bien qué es esto que está pasando conmigo pero estoy totalmente segura que tiene que ver con que no controlo bien el estado avatar... ¿conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme con eso? ya sabes... a controlarme... lo que pasó antes de ninguna manera se puede volver a repetir

- No conozco a nadie que pueda ayudarte a controlar el estado avatar aunque... -se detuvo- espera... recuerdo que mi padre me contó que una vez fue con un gurú que le ayudó a entrar y salir a voluntad del estado avatar, tuvo que abrir siete chakras para eso-

- Pero yo puedo entrar y salir del estado avatar sin problemas Tenzin -se queja Korra- mi problema es que no soy yo misma cuando estoy en ese estado... es como si otra persona controlara lo que hago

- Durante el estado avatar tienes la fuerza y la sabiduría de los cientos de avatares pasados, es mucho poder... sin duda necesitas mucho control para manejarte propiamente durante ese estado...

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese gurú?

- Korra eso fue hace más de 70 años, dudo que el gurú siga vivo

- Ok pero ¿dónde lo contactó Aang?

- En el templo aire del este ¿no estarás pensando ir allí verdad?

- No creo -masculló la morena- ya lo dijiste seguramente no hay nada allí... aun así tengo que averiguar qué está pasando conmigo, recuerda tu promesa -lo mira a los ojos- no quiero que le digas nada de esto a Mako

- Korra... tarde o temprano, él se enterará y se enojará de que no le hayas dicho nada

- Él no se va a enterar si nadie se lo dice -interrumpe ella algo brusca-

- Como digas -exclamó él derrotado-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako abre la puerta que da hacia la sala de la casa de los chicos donde ya se encontraban Bolin, Asami y Iroh hablando tranquilamente. Entonces los chicos ven al ojos dorados y se inquietan con solo ver su rostro. Reflejaba preocupación, resentimiento, miedo y desesperanza. El equipo rápidamente comparte la preocupación del chico al oírle decir...

- ¡Korra escapó!

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Bolin-

- No está -grita Mako con desespero- la busqué en su cuarto, en los pisos de arriba... no está en la casa

- Tal vez esté en el templo del aire con Tenzin -dijo Asami-

- Tienes razón, vamos allá!

Con eso los chicos rápidamente emprendieron entre carreras el corto camino de Ciudad República a la isla del aire donde luego de varios minutos de recorrido lograron divisar la gran torre y al maestro aire.

- Tenzin -dice Mako- ¿está Korra aquí contigo?

- Estaba pero... se fue hace dos horas... dijo que iría a casa con ustedes

- Pues mintió! -declamó Iroh. Tenzin cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños-

- No!

- ¿Sabes a dónde podría haber ido Korra? -pregunta Asami-

- De hecho creo saber dónde está!

* * *

**Mientras Tanto...**

* * *

Korra volaba sobre Oogi mientras a toda velocidad se alejaba de todo y de todos adentrándose en un mundo desconocido para ella. Ya no podía distinguir dónde estaba pero algo dentro de ella le decía por dónde seguir.. ¿Sería Aang que ya conocía el camino? o ¿Quizás otro Avatar antes que él?... era difícil decirlo pero.. ahora que todo este problema del estado avatar la estaba atosigando, Korra podía sentirse un poco más cerca de los avatares pasados.. ¿se había restituido el vínculo?...

Pronto, Korra llegó al templo del oeste y frente a ella, sentado sobre una montaña yacía un hombre de tez oscura, delgado y avanzado en años mirando fijamente al avatar y su bisonte. Ella aterriza y camina hacia el viejo sin decir una palabra. Él fue quien la mira y dice...

- Avatar Korra... te estaba esperando! -Korra se sorprende-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Cómo que me estabas esperando? ¿Cómo sabías que veía? -preguntó intrigada-

- Los espíritus me hicieron saber que venías... así que me puse en la cima de esta montaña para que pudieras verme

- ¿Eres tú el gurú que ayudó a Aang con el estado avatar? -al oír eso el hombre le lanza una mirada de incredulidad y dice-

- Por supuesto que no... ese fue mi padre... pero ambos compartimos el parecido y nuestro gusto por las bebida de banana y cebolla -Korra hace una cara de disgusto ante el comentario- ahora vamos al círculo de meditación a conversar!

Con eso la morena y el anciano se dirigieron dentro del templo aire y tomaron posiciones en el sitio con mayores inclinaciones espirituales. Realmente reinaban la armonía y la pacificación en aquella área. Ambos tomaron posiciones de meditación entrelazando sus piernas en el suelo y elevando sus brazos con los dedos cruzados.

- Dime Korra ¿cuál es el problema? -pregunta el gurú-

- El estado avatar... -responde ella- .. es que cuando estoy en él, es como si no fuera yo misma... no controlo lo que hago, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice después de salir del trance

- Ya veo...

- La última vez que estuve en estado avatar hice cosas terribles -se lamenta ella con la mirada fija al suelo como si no mereciera ver a los ojos a nadie nunca más- si mis amigos se enteraran... si Mako se enterará.. seguro eso cambiaría su perspectiva sobre mi

- y... ese Mako es tu.. ¿Novio?

- Si, por qué? -pregunta ella confusa-

- Una de las cosas que no te dejan avanzar en los asuntos espirituales y, por ende en el estado avatar es que sigues atadas a las cosas terrenales... si quieres realmente dominar el estado avatar debes deshacer esas conexiones, Mako no puede atarte a este mundo nunca más

- ¿Qué está queriendo decir?

- El avatar no puede tener familia -responde el gurú- su vida es enteramente para servir al mundo de principio a fin... no es como la vida de las demás personas... tener familia y pareja sería sólo una distracción al trabajo

- Yo no puedo solo... dejarlo -dice ella herida-

- Si deseas continuar con tu crecimiento espiritual, vas a tener que quitar las barreras carnales que impiden ese crecimiento... por ahora dejémoslo así y dame tu mano -Korra la extiende y el gurú la toma- cuando me concentre, podré saber aquello a lo cual le tienes miedo y aquello a lo que no quieres perder!

Inmediatamente el gurú tomó la mano de la morena con sus dos manos y las brotó una debajo de la otra mientras respiraba profundo. Entonces una brisa leve resopló en el lugar mientras era ahora el gurú quien parecía entrar en trance... una visión le llegó de repente

* * *

**Visión..**

Mako se hallaba sentado en una tarde veraniega debajo de los pies de la gran estatua del avatar Aang en silencio.

Pero de pronto el cielo comenzó a nublarse rápidamente y a oscurecer el firmamento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Comenzó a tronar y llover de repente. El ojidorado comenzó a sentir un gran poder viniendo detrás de él. Voltea y ve venir en los aires a una poderosa chica morena de ojos blancos en medio de un remolino de aire. Su cabello se mecía con fiereza mientras las ondas de viento pasaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. El agua parecía obedecerle, el fuego y la piedra también. Era horrible.

El chico queda sin aliento al ver a aquel poderoso ser aterrizar justo a su lado en la estatua. La morena lo mira y no parece importarle. Entonces ella camina hacia los pies de la estatua y golpeando el suelo abre una gran grieta en la estructura creando un gran sonido ensorcedente. Pronto la estatua pareció frágil y a punto de caer. El chico horrorizado miró a la morena y gritó-

- KORRA NO ¿QUÉ HACES? -la morena lo mira por un segundo pero no le presta atención y vuelve a seguir destruyendo la estatua. Renegado a dejar el legado de Aang, el chico corre hacia la ojos blancos y la toma por el brazo con fuerza, ella voltea a verlo con rostro molesto y él reclama- No dejaré que lo hagas!? -De pronto la morena se suelta del agarre del chico y disparándole una ráfaga de viento lo envía a volar hacia arriba golpeándose contra la estatua y cayendo nuevamente metros abajo hasta golpearse muy duro contra el concreto. La morena cayó encima de él acorralándolo en el suelo en medio de una gran burbuja de poder mientras resistirse resultaba imposible. Temblando y con miedo, el chico apenas pudo exclamar- Ko.. Korra?

**Fin de la visión...**

* * *

El gurú despierta sobresaltado de aquella visión, Korra lo mira expectante al momento que el siervo espiritual trataba de recuperar el aire.

**Mientras tanto...**

Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Iroh y Asami volaban en otro bisonte rumbo al templo aire del este para encontrarse con Korra. El hijo de Aang estaba un poco furioso con ella por haber actuado a sus espaldas pero.. ¡Cómo si no la conociera! aun así sabía que era un peligro para todos el que Korra anduviera merodeando por ahí sabiendo que la más mínima cosa que pudiera alterar su temperamento pudiera hacerla entrar en estado avatar dónde no se controlaría de cometer otra locura...

- ¿Crees que estará allí? -pregunta Bolin a Tenzin-

- No lo creo... estoy seguro!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

- Y bueno... ¿Qué vio? -pregunta Korra con exasperación al ver al hombre con los ojos bien abiertos y muy sorprendido-

- Esas visiones que has estado teniendo... esos sueños... no son solo sueños verdad?

- Yo también creo que son algo más -responde Korra-

- Yo lo he visto.. es un presagio... como una profecía predicha o algo parecido... sin duda estás jugando con un poder inimaginable, no puedes hacer uso del estado avatar si no lo controlas... te recomiendo que lo utilices como último recurso

- Pero yo soy el avatar, debería poder controlarlo... no debería ser demasiado poderoso para mi.. Aang lo controló, Roku, Kyoshi, todos lo hicieron...

- Korra -dijo el gurú- hace 10.000 años comenzó el ciclo del avatar, desde entonces cada una de tus vidas que pasa agrega mucho poder al estado conocido como estado avatar. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos avatares ya contiene ese poder? ¡Ninguna persona es capaz de controlar tanta fuerza junta!

- Pero... debe haber alguna manera...

- Escucha... tus visiones, siempre son diferentes pero terminan igual... haciéndole daño a tus amigos... en esas visiones tú te ves diferente, sombría y en ocasiones.. cruel... eso es lo que el poder puede hacerle a las personas, puede cambiarlas para mal y terminar siendo alguien distinto a lo que realmente son...

- ¿Está diciendo que soy mala?

- Estoy diciendo que el poder puede corromperte... no te confíes y protege tu corazón que es lo primero que se oscurece bajo la sombra de la codicia y la ambición... si esas visiones tuyas son ciertas y si son más que meros sueños... Entonces ese amor tuyo Mako al final del día terminará muerto, y tú habrás sido la que le haya quitado la vida!

- NO NO CÁLLESE! -gritaba Korra mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza-

- KORRA, SOLO QUIERO AYUDARTE... DESLÍGATE... PODEMOS INTENTAR MANEJAR TU ESTADO SI TE DESLIGAS!

- NO ME DESLIGARÉ DE NADIE!

De pronto los ojos de Korra se tornan blancos y una poderosa explosión de aire envía al gurú al suelo mientras la morena se eleva en un remolino de viento al momento que las edificaciones del templo comenzaban a resquebrajarse solas debido al poder que ejercía el avatar. Ni siquiera estaba haciendo control y ya todo se estaba derrumbando.

- KORRA... RECUERDA QUIÉN ERES! -segundos después, Korra aterrizó delicadamente al suelo cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos mostrándose de nuevo a la normalidad. El gurú estaba con la boca abierta, incrédulo y aterrorizado, pensó que iba a morir. Korra había logrado detenerse ¿Pero sería capaz de hacerlo la próxima vez?. Con desespero salió corriendo, tomó a Oogi y se marchó-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

- Miren.. allí! -señaló Asami cuando ellos por fin pudieron mirar el templo desde el aire-

- Pero ¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Iroh horrorizado al ver la situación. El templo estaba destruido, casi en ruinas. Tenzin suspira derrotado y exclama-

- Korra estuvo aquí! -minutos después los chicos se bajaron del bisonte y comenzaron a buscar-

- Korra -la llamaban los hermanos- Korra ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa chiquilla molestosa? -se preguntó a sí mismo Tenzin-

- CHICOS VENGAN! -gritó Asami a lo cual todos fueron a ver qué ocurría. Al llegar encontraron a la bella Sato junto a un anciano de tez morena entre un montón de piedras. Parecía en shock. Su mirada yacía perdida en el horizonte y parecía que había visto a un fantasma.

- ¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Bolin-

- Es el gurú del templo -responde Tenzin- oiga! -le hace señas y este por fin reacciona- ¿ha visto al avatar Korra pasar por aquí?

- Si -responde este con voz melancólica- estuvo aquí hace rato... estuvo aquí

- ¿Sabe a dónde se fue? -preguntó Mako con insistencia, el gurú se le queda viendo y exclama-

- Tú eres ese chico... Mako no?

- ¿Cómo sabe de mi?

- Te vi.. en sus visiones

- ¿De qué está hablando? ¡No entiendo! -replica el lanzafuego-

- Korra ha estado teniendo visiones contigo -dice Tenzin con voz ahogada-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

- Yo no sabía! -dijo Bolin levantando la mano con rapidez-

- Sólo yo lo sabía -prosigue Tenzin-

- Pero tú me dijiste que...

- Lo sé.. y lo siento... le hice una promesa a Korra... queríamos protegerte

- ¿PERO PROTEGERME DE QUÉ!?

- En las visiones de Korra -prosigue el gurú con su voz aún de estar en shock- tú siempre terminas muriendo... a manos de ella misma... ella te asesina siempre -Mako abre sus ojos con sorpresa- y esas visiones son más que solo sueños... son un vistazo del futuro... de cómo serán las cosas si todo sigue como va

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas ahora? -inquiere Asami-

- Korra no puede controlar cuando está en estado avatar -dice el gurú- y cualquier cosa que la altere puede hacerla entrar en ese estado... si ella pierde el control estando así podría hacer mucho daño. Es demasiado poder junto...

- Puedo imaginarlo -dice Tenzin-

- Pero no es lo peor -agrega el gurú con una cara de sadomasoquismo preocupante- hace 10.000 años comenzó el ciclo del avatar y con ellos el estado avatar... desde ese tiempo hasta el presente día miles de avatares han incorporado poder y fiereza al estado y lo han vuelto indomable y letal. Pronto todo ese poder se tornará en energías negativas que corromperán el alma de Korra volviéndola malvada, sanguinaria y cruel... justo como se ve en sus visiones. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que ella sea muy diferente a lo que es ahora. Será su propio enemigo y el del universo. El avatar una vez corrupto no ayudará más al mundo y este se sumirá en oscuridad

- No -dice horrorizado Mako-

- ¿Cómo la ayudamos? -presiona Tenzin-

- De la única manera que se me ocurre... inhibiéndola del poder del estado avatar! -a los chicos se le erizaron los pelos al oír aquello- deben ir al mundo espiritual y encontrar al demonio Aurlock, es el único capaz de controlar y bloquear el poder de un avatar en acción e impedir que ella entre en ese estado como un parche

- Pero si le quitamos el estado avatar sería como dejarla completamente sola sin la ayuda de sus vidas pasadas -reclama Iroh-

- ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Que tenga o no tenga el poder para hacer daño? piénsenlo, el mundo vive en una era de paz... ¿Qué mejor momento para dejar a Korra sin poderes espirituales que justo ahora? Si no lo deciden pronto, ese chico -señala a Mako- ¡Morirá!

Los chicos se ven las caras con preocupación, casi sintiendo como el corazón del cejas arqueadas se salía de su pecho. Era demasiada presión y había mucho en juego. Pero el gurú tenía razón. Ya Korra había asesinado a dos personas antes, era claro que estaba fuera de control y eso tenía que arreglarse. Tenzin suspira profundo y luego exclama...

- Tal parece que no tenemos alternativa... tendremos que privar a Korra de su poder espiritual...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Conclusiones? Korra está fuera de control :O ¿Creen que los chicos deban privarla de su poder espiritual o enfrentarse a ese peligro? **

**Espero les haya gustado, me cuentan en sus reviews..!**

**Agradezco sus comentarios a...**

**Mel.2004: ¿El mejor capítulo de todos? awww gracias me halaga mucho que digas eso :O! me alegra tanto... espero este haya sido de tu agrado también... el próximo cap será tuyo :)**

**MtezPS: Si pobre Mako... pero ¿qué sería del Makorra sin algo de tensión verdad? y lo peor es que Mako no sabía lo que estaba pasando con Korra, ahora que si lo sabe... ¿Qué hará?**

**MakorraFan13: espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho... sé que estabas ansiosa por leer... que bueno que pudiste acercarte... eres un sol gracias por eso, me cuentas que te pareció este episodio!  
**

**Jrosass: Si la parte del Karaoke fue graciosísima jajajaja no pude resistirlo, tenían que disfrutar un poco para tratar de desestrezar a Korra, pero lamentablemente todo salió mal y terminó en un desastre :O... ¿Qué irá a pasar?**

**GRACIAS a todos los que leen esta historia... las haré sufrir un poco, el próximo episodio lo subo el lunes así me da tiempo de actualizar mis otros fics y adelantar más caps para seguir cumpliendo un cap x día... gracias y no me maten jejeje Nos vemos!**


	6. La Soñadora

**Hola mis amigos, estamos de vueeeelta... Espero no se hayan automutilado ni nada esperando. Gracias por la paciencia**

**. ****Este capítulo está dedicado a una de mis autoras favoritas, Mel.2004... espero te guste el capítulo Mel!**

**Bueno dicho esto... juguemos un pequeño juego de espías y pistas para descrifrar qué ocurre con Korra... espero se diviertan... si tienen algunas pistas al final del cap pueden decirme en sus reviews!**

**Ahora sí.. a leer!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra...**

* * *

Era el final de la madrugada en Ciudad República. El manto negro oscuro de la noche estaba cediendo ante la cada vez más radiante luz del sol. Las calles estaban despejadas y el ambiente se tornaba pacífico. Aunque todos sabían que aquella paz no duraba mucho en esa bulliciosa ciudad.

Los chicos llegan con Tenzin a la casa de ellos dejando al Bisonte a un lado. Caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada y Mako extendió su mano para girar la manija al abrir la cerradura pero al tocarla, la puerta se abre...

- Está abierto -dice Mako confundido. Entonces los chicos entran y comienzan a llamarla- Korra... Korra.. ¿estás ahí?

- ¿Es idea mía o esto se ve desolado? -inquiere Bolin al mirar el inquietante orden y silencio de aquella casa. Era obvio que Korra no estaba, pero parecía que también habían forzado la cerradura... de otra manera ¿Por qué la puerta estaba abierta?

- Aquí no hay nadie -bufó Tenzin. Pero de pronto un rechinar de madera como un paso mal dado se escuchó en toda la sala y los chicos se alarmaron-

- ¿Oyeron eso? -preguntó Iroh poniéndose en guardia. Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca-

- Prepárense para atacar! -ordenó Tenzin a lo cual todo adoptaron posiciones de batalla. De pronto una sombra comenzó a reflejarse en las escaleras que venían del segundo piso y comenzaban a bajar hacia ellos. La silueta de su cuerpo comenzó a aparecer y a medida que bajaba la luz iba dándole lentamente en el cuerpo. Bolin tragó saliva nervioso aguardando el momento-

- Hola chicos! -dijo Korra sorprendiéndolos a todos. Ella bajaba con unos platos de comida y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

- ¿Korra? -preguntó Mako extrañado- pensé que no estabas aquí... la puerta estaba abierta

- Tal parece que olvidé cerrarla entonces, vengan a la mesa, les he preparado un desayuno exquisito -todos se dirigen a la mesa con desconfianza-

- Y... -dice Bolin- ¿cocinaste tú o...?

- Para nada... la compré hecha en el mercado hace minutos, de hecho acabo de llegar... bueno... coman! -ordenó sonriente. Se veía feliz, lúcida y agradable. No parecía la Korra obstinada de días anteriores-

- Y... ¿cómo estás? -preguntó Mako derrotado-

- Nunca estuve mejor -dice ella abriendo sus brazos de par en par- La visita al gurú en el templo del este me aclaró muchas cosas -los chicos se ven las caras entre sí- sé que no seré un avatar completa hasta que domine perfectamente el estado avatar pero ya estoy trabajando en eso...

- y ¿Qué tienes en mente? -pregunta Asami-

- El gurú dijo que cuando algo me hace molestar o sacar de quicio es regla que entro en estado avatar, así que me aconsejó que controlara mi genio y así no habría necesidad de correr peligro. Mientras tanto seguiré entrenando los asuntos espirituales y esas cosas...

- ¿y.. el gurú no te mencionó que era mejor que no usaras de plano el estado avatar? -intervino Tenzin. Entonces la sonrisa en la cara de Korra se desdibujó-

- ¿Prohibirme usar el estado avatar? ¡Soy el avatar! es una extensión de mi... además no estoy tan grave.. sé que lo controlaré ¿Por qué no confían en mi?

- Y ya te enojaste! -bufó Iroh a lo cual Korra se cruzó de brazos-

- Korra -dice Mako- nosotros fuimos a buscarte al templo del este y supimos lo que pasó... el gurú nos dijo que...

- ¿De qué hablas Mako? -interrumpe la morena- yo fui al templo y luego regresé.. es todo

- ¿No lo recuerdas verdad? -suspira el ojos dorados-

- Korra -completa Bolin en voz baja- destruiste el templo y casi matas al gurú

- ¡BIEN! ¡SUFICIENTE! -gritó- ESTO ES EL COLMO DE USTEDES... DEJEN DE INVENTAR MENTIRAS PARA QUE YO DEJE DE USAR PARA SIEMPRE EL ESTADO AVATAR... AVERIGUARÉ UNA FORMA DE CONTROLARLO, LO USARÉ Y ESO ES TODO! ¡CON PERMISO! -replicó no en un acto de educación y luego tiró la puerta con fuerza saliendo de la casa y dejándolos a todos pasmados-

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¡LA SOÑADORA!**

* * *

**.**

**Estación de policías de Ciudad República...**

**.**

Tenzin entra a la central y lo primero que llega a sus oídos es el intenso escándalo de las órdenes de Lin y el estrés que se podía tomar con las manos en el aire. El maestro se acerca a la jefa y le toca el hombro...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lin?

- ¿No te enteraste? -pregunta ella algo alterada-

- ¿De qué?

- Anoche hubo un suicidio -responde la maestra metal sorprendiendo grandemente al hijo de Aang-

- ¿Qué?

- Fue durante la noche. Ya levantamos el cuerpo y hicimos las hipótesis.. la persona se quitó la vida a sí misma-

- ¡Quién haría algo como eso!? -inquirió horrorizado recibiendo como respuesta de Lin el levantar de sus hombros-

- Ven, quiero que veas los planos de cómo ocurrió -con eso los dos maestros se dirigieron hacia la recóndita oficina de la jefa y comienzan a ver dibujos pintados sobre la escena- verás.. este hombre salió del bar ORIÓN de madrugada, estaba ebrio

- ORIÓN? fui a ese bar con Korra -dice el maestro aire-

- El hombre se dirigió a su apartamento y se sentó en una silla mecedora. Al parecer en algún momento de la madrugada tomó una navaja que tenía a la mano y se a clavó en el cuello sin razón aparente. Se desangró inmediatamente.

- Es horrible!

- Sí que lo es... aún siguen las averiguaciones pero no creo que haya que buscar demasiado... es obvio que se asesinó a sí mismo.

- Me alegra que Korra no tenga que ver con nada de esto...

- Sobre eso -exclama Lin con voz mandona- tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre el avatar y las medidas que tendrá que tomar si quiere permanecer en mi ciudad -Tenzin traga saliva algo nervioso-

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

- Muy bien -dice Iroh- ¿han pensado en lo que vamos a hacer con Korra?

- Ella no quiere reaccionar de ninguna manera -bufa Mako molesto- siempre es tan testaruda... quiere dominar al estado avatar por su cuenta y nos pone en peligro a todos... ¡Ya casi ni me habla! ¡Es diferente ahora!

- ¿Creen que ya haya cambiado? -preguntó Asami- ya saben cómo dijo el gurú

- No creo -dijo Bolin- el gurú dijo que la peor parte de Korra iba a salir a flote y que iba a ser cruel y despiadada... ella no parece ser tan mala aún

- Tenemos que ir a buscar a ese tal demonio para que bloquee el poder del estado avatar de Korra... es la única solución -afirma Mako-

- Yo aún no estoy muy segura de hacer que un demonio posea el cuerpo de Korra chicos -exclama Asami con la mirada triste- debe haber otra forma

- Quizás la hay, pero lo que no tenemos es tiempo... en cuatro días será luna llena y si no hacemos algo rápido ella cambiará y no podremos detenerla

- Esto es tan triste! -lloriquea Bolin-

- ¿Entonces está decidido? -pregunta Iroh- ¿iremos al mundo espiritual? -todos asienten y terminan allí su conversación-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre el frágil mundo de los humanos trayendo frío, dolor y desesperanza.

Un hombre yacía sobre la cima del edificio más alto, sus talones rozaban la punta de la construcción y la mitad de sus pies estaban suspendidos en el aire. Aquel hombre miraba de manera dispersa el horizonte. Sus ojos revelaban un vacío interno en el corazón de aquel hombre. No parecía tener ganas de vivir ni de continuar luchando por ninguna cosa nunca más. Así que extendió su pie dando un paso adelante y se dejó caer al vacío descendiendo en 10 segundos aquellos interminables pisos de la edificación. Al final impactó contra el concreto y este se agrietó. El hombre quedó aplastado y sin vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra despierta sobresaltada esa noche, al ver el reloj notó que eran aproximadamente las 2:55 de la mañana, se sentía muy sobresaltada, estaba empapada e inquieta. Su corazón latía a millón y comenzaba a preguntarse que era lo que había soñado, todo fue muy rápido, y muy extraño también.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

* * *

- Buenos días -replicó la morena aburrida mientras caminaba a la cocina rumbo a los chicos. Se veía terrible, despeinada y con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos-

- WOW KORRA... TE VES TERRIBLE! -gritó Bolin imprudente pero Asami le da un codazo y lo calla de decir más-

- ¿Qué es lo que haces en las noches? porque dormir no es la respuesta

- Sólo dormí mal y ya! ahora dejen de molestar

- Y el mal genio apareció de nuevo -dice Bolin-

- ¿Estás bien Korra? -preguntó Mako-

- Si si, estoy bien... ahora solo... coman...

Para evitarse las malas caras y los quejidos de Korra, Tenzin subió el volumen del radiecillo que tenían en la cocina y comenzaron a escuchar las noticias matutinas...

_"Otro suicidio se llevó a cabo en las calles de Ciudad República. Un sujeto hasta ahora no identificado saltó del edificio más alto de la ciudad cayendo sobre el pavimento. Este es el segundo suicidio consecutivo en la ciudad._ -Korra inmediatamente levanta la mirada al oír aquello y prestó más atención a lo que decían- _Cuando le preguntamos sobre el caso a la jefa beifong ella dijo... 'No sé qué clase de epidemia suicida se está cerniendo sobre nosotros, pero vamos a averiguar qué pasa porque esto no es una coincidencia'. Manténganse en sintonía para más avances informativos"_

- No puede ser! -exclamó Korra para sí. Parecía sorprendida y shockeada, comenzó a temblar y se puso pálida-

- Korra ¿te pasa algo? -inquirió el ojidorado-

- No yo.. solo.. tengo que salir un rato -con eso la morena salió apresurada de la casa dejando a los chicos nuevamente con la palabra en la boca-

- Bueno me parece que yo iré a ver de qué me entero con Lin en la central -explica Tenzin para luego levantarse y salir también dejando solo a los cuatro chicos solos y en privacidad-

- Y bien... ¿esto cambia nuestros planes? -pregunta Iroh-

- No... -responde Mako- Lin puede ocuparse de eso... lo de Korra es importante

- Ok pero no tenemos que llevar a Korra? -pregunta Asami- no podemos traer al demonio desde el mundo espiritual hasta aquí, podría absorber a alguien más-

- Tienes razón ¿cómo no pensamos en eso? -se recrimina el príncipe del fuego- busquen a Korra... hay que noquearla y llevarla allá

- ¿Tenemos que lastimarla? -pregunta Bolin acobardado-

- Solo debemos dejarla inconsciente o sino ella hará eso con nosotros -predice Iroh para luego levantarse de la mesa junto a los demás y procedieron a salir de la casa a buscar al avatar-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Korra se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza con sus manos puestas sobre su cabeza con desesperación. No podía creerlo, o no quería hacerlo. Era algo realmente tormentoso. Su mente le jugaba bromas pesadas todo el tiempo y, aunque el clima estaba frío, Korra sudaba como regadera. Pero de pronto la morena levantó la mirada y divisó allí a la bella Asami mirándola con su bloqueador de chi puesto en su mano.

- Korra.. allí estás -dice la bella ojos verdes-

- Asami.. que bueno que te veo a ti... necesito contarte algo -la mirada sincera de Korra, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas de desesperación o sus labios temblorosos hicieron que Asami cambiara de opinión sobre sus planes. Sentándose a su lado, ella exclamó-

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tengo que decirte algo y no sé.. tal vez pienses que estoy loca.. puede que lo esté pero lo que voy a decirte es la verdad

- ¿Qué pasa Korra? ¡Me estás preocupando!

- Yo soñé con ese hombre que se suicidó lanzándose del edificio anoche...

- ¿Qué? -exclama impresionada-

- Y también soñé con el que se clavó la navaja en el cuello... yo lo soñé en la noche y en la madrugada ya estaban muertos Asami... ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Cómo puedes soñar con algo que va a pasar?

- No lo sé -gruñé Korra con impotencia- pero lo hago... si los sueños que tengo durante la noche no son más que sueños... sino más bien visiones de lo que va a pasar... me aterra pensar lo que le pudiera pasar a Mako

- ¿Mako?

- He soñado con su muerte! -dijo fría y Asami abre sus ojos en sorpresa, sin aliento para ese punto- una y otra y otra vez... estoy asustada de que eso, al igual que el sueño de los suicidio se cumpla

- Espera Korra... -la detiene Asami- hay algo que no entiendo... tú soñaste con los hombres que se suicidaron, pero no tuviste nada que ver porque tú estabas durmiendo... ¿quieres decir que eres como un oráculo o algo así?

- Estoy asustada! -gime Korra-

- Deberíamos hablar esto con Tenzin!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inmediatamente las chicas contactaron al maestro aire y juntos se dirigieron a la isla del aire donde intentarían averiguar qué pasaba realmente. Asami pudo también avisar a los chicos los cuales fueron más tarde al encuentro con ellos en la isla. El plan de detener el estado avatar de Korra tendría que esperar una noche más.

- Me cuesta creer lo que dicen! -exclama Tenzin al oír todo aquello dicho por Korra-

- ¿Por qué siempre te cuesta creer lo que te digo Tenzin? -reclama Korra-

- Ok está bien... digamos que te creo -rectifica- ¿cómo es posible? aunque... -continuó el mismo- ahora que lo dices no suena tan descabellado. Desde hace tiempo has tenido sueños raros

- Tengo miedo que mis sueños con Mako se hagan realidad de la misma manera que estos

- Ok aquí hay algo que debemos tener en cuenta -dice el maestro aire- esos no son sueños nunca más, son más bien visiones.. lo que significa que si buscas dentro de ti y te concentras puede que la tengas otra vez

- ¿Estás diciendo que puedo tener acceso a mis sueños-visiones si así lo quiero?

- Puedes tener acceso! -reafirma el maestro- vamos a un lugar espiritual para que lo intentes.

- Ok.

Con eso las chicas y el maestro aire fueron al punto más espiritual del templo del aire y se sentaron sobre un círculo. Korra, en posición de meditación respiraba profundamente y trataba de poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido sobre espiritualidad. Tenía que revivir esa misión fuere como fuere.

- Hola chicas ya llegamos, Pema nos dejó pasar -dijo Bolin siendo callado por Tenzin- oh lo siento...

- ¿Qué está haciendo? -susurra Mako-

- Está tratando de traer de vuelta ese sueño que tuvo sobre el incidente

- ¿Cuál sueño? -exclama confundido. Aún no le explicaban bien a los chicos lo de los sueños de los suicidios-

- Silencio chicos, parece que ya está en trance -regaña Tenzin y todos fijan la vista en Korra, quien yacía con los ojos abiertos pero inmóviles... como si mirara todo desde adentro-

* * *

**Sueño...**

Un hombre yacía sobre la cima del edificio más alto, sus talones rozaban la punta de la construcción y la mitad de sus pies estaban suspendidos en el aire. Aquel hombre miraba de manera dispersa el horizonte. Sus ojos revelaban un vacío interno en el corazón de aquel hombre. No parecía tener ganas de vivir ni de continuar luchando por ninguna cosa nunca más. De pronto, la morena Korra aparece mirando a aquel sujeto con odio y resentimiento. Sus ojos detallaban el momento en que aquel hombre estaba a punto de arrojarse a sí mismo desde las alturas. Con una sonrisa maligna y una fiera mirada acompañada de una voz fría, la ahora maléfica Korra exclamó...

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Lánzate!

Inmediatamente el hombre extendió su pie dando un paso adelante y se dejó caer al vacío descendiendo en 10 segundos aquellos interminables pisos de la edificación. Al final impactó contra el concreto y este se agrietó. El hombre quedó aplastado y sin vida.

**Fin del Sueño...**

* * *

Korra despierta de golpe, saliendo bruscamente del trance. Respiraba con dificultad y estaba intranquila. Sintiendo cómo su corazón latía a millón y sin poder ver a nadie fijamente, lo único que Korra pudo decir fue...

- YO LO HICE... YO LOS MATÉ... YO LO HICE!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O OH NO.. ¿QUE ES ESTO? jejejeje yo lo sé ya! pero ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Les gustó el cap? ¡Comenten en sus reviews por favor!**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**MtezPS: Bueno ya te respondí en MP espero que hayas entendido... la serie es después del libro 2 y trata de profundizar en lo que 'realmente pasó tras la batalla de Korra con Vaatu'. El próximo capítulo será el que te debo!**

**Mel.2004: Espero te haya gustado este episodio amiga Mel... quiero saber yaaa que opinas... espero que te haya agradado!**

**MakorraFan13: ¿Épico? Muchas Graaacias! siii Mako corre peligro... y estos sueños qué son? se están cumpliendo más rápido... espero estarlas intrigando más de la cuenta**

**The Power to Choose: Nooo volvió el muro ese! no te golpees jajaja... Siii justo cuando tienen que actuar para ver que hacen con Korra, ella comienza a tener estos sueños... mucha confusión! Salufos!**

**Jrosass: Qué opinaste Jesii? espero te haya gustado el capítulo ya quiero saber que opinas... cada vez hay más preguntas e intrigas... ¿Por qué Korra está soñando con estas cosas? ¿Qué está pasando realmente?**

**Espero les haya gustado a todos... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Noches Sangrientas

**Hola a todos mis amigos lectores! Aquí les traigo la conti...**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a una de mis amigas lectoras favoritas y una gran escritora - MtezPS - Espero te guste mucho este episodio Steph!**

**Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro. Todo parece muy oscuro ahora que todo apunta a que Korra es la asesina pero... ¿Es esa la verdad absoluta?**

**Hoy se acaban los misterios o... ¿se unen más?**

**A Leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Noches Sangrientas**

* * *

- ¿Acaso sabes por qué estás aquí Yen Yuang? -preguntó una voz femenina cuyo cuerpo se hallaba sumergido en la oscuridad de aquella habitación recóndita a un sujeto que se encontraba amarrado a una silla. Tenía la mirada dispersa, su frente sudaba y sus labios temblaban. Estaba muerto de miedo-

- Por favor.. -gimió el hombre- dime al menos quién eres... ¿por qué me secuestraste así?

- Ah ahora no sabes quién soy? -respondió la mujer algo brusca para luego salir de las tinieblas que ocultaba su rostro y caminando hacia la luz en dirección al sujeto se mostró en cuerpo y alma. Tez morena, ojos azul profundo y una mirada endemoniada de sadomasoquismo intenso, como si matar fuera su nicho- Será mejor entonces que me mires y recuerdes... ¿Ahora sabes quién soy? -el hombre la miró con nerviosismo y entonces contestó-

- No te conozco

- SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME RECONOZCAS COMO SI FUERA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HARÁS EN TU MISERABLE VIDA! -gritó aterrando al hombre quien, obedeciendo a la morena para no hacerla enojar más, le aventó otra mirada, una más estudiosa esta vez, de pies a cabeza. Algo en él parecía decirle que en algún lugar la había visto, pero era una imagen muy borrosa. Tragó saliva y con el corazón a punto de salírsele de su pecho, dijo-

- Nunca te he visto! -Molesta la morena le da una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tumba con la silla yéndose de espaldas en una posición muy incómoda-

- Eres un magnicida amigo... -exclama la ojiazul en mirada frenética- has robado a varios empresarios, cometido fraudes y arruinado la economía de las naciones... Mi deber es acabar con basuras como tú de este mundo, porque soy el avatar! -sentenció- ¿ahora sí me reconoces?

- Por favor... por favor -lloriqueó- no me hagas daño... devolveré todo el dinero que debo... lo juro!

- El daño que has hecho no puede resolverse con perdón... sino con tu vida! -inmediatamente Korra manipuló el agua de unos jarrones balanceando el líquido sobre su cabeza y lanzando una media luna cortante de agua a aquel sujeto que emitió un chirrido aterrador. Segundos después, el suelo comenzó a teñirse de espesas gotas escarlata.

Korra se levanta sobresaltada.

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Mako entra hacia la sala y finge una sonrisa a sus amigos quienes se hallaban sentados en los sofás nuevamente con sus miradas preocupadas y semblantes decaídos...

- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó Tenzin en voz baja-

- Dormida -respondió Mako para tomar asiento junto a los chicos-

- Me siento terrible por ella -gimió Bolin- es que... lo que debe estar sintiendo... ser culpable de todos esos suicidios

- Korra no es culpable! -sentenció su hermano algo molesto- sólo los soñó... no los cometió

- Aún no entiendo -intervino Iroh- ¿cómo es que Korra dijo que ella los había matado si estaba dormida? ¡Igual que ahora! estamos vigilando y nada ni nadie ha salido de ese cuarto... ¿cómo puede estar asesinando personas en sus sueños?

- Supongo que ella se siente culpable, no? -Completó Asami-

- Esto es mucho más grave de lo que yo creía -suspira Tenzin-

- ¿Qué pasa Tenzin? -inquirió el ojos dorados- ¿sabes algo que nosotros no? -nuevamente suspira-

- El día que llevé a Korra a divertirse a la ciudad... ella perdió el control y... acabó con dos sujetos

- Cuando dices acabar es... -pregunta Bolin-

- ¡Muertos! -sentencia, sorprendiéndolos a todos- entró en estado avatar y no pudo controlarse supongo... ella aún no lo sabe porque no recuerda nada de lo que hace cuando está en ese estado y justo al salir se desmayó... pero cuando se entere de que en realidad sí ha matado, le va a caer terrible la noticia

- ¿CÓMO DEJASTE QUE ESO PASARA? -replicó Mako levantándose del sofá y saliendo molesto de la casa-

- Yo iré a hablar con él -dice Asami para salir también-

- Oh hombre estamos mal... sólo quedan tres noches para que inicie la luna llena y Korra se corrompa... y ahora pasa esto... ¿será que lograremos resolver todo a tiempo?

- Eso espero hijo, eso espero -suspiró Tenzin una vez más-

.

.

.

- Mako ¿Qué pasa contigo? -le recriminó la bella pelinegro al ver al chico mirar el cielo afuera de la casa-

- No quiero hablar de eso -dijo en voz leve y ahogada-

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, no puedes guardarte todo ese enojo para ti solo... no es sano!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -responde herido- ¿lo mal que me siento por todo esto? ¡Si, me siento terrible! porque todo el mundo está diciendo que Korra es una mala persona, que es una asesina, que no es la misma y que la luna la convertirá en alguien aún peor... -aparta la mirada de Sato y mira el cielo de nuevo como para descubrir una nueva esperanza- ... pero la Korra que yo conozco es una chica sensible, aunque sea muy en lo profundo. Es honesta, leal, amigable y nunca le haría daño a nadie inocente... y yo sé que esa todavía está allí! -señaló la casa al momento que una lágrima involuntaria bajaba por las mejillas del maestro fuego, aguado los ojos y el alma de la bella Sato también- Todo se ve tan mal que pareciera ser mejor perder las esperanzas en Korra

- Pero entonces no lo hagas -dice ella mientras le toma el rostro con cariño- Korra es nuestra amiga y sabemos que debe haber una explicación para todo esto... y si hay que hacer que un demonio la posea para evitar un mal peor pues que así sea... pero ninguno de nosotros se rendirá con ella -Mako finalmente logra sacar una sonrisa-

- Nunca tuvimos estas conversaciones cuando éramos novios... nuestra amistad ahora es más fuerte -Asami sonríe y ellos se abrazan para entrar de nuevo a la casa. Todos voltean a ver al maestro fuego y este baja la cabeza y dice-

- Ok, lo siento.. a todos... -Tenzin sonríe al ver que todo ese problema se había arreglado pero entonces todos voltean la mirada cuando ven salir a Korra de su cuarto en medio de un bostezo-

- ¿Cómo dormiste? -preguntó el hijo de Aang al mal encarado avatar quien casi se lanzó al sofá con desgano-

- Asesiné a un sujeto

- ¿Qué? -grita el maestro aire- ¡Eso es imposible! vigilamos tu puerta toda la noche, no saliste de allí en ningún momento

- Debe haber algo que no hemos descifrado aún -dice Korra-

- ¿Como que tú sueñas con el asesinato de alguien pero en realidad lo hace otra persona por ti? -dice Iroh-

- Entonces si es así por qué soy yo la que los asesina en mis sueños..?

- Chicos esto se ve muy retorcido y oscuro pero debe haber alguna manera de descifrar los misterios detrás de los sueños suicidas de Korra -dice Asami- tal parece que cada noche muere alguien diferente... Si tan solo pudiéramos averiguar quién sigue esta noche podríamos ir y protegerlo

- Si pero ¿Cómo? -pregunta Bolin-

- Debe haber un patrón... a ver... ¿Cuál fue la primera persona que mataste? -continúa la bella de ojos verdes-

- Un sujeto que se cortó el cuello, pero no lo maté yo, al parecer le ordené que lo hiciera justo como el aquel sujeto que saltó del edificio -responde la morena-

- ¿Tenían algo en común?

- No lo sé...

- Lin me dijo que el sujeto que murió primero se llamaba Lee y era un gran mercader, vendía pescados al mayor y surtía la ciudad con el producto -dijo Tenzin- aunque al parecer ese sujeto comenzó a vender pescados en mal estado y a estafar a sus clientes, lo cual los enojó mucho. -Los chicos escuchaban atentos a lo que decía el maestro aire- El segundo hombre que murió, el que saltó del edificio se llamaba Rin-Yoh y alquilaba botes para los turistas, desde pequeñas canoas hasta grandes yates... era un sujeto muy rico. Pero se descubrieron sus movimientos falsos e incumplimientos con las leyes de Ciudad República además de que también estaba estafando a sus clientes

- Esperen -razona Korra- parece que si hay un patrón... el sujeto con el que soñé hoy era Yen Yuang

- ¿Qué no es ese el famoso empresario de industrias Lilo? -pregunta Mako-

- Exacto! -exclama Korra- la segunda empresa más influyente del mundo y también era un criminal... o sea que el patrón de sueños indica que los que mueren son todos estafadores, ladrones o criminales

- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces también hay otro patrón -continúa Iroh- los asesinatos han ido ocurriendo de menor a mayor en sujetos de cada vez más relevancia y más ricos. Seguramente el sujeto que vendía pescados no era tan rico como el que vendía yates y así en ese orden hasta llegar a Yen Yuang...

- Chicos -exclamó Bolin horrorizado- creo que ya sé quién será el próximo!

- ¿Quién? -preguntaron todos impacientes-

- Si el último en morir fue el jefe de la segunda compañía más rica del mundo y los asesinatos le ocurren a gente cada vez más poderosa... entonces es de suponer que la próxima víctima de los sueños de Korra tiene que ser el sujeto que maneje la empresa más rica del mundo... -todos abren sus ojos con impresión desbordada, su aliento se escapó en un suspiro mientras todos dijeron al unísono-

- Varrick!

**.**

**.**

**.**

El momento de la verdad estaba aproximándose peligrosamente. Ahora que lo habían descifrado todo... casi todo, era momento de actuar. Había todavía muchas interrogantes sobre Korra y esos extraños acontecimientos relacionadas a ella que claramente no tenían que ver con el estado avatar ¿o, de alguna forma.. si?

Los chicos se hallaban todos montados sobre Naga corriendo por las calles de Ciudad República. Tenzin había ido a advertir a Lin y el trabajo de los chicos era proteger al exorbitante millonario, empresario y criminal: Varrick.

- Oigan chicos ¿ustedes saben dónde está Varrick? espero que no en el polo porque no hay tiempo de ir allí -decía Asami en voz alta mientras por la rapidez del transporte que usaban todo su cabello se entremetía en la cara de Bolin y lo hacían escupirlo continuamente-

- De hecho... puff -escupe pelo Bolin- está aquí mismo en Ciudad República grabando otra película

- ¿Cómo es que lo dejan estar libre si es un criminal? -pregunta Korra quien dirigía a Naga-

- No está libre, tiene libertad condicional y debe pagar multas a la ciudad -responde Mako en su experiencia como policía-

- Bien ¿dónde buscamos? -preguntó Iroh sin recibir respuesta-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Luego de recorrer un buen rato toda la ciudad, los chicos se detuvieron en la antigua residencia de Varrick en Ciudad República. Adornada de cristales polarizados y una gran estatua de él aún en construcción. Los chicos dejaron afuera al perro oso polar y entraron a la casa. Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue un increíble set de grabación. Camarógrafos, iluminación, equipo técnico y unos actores muy atractivos, este otro se parecía un tanto a Mako, Korra se sonrojó un poco al ver a aquel sujeto.

- Si si si me encanta, sigan sigan! -decía Varrick excitado desde su silla de director mientras sus actores hacían movimientos y poses para la película- denme más.. muestren que se aman!

- Varrick! -dijo en voz firma el avatar apareciéndose frente a él de repente y haciendo que se fuera de espaldas-

- Aaahhhh... ¡Corten! ¿Quién se atreve a...? -les echa una mirada- pero si es el equipo avatar y mi antigua estrella -mira a Bolin- por cierto chico quiero discutir un contrato contigo para la segunda y tercera entrega de Nuk Tuk, tengo pensando algo como "Nuk Tuk: El Guerrero Solitario" o "Nuk Tuk: La desolación de Ciudad República" ¿Te gusta?

- Ehhh...

- Aquí nadie va a discutir nada! -regaña Korra- tenemos que hablar tú y yo... es urgente y no, no puede esperar

- Sin duda hablaremos luego de que termine mi sesión de fotos, el tiempo se me viene encima chicos... quiero meterme una gran suma de dinero pero tengo que cumplir con los plazos me entienden? jejeje ¡Claro que no entienden! no son empresarios genios como yo

- Señor Varrick usted no entiende -gritó Mako exasperado-

- ¿Qué no entiendo? -preguntó en una voz fría y nada amigable mientras aún se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, entonces Asami tomó la palabra y dijo-

- Esta noche tienen pensado MATARLO! -Varrick abrió los ojos en todo el contorno debido a la sorpresa. Su mandíbula casi cae al suelo, se veía nervioso. Pero entonces dibujó una sonrisa pícara y volteándose a ver a los chicos, exclamó-

- Los escucho!

* * *

**Central de Policías;**

**Oficina de Lin...**

* * *

- ¿O sea que me estás diciendo que el próximo en morir será Varrick? -preguntaba extrañada la hija de Toph al maestro aire mientras ambos discutían la situación-

- Según los cálculos si, y esperemos que así sea porque si nos equivocamos en algo otra persona morirá y no podremos protegerla

- Aún no puedo entender cómo es que Korra está soñando con esas muertes, me hace dudar -gruñe la maestra metal, más que por enojo, por impotencia-

- No tienes por qué dudar, Korra no es la asesina... solo tiene estos... 'presagios', te aseguro que si nos mantenemos alerta toda la noche vigilando a Varrick atraparemos a quien venga por él, así que por favor te pido que órdenes a algunos de tus hombres a ayudarnos a custodiar

- Haré algo mejor -golpea el escritorio suavemente y se pone de pie- iré yo personalmente... es momento de descubrir quién está detrás de todas estas noches sangrientas!

* * *

**Casa de Varrick...**

* * *

- A ver si entiendo -decía el moreno rascándose la nuca- ¿están diciéndome que me van a buscar para matarme esta noche pero no saben quién ni por qué?

- Tal vez sea a algunas de las personas que estafaste -dice Asami-

- Ya pagué mucho dinero por acallarlos... no corro ningún peligro

- Varrick estamos tratando de advertirte, esto es serio -sentenció el ojos verdes con impaciencia- ¿no has oído hablar de los otros asesinatos?

- Si si, desafortunadas personas... pero yo tengo la mejor suerte de todas, NO, la inmensamente mejor suerte de todas... tengo un lindo círculo protector que me cobija, así que no les creo...

- Ay ya basta de estupideces Varrick -se le va encima Korra furiosa- te vamos a vigilar y atraparemos al que quiera hacerte daño, tú vas a cooperar o te irá malísimo... ¿entendiste?

- Si ajá -dijo asustado- como el agua.. me gusta ayudar

- Perfecto ¿y ahora qué? -pregunta el cejas arqueadas-

- Supongo que esperar que llegue la noche -responde el general-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos entonces se decidieron a prepararse para lo que vendría. Korra fue a casa a soñar con tranquilidad siendo acompañada por Bolin. Los demás se quedaron junto al empresario y no tardaron en llegar Lin y Tenzin. Todos trajeron colchonetas y pretendían acostarse en el suelo.

Asami miraba la luna a través de los espejos de la casa de Varrick cuando sintió unas manos tibias abrazarla desde atrás con cariño. Entonces ella voltea y siente a su novio junto con ella. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Estaban enamorados.

- La luna está hermosa hoy ¿no lo crees? -dice ella-

- No tan hermosa como tú

- Nunca me había sentido tan amada y tan protegida por alguien, Iroh... siento que te conozco desde siempre -entonces ella se voltea y busca sus labios, él la deja y los dos se unen en un hermoso y apasionado beso. Él amarró sus brazos a la cintura de ella y ambos prosiguieron hasta que el aire que tenían dentro de sus pulmones se los permitiera. Entonces el príncipe mira a su novia a los ojos y exclama-

- Podemos estar juntos por siempre... si quieres... -ella se sorprende- serías la princesa del fuego, tendríamos familia... hijos...

- Suena magnífico Iroh pero... aún somos muy jóvenes

- No importa... no quiero perderte -inquiere él-

- No lo harás -nuevamente se besan-

- Oigan tortolitos -regañó Lin- dejen los arrumacos y vayan a dormir, yo y Tenzin haremos la primera ronda

- Este bien -ríen ambos y obedecen al mandado-

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche ya había caído en ciudad república, el manto negro se cernía sobre el cielo y la luna, casi llena se mostraba en todo esplendor en el firmamento. En la casa de los chicos, Korra se acostaba en su cama acomodándose tranquilamente mientras Bolin la cobijaba...

- ¿Estás lista? -pregunta él-

- Si, estoy lista!

- Estaré afuera vigilando todo lo que pase... no dejaré que nadie entre ni permitiré que salgas de ese cuarto, para mañana, habremos atrapado al culpable y tú dejarás de soñar con esas cosas horribles

- Eres un buen amigo Bo -él sonríe- tú y tu hermano son únicos...

- Muy bien.. descansa!

Con eso el ojos verdes sale de la habitación apagando la luz y la morena cerró sus ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras tanto Bolin se sentó en el mesón de la cocina con una tacita de té caliente para pasar la noche. Hacía frío, pero era primordial estar despierto y vigilante.

La noche siguió avanzando y Bolin le echó un vistazo a Korra. Todo estaba normal. Tampoco habían avisado de que Varrick estuviera muerto o que hubieran atacado ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y Bolin cabeceaba con los ojos entrecerrados sobre el mesón. Golpeteaba su dedo contra la mesa para tener algo que hacer y no ceder al cansancio, pero era inutil... estaba cediendo.

* * *

**Casa de Varrick...**

* * *

- Esto es ridículo -replicó el moreno levantándose de su cama y saliendo a la sala- si hubiese alguien que quisiera matarme ya lo hubiera hecho... solo dijeron mentiras para meterse en mi increíble casa, no los culpo, tengo las mejores cosas de la ciudad...

- Oye! -regañó Lin al verlo allí caminando- ¿Qué haces allí?

- ¿Puedo ir a tomar un poco de agua en mi propia casa? Esto de que alguien quiere matarme es una farsa ¡Admítanlo! ya casi amanece y no ha pasado nada

- Estamos protegiendo su vida Sr. Varrick me gustaría que fuera más cooperador -reclamó Lin en voz brusca-

- Como sea iré por algo de agua!

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Ya iban como dos millones de borregos. Los pesados párpados del maestro tierra cayeron sobre sus otras mitades como fuertes santamarías cerrándose en un instante, Bolin cayó dormido y comenzó a roncar. Pero de pronto, la puerta que daba con la habitación de Korra se abrió lentamente y una persona comenzó a salir de allí. Su identidad estaba oculta en un largo y negro abrigo de los hombros hasta los pies, su cabeza estaba tapada con una cachucha que ennegrecía su rostro, cual verdugo, se dirigió a la salida. Bolin escuchó pasos y se despertó de inmediato viendo allí a aquella persona...

- ¿Quién eres tú? -gritó de repente, pero entonces aquella persona disparó una increíblemente poderosa bola de fuego hacia Bolin que lo mandó a volar y destruir la cocina sin poder siquiera contener el ataque. Bolin cae al suelo desmayado y la persona sale de la casa.

* * *

**Casa de Varrick...**

* * *

El moreno millonario bebe de su agua y entonces fija la vista en la luz de la luna casi llena que se reflejaba en su ventana. De pronto le dieron ganas de sentir ese sereno en su piel, así que a hurtadillas salió por la puerta trasera y se sentó en la acera que da con la calle simplemente a pensar y murmurar...

- ¿Cuando esta gente se irá de mi casa? Lin seguramente está usando esto como excusa para revisar mi hogar a ver qué consiguen... menos mal que mis cosas sospechosas están en un búnker bajo tierra jejeje... espero no lo descubran...

De repente Varrick voltea y ve una silueta de una persona parada a su lado con un gran abrigo negro. El moreno traga saliva y dice...

- ¿Qu...Quién eres tú?

- Es momento de que mueras... Varrick! -los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido-

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Jefa Lin -la llamó Mako-

- Dime Mako

- ¿Dónde está Varrick?

- No lo sé, dijo que iba a beber agua

- No está en la cocina -la jefa se sorprende. De pronto se escucha un grito desde afuera-

- AYUDDAAAAAA!

- ES ÉL.. TODOS AHORA! -ordenó Lin al momento que todos los maestros se prepararon y salieron al rescate de Varrick. Al salir vieron como aquel extraño sujeto lo agarraba de la ropa con un cuchillo de fuego apuntándole al corazón mientras el moreno lloraba de miedo.- DETENTE! ESTÁS RODEADO! -ordena Lin seguida de Tenzin-

- Déjalo ir... no puedes con todos nosotros! -No se escuchó respuesta del sujeto pero sí sus respiraciones tan profundas y lentas. Disparándole una llamarada a Varrick con fuerza en el pecho lo envió al suelo cerca de los chicos, acto seguido aquella persona se impulsa hacia arriba disparando flamas alejándose rápidamente-

- Iré por él! -dice Mako antes de salir disparado entre llamas detrás de aquel sujeto-

La persecución se originó una vez más. Ambos eran muy rápidos y eficaces pero Mako parecía tomar ventaja. El cejas arqueadas disparó varias llamaradas pero el enemigo las esquivaba una y otra vez resultando inútiles los ataques. Entonces Mako creó un látigo de fuego y amarró uno de los pies de aquel sujeto extraño y con fuerza lo arrojó hacia abajo. La persona extraña cayó dando vueltas sobre el techo de uno de los edificios. Mako cayó frente a él en aquella azotea que estaba a punto de convertirse en un cuadrilátero de pelea.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos estudiosos.

- Tú eres el que ha estado cometiendo todos esos asesinatos, ¿verdad? -preguntó el ojos dorados, pudiendo escuchar de fondo las risas para sus adentros del misterioso personaje. Entonces con voz fría y reseca respondió-

- No soy el único... tú novia Korra también es culpable

- ¿Quién más está contigo y Korra? ¿Son parte de un grupo secreto o algo?

- No tengo que decirte nada!

Inmediatamente el oscuro personaje arrojó una llamarada a Mako pero este la bloquea con sus brazos y salta hacia adelante disparando varios golpes de fuego muy magistralmente que impactan en el pecho al hombre y lo arrojan al suelo de sentada. Mako cae frente a él y lo apunta con sus manos encendidas en flamas, al igual que parecían estarlo sus ojos. Con mucha rabia levantó la cachucha de aquel personaje pero al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de visiones terribles, su corazón explotó en un segundo y su frente comenzó a sudar no... no podía ser posible...

- ¿Wan? -exclamó ido y confundido el cejas arqueadas. El primer avatar lo mira con una sonrisa malsana y exclama-

- Me siento honrado que sepas quien soy, pero ahora que lo sabes... no puedes vivir ni saber nuestro secreto! -acto seguido Wan patea el estómago de Mako y cuando este se encorva, Wan termina el trabajo golpeándole fuertemente la cara contra el concreto dejándolo inconsciente, la sangre comenzó a correr.- Hay más como yo Mako... no debiste atreverte a enfrentarme... ¡Enfrentarnos! -dicho esto el sospechoso se pone su cachucha y se va corriendo de aquel lugar-

Minutos después llegaron Lin y Tenzin y descubren al chico allí casi muerto con la cabeza sangrante.

- AYÚDENLO RÁPIDO! -gritó Lin inmediatamente. Tenzin lo recogió y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Entones el chico abrió los ojos-

- Gracias a Dios -dice Tenzin- ¿te encuentras bien-

- Si, eso creo -responde Mako mientras seguía sangrando su frente-

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Lin confundida. Entonces Mako la miró con ojos de inexplicable preocupación y con labios temblorosos y voz llena de miedo, respondió-

- Ustedes no van a creerme!

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

La puerta se abre y el abrigo negro del sujeto aparece de nuevo. Wan entra a la casa con silencio y tranquilidad. Camina por la sala dirigiéndose a la cocina donde yacía aún sin consciencia el maestro tierra en una posición incómoda. Sigue hasta el cuarto donde se quedaba Korra, abre la puerta y la encuentra allí dormida. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el primer avatar de la historia quién dice...

- El momento se acerca, no te resistas Korra!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Maaaaaas CONFUSIOOON! ¿Qué opinan? Noooo hay manera de que ninguno de ustedes sepa en un millón de años qué está pasando... todo ha tomado un nuevo rumbo... nada es lo que parece ser ¿En qué irá a parar todo esto? **

**Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews a...**

**Mel.2004: Hola Mel... que bueno que haya sido tu capítulo favorito... me alegra leerlo de ti que eres una gran escritora. Seguramente no podrás creer lo que sucedió en este cap, pero no te preocupes está fríamente calculado!**

**MtezPS: Stephanie te gustó tu episodio? es todito tuyo jejeje... Bueno ahora tal parece que Korra no es la asesina sino Wan pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿qué opinas? todo se oscurece en vez de aclarecerse no?... pero no puedes dejar de leer los capítulos que vienen... están que arden!**

**FirebenderMako: Graaaacias por leer mi historia, bienvenido... que bueno tener gente nueva, espero te haya gustado este episodio... sería genial oír tu opinión.. gracias por leer!**

**Jrosass: Si la verdad que el asunto con Korra se está saliendo de control... o ya está fuera de control mejor dicho... qué opinas de que Wan sea el asesino.. ¿te sorprendió? ¿te lo veías llegar? Dime tu opinión Jessi :)**

**Gracias a todos por leer... Me cuentan sus opiniones en sus reviews... gracias :)**


	8. La Luna Llena

**Hola mis amigos de FF... subo el capítulo temprano hoy porque no quiero hacerlos sufrir mucho, sé que lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior fue como O.o...**

**Deben tener muchas preguntas rondando sus cabezas... **

**Así que... A LEER!**

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

La puerta se abre y el abrigo negro del sujeto aparece de nuevo. Wan entra a la casa con silencio y tranquilidad. Camina por la sala dirigiéndose a la cocina donde yacía aún sin consciencia el maestro tierra en una posición incómoda. Sigue hasta el cuarto donde se quedaba Korra, abre la puerta y la encuentra allí dormida. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el primer avatar de la historia quién dice...

- El momento se acerca, no te resistas Korra! -Entonces Wan se arrodilla frente al avatar y su cuerpo comienza a deshacerse frente a la dormida morena en una especie de humo azul que regresó al cuerpo de ella. Una vez que todo el humo entrara a su cuerpo, Korra despertó de repente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenzin y Lin entran a la casa sosteniendo a Mako con los brazos y rápidamente lo sentaron a lo cual la bella Asami buscó suturas para coserle la herida de la frente, pero el maestro fuego ya se veía bien.

- No hay señales de que forzaron la casa -dice Lin inspeccionando-

- CHICOS! -gritó Tenzin desde la cocina a lo que todos corrieron hasta allá. Mako quiso levantarse pero de un empujón Asami lo sentó de nuevo-

- Quieto! -Mientras, los demás vieron a Bolin malherido en la cocina yaciendo inconsciente en el suelo, su ropa estaba ligeramente quemada como si la hubiera atacado un maestro fuego. Tenzin le dio cachetadas suaves y el maestro tierra despertó-

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Te atacaron... el asesino

- ¿Varrick?

- Está bien -responde Lin- pero ahora tenemos otras cosas que resolver.. ¿Dónde está Korra?

- En el cuarto! -con esto todos van al cuarto donde la morena acababa de despertarse. Estaba con el mismo aspecto de siempre. Sudada, sobresaltada y hecha todo un manojo de nervios. Ella los ve entrar y con una mirada inquieta y llena de miedo, el avatar les dice...

- ¡Lo vi todo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: LA LUNA LLENA**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esa mañana**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la mesa del comedor conversando y desayunando. Muchos de ellos tenían ojeras grandes en sus ojos debido a estar despiertos toda la noche y a eso le sumaban la confusión de no estar ni siquiera en el principio. Era como si nunca hubieran estado en el principio, estaban más atrás que eso, perdidos en un mar de confusiones que no terminan de acabar...

- Es que aún no lo entiendo -decía Korra en voz baja, casi nula- ¿Wan? ¿Por qué?

- Esto ni siquiera tiene sentido, tú perdiste tus conexiones con los avatares pasados cuando Vaatu te sacó a Raava, el ciclo volvió a empezar y tú no deberías poder hacer más conexiones con ellos -replicó Tenzin viéndose algo molesto-

- Esto me confunde -exclama Bolin con tristeza-

- Tal vez sea otra cosa chicos -interviene Mako llamando la atención de todos-

- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta Tenzin-

- Tal vez las cosas no pasaron como creemos que pasaron... tal vez Korra nunca perdió la conexión con sus avatares pasados, quizás siguen allí y todo esto signifique otra cosa, algo que no sabemos aún, tal vez su encuentro con Vaatu en vez de destruir la conexión más bien afectó de forma negativa el estado avatar y lo ha oscurecido o algo parecido. ¡Sólo piénsenlo! Wan era la persona más buena que existió y fue el primer avatar... ¿Él asesinando personas? ¡Es una locura! ¡Algo tuvo que corromperlo!

- Lo que dices puede ser cierto -correspondió Lin- esto podría explicar por qué Korra no controla las cosas que sueña o pasan... Esos sueños recurrentes que siempre tiene estando en estado avatar, los sueños suicidas, ahora los avatares anteriores matando personas... este descontrol tiene que tener origen en el espíritu de Raava, está lastimado o ennegrecido de alguna forma, seguirá actuando a espaldas de Korra hasta que haga cosas peores

- Es como si su estado avatar tuviera vida propia -dijo Asami en medio de un suspiro de tristeza-

- Esto apesta -bufó la morena- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a detener esto? ¿Qué se supone que voy a detener, por cierto? era más fácil cuando tenía que patearle traseros a otros pero ahora es mi trasero el que está en riesgo... hay una especie de corrosión espiritual dentro de mi que oscureció mis vidas pasadas y está por oscurecerme a mí también... ¿por esos mis sueños, mis pérdidas de control? ¿a dónde irá a parar esto? ¡Es tan frustrante! -dicho esto Korra se levanta de la mesa y se va de allí muy alterada. Entonces, segundos después, Iroh se dirigió a los que quedaban en la mesa diciendo-

- ¿Qué dicen chicos?

- ¿Qué decimos de qué? -inquirió Asami-

- Hoy es luna llena... tenemos menos de 12 horas antes de que oscurezca, aún tenemos tiempo de llevar a Korra al mundo espiritual para bloquear su poder espiritual

- ¿Qué van a hacer qué? -replicó Lin-

- Sé que es una locura pero es la única manera de detener a Korra de cometer más atrocidades involuntarias -responde el hijo de Aang-

- Hay un demonio -continúa Mako- llamado Aurlock, que tiene el poder de bloquear cualquier fuerza espiritual que pueda encontrar en el cuerpo que posea, no hará más daño, solo bloqueará esa parte y vivirá tranquilamente como Raava vive dentro de Korra. Necesitamos que ese espíritu-demonio aprisione todas sus vidas pasadas y bloquee su estado avatar para que no pase a peores

- Hoy es luna llena -dice Bolin- si pasa de hoy y no hacemos nada, el estado avatar corrupto de Korra la corromperá a ella también volviéndola fría, inhumana y cruel... tal como en sus visiones... es la única forma

- ¿Qué tienen pensado? -pregunta Lin-

- Yo pensaba en que todos fuéramos al mundo espiritual a encontrar a ese demonio mientras Mako distraía a Korra -dijo Iroh- tal vez les dé tiempo de hablar de cosas... entonces sin que ella se dé cuenta llevarla al mundo espiritual a encontrarse con el demonio y hacer que se deje poseer... tenemos que hacerlo, sino... estaremos perdidos! ¿Están dentro?

- Dentro

- Dentro

- Dentro! -dijeron cada uno de ellos menos Lin-

- Suerte con eso, yo debo quedarme en la Ciudad

- Lo entendemos!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako sale al patio y ve allí a Korra sentada de espaldas a él mirando el hermoso amanecer, pero para ella... no era tan hermoso. No era la intención de Korra hacer todas esas cosas ni soñar todos esos sueños ¿Quién controla eso? pero de alguna manera todo estaba conectado a ella y la hacían ver como la única culpable. Se sentía presionada, enojada y triste. Ya ni siquiera estaba bien con Mako, casi no se hablaban y no era culpa de él. Él había tratado, pero ella estuvo encerrada en todas esas pesadillas espantosas que le horrorizaban cada noche, ahora ya no soñaba con Mako sino con asesinatos... ¿Qué cambió? ¿Porque repentinamente cambiaron sus sueños? Estaba tan presionada que comenzó a ver el precioso amanecer como un feo cielo nubarroso a punto de llover. Así de distorsionada se sentía ella...

- Hola... ¿Quieres hablar? -le pregunta Mako caminando hacia ella. Korra se limpia una lágrima rápidamente para que él no se dé cuenta y responde-

- ¿De qué podríamos hablar? -pregunta ella con una sonrisa ahogada por la presión-

- Podríamos literalmente hacer una lista y dividirla por temas -ríe el maestro fuego logrando contagiar a la morena, que reía por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Solo Mako lograba eso en ella, Bolin era gracioso y le hacía soltar carcajadas... pero sólo Mako podía lograr sacarle "esa sonrisa" que toda chica conoce bien-

- Tienes razón hay mucho de qué hablar, y lamento no haber tenido tiempo para ti estos días es que...

- No te estoy culpando por eso amor... -la interrumpió Mako en voz susurrante- sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y por eso he venido a proponerte algo...

- Qué? -preguntó intrigada la ojos azules-

- Tú y yo... solos... el día entero, hablando, explorando... hablando -dijo esto último rolando sus ojos con perversión mientras se mordía la lengua-

- Si claro, "hablando" -ríe ella-

- Pero de verdad quiero pasar el día contigo... ¿te gustaría pasar el día conmigo? -extiende la mano y ella lo mira ansiosa. Sonríe y poniendo su mano sobre la de él dejando que la dirija, la morena exclamó-

- Me haría muy feliz pasar el día contigo... -Mako sonríe-

- Entonces vamos!

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Tenzin, Iroh, Asami y Bolin se encontraban todos frente al gran portal de luz que llevaba al mundo espiritual. Contemplaban su grandeza y respiraban profundo. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer no era fácil, pero debían hacerlo por el bien de Korra, del grupo y del mundo.

- Hay que hacerlo -dijo Iroh siendo el que dio el primer paso dentro del portal apareciendo de pronto en el gran e inhóspito mundo espiritual. El árbol de los recuerdos se abrió sobre ellos y el otro portal se veía a lo lejos... estaban dentro-

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de dónde buscar? -pregunta Asami y todos ven a Tenzin quien rápidamente se puso a la defensiva-

- ¿Por qué todos me ven a mí?

- Es que tu eres el más conocimiento espiritual tiene de todos nosotros -dice Bolin- y además eres el más viejo, se supone que sabes más!

- Pues lamento decepcionarte pero yo no vivo en el mundo espiritual como para saber dónde quedan las cosas

- Preguntémosle a esa pequeña cosa verde de allá -dijo Asami para luego salir corriendo detrás de un espíritu parecido a un duendecillo que caminaba por allí- oye cosita linda... nos podrías dar una dirección?

- ASAMI NO! -gritó Iroh-

- ¿Qué pasa con los hombres y sus problemas para pedir indicaciones? -se queja ella- como sea... ¿podrías decirnos dónde podemos encontrar al espíritu Aurlock?

- ¿Quieren ver a Aurlock? -preguntó en voz chistosa el personaje, la bella Asami asiente. De pronto el duende arrugó su rostro y unos increíbles colmillos comenzaron a salirle mientras crecía de estatura hasta convertirse en una bestia inmensa-

- ASAMI CUIDADO! -grita Iroh mientras lanzaba una llamarada al duende pero este dispara una solución pegajosa que se traga la llama de Iroh y lo pega al piso. Luego hace lo mismo con Asami-

- Vamos Bolin, depende de nosotros! -Con eso los dos maestros corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el gran duende y lanzaron sus ataques pero al final quedaron cubiertos en aquel pegostoso menjurje extraño. El duende los levantó y se los montó en el hombro y comenzó a llevárselos-

- ESTO ES LO QUE PASA POR PEDIR INDICACIONES! -grita Iroh logrando que Asami se apene-

- Bueno bueno, como iba a imaginar que esa cosita verde se iba a convertir en semejante bestia...

- ¿Será que estamos haciendo lo correcto? -se cuestiona Tenzin-

- Claro que es lo correcto... estamos salvando a Korra -interfiere Bolin mientras eran llevados en los hombros del duende-

- ¿Y si no podemos salvarnos a nosotros mismos? Si en esta cosa se convirtió ese pequeño espíritu ¿Cómo será el demonio que buscamos? -todos se miran preocupados, sabían que cada palabra dicha por Tenzin era verdad. Sin embargo nada parecía ir peor que ahora. Estaban siendo llevados por un gran espíritu sin saber a dónde o qué pasaría con ellos. Estaban mal y lo sabían-

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Mako y Korra...**

* * *

- Wow... impresionante! -exclamó la morena casi sin respiración al ver erigirse frente a ella dos increíbles mesetas de piedra caliza que se levantaban unos 30 metros sobre sus cabezas. Eran dos montañas iguales una justo al lado de la otra separados por una pequeña abertura en el medio-

- Lo llaman el paso de los ángeles -dijo Mako en una sonrisa a su sorprendida novia-

- Ya veo por qué... es hermoso, no sabía que Ciudad República tuviera paisajes así

- Yo solía venir aquí a esconderme entre los arbustos y robarle a los que venían como turistas... no me orgullezco de eso -dijo con la cabeza gacha- pero así fue como conocí este lugar... además ahora que los espíritus vagan por la tierra y nuevos portales al mundo espiritual se han abierto, los paisajes que ya existían parecen más hermosos... gracias a los espíritus

- Pues este es muy hermoso

- Y se pone mejor! -dice Mako mientras luego de abrir su mochila le lanza a los brazos de Korra una gran cuerda y picos pequeños, ella le lanza una mirada interrogante y Mako continúa- vamos a escalar a estos bebés!

- ¡Estás loco! es una broma... ¿verdad?

- No, para nada -dice él mientras se ponía su arnés de seguridad-

- No vamos a escalar 30 metros con una cuerda... al menos podemos considerar usar la tierra control?

- Nope! nada de control -advirtió Mako- te dije que hoy iba a ser un día especial para nosotros... nos divertiremos y lo haremos a la antigua -Korra al principio pareció seria y Mako comenzó a dudar de que a ella no le gustara la idea, pero luego dejó salir una sonrisa y el cejas arqueadas suspiró aliviado-

- Ok... ¿cómo se pone esta cosa? -preguntó confusa. Mako esboza una carcajada y va a ayudarla. Sus manos se rozan lentamente cuando él tomó las cuerdas de sus manos y la mirada nerviosa de ella se posó sobre él. Mako comenzó a envolverla con las cuerdas de seguridad, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la cinta, como si lo hiciera con sus manos. La morena se sonroja y Mako lo nota. Sus miradas se encontraron por varios segundos y la morena roguó por un beso. El cejas arqueadas se acercó prometedoramente a ella mientras sus latidos comenzaban a acelerarse, de pronto un sonidito de agarre terminó con el romántico momento-

- Listo -dice Mako sujetando el seguro y apartándose con la mirada dispersa. Moría de ganas por besarla, pero ese día juntos, esa salida romántica era una farsa. Se torturaba pensando en lo que Korra opinaría de él luego de no tener poderes espirituales, lo odiaría y eso le dolía. Pero era por el bien de todos.

* * *

**Más Tarde en el mundo espiritual...**

* * *

El gran espíritu duende arrojó a los chicos a una especie de barranco en el que cayeron sobre incómodas rocas. En ese momento sus agarres pegajosos que el duende les había arrojado se deshicieron y pudieron moverse otra vez. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban...

- AAAHHH! -gritó Asami al verse rodeada de esqueletos humanos que formaban una especie de mar de muerte allí todos acumulados. Era muchas calaveras y demás huesos de partes. Era aterrador-

- Verán al gran espíritu Aurlock! -dijo el duende-

- ¿Dónde estamos? -exigió Tenzin-

- Estamos en sus dominios -respondió- yo soy uno de tus sirvientes

- Eras más lindo cuando eras pequeño... e indefenso! -dijo Bolin-

- ¿Cuándo vendrá? -preguntó Iroh al espíritu duende- ¿Cuándo va a venir ese tal Aurlock? -el duende pone una cara sombría y rellena de oscuridad para sonreír con su boca llena de colmillos y contestar a la pregunta del maestro fuego diciendo-

- Cuando tenga hambre! -los chicos se asustan-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- Yaaaa caaaasiiiii! -exclama Mako mientras ponía el pico finalmente sobre la cima de aquella meseta. Una sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro a medida que balanceaba su cuerpo y terminaba de subir. Cansado dejó salir un suspiro y se acostó en el suelo, luego recordó que no venía solo y miró hacia abajo, muy abajo, casi al comienzo de la maseta aún estaba Korra intentando subir-

- ESTO ES IMPOSIIIIIIIBLLEEEEEEE!

- Korra ¿Aún no has avanzado nada? -gritó él debido a la separación de varios metros entre ellos-

- Bueno tu fuiste el de la brillante idea de no usar control, que ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo control y lo usaré para subir a menos que quieras ayudarme a hacerlo normalmente

- Olvídalo, estoy cansado!

Dicho esto Korra se deslizó hacia arriba con mucha rapidez invocando el poder de la tierra no tomándole mucho tiempo llegar a la cima, donde también se dejó caer de sentón muy cansada y jadeante. Mako estaba allí mirándola con una sonrisa un tanto extraña...

- ¿Qué? -pregunta Korra-

- ¡Lo hicimos! -responde él, entonces la morena mira a su alrededor y sus ojos vieron el paisaje más hermoso que jamás observó antes. El cielo estaba más cerca de ellos, los árboles estaban muy por debajo. Se sentían más cerca de las estrellas, ese aire de poder que se respiraba arriba no era el mismo que se respiraba allí debajo. Por un momento, Korra se sintió en paz y no se arrepintió de haber aceptado ir en esa cita con Mako. Confió en él totalmente y él no la había decepcionado... una vez más...

- Muchas gracias por esto... -dijo Korra en voz enamorada. Estaba enamorada de la vida-

- No hay de qué -responde el chico-

- Y gracias por lo otro también...

- ¿Qué otro?

- Por ser paciente conmigo... por no juzgarme -responde ella- sé que nos hemos distanciado un poco y que mayoritariamente ha sido mi culpa, pero tú has sido tan paciente y tan cariñoso conmigo... no puedo entender como no estás loco por terminar conmigo yo... no entiendo...

- No quiero terminar contigo -dice él tomándole las manos- la única razón por la que he sido paciente es porque te amo y sé por lo que estás pasando... porque si yo pasara por lo mismo tú lo entenderías -Korra traga saliva al escuchar eso, no sabía si ella tendría tanta paciencia y determinación- no importa lo que pase Korra... vamos a resolverlo juntos! -de pronto Korra arruga su rostro y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas inmediatamente. Tapa su boca para no llorar en voz alta e intenta esconderse de la mirada de su novio, pero este le toma el rostro con cariño y la hace ver sus ojos reconfortantes- Ya puedes decirlo...

- ¿Qué? -pregunta ella en un gemido ahogado por el dolor-

- Eso que te ha estado quemando por dentro, que mueres por decir pero que temes como nos haría sentir a ambos...

- ¿Qué voy a decir Mako? ¿Que tengo miedo? pues sí.. ¡Tengo miedo! -llora- tengo miedo porque no sé qué está pasando conmigo, tengo miedo porque mi estado avatar está fuera de control.. tengo miedo porque soñé sueños suicidas que se volvieron realidad al día siguiente y... -lo mira con los ojos impregnados en lágrimas- tengo miedo de que nada cambie y mis sueños respecto a ti se cumplan... ya te hice daño una vez involuntariamente cuando te cortaste con el jarrón... no soportaría perder el control y hacerte daño de nuevo -Mako inmediatamente la atrae a él y la abraza, entonces allí, sintiéndose protegida en el fuerte regazo de Mako ella rompió a llorar amargamente-

- Tranquila Korra... no dejaré que nada malo te pase... nos pase -Korra levantó la mirada y dejó que su novio secara sus lágrimas cariñosamente con el dedo. Entonces con sus ojos suplicantes, la morena exclamó-

- Bésame... quiero que lo hagas ahora! -Mako sintió el deseo pero también se sintió hipócrita. Korra acababa de abrirle su corazón y él aún le ocultaba cosas, se sentía terrible. Aún así, enviciado por los grandes ojos azules de Korra, Mako se acercó y juntó sus labios secos con los labios húmedos de ella y comenzaron a besarse larga y tendidamente. Korra entremetió sus dedos en el cabello de Mako y comenzó a jugar mientras él la sostenía de la cintura suavemente. Pronto, el beso acabó-

- Quiero llevarte a un lugar -dijo Mako-

- Confío en ti -dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras Mako suspira derrotado-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- Bien... ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? -refunfuña Iroh mientras intenta sacarse una calavera que se había atascado en su ropa-

- Tranquilos, los sacaré con el poder del aire! -acto seguido Tenzin alzó sus brazos y los movió circularmente mientras el viento comenzaba a levantarlos y sacarlos de aquel barranco. Entonces el hijo de Aang saltó y logró salir también. Pero de pronto se toparon con el gran duende que los había capturado antes muy furioso y chocando puños-

- Oye ¿cuál es tu problema? -le grita Asami- solo te pedimos una indicación no queríamos problemas

- Ustedes solo le sirven al espíritu Aurlock como comida humana... quedarán como esos esqueletos de allá si se niegan a colaborar!

- Es suficiente! Vámonos de aquí! -inmediatamente Tenzin arroja una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte al duende que lo golpea en el pecho y lo arroja al suelo. Los chicos corren muy rápido pero el duende dispara otro de ese menjurje pegajoso y logra pegar uno de los pies de Iroh al suelo-

- IROH! -gritó Asami-

- No importa... váyanse sin mi!

- No seas ridículo no nos iremos sin ti! -dice ella-

- A PELEAR ENTONCES! -gritó Bolin mientras golpeaba el suelo y comenzaba a lanzarle piedras al duende que rompía con facilidad con sus puños. Mientras tanto Iroh arrojó fuego a su pie cubierto por la sustancia pegajosa la cual pronto se secó y pudo arrancar de un movimiento brusco- TOMA ESTO! -gritó Bolin mientras creaba una avalancha de polvo y le tapaba la visión al duende. Entonces Iroh contraatacó lanzando varias llamaradas poderosas que impactaron al espíritu y lo enviaron al suelo. Bolin golpeó la tierra y esta se abrió tragándose al duende en un segundo. Iroh llenó de fuego la grieta y Bolin la cerró-

- Siiii así se hace -celebró Asami yéndosele encima a su novio y besándolo apasionadamente haciéndolo derretir-

- Oigan... -dijo Bolin- si estamos en los dominios de ese extraño espíritu Aurlock... dónde está...

Antes de que terminara la frase una poderosísima explosión retumbó destruyendo todo el suelo enviando muchas piedras al aire en medio de una onda expansiva que arrojó a los chicos al piso sin más remedio. Entonces un poderoso dragón púrpura comenzó a emerger de la tierra y a rondar por el cielo de manera circular mientras los chicos lo miraban atónitos. Los ojos del dragón eran rojos, su piel, púrpura. Tenía grandes escamas puntiagudas en su espalda que parecían estar hechas de metal filoso. Sus garras eran increíblemente grandes y en el pecho había una especie de símbolo tatuado. El espíritu aterrizo frente a los chicos pálidos de miedo y con voz certera, fría y tenebrosa, el demonio exclamó...

- Soy el gran espíritu Aurlock.. ¿Cómo se atreven a sobrepasar mis dominios?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- S-S-S-S-S-Señor espíritu... -titubeó Bolin- somos Iroh II, Tenzin, Asami y Bolin señor... no venimos para hacerte daño ni a nadie

- ¿Ah no? -exclamó este-

- No -dijo Tenzin- más bien hemos venido a invocar tu poderosa ayuda de espíritu...

- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

- Necesitamos que bloquees el poder espiritual del avatar -respondió el príncipe de la nación del fuego-

- ¿El avatar? ¿Por qué querrían bloquear sus poderes espirituales?

- Porque están fuera de control -prosiguió Asami- si no detenemos ese descontrol... Korra acabará con ambos mundos, tanto el físico como el espiritual y no viviremos ni nosotros ni tú... debes ayudarnos

- Debes fusionarte con el avatar para que pongas fin a esta locura arrebatándole sus poderes provenientes del estado avatar -dijo Tenzin- es la única forma -el espíritu dragón pensativo se rascó la barbilla con su garra mientras exclamaba-

- Ya veo

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

- ¿A dónde me llevas Mako? -reía Korra mientras el maestro la guiaba cariñosamente con los ojos vendados con la bufanda roja de Mako-

- No quiero que veas... será una sorpresa

- La última vez que me hiciste esto me llevaste a una hermosa cascada... estoy muy ansiosa por saber qué será esta vez! -Mako suspira sintiéndose mal al saber que la única cosa que había delante de ellos era el portal al mundo espiritual-

- Te encantará -apenas pudo soltar esas hipócritas palabras para seguir guiándola a través del portal. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta adentrarse cada vez más y más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Y ¿Dónde está el avatar? -pregunta Aurlock, no la veo por aquí-

- Ella... no tarda en llegar -titubea Tenzin-

- Oigan, allí vienen! -señala Bolin al ver a Mako apareciendo en la lejanía con la morena vendada de los ojos acercándose a ellos-

- Ya casi -le dijo Mako a Korra hasta que llegaron al punto donde están los chicos-

- ¿Ya llegamos? -pregunta ella-

- Lo siento Korra, lo hice por ti -dice Mako en voz baja logrando extrañar a la morena quien quitándose la bufanda de los ojos exclama-

- ¿Qué ocurre? -entonces ve a los chicos frente a ella, todos juntos... incluso Tenzin- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Korra nosotros lo planeamos -dijo Tenzin- era la única forma de liberarte de tu descontrol

- ¿PLANEARON QUÉ? -De pronto una voz ronca, retumbante y avasalladora habló detrás de la morena diciendo-

- HOLA, avatar Korra! -la morena voltea y casi se muere del susto al contemplar a un inmenso dragón frente a ella. Su boca se abrió en el acto sin poder creerlo-

- ¿QUÉ HICIERON? -le gritó a los chicos-

- Espero me perdones -inquiere Mako-

Inmediatamente el dragón salió disparado hacia Korra para lograr fusionarse con ella pero la morena dispara una gran bola de fuego que impacta al dragón y lo hace irse para atrás...

- ¡Me traicionaron! -gritó- ¿Tienen idea de lo que hicieron?

- AURLOCK BLOQUEARÁ TUS PODERES ESPIRITUALES Y ASÍ NO COMETERÁS MÁS DAÑOS ESO ES TODO! -gritó Mako-

- NO! -respondió ella molesta al momento que arrojaba grandes rocas y seguía luchando para evitar que el dragón se metiera dentro de ella- Aurlock no va a bloquear mi poder... va a absorberlo quitándomelo a mi... entonces él será el espíritu más poderoso que existe ¿No lo ven?

- ¿Qué? -replicó Mako exaltado pero Tenzin lo detiene con la mano-

- Alto... está mintiendo... otra vez... quiere que le creamos

- El gurú dijo que si la luna llena de hoy pasaba sin que hiciéramos nada te volverías malvada Korra... -grita Bolin a la morena que seguía luchando fieramente con el dragón-

- BASTA DE MENTIRAS! -exclamó Korra muy molesta mientras golpeaba el piso y una gran avalancha de tierra junto con aire golpeó al dragón y lo envió a colisionar contra una gran montaña destrozándola al instante y quedando inconsciente. Entonces Korra caminó hacia los chicos indignada- les dije que podría superarlo.. les dije que iba a encontrar la forma de controlar mi estado avatar... ¡NO TENÍAN DERECHO!

- Korra -dijo Asami herida- solo queríamos ayudar

- ¿Si? ¡Pues lo empeoraron todo! no puedo creer que todos ustedes actuaran a mis espaldas... ¿y se hacen llamar mis amigos?... y tú, Mako -fue dirigiéndose hacia él- ¿una día juntos para hablar, eh? -él no supo que decir y ella en una subida de ira lo abofetea tan fuerte que casi lo envía al suelo-

- KORRA BASTA! ESTÁS FUERA DE CONTROL... HAS HERIDO A MUCHA GENTE Y YA HASTA HAS ASESINADO A TRES PERSONAS! -grita Tenzin-

- ¿Qué dices? -pregunta ella confundida e inquieta-

- No lo recuerdas porque estabas en estado avatar... pero el día que tú y yo salimos, perdiste el control y asesinaste a 3 sujetos que intentaban escapar de la justicia... la ciudad entera te vio... he estado pagando multas a Beifong desde entonces solo para que no te saquen de la ciudad... no te controlas y lo sabes... lo mismo sucedió con Irish, con Kol y Lama y más recientemente con el gurú.. cuando entras en estado avatar olvidas quien eres y te conviertes en alguien diferente... ¿Qué pasará con todos esos sueños que tuviste? ¿los que incluyen a Mako? ¿Esperabas que no hiciéramos nada y viéramos como lo asesinabas?

- YO ESTABA A PUNTO DE ARREGLARLO... SOLO...

- COMO!? -le gritó Tenzin callándola de inmediato. Quizás era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa forma. Realmente estaba molesto. Korra mira a sus amigos con la cabeza gacha y sus miradas tristes, voltea a ver a Mako y lo divisa con su mano sobre su mejilla sonrojada por el golpe-

- Solo queríamos ayudarte -repite ahora Bolin en voz baja-

- Yo confié en ustedes... y ustedes me iban a quitar la fuente distintiva de mi poder... ¿qué clase de avatar no tiene estado avatar? es oficial... tendré que conseguirme nuevos amigos! -dicho esto la morena se da vuelta y sale disparada en una nube de polvo alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar-

- KORRAAAA NOOO! -gritó Mako molesto yéndose al suelo de rodillas y agarrando su cabeza con fuerza. Bolin y Asami van en su ayuda-

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -pregunta Iroh a Tenzin-

- Korra tiene que descubrir qué es mejor para ella... la luna llena ya pasó... nuestro tiempo se acabó... ahora tenemos que ver cómo avanza todo... solo espero que el corazón de Korra no esté totalmente corrompido y tengamos que verla... como el enemigo! -Iroh traga saliva y vuelve a mirar a la morena alejándose en el horizonte-

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

- Todo fue un fracaso... -decía Iroh para sí- un rotundo y completo fracaso...

- No puedo creer que no pudimos hacer que el demonio se fusionara con Korra

- ¿Y si lo que dijo era verdad? -pregunta Asami al maestro aire- ¿y si el fusionarse con ese demonio no era la solución?

- El resultado fuera el mismo entonces -responde- tenemos a un avatar medio-oscuro suelto por las calles de ciudad república... si las palabras del gurú sin ciertas... no estamos muy lejos de ver sus más bajos deseos... sus más cruel careta

- Yo todavía me preocupo por ella -dice Mako- no pierdo las esperanzas todavía... ella no se atrevería a hacerme daño... aunque es claro que rompió conmigo -se le quiebra la voz- quisiera poder hablar con ella y saber qué está pasando-

- Oh diablos -replica Bolin dejándose caer en el sofá- ojalá pudiésemos devolver el tiempo y hacer todo diferente-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera en Ciudad República. El manto más oscuro de la madrugada se cernía sobre el cielo de la ciudad. Allí, casi a las afueras de la misma, en una cabaña de madera abandonada yacía la morena avatar Korra sentada en un rincón de la casa de madera mientras que la entera habitación estaba llenas de velas encendidas en el suelo que iluminaban la sala. Las ojeras en los ojos del avatar eran muy notorias y aunque estaba sola... el aire... parecía hablarle...

- No te resistas -dijo de repente una mujer maquillada de blanco y franjas rojas en la cara susurrante al oído del avatar. Tenía el traje distintivo de las guerreras Kyoshi y era clara su identidad- No te resistas Korra... -de pronto del otro lado de la morena, un hombre calvo lleno de flechas azules en la piel le habló susurrante al otro oído-

- Déjanos entrar Korra... déjanos entrar

- ¿Aang? ¿Kyoshi? -exclama Korra al borde de la locura-

- Si Korra -responde Aang- estamos contigo... somos tus amigos ahora... déjanos ayudarte... sabemos cómo hacerlo

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó la morena con desconfianza-

- Primero déjanos entrar -respondió Kyoshi del otro lado. De pronto todo se volvió susurros dentro de aquella habitación diciendo la misma cosa repetidas veces. Sus voces y rostros cambiantes, siendo todos y ningunos a la vez comenzaron a jugar con la mente de Korra hasta volverla casi loca. Muy molesta, la morena se puso las manos fuertemente sobre su rostro y gritó-

- DEJENME EN PAZ! -de pronto las llamas de las velas se encendieron al mismo tiempo como increíbles sopletes de calor que ardieron con fuerza iluminando aún más aquella habitación. La mirada con varias lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos del avatar se tornó rápidamente en ira mientras las velas seguían encendidas como sopletes. Entonces Korra se dio cuenta de nuevo de lo que había estado casi segura todo ese tiempo... Se encontraba sola-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O *Yo corriendo de la multitud enardecida persiguiéndome para darme muerte* :O... pero se veía venir eh, chicos? ¡INSULTENME EN SUS REVIEWS PUES!**

**Soy tan descarado que los dejé picados, la verdad sobre Wan viene en el próximo capítulo... les digo... INSÚLTENME (Amo los insultos) jajajaja**

**Agradezco sus preciosos reviews a mis lectores...**

**FirebenderMako: Siiii es un poco descabellado lo de Wan pero cuando leas el próximo capítulo verás que aún hay más de fondo que no habías pensado... gracias por leer!**

**MtezPS: estás muy ocupada lo sé pero aún así te das un tiempo para pasar por mi historia... por eso te amo... Gracias por decir que te fascinó, realmente fue intrigaaaante!**

**Mel.2004: Amiga Meeeel siiii tu fuiste la única que dió en el clavo pero no te dije nada porque no quería enchavar la cosa, pero sí fuiste muy inteligente... sin embargo más cosas vienen en el siguiente capítulo, tendrás mucho que comentar no puedes perdértelo...**

**The Power to Choose: AMIGA SIIIUUULLLL... que bueno ver que te acercaste a leer... siempre me han encantado tus reviews amo que siempre me dejes al menos uno, ya sé que estás hasta el cuello de ocupada, gracias por sacar tiempo... love ya!**

**Jrosass: Jesiiii... esto está shockeante... es extraño que nadie se arrancó el cabello o se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared o se arrancó la piel de la cara jajajaja pero OH NO... Korra se separó del grupo y terminó con Mako :O ¿QUÉ VA A PASAR AHORA!? QUE HORROOOOOR no me maten! jejeje pero tranquilas el makorra ante todo, pero el drama el drama jajaja**

**QUEEEEE OPINAAAARON!? KORRA SE FUE Y DEJÓ A LOS CHICOS! ESTO CADA VEZ ESTÁ MÁS SHOCKEANTE! ESPERO NO QUIERAN MATARME...**

**¿QUIÉNES QUIEREN QUE LE DEDIQUE EL CAPÍTULO DE MAÑANA? ESTÁ DEMASIADO BUENO COMO PARA NO DEDICÁRSELO A ALGUIEN...**

**Nos vemos allá... BYE!**


	9. TORMENTOS

**Ok ya me le adelanté un poquito a la turba molesta que quiere matarme, así que aprovecho para subir el nuevo capítulo para luego seguir corriendo y gritando como niña jajajaja**

**Ok como nadie pidió dedicatoria se lo dedico a TODOS, FirebenderMako, MtezPS, The Power to Choose, Jrosass y everybody who reads this sh*t... gracias por su apoyo...**

**Bueno todo el mundo se anda preguntando por qué Wan apareció cuando Mako descubrió al asesino de los suicidios... ¿Es realmente Wan? ¿Hay otros avatares implicados? ¿Como es que Wan aparece así como así? ¿Es realmente una visión de Korra? QUUEEE COÑ# PAASSA? jajajaja espero este capítulo despeje sus dudas...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

La morena abre sus ojos de repente, la oscuridad invade sus retinas y no puede ver casi nada. Parecía ida y débil, sus ojos estaban secos como si hubiera llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Su cuello le dolía como si lo hubiese hecho en una mala posición. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a divisar la escena y su mirada a esclarecerse.

Korra yacía en la esquina de esa vieja cabaña abandonada mientras que a su alrededor yacían aquellas innumerables cerillas de velas desparramadas sobre el suelo como si de lava se tratara. Las velas habían ardido la noche anterior hasta desgastarse y la morena se sentía sin fuerzas.

Ella trata de levantarse y camina explorando la cabaña... entonces descubrió un polvoriento fregadero y girando la descubrió que aún llegaba el agua a aquella casa. Levantó la ceja y cogió un vaso que estaba cerca y luego de enjuagarlo se sirvió un poco de agua fresca que comenzó a beber mojando su paladar y su garganta, era lo que necesitaba.

- ¿No puedes dormir? -dijo una horrible voz de repente hablando detrás de la espalda de la morena y haciendo que casi se atragantara con el agua. Volteó pero no había nadie. Estaba sola. Korra dejó salir un suspiro y recogió el vaso que se le había caído al suelo de la impresión pero al levantarse se ve cara a cara con Wan que la miraba de cerca-

- AAAHHHH... -gritó Korra de espanto antes de caerse de sentón, Wan se echó una carcajada-

- ¿Qué ocurre Korra? -decía Wan mientras tomaba un filoso cuchillo y lo deslizaba sin sentir dolor alguno por la piel de su mano. Entonces le clava una mirada sombría y exclama- parece que viste a un fantasma...

- ¿Wan?

- El único e inigualable! -sonrió de medio lado-

- ¿Cómo es que puedo verte? ¿Cómo es que siquiera estás aquí? ¡Tú estás...!

- ¿Qué? ¿Muerto? -pregunta él mientras se le acerca con el cuchillo en su mano y la morena se hace hacia atrás lentamente- si, tienes razón... estoy muerto... pero eso no impide que puedas verme

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Korra-

- Verás, yo soy tú... tú eres yo.. Somos la misma persona... de hecho somos miles y uno solo a la vez... ¿no es genial?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres lastimarme? -Wan la mira extrañado y dice-

- Yo no quiero hacerte daño... ¿para que querría? acabo de decir que somos la misma persona tú y yo... no... Más bien quiero ayudarte

- ¿Ayudarme a qué?

- A que salgas de esto... tus amigos... esos que tú creías que eran tus amigos te traicionaron... planearon venderte a un espíritu para bloquear tus poderes... pero nosotros queremos ayudarte!

- ¿Nosotros? -de pronto una brisa se llevó el contorno de Wan y este se transformó inmediatamente en el avatar Roku en un instante. Korra no podía salir de su asombro-

- Somos un equipo.. -dijo Roku- un solo linaje... un solo avatar... podemos ayudarte a superar esto... pero debes dejar que te ayudemos

- ¿Cómo? -Roku desapareció y Aang se mostró ante Korra ahora-

- Déjanos entrar -dijo el maestro aire. La cabeza de Korra comenzó a dolerle muy fuerte y casi no podía soportar tanta presión, se tomó el rostro con fuerza y salió corriendo sin siquiera percatarse que había tropezado con Aang y este se había deshecho al tacto. ¿Era real? ¿O solo una ilusión de su cabeza?

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Tormentos!**

* * *

- ¿Dónde está él? -pregunta Iroh al entrar en la casa y sólo ver a Asami y Bolin reclinados a la mesa con miradas tristes e indiferentes-

- En la cabaña -respondió Bolin señalando a la pequeña casa de madera que había en el otro patio de la casa, que más bien era un cuarto de suministros- yo no lo molestaría, está muy mal -acotó el ojos verdes pero Iroh no hizo caso y salió a buscarlo-

Caminó fuera al patio y rápidamente divisó la cabaña de suministros y fue hacia ella, pero antes de llegar un gran grito de rabia resonó dentro de aquel lugar a medida que todo dentro se iluminaba de rojo y se escuchaba una gran explosión. Iroh apuró el paso y quiso tocar la manija para abrir la puerta pero se quemó inmediatamente, luego de soltar un quejido debido a aquello, el maestro fuego se dio media vuelta y lanzando una patada a la manija la desprendió de la puerta y entró. Al hacerlo el resplandor de las llamas lo obligaron a cubrirse los ojos, entonces miró sorprendido al cejas arqueadas golpeando las cosas y quemándolas en seco con los ojos impregnados en lágrimas y gritando de mucha rabia...

- Mako qué crees?

- Vete... vete ahora! -amenazó Mako mientras volvía a lo suyo-

- No voy a irme yo...

- QUE TE VAYAS! -inmediatamente Mako lanzó una llamarada que impactó en el pecho de Iroh y lo envió a golpearse contra la pared suavemente. Este lo ve incrédulo mientras Mako lanza otra llamarada hacia arriba quemando el techo. Iroh se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia Mako haciéndole una llave detrás de la espalda y pateando detrás de sus rodillas para que se fuera adelante- Tranquilo -le dice el general-

- SUELTAME... SUELTAME! -soltó una nube de fuego por la boca al gritar aquello-

- MAKO, BASTA! -gritó Iroh. Al verse acorralado y sin salida Mako grita de desesperación y rompe a llorar amargamente-

- KORRAA! -gritó Mako-

- No me gusta verte así amigo... tranquilo

- Sin ella no tengo ánimos de vivir... la necesito a mi lado...

- Eso no solamente es triste... es patético -regañó Iroh para entonces tomarle con fuerza el rostro a Mako y decirle- mírame... seguiremos adelante, no importa lo que pase... es difícil pero si Korra no deja que la ayudemos no podemos hacer nada...

- Pero yo la amo -se le parte la voz-

- Si ella te ama a ti, volverá... pero no te puedes romper así por alguien, amigo escucha... estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirte esto pero es obvio que ese momento no llegará, así que solo lo diré de una vez

- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunta Mako más calmado-

- Iré a la Nación del Fuego por un tiempo... y quiero que me acompañes -Mako se sorprende-

- ¿Yo?

- Si, el señor del fuego Honora nos ha invitado personalmente a ambos... quiere entrenarnos a ambos y enseñarnos a dominar los diferentes niveles del fuego control... ¿No es genial?

- No creo que esté en ánimo para...

- Vamos Mako -interrumpe Iroh- sería una buena oportunidad para mejorar nuestros dotes y además para olvidarte de...

- ¿Korra?

- No de Korra... de todo lo que está pasando -afirma- ven conmigo, sólo serán unos días... quiero visitar a mi familia -Mako lo mira a los ojos y se dio cuenta en lo más profundo de su ser que no había nada que lo ataba a Ciudad República... ni siquiera Bolin que ya podía valerse por sí mismo y estaba lleno de amigos-

- Está bien... iré!

- Muy bien amigo! -Iroh le extiende la mano y Mako la junta y se levanta. Iroh se iba a dar la vuelta pero Mako lo sorprende abrazándolo de inmediato-

- Gracias... por ser un buen amigo!

- Tú harías lo mismo por mí -continúan los abrazos-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Korra se encerró en una vieja chocita a orillas de un río que encontró desolada. Había corrido muchos metros y estaba muy cansada, pero finalmente las voces en su cabeza se habían acallado, el tormento, parecía haber cesado. La morena respiró profundo y miró alrededor de la choza, eran solo catres viejos y polvorientos. Por el techo de la choza se filtraban algunos círculos de luz solar que, como ojos, parecían inspeccionar el alma de Korra.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo estas voces y visiones en mi cabeza? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO HABLARLO CON NADIE?

- Puedes hablarlo conmigo -apareció Mako frente a ella, la morena se sorprendió de repente, no podía creer que el cejas arqueadas estaba frente a ella-

- ¿Mako?

- Sé que hice mal pero... puedes contar conmigo, yo estoy aquí!

- No -dijo ella- tú no eres real... NADA DE ESTO ES REAL! -inmediatamente Korra gritó de desespero y sin poder evitarlo entró en estado avatar provocando una fuerte explosión de poder que golpeó a Mako enviándolo al suelo y dejando al descubierto su verdadera cara: Wan. Korra comenzó a elevarse en el aire con gran poder pero inmediatamente el primer avatar se pone de pie ante ella y extendiendo sus manos al cielo justo en su dirección, el chico también abre los ojos y entra en estado avatar, en ese preciso momento Korra sale repentinamente del estado y comienza a caer al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Wan disparó una bola de aire que atrapó a la morena. Wan cerró los ojos y los abrió volviendo a la normalidad- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? -preguntó la morena con miedo-

- ¿Por qué insistes en usar algo que no puedes controlar Korra? -preguntó Wan- ¿Qué el gurú no te dijo que era peligroso que entraras en estado avatar? -se burló el chico-

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que me dijo el gurú?

- Uff -suspira fastidiado- ¿entiendes o no Korra? Yo soy tú y tú eres nosotros... hemos vivido dentro de ti siempre... sabemos todo sobre ti pero tú muy poco de nosotros.

- Déjame en paz Wan... -gimió Korra- deja de atormentarme

- Korra -dice Wan- yo fui el primero en experimentar el poder del estado avatar cuando me fusioné con Raava... sé controlarlo... déjame ayudarte!

- NO! -gritó la morena- ustedes no quieren ayudarme... quieren controlarme... ¿Por qué no me dicen la verdad? No tiene caso ocultarlo porque ya lo sé... Esos sueños recurrentes sobre Mako... no los soñé yo, ustedes hicieron que yo lo soñara como una predicción al futuro para que me diera miedo... todo era parte de su plan... ¿Los sueños suicidas? tampoco fueron cosa mía... ustedes lo planearon todo, se metieron en mi mente y luego cometieron los asesinatos haciéndome creer que yo había matado a esas personas cuando siempre habías sido tú Wan! ¿Y para qué? para que yo estuviera temblando de miedo y aceptara sin dudar esta supuesta ayuda que intentan ofrecerme... -Wan no pudo decir nada- ¡Algo pasó cuando Vaatu me sacó a Raava! no perdí mis conexiones con ustedes ¿verdad? fue algo más... los golpes y las heridas al espíritu de Raava causó un efecto adverso en espíritu y al fusionarse conmigo de nuevo trajo cambios negativos en el estado avatar... esas grandes heridas en Raava los oscurecieron a ustedes, los avatares pasados corrompiéndolos de alguna forma y volviéndolos crueles. A eso se refería el gurú... no era la luna llena lo que me iba a cambiar... más bien la luna llena era la fecha límite para que esta corrosión espiritual llegara a mí y así está siendo... Si yo acepto esa ayuda que tú me ofreces, entonces yo sería como ustedes... ENTONCES NO ACEPTARÉ NADA DE LO QUE ME PIDAS! -Molesto, herido y algo contristado Wan pone una cara de ira descontrolada a medida que camina hacia la morena algo atemorizada. Al llegar a ella usa sus dedos para acariciar suavemente su rostro y para decirle de manera amenazante-

- Crees que lo sabes todo ¿verdad? pero en realidad no sabes nada... ¿crees que los sueños realmente no son un vistazo al futuro? Si no aceptas nuestra ayuda perderás el control y terminarás asesinando a tu novio... ¿Qué se siente no poder controlarse durante el estado avatar? ¿Qué se siente no recordar nada después de salir de él? ¡Seguro que horrible!... yo te ofrezco controlar eso... te ofrezco más poder del que puedas imaginar y lo mejor aún... PODRÁS CONTROLARLO... finalmente... serás... un avatar... COMPLETO! -los ojos de Korra se abren de par en par al escuchar las manipulaciones de Wan que aún acariciaba su rostro con su mano. Pero entonces Korra le toma la muñeca con fuerza al chico y hablando en voz amenazante, exclamó-

- Ve a engañar a otro con palabras, Wan! -dicho esto la morena se fue de aquel lugar dejando al rechazado primer avatar muy molesto en aquel riachuelo-

- CUANDO CAUSES MÁS DAÑO A PERSONAS INOCENTES NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO ADVERTÍ! -gritó Wan a los oídos de Korra para que pudiera escucharlo mientras se iba-

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

- ¿La Nación del Fuego? -pregunta Bolin preocupado a su hermano mientras todos estaban reunidos en la mesa de la sala- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

- Serán unas semanas Bo... tengo que atender los asuntos que Korra dejó allá y en las demás naciones... recuerda que aún estamos reclutando nuevos benders y necesito saber cómo va eso... además el Señor del Fuego Honora me ha invitado a un entrenamiento exclusivo en el palacio y no puedo rechazar la oferta... necesito mejorar mis dotes de combate para poder defenderte a ti y a quienes lo necesiten!

- Nunca hemos estado separados Mako -se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al maestro tierra- no por tanto tiempo... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora que no estás? ¡Mi mamá no está, mi padre no está...! ¿Ahora tú también te vas?

- No es como que voy a dejarte! -afirma Mako-

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? -pregunta Bolin-

- Porque no podemos dejar Ciudad República desatendida... no con Korra suelta... cuando vuelva, con más poder... iremos tras ella, la capturaremos y haremos lo que sea para traerla de vuelta... aún no pierdo mis esperanzas en ella

- Parece que solo seremos tú y yo por un tiempo, Bolin -dice la bella Asami palmeando ligeramente el hombro de su amigo-

- Voy a extrañarte hermano -dice Bolin con lágrimas en los ojos-

- Y yo a ti pequeño -pronto los hermanos se abrazan en una escena muy hermosa que conmovió incluso a la bella Sato y al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Korra corría por las calles de Ciudad República, parecía querer salir de la ciudad, se alejaba de todo y de todos. Sentía que la seguían, su mente no estaba segura... esas voces en su cabeza, las visiones, sencillamente estaban volviéndola loca. Sin poder siquiera darse cuenta la morena entró al cementerio de Ciudad República y fue adentrándose en el camposanto sin siquiera detenerse a pensar dónde había llegado. De pronto, se detiene a respirar.

Reposa su brazo sobre una columna y trata de recuperarse de sus costillas quemándole la piel y los órganos dentro de ella. Estaba sudada y con una jaqueca terrible. Pero de pronto una voz le habla desde atrás provocando que Korra grite asustada...

- Lo siento... -dijo aquella persona a la morena por haberla asustado, era solo un hombre vestido de negro que seguramente venía a visitar a sus familiares-

- ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? -preguntó la morena saliendo un poco del susto-

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Lo siento... no tengo reloj -exclama Korra apenada y con la cabeza gacha pero cuando la levanta se da cuenta de que no había nadie frente a ella. Respira profundo y da la vuelta para irse pero repentinamente la cara de Wan aparece de nuevo frente a ella sorprendiéndola y haciendo que cayera al suelo-

- ¿De verdad no tienes? -preguntó Wan con una sonrisa malvada-

- ¡Déjame en paz no voy a hacer nada de lo que me dicen! -en ese momento la cara de Wan se transforma en la cara de Aang- es una lástima que no quieras cooperar contigo misma... míranos... somos tu esencia... ¿cómo nos dices que no?

- Ustedes no quieren ayudarme... SOLO CORROMPERME! el estado avatar está fuera de control... ya los corrompió a ustedes y ahora quieren hacerlo conmigo

- ¿Y qué si sí? -pregunta Kyoshi apareciendo de inmediato- ¿No te gusta el poder? ¿Sentirte poderosa? ¿Tener a todos bajo tus pies? ¡El poder existe Korra! ¡NO PUEDES NEGARLO! Tienes más de 10.000 años del poder de avatares pasados reunidos en tus venas... tienes el poder suficiente para acabar con el mundo si lo deseas y erigir otro que salga de sus cenizas! solo debes aceptar que tienes ese poder... te guiaremos si aceptas!

- TENGO TODO EL PODER QUE NECESITO!

- PIENSA DE NUEVO! -en ese momento de Kyoshi salió una gran ráfaga de humo que fueron convirtiéndose en todos los avatares pasados en fila, comenzando desde Aang hasta Wan, todos en fila mirando a Korra. Entonces todos ellos tornaron sus ojos a un blanco virginal y alzando sus manos al cielo una fuerte brisa prorrumpió en aquel cementerio al momento que el cielo se nublaba inmediatamente y comenzaban a caer rayos. La tierra comenzó a temblar y las hojas a bailar al compás del ventarrón. La oscuridad repentinamente era iluminada por el centelleante blanco y amarillo de los rayos que casi tocaban tierra. Era demasiado poder para estar de pie ante aquello. Korra miró sorprendida. Los avatares cerraron sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad y miraron a Korra de nuevo hablando todos a la vez y diciendo-

- TODO ESTE PODER ES TUYO... ACEPTA DE UNA VEZ LO QUE ERES!

- NO... YO NO SOY COMO USTEDES!

- ¿Ah no? -dice Wan caminando hacia Korra mientras los demás avatares desaparecían- ¿entonces por qué asesinaste a esos tres sujetos el otro día?

- Yo no...

- Lo hiciste sin razón y a sangre fría -recrimina- a propósito!

- NO.. CÁLLATE!

- Eres igual que nosotros y no quieres aceptarlo... TIENES TODO EL PODER DEL MUNDO A TU DISPOSICIÓN Y AÚN ERES DÉBIL!

- BAAASTA... -cae de rodillas y llorando de desesperación- ¿POR QUÉ ME ATORMENTAS? ¿POR QUÉ A MI?

- ¿Tormento? Yo no lo llamaría tormento... lo llamaría PROVICENCIA... te estoy ofreciendo el control y la oportunidad para ser alguien mejor y actuar de la mejor manera...

- ¿Sin humanidad? ¿A eso llamas ser mejor?

- ¿Quién necesita la humanidad cuando en la espiritualidad está el verdadero poder? -inquiere Wan. Korra ve incrédula al primer avatar y dice-

- Vaatu de verdad te cambió... no eres el avatar que creía conocer

- Wan ha crecido... ha madurado... y ya no se deja engañar... tú tampoco deberías hacerlo... así que basta de tantas tonterías y DÉJAME ENTRAR MALDITA SEA!

- NOOOO! -gritó Korra. Molesto Wan generó a los demás avatares a la vista de la morena otra vez rodeándola en un círculo mientras ella aún estaba debilitada de rodillas por aquel tormento-

- DÉJANOS ENTRAR, DÉJANOS ENTRAR! -repetían vez tras vez mientras Korra se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza y gritaba horriblemente. Pero de pronto, el tormento cesó, una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la bella morena y todo se silenció. Entonces un chico extraño vestido humildemente con fachas de agricultor de flores estaba parado frente a Korra diciendo-

- ¿Estás bien? -Korra levantó su mirada llorosa y lo divisó-

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Trabajo aquí... -responde- ¿estás bien? te vi muy alterada... aquí todo el tiempo es así esto es un cementerio pero... tú te veías realmente muy mal

- Estaré bien... gracias por preocuparte! -el chico sonríe. Pero entonces súbitamente, como el relampaguear de los cielos, Wan apareció de nuevo detrás del chico inmovilizándolo con su brazo fuerte ahorcándolo del cuello y apuntándolo con un cuchillo de fuego en su espalda-

- WAAAN NOOOO... DÉJALO IR! -ordenó Korra-

- ACEPTA EL PODER... O ESTE CHICO MORIRÁ! -la amenaza de Wan parecía seria, su rostro revelaba mucha ira contenida. Era el primer avatar en corromperse y el que más deseaba tener el poder. Su sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro-

- Está bien... -dice Korra derrotada- haré lo que sea... sólo no le hagas daño al chico

- Eso quería escuchar -sonríe Wan. Pero cuando Korra estaba dándose por vencida, el chico exclama y dice-

- Tú eres el avatar Korra verdad? no te preocupes por mí... yo no tengo ni familia ni amigos.. nadie me extrañará... pero si sucumbes a los deseos de este sujeto personas que sí tienen familia van a sufrir... -Korra se sorprende- debes luchar... yo estaré bien... -eso era lo que necesitaba, Korra se había olvidado que tenía que luchar consigo misma y contra los deseos oscuros de todos. Sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y amargura y muy molesta disparó una increíblemente fuerte ráfaga de aire que golpeó a los chicos y los arrojó al suelo, pero entonces Wan se levanta rápidamente y dispara una llama de fuego pero Korra dispara una ráfaga de aire más poderosa aún que consume su fuego y lo golpea en el pecho arrojándolo contra una pared. Muy molesta y llena de rabia, Korra sale dispara hacia él y en un instante lo atraviesa con un cuchillo de fuego en el estómago y lo sube rasgándole varios órganos al primer avatar que escupe algo de sangre. Wan ve sorprendido a la morena con su entrecejo arrugado y dientes apretados. Estaba muy molesta. Había matado al avatar Wan. Pero de pronto un temblor se produce en todos los nervios de la morena cuando la voz de este habla a un lado diciendo-

- Buen trabajo Korra! -entonces la morena voltea y ve allí a Wan parado detrás a ella como si nada fingiendo aplausos. Su semblante se decayó sin poderlo creer. Wan la mira con una sonrisa y exclama- no pensaste que de verdad ibas a asesinar a un espíritu ¿verdad? -acto seguido la horrorizada Korra voltea y rompe en llanto al ver que el que estaba clavado a la pared con los órganos perforados era el joven agricultor que la miraba con los ojos llorosos también...

- Oh no... no no no... NO PUEDE SER! -grita Korra con el corazón roto-

- Está bien -dice el chico- este siempre fue mi hogar.. el cementerio... tenía que morir aquí

- NO TÚ NO PUEDES MORIR... NO EN MIS MANOS! -grita Korra con desespero-

- Adiós avatar Korra -suspira el chico- salva al mundo... -con estas palabras el chico cerró sus ojos y expiró su último aliento de vida. Korra cayó al suelo al regazo del chico y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Wan que presenció todo aquello permaneció callado, frío.-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

El barco real de la Nación del fuego había venido a buscar a Iroh y Mako. Todos estaban en el puerto despidiéndose del cejas arqueadas.

- Te voy a extrañar -le dice Asami al ojos dorados para luego darle un gran abrazo- cuidaré a tu hermano por ti...

- Gracias -dice Mako antes de que Bolin le brincara encima y casi provocara que ambos cayeran-

- No me olvides... vuelve pronto

- Lo haré! -Mientras tanto Iroh se acerca a Asami y la besa apasionadamente y le dice-

- Algún día serás la princesa de la Nación del fuego y vivirás conmigo allá en el castillo

- Pero hasta que ese momento llegue -exclama Asami- te estaré esperando aquí en Ciudad República -ambos se besan de nuevo-

- TODOS A BORDO! -gritó el capitán del barco a lo cual los chicos subieron y entre besos al aire y saludos con la mano se despidieron hasta perderse de vista. Bolin se sonó los mocos con tristeza-

- Y bueno Bolin -dijo Asami con una sonrisa- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

* * *

**Cementerio de Ciudad República...**

* * *

Había caído el Crepúsculo y la luz naranja, casi roja iluminaba el firmamento. Allí en el camposanto, la bella morena Korra se encontraba llorando con el cuerpo del agricultor a un lado mientras con una pala cavaba un agujero para enterrar dignamente al chico. Lloraba sin control y estaba tan desesperada que ni siquiera recordaba que era una maestra tierra y podía abrir ese hueco en un santiamén o, tal vez no quería hacerlo... era su castigo por cometer su primer asesinato consciente. Aang apareció entre los árboles y se paró allí a ver a la afligida avatar cavando el hoyo para meter al cadáver, estaba manchada de su sangre. Era muy triste ver a una chica sufriendo tanto...

- Tengo que abrir su tumba... no.. no puedo dejarlo así -decía Korra nerviosa entre lamentos- él se sacrificó por mi y yo no puedo...

- Korra por favor... cálmate -dijo Aang-

- Asesiné a alguien -llora Korra incrédula- y esta vez no estaba en estado avatar... estaba consciente... ¿Qué me está pasando? -con eso ella siguió cavando pero Aang caminó hacia ella y deteniéndola la hizo mirarla a los ojos-

- Déjame ayudarte

- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme Aang? ¿Cómo vas a ayudar a algo que está tan roto?

- Wan tiene razón, esto tiene que cambiar, estás fuera de control y lo sabes... esto tiene que acabar -Aang le rozó la mejilla a la morena y seca sus lágrimas con sus dedos para calmarla-

- Tengo miedo Aang... tengo miedo de que si acepto me vuelva una mala persona

- Eso no va a pasar -dice Aang- lo que Wan te ofrece es la única cosa que necesitas ahora... CONTROL... confía y déjanos entrar... -Korra mira a Aang con mirada sinceridad y con los labios temblorosos exclama en un susurro-

- Los dejo entrar...

Dicho esto la morena abre sus brazos de par en par y eleva su mirada al cielo al momento que la entera línea de avatares comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente en cronología desde Aang hasta Wan, entonces todos imitaron a Korra abriendo sus brazos y mirando al cielo. Los ojos de todos se tornaron blancos y un poder infinito comenzó a recorrer cada instancia del cementerio de Ciudad República. Korra, la morena ojos azules, era el actual avatar y se estaba fusionando de nuevo con los avatares pasados, desligados de ella desde el ataque de Vaatu. Ahora serían uno solo y compartirían el mismo poder.

La tierra comenzó a rajarse con fuerza y los árboles a venirse abajo. Los avatares que habían servido de imágenes ilusorias fuertemente realistas en la cabeza de Korra y de espíritus comenzaron a desaparecer en una luz que corría hacia el pecho de Korra, uno a uno desde Wan hasta Roku fueron fusionándose con Korra, hasta que solamente quedaba Aang. El maestro aire pronto desapareció en una burbuja de humo con luz y finalmente se fusionó con la morena quien salió del estado avatar y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

* * *

**Templo Aire del Este...**

* * *

El gurú hijo de Pathik estaba meditando serenamente en su círculo de meditación cuando de repente algo lo saca de su concentración, los espíritus le habían informado lo que acababa de pasar. Lo sabía todo. La fusión del avatar con los demás avatares corrompidos. Su mirada se llenó de miedo y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez... lo único que puedo decir fue...

- ¡No!

* * *

**Con Korra...**

* * *

La morena estaba rodilla a tierra en aquel cementerio, sus manos acariciaban la suave arenilla que se abría paso ante ella. Su tacto, su visión al mundo, los latidos de su corazón... todo se sentía diferente. Dentro del cuerpo de la morena se sentía una energía recorrer tan fuerte su columna vertebral y luego, todo su cuerpo, que nunca había sentido antes.

Tenía un gran poder recorriendo todas sus venas y lo sabía. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro de la morena al sentirse capaz de entrar y salir de estado avatar a voluntad... finalmente Wan había tenido la razón siempre.

Pero algo pasó... La mirada pacífica, pura e incontaminada en los ojos azules de Korra cambió por otra cosa... algo oscuro, sombrío y mortal. Sus ojos revelaban muerte, destrucción y ruina... Korra enseñó su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa cruel mientras con una patada arrojaba al cuerpo del agricultor fallecido dentro del hoyo que había abierto antes...

- Descansa en paz... campesino! -con estas palabras Korra hizo tierra control y arrojó una gran cantidad de arena sobre el cuerpo del sujeto hasta cubrirlo por completo. Entonces se fue caminando de aquel lugar hasta alejarse. Sus tormentos habían desaparecido, al igual que sus visiones... los avatares ya no estaban separados... estaban unidos otra vez. Como siempre debió ser. Con esos pensamientos malsanos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el avatar salió del cementerio sin mirar o conversar con nadie.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**QUEEE LES PARECIO!? COMEEENTEN PLEASEEEEEEE!**

**PD. Espero hayan entendido porque hasta aquí finaliza los misterios referente a ESTE caso (se vienen nuevos misterios en los siguiente capítulos) Pero por si alguien no entendió o no le quedó claro les dejo un pequeño resumen.**

_**En la serie Korra se nos hizo pensar que Korra perdió las conexiones con los avatares pasados luego de la batalla con Vaatu y a raíz de las heridas al espíritu de Raava, pero en mi fic toma un nuevo rumbo y se explica que la CONEXIÓN nunca se perdió, pero sí se alteró la pureza de Raava, contaminando su espiritu y llenando de oscuridad su interior, esa corrosión afectó a los diferentes avatares que ya vivían, volviéndose malos y oscuros debido a la corrosión en su núcleo (que es Raava) POR ESO EL DESCONTROL DE KORRA, porque si su espíritu Avatar no funciona bien ella se descontrola... Ahora bien... WAN NO ES el culpable absoluto, TODOS los avatares han sido corrompidos, pero al ser Wan el primer avatar, fue el que se corrompió primero jajajaja. Ahora que Korra cedió ante la presión de los avatares, no esperen verla tan buena y benévola como siempre es... Korra ahora se ha dejado corromper también...**_

**Bueno no fue ni tan corta la explicación 'resumida' jajaja espero hayan entendido sino me dicen y por MP les respondo no problem..**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**MtezPS: Pobre amiga Steph... me daclaro culpable de tu llaga... te mando el dinero de los medicamentos jajaja ¿Que te pareció amiga? espero te haya gustado este episodio también... me alegra mucho!**

**FirebenderMako: Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que sigas aquí leyendo mi historia... espero te haya gustado amigo!**

**Mel.2004: Siii pobre Mako... entiéndanlo el no tenía mala intención... solo no sabía como ayudarla de otra forma pero realmente la ama y no quería que las cosas salieran así *llorando* jajajaja algo inventaré para que vuelva el Makorra, mientras tanto... IROSAMI!**

**The Power to Choose: amiga Siul de verdad que este libro está fuerte... aunque en el libro 2 sufriste con los gemelos Kol y Lama... ahora el asunto con Korra te tiene mal jajaja pero espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo :(**

**Jrosass: Nooo me mates amiga Jessi aquí está el cap aquí está... jajaja es que no pude evitarlo yo soy malvado a veces jejeje pero espero te haya gustado y si eres cruel con Mako el solo quería ayudar a Korra... ella decía que lo iba a arreglar pero ¿Cómo? no pensaba en nada y Mako no quería que Korra se corrompiera... aunque ya es tarde ;( Espero te haya gustado...**

**Gracias por el apoyo de todos chicos, son geniales... gracias por leer mi fic.. de verdad lo agradezco! por ustedes continúo haciendo lo que hago con una sonrisa en la cara... ahora AAAAAHHHHHH *se va corriendo de la multitud con antorcha* Nos vemos!**


	10. Reclutamiento Pt 1

**Feliz Viernes chicos...**

** A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Reclutamiento...**

* * *

**Nación del Fuego**

**Castillo Real...**

* * *

- Bienvenidos nuevamente -dice el Señor del Fuego Honora con los brazos abiertos desde su trono al ver llegar al castillo y presentarse ante su presencia a su amigo Mako y a su querido hijo Iroh. Los chicos se inclinan a tierra besando el suelo y dicen-

- Es un honor estar ante su presencia, soberana

- Basta de formalismos, vengan -los llama- tenemos bastante de qué hablar

Honora llevó a los chicos en un recorrido por el castillo y les mostró que se estaban haciendo varios trabajos de reparación y reforcé de las estructuras, todo parecía más cuidado y al día, pero Honora tenía mucho más que contar...

- ... Y duplicamos la guardia, se los digo chicos, el castillo de la nación del fuego es el más seguro del mundo

- Me alegra oír eso -dice Mako con una sonrisa-

- Y ¿Cómo están tus amigos? ¿Cómo está Korra? -al escuchar aquello el maestro fuego de cejas arqueadas desvió la mirada rápidamente y apretó sus ojos para que no salieran más lágrimas de las que ya había llorado por ella. Para él, era demasiado doloroso, solo quería ayudar a su novia a evitar algo peor, pero ella entendió todo mal y no le había dado tiempo de explicarse-

- Mamá -le toca el brazo Iroh a su madre- no...

- Lo siento -dice Honora- lo siento no quise

- Descuide.. Por cierto muchas gracias por invitarnos a entrenar aquí... Me siento honrado de que un muchacho humilde como yo pueda entrenar en el castillo de la nación del fuego

- De nada Mako -sonríe Honora- aunque sabes que esa no es la única razón por la que te traje, verdad?

- En realidad esperaba también que me dijera cómo van las labores de reclutamiento de nuevos benders en la nación

- Bueno -dijo Honora indecisa- tengo noticias... pero no son buenas

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? -pregunta Iroh-

- He enviado a todos mis guardias a reclutar a los que se sospecha tienen nuevos dotes en toda la nación, hemos hecho publicidad para el reclutamiento y campañas para culturizar a la ciudad sobre los nuevos maestros, pero aun así no hemos encontrado ninguno... -Mako se sorprende-

- ¿Ni siquiera uno? -ella niega con la cabeza- pero... ¡No entiendo! esto es muy extraño...

- Sí que lo es -exclama Iroh rascándose la barbilla pensativo-

- Si lo que dijeron Kol y Lama era verdad -continúa Mako- entonces personas que antes eran no-maestros en realidad tienen un poder a su alcance, deberían haber muchos de esos nuevos maestros

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, deberían haber muchos nuevos benders -exclama Iroh-

- Y se pone peor -argumenta Honora- me he comunicado con el rey Bom Zum del reino de la tierra y están igual que nosotros, no han encontrado ni siquiera un maestro cristal... y en las tribus agua, !Nada! es como si no existieran

- Aquí hay algo que no entiendo -replica el cejas arqueadas- un maestro nos atacó a mí y a Korra en nuestro... bueno... -titubea con incomodidad- aniversario... ese chico lucía como un niño común y ya sabía dominar el rayo... deberían haber docenas de personas como él... No creo que sea por desinformación porque el mundo entero supo del ataque de los gemelos, a menos que sea que se estén escondiendo... la pregunta de todos modos es la misma... ¿Dónde están los nuevos benders?

* * *

**PARTE 1: LA SECTA**

* * *

_**Ciudad República...**_

* * *

- Bueeenos Diiiiias Bolin -dice Asami entrando al cuarto del chico mientras se estiraba, acababa de amanecer y la mañana era hermosa. Sin embargo, el ojos verdes que estaba reclinado en su cama de espaldas a Asami, miraba la pared con ojos tristes y, con poco ánimo le respondió-

- Buenos Días

- ¿Qué ocurre? es un día hermoso, levántate, vamos!

- Realmente creo que voy a pasar todo el día aquí -Asami chispa la lengua derrotada e impaciente. Sabía lo mal que se sentía Bolin de que su hermano no estuviera allí con él... aunque estuviera rodeado de amigos, se sentía solo. Realmente tenía un vínculo muy fuerte con Mako. Asami comenzó a sentirse mal por él, así que caminó hasta la cama y se sentó al borde de ella acariciando su cabello-

- Pobrecito Bolin... sé que estás triste porque tu hermano no está aquí... pero oye! vendrá pronto

- En cuanto venga me levantaré de la cama -bufa con desgano-

- Pero la mañana está hermosa ¿No quieres ir a ver?

- No

- Bien... hoy hay torneo de procontrol ¿Quieres ir a la arena?

- No

- Bolin debe haber algo que quieras hacer! vamos no me hagas sentir mal!

- No es tu culpa Asami... eres un sol por tratar de ser linda conmigo pero... solo no tengo ganas -la bella Sato piensa por un momento-

- Oye ¿qué tal si te preparo un exquisito plato de bolas de carne rebosada con salsa de gallina agridulce y jugo de frutas que tanto te gusta? -al escuchar aquello Bolin abrió los ojos de par en par y Asami sonríe. Sabía que esa era una de sus comidas favoritas, comerla podría ser un antídoto inmediato para olvidarse de su soledad, sin duda nunca estaba demasiado enfermo para bolas de carne-

- ¿En serio me harías bolas de carne?

- Las hago magníficas! -le sonríe coquetamente mientras a Bolin se le hacía agua la boca, entonces se levantó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a hacer el baile de la alegría provocando risas en la bella chica-

- Siiiii comeré bolitas de carne... oh siii.. estoy feliiizzz...

- Eso sí Bolin, deberás ir al mercado y traer una gallina agridulce y algunas papas para preparar el plato

- No hay problema... -dice el maestro saliendo de la casa pero Asami lo detiene-

- Llévate una cesta

- Entendido! -se devuelve él para tomar una cesta de mercado-

- La ecológica Bolin! -este se devuelve una vez más y toma la verde, pero entonces se queda allí parado mirando retrechero a Asami quien se mordía el labio para no reír-

- ¿Algo más? -la bella Asami se acerca a él y entregándole varios billetes, dice-

- Olvidas el dinero... ¿Cómo ibas a comprar?

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? -la besa en la mejilla y sale dando brinquitos de la casa-

- Ese Bolin!

* * *

**En la Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

- Señor del fuego Honora -dice Mako reverenciándose al entrar en los aposentos de Honora-

- Ya deja de reverenciarte tanto, Mako -dice ella-

- Lo siento es que no estoy acostumbrado a estar ante la realeza... y como vengo de las calles

- Yo siempre lo tuve todo, tú en cambio tuviste que luchar para conseguir lo que tienes... ¡No entiendo por qué tienes que reverenciarte ante mi! -Mako sonríe- ¿Qué viniste a pedirme? estoy un poco ocupada

- Ah si sí... solo quería hacerle una petición

- Te escucho -dice ella mientras firmaba algunos papeles-

- ¿Sería muy descabellado si yo le pidiera permiso para que Iroh y yo recorramos la ciudad buscando a los nuevos benders... no lo sé... otra vez?

- ¿Por qué lo harías? te dije que no encontramos ninguno

- Pero tiene que haber aunque sea UNO... sería ridículo si no

- ¿Estás diciendo que mi guardia no hizo un buen trabajo al buscar?

- NOOOOO NO NO NO... NO DIJE ESO! -exclamó asustado a lo cual Honora ríe-

- Claro que puedes ir, sólo te estoy molestando... los de la nación del fuego somos malvados Mako -este suspira aliviado, hace una pequeña reverencia y Honora tuerce los ojos. Con eso Mako sale de los aposentos de la soberana y se encuentra con Iroh afuera-

- Eres un cobarde! -le recrimina a su compañero maestro fuego-

- Tu no entiendes... ella a mi no solo me concede las cosas tan fácilmente, me vería con sus ojos juzgones y sí me hubiese sacado de la boca que su guardia no hizo un buen trabajo... un chico lindo tenía que ir y convencerla

- ¿Crees que soy un chico lindo? -pregunta Mako-

- Pregúntale a una chica yo que sé! -con eso ambos ríen y se van caminando-

- Oye pero convencí a tu madre... ¿significa que soy lindo no?

- NO METAS A MI MADRE EN ESTOOO! -gruñó haciéndole soltar una carcajada al cejas arqueadas-

* * *

**Mercado de Ciudad República...**

* * *

- Señor deme una gran ración de papas, hoy voy a comer bolitas de carne con salsa de gallina agridulce -decía Bolin emocionado al serio sujeto que lo atendía en el mercado-

- No me interesa chico... toma tus papas! -se las da, casi arrojándoselas-

- Y mire uuuhhhh... tengo dinero! ¿Quiere saber cómo lo tengo?

- No solo quiero que me pagues! -Bolin le da algunos billetes y luego va al tarantín de al lado y con la misma sonrisita emocionada, el chico exclama-

- Señor deme una gallina agridulce, hoy voy a comer bolitas de carne con...

- YA SÉ LO QUE VAS A COMER! -le grita- SE LO DIJISTE EL TIPO DE AL LADO!

- ¿Y escuchó? -inquirió confundido-

- NOOOOOOO! ESTABA ESPIANDO!

- Ahhhhh... ¿y usted no sabe que eso es malo? -exclamó incrédulo-

- ¿Quieres tu gallina agridulce o no?

- Ok démela... por eso es que las mujeres hacen siempre las compras, estos sujetos son muy mal encarados

Con eso el maestro fuego paga por la gallina y la mete en la bolsa de compras ecológica para luego recoger sus pasos a casa otra vez pero cuando estaba doblando una esquina una chica que venía corriendo a toda velocidad lo tropezó y ambos se fueron al suelo..

- AAAAARRRGGGHHHH MI GALLINAAAA! -grita Bolin al ver que sus compras cayeron al suelo-

- Ay lo siento mucho yo... no debí correr -Bolin la mira a los ojos y queda embobado, se trataba de una chica de cabello marrón oscuro corto hasta los hombros, vestía un vestido ceñido verde hasta las rodillas y un cinturón negro lleno de artefactos. Además traía consigo unos hermosos ojos verdes y unos labios muy rosa. Al tropezarse se le cayeron varias armas que traía consigo-

- No no descuida... fue mi culpa yo... debí fijarme... wow -dice Bolin al ver las armas en el suelo, lanzas de metal, bolas de púas, espadas- ¿eres peleadora?

- Algo así -dice ella mientras las recoge con rapidez-

- Oye déjame ayudarte! -con eso el maestro tierra la ayudó a recoger todas sus cosas y se levantaron- ¿Vas a alguna parte? Soy un maestro tierra muy rápido ¡Puedo llevarte!

- No gracias estoy cerca...

- No, insisto!

- Y yo insisto que estoy cerca... ahora debo irme! -con eso la hermosa chica se fue entre carreras olvidando aquello de que no debería haber corrido. Bolin recoge sus cosas y luego levanta la mirada para verla alejarse-

- Que raro!

* * *

**Nación del fuego...**

* * *

La puerta de una humilde casa suena y una mujer que alimentaba a tres hijos, entre ellos un bebé se levanta a abrir y al hacerlo ve al general Iroh II vestido con su uniforme de la nación del fuego junto a Mako a su lado...

- ¿En qué puedo servirles?

- Hola señora, estamos visitando las casas de la gente y queríamos preguntarle si tiene entre sus hijos a alguno que tenga talentos de los nuevos dotes

- Mi hijo mayor tiene 5 años... solo sabe que yogurt le gusta -dice la mujer algo brusca-

- Entiendo.. -anota Iroh en un papel- ¿Tiene idea de quiénes en este vecindario controlen el cristal, la naturaleza, el clima o el rayo? -la mujer niega con la cabeza- muy bien siento importunarla... que tenga buen día! -la mujer cierra la puerta y el joven maestro fuego va a reclinarse sobre su lagartija rinoceronte junto a Mako y ambos dejan salir un suspiro de cansancio-

- Hombre hemos buscado por 3 pueblos ya y no hemos encontrado nada -exclama Mako-

- Tal vez madre tenía razón y no hay ninguno...

- Aún así me parece muy extraño...

- Aún queda esa casa -señaló Iroh- vamos a ver allí! -con eso los dos chicos tocaron esa puerta y sale una anciana con mirada algo triste-

- ¿Si?

- Buenos días señora -dijo Mako esta vez- por decreto del Señor del Fuego Honora estamos reclutando a miembros que se sospechen pertenezcan al nuevo grupo de benders... ¿en su casa hay alguno de ellos? -la señora mira a Mako con mirada inexplicable y dice-

- Si, y ya se la llevaron! -los chicos se sorprenden-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaban Mako y Iroh II, sorprendidos por lo que aquella anciana de mirada triste acababa de decir. Honora había dicho que no habían conseguido ni siquiera un nuevo bender y esta anciana decía que ya habían reclutado a la miembro de su familia que pertenecía a ese grupo... ¿Quién de las dos estaba ocultando algo?

- ¿Perdone? ¿Cómo? -inquirió Mako limpiándose un poco los oídos-

- Mi hija podía controlar la naturaleza... y vinieron unos hombres diciendo que venían en representación del señor el fuego y se llevaron a mi niña... ¿Por qué vienen a preguntar otra vez?

- Eso es imposible señora... Soy hijo del Señor del fuego y ella claramente ha dicho que no lograron reclutar a ninguna persona...

- Pues digo la verdad... se llevaron a mi hija unos desconocidos entonces? -replica la señora- ¿Perdieron a mi hija? ¿Dónde la tienen? ¡Exijo saber la verdad?

- Señora cálmese -advierte Mako- esto es muy confuso... ¿qué recuerda de los hombres que se la llevaron?

- El hombre era muy robusto tenía una gran cicatriz en la cara, ya habían reclutado a varios maestros y mi hija fue la última... tenían uniformes de la nación del fuego-

- Escuche, vamos a investigar qué está pasando... si los hombres que se llevaron a su hija pertenecían a la guardia de la nación del fuego, los haremos pagar... y si es alguien ajeno, también lo hará... le traeremos a su hija hasta la puerta de su casa! -dice Mako para luego marcharse de aquel lugar, la señora apretó su pecho y comenzaron a salirle lágrimas de dolor al saber que el paradero de su hija era desconocido-

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

Aquella chica con la cual Bolin se había tropezado comenzó a inmiscuirse sigilosamente a las afueras de una edificación que solía usarse como escuela. Iba a hurtadillas como escondiéndose de alguien. Era muy ágil para treparse y escabullirse, toda una profesional...

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Bolin de repente apareciéndosele a la chica quien se fue de sentón debido a la impresión-

- ¿Qué diablos!?

- ¿Por qué espías esta escuela?

- NO ES una escuela, si? ahora déjame hacer mi cosa en paz! -replica la chica mientras se trepaba a un árbol cercano. Bolin usó la tierra como trampolín y cayó en una rama cercana. Con una sonrisita, preguntó-

- Y ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?

- ¿Puedes dejar de molestar, por favor? estoy en medio de algo importante

- Claro entiendo... oye por cierto... ¿No te tropezaste con nadie mientras CORRÍAS hasta aquí?

- No! -replicó la chica-

- ¿Por qué el mal humor? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Si me cuentas, te juro que me voy! -la chica suspira derrotada y baja del árbol mientras Bolin hacía lo mismo. Ambos van en privado y se sientan a la sombra-

- Dijiste que eso no era una escuela... ¿entonces qué es?

- Es un nuevo templo -dijo la chica- UNA SECTA! -Bolin se sorprende-

- ¿Qué es una secta?

- Ellos no son una secta! -Bolin se confunde-

- No entiendo!

- Ellos quieren aparentar ser una secta pero no lo son... los he estado espiando desde hace días para ver qué hacen y creo que están planeando algo oscuro con esas personas allí dentro y necesito saber que es...

- ¿Algo como qué?

- ¡Control Mental! -dice la chica en mirada sombría-

- ¿Control Mental?

- Si lograra conseguir alguna prueba, podría meter a esos sujetos a la cárcel...

- El control mental no existe... creo que estás exagerando -dice Bolin- ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en espiarlos de todos modos? ¿Qué te hicieron? -La chica suspira herida y mirando a Bolin con ojos desgarradores, dice con la voz quebrada-

- Esas personas se llevaron a mi hermano! -Bolin se sorprende-

- ¿Cómo?

- Vinieron a nuestra casa diciendo que estaba reclutando a los nuevos maestros para darles educación pero mi mamá dijo que no había de esos en nuestra casa, mintió... mi hermano es un maestro cristal -Bolin abre los ojos de par en par- ellos no me llevaron a mí porque soy maestra tierra pero luego se llevaron a mi hermano porque lo vieron haciendo control unos días después... no volvimos a saber de ellos hasta que me dijeron que lo habían visto entrar en ese lugar que estoy espiando. Pero no he visto que los entrenen ni nada, más bien están todo el día sentados allí mirando a su 'maestra' hablar sin nada más que hacer...

- ¿No deberían al menos practicar?

- Exacto, y una vez logré colarme a ese sitio para tratar de sacar a mi hermano pero él no me reconoció... no sabía quién soy!

- Pero eso es imposible!

- Te digo, les están lavando el cerebro o algo... están usando control mental para meterles en la cabeza quién sabe qué pero no tengo pruebas... por eso estaba espiando ese sitio... necesito conseguir apoyo

- Bueno yo te apoyo! -sonrió el maestro tierra-

- ¿Y tú quién eres, por cierto?

- Me llamo Bolin... soy amigo del avatar!

- ¿El avatar? ¡Su ayuda sería valiosa aquí!

- Si bueno -se rasca la nuca- es complicado... pero yo sí te puedo ayudar... ¿Cómo podemos hacer para rescatar a tu hermano?

- Bueno yo estaba pensando en algo... pero es muy arriesgado!

- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunta el ojos verdes-

- Si nos hacemos pasar por maestros cristal nos capturarían y así estaríamos dentro... así podríamos rescatar a mi hermano y ver qué es lo que hacen

- Por mi está bien... ya me estaba aburriendo sin hacer nada aquí en Ciudad República

- ¿Me ayudarás? -exclamó emocionada para luego ir a abrazarlo, Bolin se sonroja- eres un amor!

- Si, ya me lo han dicho... -sonríe pícaro-

- Soy Mila por cierto -estrechan manos-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Asami estaba reclinada sobre el sofá de la sala muy aburrida. No dejaba de ver el reloj colgado a la pared tictaquear a cada segundo. Hacía mucho que Bolin había salido a comprar y, aunque fuera él... era algo muy sencillo para tardar tanto...

- ¿Dónde estás Bolin? -decía impaciente. Segundos después la chica no pudo soportar más y se levantó, tomó las llaves y salió a buscarlo por las calles de la ciudad. Buscó por el mercado y no lo encontró, realmente se estaba preocupando- BOLIN! -lo llamaba con vehemencia pero aún así no lograba verlo. Corrió al parque junto al mercado para ver si se había decantado por un helado o algo parecido, pero tampoco lo vio allí. Se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol a respirar, su corazón estaba agitado. La ciudad era demasiado grande como para buscar ella sola... necesitaba pensar con claridad. Pero de pronto, cuando estaba más inmersa en sus pensamientos, unas manos oscuras y frías tomaron el rostro con fuerza de Asami por detrás tapando su boca para que no gritara y de un jalón la sacaron de la escena inmediatamente en aquel parque-

* * *

**Nación del fuego...**

* * *

Las puertas de los aposentos de Honora se abren de golpe y entran Iroh y Mako impacientemente a la sala donde estaba la monarca rodeada de varios señores en una mesa.

- Estamos a mitad de una reunión -regañó Honora- ¿Por qué la intromisión?

- Madre, es muy importante lo que venimos a decirte! -Honora suavizó un poco su rostro al ver la preocupación de su hijo y del chico de cejas arqueadas y se levantó yendo hacia ellos diciendo-

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué consiguieron en su reclutamiento? -los chicos la miran preocupado y Mako exclama-

- Hay un problema!

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

- Ohhh... Auuuxxiiilliooo! -gritaba Mila ridículamente mientras yacía casi acostada sobre el suelo frente a aquel templo extraño mientras que Bolin se hallaba 'controlando' el cristal. Habían logrado meter rocas pesadas en botellas de vidrio y cuando Bolin las levantaba, también lo hacían los cristales-

- Muahahahaha soy un malvado maestro cristal y te voy a poner punto final!

- OH NO! -gritó Mila mientras comenzaban a salir algunos guardias del templo a ver qué pasaba y vieron la escena- este sujeto acaba de amenazarme abiertamente con ponerme fin... me ayuda... ¿Alguien?

- ¿Tú eres maestro cristal chico? -preguntó uno de los guardias a Bolin-

- ¿Qué si soy...!? ¡Soy el mejor, amigo!

- DEMUÉSTRALO! -lo probó el guardia-

- WAAAYAAAA! -con esto Bolin golpeó el suelo y las botellas de vidrio se levantaron todas al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a los guardias, los cuales apresaron las manos del chico mientras el guardia principal le mostraba un papel y le decía-

- Por orden del avatar te reclutamos para entrenamiento! -se lo llevan-

- OIGAN! -gritó Mila- ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Yo también soy una maestra cristal... solo que estaba perdiendo! -recrimina de manera tosca a los guardias. Entonces este la ve con desconfianza y exclama-

- DEMUÉSTRALO! -Mila abrió los ojos en sorpresa sin saber qué hacer, entonces ve una ventanita de vidrio en la pared del templo y arrojándole un golpe quiebra el cristal en pedacitos, entonces mira al guardia con una sonrisa-

- jejeje... cristal control! -el guardia tuerce los ojos y se la lleva también-

Bolin y Mila fueron llevados dentro del templo, era un lugar inmenso por dentro lo cual no se creería, puesto que desde afuera era solo una casa mediana, pero resulta que había una recámara subterránea que se abría metros y metros debajo de la ciudad, era sorprendente. Mientras los chicos iban pasando iban viendo algunas recámaras llenas de personas sentadas en silencio mirando hacia adelante. Los pasillos eran tranquilos y vacíos, realmente muy tenebroso.

Los chicos fueron llevados a una pequeña recámara aparte y los hicieron sentarse.

- Esperen allí -dijo el guardia- alguien vendrá a recibirlos! -con eso los guardias salieron de aquel sitio dejando a los chicos solos, rápidamente se vieron las caras y Mila dijo-

- Voy a buscar a mi hermano, hay que sacarlo de este sitio

- Genial -dijo Bolin- yo iré a ver qué descubro husmeando por allí -con eso los chicos se separaron-

Bolin corrió adentrándose más en las fosas subterráneas divididas en varias habitaciones, entonces cuando pretendía seguir su camino, escuchó voces detrás de una puerta y se detuvo a escuchar, era el guardia que los había traído hablando con una mujer, no les veía las caras... sólo oía las voces...

- Llegaron dos nuevos, Amil -dijo la voz del guardia-

- ¿De qué clase? -exclamó la mujer-

- Maestros cristal

- Bien, déjenlos en la oficina contigua, hay que borrar sus memorias cuanto antes -Bolin abre los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquello- el jefe pronto llegará y el trabajo necesita estar terminado

- Como ordene!

Bolin se esconde inmediatamente al escuchar que el hombre va a salir. La mujer se queda dentro. El guardia inmediatamente comenzó a caminar el camino de regreso hacia la habitación donde se suponía que tenían que estar, pero los pasillos eran largos y solitarios. De pronto Bolin sujeta al hombre muy fuerte de la ropa y lo golpea a la pared con fuerza haciendo que sus manos quedaran apresadas en el concreto...

- ¿De qué estaban hablando allá adentro? ¡Contesta!

- Eres un maestro tierra.. no eres maestro cristal -se sorprende el guardia-

- Y tu serás hombre muerto sino contestas mi pregunta... ¿A qué se refería con borrar nuestras memorias?

- Yo no sé nada! -Bolin apretó al hombre con fiereza a la pared y a esta comenzaron a salirle grietas, el ojos verdes le lanzó una mirada asesina y exclamó amenazante-

- Lo diré solo una vez más... ¿De que hablaban?

- Ok ok te lo diré... pero no me hagas daño! -Bolin pateó el suelo y sacó una estaca de piedra muy filosa mientras decía-

- Eso depende de qué tan buena sea tu confesión..!

- Muy bien muy bien escucha... no somos guardias reales, solo fingimos serlo para reclutar a los nuevos maestros...

- ¿Por qué le están borrando sus memorias?

- No lo sabemos...

- Ah por favor!

- NO EN SERIO! -gritó para no exasperar al maestro tierra- fue una orden directa que recibimos de nuestro jefe, nadie sabe para qué quiere hacer eso, nosotros solo cumplimos

- ¿Y quién es tu jefe?

- Te juro que nadie lo sabe aún... lo estamos esperando y para cuando llegue el trabajo debe estar listo!

- ¿Cómo les borran las mentes? -preguntó Bolin-

- Amil está a cargo, es una maestra espíritu y usa sus habilidades para meterse en el subconsciente de la gente y borrar la información que necesite

- ¿Quieres decirme que están obligando a todos esos maestros a olvidarse que tienen poderes y dejarlos indefensos? -preguntó muy molesto el maestro tierra levantando su tono de voz de menos a más-

- Es todo lo que sé lo juro...

- Voy a averiguar qué está pasando aquí y voy a traer justicia me entendiste? -amenazo al maestro tierra para luego irse y dejarlo allí fijado a la pared. Mientras corría, el ojos verdes se preguntaba dónde podría estar Milo en todas aquellas catacumbas subterráneas ya que inmediatamente que vieran al guardia fijado a la pared se darían cuenta de que alguien los estaba atacando. Pero de pronto Milo y Bolin tropiezan nuevamente al ir entre carreras y caen al suelo. MILO! -exclama emocionado Bolin-

- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así!

- ¿Ese es tu hermano? -preguntó el ojos verdes al ver a un chico unos 3 años menor que ella agarrado a su mano- Si, ahora ¿qué hacemos? ¿destruimos este lugar?

- No... Sería muy arriesgado hacerlo solos, además tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este sitio

- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunta ella, entonces Bolin le lanza una mirada preocupada y dice-

- Algo me dice que este no es el único templo que hay reclutando nuevos benders en el mundo!

- AUXILIO! -oyeron gritar de pronto al guardia que Bolin había fijado a la pared. Rápidamente este toma la mano de Milo y los tres salen entre carreras de aquel sitio y corren varios metros más alejándose de ese lugar. Pronto los tres cayeron cansados en el pasto luego de alejarse bastante-

- Eres un amor Bolin, salvaste a mi hermano -lo besa en la mejilla-

- Fue todo un placer... BOLIN SIEMPRE LISTO PARA RESCATAR CHICAS LINDAS Y SUS HERMANOS -ella ríe y él se apena- uy lo siento... no debí decir eso

- Descuida... yo también creo que eres lindo! -Bolin se sonroja y los tres se quedan allí un buen rato-

* * *

**Esa noche en la Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

Mako estaba acostado sobre su cama con la puerta abierta solo mirando al techo cuando de pronto Iroh toca la puerta y el joven se levanta...

- Ya es tarde Mako... descansa... mañana tenemos práctica con Honora

- Si, está bien... descansa tú también -Iroh sonríe y sale de la habitación. Mako se estira un poco y deja salir un bostezo, entonces fija su vista en la ventana y ve como una linda ave se posaba sobre aquel lugar. Mako la contempló por un momento debido a que era un ave muy bella pero luego se dio cuenta de algo... el ave traía una nota amarrada a su cuerpo. Inmediatamente Mako de un salto se puso de pie abriendo la ventana y tomando la nota, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla- Viene de parte de Bolin

Con eso el cejas arqueadas comenzó a leer la carta y a inquietarse cada vez más con cada línea que leía... todo tenía sentido ahora, otro problema mundial se había suscitado. Sin perder tiempo Mako salió de su habitación entre carreras y llega a los aposentos de Honora a quien arreglaban y despojaban de su uniforme para irse a dormir, Iroh estaba allí con ella...

- ¿Mako? -exclama Honora- pensé que ya estabas durmiendo... mañana tenemos entrenamiento, recuerdas?

- Disculpe mi interrupción... otra vez... es que me acaba de llegar una carta de mi hermano en ciudad república

- ¿Está bien? -pregunta Iroh inmediatamente con preocupación-

- Si, está bien... pero ahora sé por qué no encontramos a ningún maestro de la nueva generación cuando salimos a buscarlos ni por qué la guardia de Honora pudo hacerlo tampoco!

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó intrigada la monarca. Mako los mira preocupado y exclama-

- Alguien se nos adelantó!

- ¿Qué?

- Alguien está formando sociedades secretas... sectas... y están reclutando a los nuevos maestros, encerrándolos en esos sitios y borrando sus mentes

- ¿Están borrando sus mentes? ¿pero por qué? -inquirió Iroh-

- No lo sabemos aún... pero hay que averiguarlo... si lo que dice aquí es cierto y no solo en ciudad república está pasando esto... entonces ya sabemos por qué ni en la nación del fuego, ni en la reino tierra ni en las tribus agua han conseguido maestros... también es la clave para saber quién está detrás del misterioso reclutamiento de la hija de la anciana -todos se miran decididos sabiendo que esa tenía que ser la respuesta-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Asami despierta cuando alguien le quita un manto negro de la cara, lo primero que pudo ver es que estaba en una especie de taller mecánico rodeado de ventanas polarizadas y muy gruesas. Estaba amarrada a una silla y se sentía muy débil y con mucha hambre. Miró al frente y un hombre de aspecto terrible y ojos profundamente rojos se hallaba parado frente a la bella Sato con una sonrisa...

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me secuestraron? -replica Asami-

- Tranquila -dice el hombre- ya habrá tiempo para eso... de hecho.. tú y yo vamos a tener una larga sesión de plática! -dicho esto el hombre se hunde en la más terrible y entrecortada risa malvada que había escuchado, era muy tenebroso. Asami abrió los ojos de par en par y temió por su vida...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí este episodio.. ¿les gustó? ¡Eso espero!**

***O* Nuevas intrigas y nuevos misterios... ¿Qué son estas sectas? ¿Qué están planeando hacer con los maestros? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Asami? TODO Y MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO...**

**Por ahora agradezco sus increíbles reviews a...**

**Jrosass: Siiii amiga Jessi fuiste la primera esta vez... saltaste de ser la última en leer a ser la primera... es un gran avance... gracias por leer mi historia... Amé el capítulo que subiste de Avatar en Peligro... Buenísimo!**

**MtezPS: Si amiga Steph la cosa se puso fea... y más ahora que no solo deberán lidiar con Korra sino con esta extraña secta que se está robando a los maestros... ¿Qué opinas? sabes que eres mi oráculo jajaja gracias por leer!**

**The Power to Choose: Si esa escena fue realmente muy conmovedora (a mi me sacó una sonrisa malvada) pero si fue triste... este libro es más oscuro que los dos anteriores pero espero que te esté gustando... y como siempre gracias por tus reviews... siempre los espero con ansias!**

**Mel.2004: ¿Qué opinaste de estos nuevos misterios amiga Mel? ahora no solo es Korra, surgen otros problemas... espero que la llama de la INTRIGA siga viva en este fic... Aún no me has dicho lo que tienes pensado que haré con ya sabes qué personaje... dimelo ya por MP porque pronto lo revelaré :)**

**FirebenderMako: Gracias por tu apoyo amigo... me alegra tenerte aquí nuevamente entre mis reviews... espero te esté gustando el giro que tomó esta historia**

**Bueno chicos muchos misterios siguen acumulándose... ¿En qué terminará todo esto? ¿Qué pasará con Korra, Asami, Mako, Iroh, Bolin? tal parece que todos tienen sus líneas argumentales y su propia historia... eso quería... que nadie fuera un relleno sino que todos tuvieran cosas de qué ocuparse... espero les esté gustando mi humilde trabajo...**

**SEE YOU ALL ON MONDAY! YES... ON MONDAY! SORRY! :(**


	11. Reclutamiento Pt 2

**Hola mis amigos lectores... :) Yo aquí reportándome con la conti...**

**Realmente no lo iba a subir hoy pero hubo algo que realmente me animó y estoy FELIZ :)**

**Le dedico este capítulo a dos personas...**

**MtezPS: Porque fue la persona que me animó a subirlo antes de tiempo y porque me dió la noticia que me puso como niño con juguete nuevo (Si quieren saber de qué hablo pásense por el foro)**

**Y también le dedico este capítulo a Mel.2004: Porque aquí está la verdad sobre un personaje al cual ella piensa que adivinó lo que pasaría.. a ver si es verdad jejeje**

**Bueno disfruten... (Y agradezcan a MtezPS ;))**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Reclutamiento**

* * *

Allí estaba Asami, despertando de su inconsciencia bruscamente cuando alguien le arrebata con fuerza un manto negro de la cabeza. Algo despeinada y con mirada desprolija, sus ojos verdes enfocaron a un sujeto de apariencia terrible, era muy robusto y con una sonrisa inconfundible. Asami se dio cuenta de que estaba inmóvil, atada a una silla y en medio de una especie de fábrica abandonada... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me secuestraron? -replica Asami-

- Tranquila -dice el hombre- ya habrá tiempo para eso... de hecho.. tú y yo vamos a tener una larga sesión de plática! -dicho esto el hombre se hunde en la más terrible y entrecortada risa malvada que había escuchado, era muy tenebroso. Asami abrió los ojos de par en par y temió por su vida-

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con industrias futuro? Porque ahora la empresa le pertenece a Varrick!

- No no es por eso que te traje... -decía el hombre en tono peligroso mientras iba de allá para acá alarmando cada vez más a la bella pero preocupada Sato- más bien quise traerte porque solo tú y otros pocos saben de primera mano sobre aquello de lo que quiero obtener información! -acto seguido el hombre caminó muy cerca del rostro de Asami y mirándola fijamente con esos terribles ojos, sonrió de medio lado y exclamó dominante- ¡Hablemos del avatar!

* * *

**Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

- Buenos días -dijo Mako presentándose en ropa de entrenamiento en los arsenales de batalla detrás del castillo donde ya estaban Honora y su hijo Iroh-

- Llegas tarde! -replica Honora-

- Lo siento, no puede dormir bien... me quedé pensando en esa carta que me envió mi hermano desde Ciudad República

- No debes preocuparte más por eso -dijo Honora- avisé al rey en Ba Sing Se sobre las "sectas" y también a los jefes civiles de las tribus... también mandé un equipo de la guardia a revisar cada rincón en busca de los templos subterráneos esta mañana... Hoy nos dedicaremos únicamente a entrenarlos -Mako se reverencia en agradecimiento- así que... ya que estamos aquí, hablemos un poco de la historia del fuego -Iroh hace una mueca de aburrimiento y exclama-

- Genial, más historia!

- ESCUCHÉ ESO! 100 FLEXIONES DE PECHO! -grita Honora asustando a su hijo quien de un salto obedeció-

- MANDE MADRE.. MANDE! -con eso se arrojó al suelo a hacer las flexiones mientras Mako reía-

- Ok sigamos... como ya saben, el fuego es energía y calor que vive dentro de nuestros cuerpos y que se exterioriza en forma física y caliente como flamas que se deben saber controlar. Nuestro chi es nuestra fuente y nuestras manos el conducto. El maestro fuego debe ser controlado, tener autodominio y ser decidido o se podría hacer daño así mismo... Si, el fuego es el elemento más peligroso e incontrolable de todos... hoy aprenderán las diferentes fases del fuego control y espero puedan dominarlas todas... o casi todas!

- ¿Casi todas? -pregunta Mako confundido- ¿A qué se refiere? Las fases del fuego control son Rojo, Azul, Verde y Púrpura ¿no?

- Hay una más -dice Honora sorprendiendo al chico y a su hijo quien aún hacía flexiones-

- ¿Otra fase desconocida?

- No es desconocida... solo nadie puede controlarla -dice ella confundiendo más al chico de las cejas arqueadas- verás, antes, cuando existieron los primeros maestros fuego, ellos estaban en perfecta armonía espiritual con su cuerpo, tenían paz interior y eso se reflejaba en la manera que hacían fuego control. Cuando el fuego se maneja con sentimientos como la ira, el odio y el resentimiento... el fuego que controlamos tiende a distorsionarse, los maestros fuego tienen una larga lista de errores y por muchos años... durante la guerra, se usó el fuego de manera incorrecta, hasta que mi padre... que en paz descanse -hizo pausa- descubrió junto al antiguo avatar la verdadera fuente del fuego

- ¿Esa verdadera fuente del fuego es la que nadie puede controlar? -pregunta Mako y Honora asiente-

- Los primeros maestros fuego como dije estaban en perfecta armonía espiritual, no utilizaban ningún sentimiento para deformar o modificar su fuego... solo era su energía pacífica fluyendo a través de ellos y creando el fuego más poderoso que haya existido...

- ¿Qué clase de fuego es ese? -inquirió Iroh sentándose al lado de Mako luego de terminar las flexiones-

- Los antiguos sabios lo llamaban 'El Fuego Puro', 'La Llama Divina'... pero otros lo conocían simplemente como 'Fuego Blanco' -los chicos se sorprenden- este tipo de fuego es el más caliente y poderoso que haya existido pero ningún maestro fuego es tan poderoso para dominarlo ahora, sin embargo los maestros han logrado modificar su fuego para hacerlo más caliente y abrasivo, pero no pudiendo llegar al poder del fuego blanco...

- Esas modificaciones son las fases... ¿verdad? -Honora asiente-

- No es tan sencillo dominar las fases, de hecho solo Azula y Azulón lograron dominar la segunda fase del fuego control que es el Azul... hasta ahora...

- ¿Podría alguien controlar el fuego blanco? -preguntó Iroh-

- Los sabios creen que con cada generación hay solamente UN maestro fuego capaz de controlar ese poder, pero las generaciones van y vienen y los maestros apenas y pueden con el fuego rojo... hay mucha desinformación y el fuego tiende a distorsionarse con rapidez... para dominar el fuego blanco se necesita estar en paz con uno mismo, y exteriorizar esa paz en el espíritu

- Pues estoy perdido -refunfuña Mako- yo tengo todo menos paz interior

- La paz interior no consiste en que tengas un pasado terrible o no Mako -lo corrige Honora- implica aceptación, aceptarte tal y como eres y vivir en paz con eso... generalmente vives inclinándote ante otros y recordándole al mundo que vienes de las calles y que eras un ladronzuelo... sino aceptas esa etapa de tu vida y la ves como parte de lo que eres, podrás conseguir esa paz -A Mako parecían brillarle los ojos- pero no quiero que se ilusionen chicos, no se tiene registro de NADIE que haya dominado el fuego blanco, se necesitarían años de entrenamiento espiritual solamente para lograr un fuego tan puro... sin embargo si podemos intentar desbloquear las primeras 4 fases del fuego control

- Genial! -celebró Iroh- y ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- De la única forma que sé... ustedes dos se enfrentarán el uno al otro... en un Agni Kai... ¡A MUERTE! -los chicos se ven las caras con preocupación mientras Honora aprovecha el momento para lanzar una sonrisa maligna-

* * *

**PARTE 2: FUEGO PURO**

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

**Templo de la "secta"**

- Muy bien Bachir -decía una mujer de cabello azul oscuro, ojos delineados profundamente de negro al guardia que temblaba sentado en una silla mirando a la molesta mujer caminar alrededor de él- te lo preguntaré una vez más... esta vez con más delicadeza... ¿Cómo fue que permitiste que dos maestros que no pertenecen a la nueva generación... ¡Maestros tierra! -bufó- entraran aquí y sacaran información de tus labios y no conforme con eso se llevaron a uno de nuestros pupilos?

- Mi señora Amil yo... -rogó a la maestra espíritus pero ella lo interrumpió diciendo-

- Conoces las consecuencias de tus actos... cuando el jefe por fin llegue a revisar nuestro trabajo... no estará contento contigo

- Pido piedad mi señora! -musitó el hombre mientras caía al suelo y se inclinaba ante ella- por favor piedad!

- No me pidas piedad a mi Bachir... pídesela al jefe cuando venga a revisar el trabajo!

* * *

**Estación de Policías...**

* * *

- ¡Quiero ver a Lin YAAAAAA! -gritó Bolin a la persona de la recepción quien lo vio con ojos acusadores, entonces el chico de ojos verdes sonrió apenado y rascándose la nuca dijo- ¿Por favor?

Bolin, quien venía junto con Mila y Silly su hermanito, se adentró en las oficinas de policías donde finalmente encontró a la hija de Toph y a Tenzin hablando en privado...

- Oh.. gracias a Dios que están aquí! -Suspira Bolin-

- ¿Qué pasa Bolin? ¡Estamos ocupados! -refunfuña Lin- estamos tratando de descubrir por qué nuestras labores de reclutamiento de los nuevos maestros en Ciudad República han sido un fracaso -Bolin ríe pícaramente y exclama-

- Pues ya no tendrá que buscar más pues de eso he venido a hablarles... -Lin y Tenzin se ven las caras entre extrañados y sorprendidos y luego Tenzin pregunta-

- ¿Sabes lo que está pasando detrás de todo esto?

- Ajá... lo sé todo todito!

- ¿Y quiénes son ellos? -pregunta Lin algo brusca señalando a Mila y su hermano. Bolin los ve a ambos con una sonrisa confiada, y responde-

- Ellos son la prueba de que no miento!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo con Asami...**

* * *

La inquieta Sato miraba al hombre caminar en círculos amenazantemente alrededor de la chica quien se preguntaba qué pasaría con ella, por qué la habían capturado... y por qué ese hombre quería hablar del avatar.

- Escucha hermosa -dijo el sujeto- depende de cuán rápido hables y cuan cooperadora seas que podré garantizar tu bienestar...

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó Asami con amargura y recelo en su tono de voz-

- Tú has sido parte del equipo avatar por mucho tiempo ya... conoces al avatar Korra mejor que nadie, pero ahora que el mundo vive un período de paz, ella parece simplemente haber desaparecido... debido a las circunstancias te he secuestrado para llegar a ella... sin duda vendrá en tu rescate cuando se entere de que te tengo prisionera

- Lamento ser la lluvia en tu día soleado, pero no creo que Korra venga aquí... mi bienestar ya no es motivo de preocupación para el avatar!

- Ah no? -exclama algo sorprendido el sujeto- ¡No me digas que ya no son amigas! -Asami baja la cabeza y el hombre ríe a carcajadas- no importa eso es lo de menos, tengo otras tácticas para atraerla aquí así tenga que matarte!

- ¿QUIÉN ES USTED Y PARA QUÉ QUIERE AL AVATAR? -grita Asami con molestia-

- VENGANZA! -responde él- el avatar me arrebató a mi hija!

- ¿Qué?

- El avatar ordeno reclutar a todos los nuevos maestros de Ciudad República... mi hija era una de ellos, así que fue reclutada... pero ahora resulta que no está donde se supone que debería estar... debería estar siendo entrenada pero ahora nadie sabe dónde tienen a aquellos que fueron reclutados... están desaparecidos -Asami se sorprende-

- ¿Por eso la jefa Beifong no había podido encontrar a nadie? -el hombre asiente-

- Alguien se adelantó y reclutó a los maestros diciendo venir de parte de Beifong, pero todo fue un engaño... se llevaron a todos esos maestros y con ellos A MI HIJA! -gritó herido- ¡No sé dónde está mi pequeña... Y ES CULPA DEL AVATAR!

- ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER SU CULPA SI LOS QUE RECLUTARON FALSAMENTE A LOS MAESTROS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON ELLA?

- Pero el decreto lo dictaminó Korra verdad? su idea de reclutar a mi hija y a los demás maestros fue su idea, no? eso la hace partícipe de la desaparición de mi niña...

- Eso es absurdo!

- Así que pienso vengarme del avatar Korra... quitándole a la persona que más quiere en el mundo para que sienta el dolor que yo sentí al saber que mi hija estaba desaparecida en manos de Dios sabe quién... Te mataré a ti y al resto del equipo avatar... y si para ese entonces ella no decide aparecer, entonces tal vez vaya al polo y asesine a sus padres -Asami se sorprende- Esa Korra pagará por haberme quitado a mi hija!

- Esta loco! -le gritó-

- No.. estoy más cuerdo que nunca... te asesinaré a ti y a tus amigos para llegar a ella ¿Qué puede fallar? sin embargo te daré la oportunidad de que salves tu pellejo así que solo lo preguntaré una vez -el sujeto se pone de nuevo a centímetros del rostro de Sato y exclama- ¿Dónde está el avatar Korra? -Asami escupe el rostro de aquel sujeto provocándole una ira enorme, se limpió la cara de un manotón y en medio de un gruñido se dio la espalda saliendo de aquel lugar mientras decía-

- Muy bien... pero luego no digas que no te di la oportunidad de salvar a tus amigos!

* * *

**Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

Mako y Iroh estaban frente a frente separados algunos metros dentro del cuadrilátero donde se enfrentarían a ojos de Honora. Estaban listos y preparados para comenzar a pelear...

- Recuerden chicos -les habló Honora- la clave para avanzar de nivel es elevar el poder de su chi al máximo... el fuego se hará más caliente e incontenible... pero para lograr desbloquear ese poder deben estar bajo sentimientos extremos que se pueden alcanzar con la presión de una batalla... ¡Suerte!

- ¿Listo? -preguntó Iroh a su amigo quien estaba ya cuadrado para la batalla-

- ¿Tú? -pregunta el cejas arqueadas-

Entonces inmediatamente Iroh atacó a Mako con una poderosa llamarada roja que arrojó con sus manos, inmediatamente envió más ataques seguidos y continuos mientras el ojidorado se dedicó a bloquear cada uno de los ataques.

Acto seguido Iroh logró llegar muy cerca de Mako y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar llamaradas muy cerca luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Iroh arrojó varios golpes de fuego pero Mako los bloqueó y arrojó una patada circular junto con una llamarada pero Iroh se agachó y lanzó una patada rastrera para lograr derribar a su oponente sin embargo este hace una voltereta hacia atrás sosteniéndose con sus manos y luego se inclina hacia adelante y con sus piernas dispara una X de fuego muy poderoso. Iroh solamente pudo cubrirse y ser impactado, arrastrándose unos pocos centímetros.

- Nada mal! -sonrió el príncipe de la nación del fuego-

Inmediatamente Mako saltó disparando varias llamaradas de fuego en el aire pero Iroh se fue haciendo acrobacias y esquivándolas todas. Mako se propulsó en el aire disparando flamas al suelo y entonces desde arriba comenzó a disparar poderosas llamas de fuego que explotaban con fuerza descomunal en el suelo mientras el general trataba de esquivarlas...

- VAMOS MAKO DESBLOQUÉALO AHORA! -gritó Honora. Entonces el cejas arqueadas respiró profundo y comenzó a organizar el desorden espiritual que había dentro de él, aceptándose poco a poco como había dicho Honora-

_"Acepto que mis padres murieron y ya no están aquí"_ - pensó Mako a sus adentros.

En ese momento el joven movió sus manos de manera circular creando una gran bola de fuego roja que disparó inclemente hacia abajo... entonces... sucedió. El fuego rojo de Mako se coloreó de azul rápidamente mientras la bola de fuego se hacía más grande y poderosa. Iroh desde el suelo vio venir con terror aquel ataque y solo pudo cubrirse en una poderosa bola de fuego como escudo y dejarse impactar. Una explosión sin precedentes se suscitó en ese mismo sitio.

- SI MAKO! -celebró Honora- Has desbloqueado el fuego azul!

- ¡Genial! -dijo para sí sonriente mientras encendía llamas azules sin dificultad en sus manos- Pero ¿y Iroh? -se preguntó Mako sorprendido. Entonces el humo cesó y todos vieron sorprendidos como un gran cráter se hallaba en el suelo con unos 2 metros de profundidad. Allí estaba el general, con la ropa un poco quemada, y algo herido... pero bien-

_"Diablos Mako lo hizo... debo hacerlo yo también_" - pensó el general.

Inmediatamente Iroh comenzó a propulsarse al aire mientras disparaba un ventarral de fuego hacia Mako pero este lo evadió con facilidad mientras se propulsaba al encuentro con Iroh. Entonces ambos comenzaron a sobrevolar los cielos y a intercambiar llamaradas pero ahora Mako tenía más poder que antes y no era tan sencillo darle. Iroh al ver que no podía vencer las llamas de Mako voló hacia él con fiereza mientras el cejas arqueadas le disparaba una bola de fuego, pero este la invalida y lo embiste con fuerza, cayendo al suelo ambos desde mucha altura. Los dos se levantan con mucha rapidez y se disparan el uno al otro una poderosa llamarada que al chocar crea una explosión y una onda expansiva. Ambos se pusieron a forcejar con sus poderes. La llama de Mako desde el primer momento comenzó a consumir la de Iroh casi por completo quemando un poco las manos del general quién estaba cediendo...

- VAMOS IROH... ESTÁS SIENDO DERROTADO... INCREMENTA TU CHI VAMOS!

El general, viéndose casi derrotado, buscó dentro de sí pero no consiguió arrepentimientos que hacerse o cosas que perdonarse a sí mismo. Siempre vivió una vida feliz y próspera, no tenía tantas lagunas espirituales como Mako. Así que no era tan fácil encontrar esa 'luz' dentro de él. Con las llamas azules de Mako encima, Iroh buscó en lo más adentro de su ser para buscar la aceptación en lugares de como hubiera querido que fuese su vida, pero que no pudo ser...

_"Acepto que me pasé la vida entrenando y casi no disfruté mi niñez" _- Iroh abrió los ojos y sintió un poder incrementándose en él rápidamente. De pronto las llamas rojas de Iroh comenzaron a ganar terreno frente a las azules de Mako, pero entonces el fuego de Iroh comenzó a colorearse de azul siendo igual de fuerte que el fuego del chico de las cejas arqueadas. Nuevamente estaban equitativos, pero de pronto, una vez más las llamas de Iroh se pintaron de un poderoso verde y arrasaron rápidamente hasta explotarle en la cara a Mako y este sale volando por los aires hasta caer en el suelo tropezándose con varias herramientas de batalla que estaban agolpadas en aquel sitio.

Honora miró aquello asombrada..

_"Vaya"_ - pensó. _"Mi hijo sí que es fuerte... su capacidad espiritual, que es más desarrollada y menos trillada que la de Mako, lo están haciendo avanzar rápidamente"_

Honora tenía razón. Mako tenía demasiados problemas internos consigo mismo, muchas cosas que perdonarse, que aceptar. Iroh estaba más limpio de contaminaciones espirituales y su chi podía ir más libremente a través de sus chakras.

- ¿Estás bien amigo? -le preguntó Iroh a Mako mientras le extendía la mano para ponerlo de pie, este sonríe y lo hace-

- Bien..!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Asami despierta de su sueño, que más bien era una especie de condición entre dormida y despierta cuando siente algo pesado caer a sus pies. Ella fija la mirada y sus ojos se abren de par en par en sorpresa y horror al ver que lo que había sido lanzado a sus pies fue a un herido Bolin quien yacía temblando de frío al suelo...

- BOLIN! -gritó horrorizada-

- A-Asami -respondió este temblando-

- ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE IDIOTA!? -le recrimina Asami al sujeto que le sonreía, este no contestó por unos momentos-

* * *

**Flash Back...**

Bolin salía de la central de policías junto a Mila y Silly luego de una charla con la jefa Beifong y Tenzin. Le había contado todo lo que sabían y Lin le dijo que iban a formar un plan para atacar a 'La Secta' pero que se fueran a casa mientras tanto. Bolin se despidió de la chica y siguió su camino a casa, pero cuando iba pasando al frente de un callejón oscuro, una gran cantidad de agua fue disparada hacia el maestro tierra envolviéndolo completamente y jalándolo hacia la oscuridad del callejón. El sujeto congeló el agua y aprisionó a Bolin en un gran cubo de hielo

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

- Digamos que... -dijo el sujeto- me lo encontré por allí... -inmediatamente aquel sujeto controló un poco de agua que había dispersa por la fábrica y arrodillando a Bolin al suelo se puso detrás de él sosteniendo un cuchillo de hielo en su cuello y amenazante, le gritó a Asami-

- Este chico morirá frente a ti sino me dices lo que quiero saber... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL AVATAAAAR!?

- NO LO SÉ! -gritó desesperada- Korra se fue, nos dejó... ya no somos más un equipo

- ¡MIENTES! -gritó el hombre- sé que lo haces para encubrirla

- TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD... AHORA DÉJALO IR!

- No -dijo el sujeto con una mirada psicópata terrible- haré algo mejor... voy a torturar a este chico frente a tus ojos hasta que decidas decirme lo que quiero saber -Inmediatamente aquel hombre pateó el estómago de Bolin arrojándolo al suelo y gritando de dolor. Asami suelta un grito horrorizada y comienza a ver como ese sujeto estaba golpeando salvajemente a su amigo frente a ella, Bolin estaba demasiado débil y con frío como para defenderse, ese sujeto se había cerciorado de bajarle bien la temperatura al maestro tierra a niveles peligrosos antes de dejarlo libre-

- NOOOO POR FAVOR... DÉJALO! -gritó Asami al ver como el hombre seguía golpeando el rostro de Bolin y sacándole sangre-

- Entonces dime dónde está KORRA! -exigió el sujeto. Asami cerró sus ojos con desesperación mientras que una lágrima recorría sus mejillas. Hubiera querido saberlo, pero no tenía la respuesta, se sentía muy presionada. El hombre comenzó a arrojar fuertes chorros de agua y dispararlos al pecho del ojos verdes arrojándolo de un lado a otro de la fábrica. Asami gritaba horrorizada que parara pero el sujeto no se detenía. Asami comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al no poder hacer nada, una vez más se sentía indefensa, hubiera querido con toda su alma haber descubierto que tenía un poder cuando en su tiempo quiso hacer pero no fue así. Nuevamente se sentía pequeña, indefensa e inútil... no podía hacer nada para defender a Bolin. Le había prometido a Mako que cuidaría de su hermano y allí lo estaban matando frente a ella y ella era demasiado débil, humana y frágil para hacer algo... la mente de Asami comenzó a atormentarla y no pudo soportarlo más, al borde de la inconsciencia, la chica se obligó a mantenerse despierta y seguir tratando de hacer el que el hombre dejara a Bolin en paz

* * *

**Nación del fuego...**

* * *

Bolas de fuego azul y verde iban y venían a todos lados del campus mientras Mako y Iroh luchaban excelentemente. El general ahora abrió su boca y una gran cantidad de fuego verde salió disparado en llenando de fuego todo el lugar, Mako solo puso extender sus manos al frente y bloquear el poder. Se creó un escudo que evitó que las llamas lo tocaran pero se hacía hacia atrás debido a la intensidad de aquel fuego. Cuando cesó, Mako cayó al suelo y giró sus piernas circularmente disparando fuego azul en todas direcciones impactando en los pies del general y lanzándolo al suelo. Iroh se quiso parar con rapidez pero Mako ya estaba encima de él y disparando con su pie una llamarada a su pecho que envió a Iroh a volar varios metros y caer más adelante.

- VAMOS MAKO, AHORA! -alentó Honora, entonces Mako cerró sus ojos y dijo en voz alta-

- Acepto que tuve que encargarme de mi hermano menor y debido a eso tuve que sacrificar toda la felicidad de mi juventud...

Entonces Mako abre los ojos y dispara una llamarada hacia Iroh, pero esta sale Azul y el general la bloquea con facilidad... Extrañado, Mako miró a Honora y exclamó...

- ¿Por qué no funcionó?

- Porque no basta con decirlo... tienes que ACEPTARLO dentro de ti... ¿acaso estás molesto con tu hermano por ser una carga y tener que cuidarlo sacrificando tu niñez?

- NO! -dijo Mako inmediatamente- mi hermano nunca ha sido una carga para mi... yo no quise...

- Si no funcionó es porque aún tienes algo de rencor hacia eso dentro de ti... acepta que tuviste que pasar momentos difíciles para cuidarlo... piensa en el tamaño que tiene y es gracias a ti y lo que hiciste para cuidarlo... no te molestes con él por ser menor

- Pero yo no estoy molesto con mi hermano -recriminó Mako- no hay nadie ni nada que yo ame más en este mundo que a mi hermano menor... yo lo cuidé y protegí... NO PUEDO ESTAR MOLESTO CON ÉL! -Honora ve al chico de las cejas arqueadas y con cierto pesar en su voz, responde-

- Entonces no se trata de que tengas rencor o no hacia tu hermano... se trata de que no lo has aceptado aún... su existencia... acepta a Bolin...

Mako se extrañó grandemente al escuchar eso... ¿Aceptar a Bolin? ¡Qué sandeces! nadie lo aceptaba más que él que lo protegió y alimentó desde pequeño.. ¿Cómo podía no aceptarlo? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que no lo hiciera? - dudó Mako-

Rápidamente Iroh se puso de pie y afianzó sus pies sobre la tierra, entonces abrió sus manos de par en par y comenzó a girar con mucha rapidez mientras las llamas verdes que salían de sus manos comenzaban a convertirse en un poderoso vórtice de fuego. Mako abrió sus ojos en horror y sorpresa al ver una increíble masa de fuego dar vueltas a casi 3 metros de altura y se hacía más grande... ¿Qué era esa técnica? ¿Cómo iba a detenerla o a bloquearla?

- VÓRTICE DE FUEGO! -gritó Iroh mientras volaba al tope del remolino y allí mismo cerró sus ojos y decidió acabar con la técnica. El calor era insoportable y el vórtice medía más de 4 metros y daba vueltas sin detenerse... era demasiado fuego. De pronto, desde su base, el fuego verde comenzó a colorearse de morado y el color comenzó a subir pintando lo verde en un púrpura profundo.. Mako y Honora se quedan sin aire al descubrir que el general había dominado ya todas las fases del fuego control ¿Y aún así planeaba atacar a Mako con ese gran poder? ¿Cómo escaparía? ¿Cómo bloquearía algo tan poderoso?

- MAKO SAL DE ALLÍ! -gritó Honora de inmediato, pero el chico no se movió- MAKO NO ME OYES!? -pero nuevamente no respondió, mientras tanto Iroh se dejó caer sobre su vórtice apretando las llamas moradas y generando mucha presión convirtiéndola en una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar mientras decía-

- Es hora de acabar con esto - El poder infernal de Iroh estaba a punto de desatarse y Mako estaba apenas a varios metros de eso, sino escapaba de allí de inmediato, moriría quemado... pero no se movió de donde estaba. Respiró profundo, y exclamó decidido...

_"Acepto a Bolin"_

Inmediatamente el poder de Iroh reventó con fuerza creando la más enorme explosión de fuego control que Honora haya visto y en una onda expansiva mareas de fuego intensamente púrpura explosivo comenzaron a dispararse a todos lados. Viendo tranquilo como ese mar de llamas se venía sobre él. Mako extendió sus manos y de pronto increíblemente poderosas llamas verdes salieron de sus manos y chocaron con el fuego de Iroh creando una pared de salvamento. Otra explosión retumbó cuando estas dos flamas chocaron. El poder en el chi de Mako se incrementó muchísimo en un instante, aún así las llamas de Iroh eran más fuertes y el chico de las cejas arqueadas comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás, pero en un santiamén, el poder del general se disipó y Mako cayó de rodillas al suelo cansado.

- No lo puedo creer... desbloqueé el fuego verde -decía Mako incrédulo para sí- pero perdóname amado Bolin... no puedo creer que todo este tiempo no estuve aceptándote!

Honora estaba impactada de todas las morenas posibles. Primeramente acababa de ver a su hijo desarrollar la más poderosa técnica que hubiera visto y dominado casi sin problemas todas las fases del fuego control y por otro lado, estaba Mako, que nunca recibió el entrenamiento agotador y forzoso que había recibido Iroh pero aún así, luchó contra sus rencores internos, aceptando duras partes de su vida y había logrado desbloquear la penúltima fase del fuego control... el fuego verde... sin duda Honora estaba sin palabras...

- No lo puedo creer amigo.. ESO FUE FANTÁSTICO! -dice Iroh nuevamente ayudando a Mako a levantarse- no puedo creer fue seas tan extraordinariamente fuerte para detener ese ataque tú solo... mis respetos!

- Igualmente amigo -chocan manos- no puedo creer que ya dominaste todas las fases del fuego control

- No no no -lo detiene- aún me falta por dominar el fuego blanco... -fanfarronea- seeh, yo seré el maestro fuego que pueda controlar ese tipo de poder... lo siento en mis venas... ¿verdad madre? -Mako ríe mientras Iroh se dirigía a ver a su madre quién aún observaba fría-

Lo que más le había sorprendido a Honora fue Mako... nunca se imaginó cuando lo invitó que avanzaría tanto. De Iroh no esperaba menos ya que siempre fue un prodigio como todos en la familia real pero Mako realmente la había sorprendido, venía de las calles y eran tan o más poderoso que cualquier maestro fuego ahora... ahora más que nunca, Honora no tenía la menor duda de que hay un poder inmenso dentro incluso de la persona más débil y por ignorancia o por no aceptar ese poder... termina olvidándose debajo de las sábanas de la oscuridad y la ignorancia...

- Mi señora! -dice de pronto un guardia apareciendo en el arsenal de batalla y postrándose ante Honora, se veía cansado, maltrecho y sucio, ver aquello hizo sacar al señor del fuego de su estado de sorpresa no disimulada-

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Fuimos a buscar a la secta, como usted mandó y la encontramos... mis hombres y yo peleamos, pero ellos sabían que veníamos... ERA UNA EMBOSCADA... nos vencieron a todos y los llevaron cautivos a la mayoría de ellos... yo fui el único que logré escapar...

- ¿Qué? -exclamó sorprendida-

- Es un increíble poder el que manejan en ese lugar... un solo hombre nos venció a todos... UN MAESTRO ESPÍRITU! ya no quedan más soldados para ir a contraacar.. estamos acabados

- No -dijo Iroh con porte de líder... Yo iré allá! -Honora mira sorprendida y Mako se le une-

- Yo también voy...

- ¿Creen que solo dos de ustedes podrán derrotar a ese horrible maestro? -exclamó el guardia con miedo y recelo, pero con voz tranquila y sin ningún arrepentimiento en su tono de voz, el señor del fuego exclamó-

- Ellos pueden!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo, en Ciudad República...**

* * *

Asami grita de horror cuando luego de una paliza épica Bolin era arrojado a sus pies, sangrante y casi muerto. Su mirada desvariante revelaba cuando dolor había soportado. Asami, quien ya no tenía más lágrimas en sus ojos comenzó a llorar y a forcejear desesperada con las cuerdas que la ataban...

- ¿Estás lista para darme la información? -le gritó el hombre a Asami-

- NO LA SÉ... TE DIJE QUE KORRA SE MARCHÓ...

- YA ME CANSÉ DE USTEDES DOS... ES CLARO QUE NO DELATARÁN A SU AMIGA... VOY A ACABAR A ESE CHICO DELANTE DE TUS OJOS Y LUEGO IRÉ POR TÍ... -En ese momento el hombre comenzó a sacar increíbles látigos de agua que guardaba en los contenedores y poniendo a Bolin frente a una pared arrojó esa innumerable cantidad de agua mientras en un movimiento de manos convertía el agua en púas filosas que se disponían a desgarrar el corazón del joven-

- NOOOOOOO! -gritó Asami con fiereza-

De pronto, el hombre se detuvo en seco. No fue el grito de desespero de Asami el que lo detuvo... fue otra cosa. Las púas de agua cayeron al suelo derretidas y el sujeto voltea a ver a la chica. Ella tenía los ojos puestos en el como si quisiera matarlo, sus dientes estaban apretados y de dentro de ella salía un gruñido de rabia contenida que era impresionante. Entonces el hombre se fijó en lo que lo había hecho detenerse.

Debajo de Asami, en el suelo y por encima de los gruñidos de la bella guerrera se encontraba una pequeña grieta que al abrirse provocó el sonido que había detenido a ese hombre de matar a Bolin. Asami seguía gruñendo y apretando sus puños mientras su furia crecía. De pronto otra grieta aparece en el suelo provocando un sonido de quiebre, y luego otra y otra... el piso donde se hallaba parada Asami se estaba resquebrajando y no era cosa del maestro...

- A...Asami..? -exclamó Bolin incrédulo al borde de la inconsciencia-

- ¿Qué está pasando? -exclamó el sujeto con miedo mientras veía a Asami respirar profundamente con ira. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus dientes se apretaban unos a los otros... era demasiada rabia en una sola persona. Con ese semblante, Asami miró al sujeto y exclamó...

- DÉ..JALO... EN... PAAAAAAAZZZ!

De pronto una gran explosión destruyó en medio segundo la fábrica. Las ventanas se rompieron todas al mismo tiempo arrojando miles de cristales dentro de aquel lugar, entonces un poderoso ventarrón entró a aquel lugar y envió al sujeto a volar en medio de aquella onda expansiva. Asami tira de sus manos y rompe el amarre, entonces se levanta en medio de una increíble tormenta que rodeaba su cuerpo. Despedía rayos de sus dedos, el suelo se agrietaba con cada paso que la bella Asami daba. El aire se arremolinaba dentro de la fábrica y era imposible respirar. Incluso las cosas que rodeaban a Asami cedían debido a su poder. Las paredes no se mantenían de pie ante ella, solo se deshacían como arenilla, los tubos de metal se doblaban. Asami estaba ejerciendo un poder increíblemente indescriptible en el ambiente... algo más poderoso que una maestra naturaleza, algo más intenso que un maestro clima... era como si fuera todo junto a la vez... El hombre la mira aterrado como su cabello se mecía fuertemente con el viento y sus ojos verdes proclamaban su muerte. Era como si Asami hubiera entrado en estado avatar de repente...

- ¿QUÉ... ES... ESTO? -decía el hombre casi sin voz y muerto de la impresión-

- PAGARÁS CARO HABERLE HECHO DAÑO A MIS AMIGOS! -gritó Asami al momento que su voz parecía tener eco. Había algo malvado y siniestro en ello. De pronto el techo entero de la fábrica fue arrancado de golpe debido a la fuerza del aire y el hombre que había lastimado a Bolin miró horrorizado como el cielo arriba de ellos estaba totalmente nublado y relampagueante. Estaba seguro que se había proclamado como un día soleado aquel día... ¿Era obra también de Asami el cielo oscuro?-

El hombre literalmente casi mojaba sus pantalones al ver aquello. Asami estaba parada a unos metros de él con un remolino de aire dando vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, despidiendo chispas y unos fuertes ventarrones recorriendo el ambiente. Era como si ella pudiera controlarlo todo en uno. Entonces la enojada de ojos verdes acentuó su mirada de odio sobre el sujeto e inmediatamente empezaron a caer rayos desde el cielo hasta la fábrica llenando de electricidad todo aquel sitio. Los rayos tocaban el suelo uno a uno, cayendo cada vez más y más... El hombre gritó de horror y trató de saltar a un lado para evitar que un rayo lo calcinara, pero eran demasiados.

Asami ni siquiera movía sus manos o brazos para hacer control... era como si lo manejara todo desde la mente. Era demasiado poderosa como para hacerle frente.

- PAGARAS! -inmediatamente Asami hizo que una gran columna de tierra se levantara del suelo elevando a aquel sujeto de allí muchos metros hacia arriba. Casi 30 metros. Entonces allí, inmóvil y encerrado en la columna de tierra el hombre miró aterrado como estaba ahora colgando en el aire y que allí estaba más cerca de los cielos nubarrosos y los relámpagos. Asami comenzó a elevarse hacia él como levitando sin problema alguno. Los ventarrones la acompañaban al igual que los rayos. Era aterrador. El hombre la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y suplicó...

- POR FAVOR NO ME MATES... HARÉ LO QUE SEA... NO ME MATES! -Sin suavizarse ni mostrar ningún tipo de remordimiento, Asami exclamó-

- PASARÁS AQUÍ LA NOCHE... TENDRÁS SUERTE SI UNO DE MIS RAYOS NO TE LIQUIDA! -inmediatamente la joven comenzó a descender hasta aterrizar en la fábrica de nuevo. Entonces todo ella caminó hacia Bolin quien gemía de dolor y tosía sangre constantemente. Pero entonces Asami se agachó ante él y puso sus manos a unos centímetros de su pecho, inmediatamente una luz verde salió de ellas y comenzó a iluminar al maestro. Sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, su dolor... a cesar. Más efectivo que el agua curativa, Bolin estuvo como nuevo en un santiamén. Asami lloró una lágrima al ver nuevamente al maestro tierra sano y salvo y exclamó- Me alegra que estés bien... -pero de pronto Asami cae al suelo inconsciente, como muerta. De pronto los vientos y los rayos cesaron-

- ASAMIIII! -gritó Bolin recogiéndola en un instante con miedo y estaba fría al tacto. Le tomó los pulsos vitales y respiró al ver que estaba viva pero aún así no reaccionaba. Asustado y confundido por lo que había visto, Bolin cargó en sus brazos a la bella Asami y se fue corriendo junto con ella al hospital...

* * *

**Esa noche...**

* * *

Las horas pasaron con rapidez. Bolin estaba sentado frente a la cama donde yacía Asami atada a un respirador artificial y con lágrimas en los ojos, el maestro tierra le habló, como si ella pudiera escucharlo...

- Los doctores dicen que te pondrás bien Asami... pronto despertarás y todo será como antes... -de pronto la puerta de la habitación suena debido a que alguien toca. El ojos verdes desvía su mirada a la entrada y ve a un hombre delgado, de piel oscura y algo anciano parado frente a él. Lo reconoció de inmediato- ¿Gurú?

- En realidad me llamo Jarihk...

- ¿Pero.. qué hace aquí? -pregunta confundido al guía espiritual de los templos del aire-

- Tuve que venir... -responde este para luego caminar hacia la cama de Asami y echarle una mirada, que reveló entre miedo y sorpresa- entonces las visiones que tuve... -prosigue el gurú- ¿fueron ciertas?

- ¿Usted tuvo una visión? -Jarihk asiente-

- Una visión sobre un poder inmenso siendo desatado... al principio no podía creerlo... hace mil años que no se ve esa clase de poder... pero entonces lo comprendí todo...

- ¿Usted sabe qué es lo que le está pasando a Asami? ¿Qué fue todo eso que ocurrió allá atrás en la fábrica? -el gurú asiente de nuevo, entonces mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza, exclama-

- Y es momento de que tú lo sepas! -Bolin no pudo más que sorprenderse al oír aquella declaración.-

Si aquello era cierto, significaba que Jarihk sabía exactamente qué había pasado con Asami y qué era ese poder que vio desatarse en ella. Estaba muy confundido, así que deseaba vehementemente saber esa información cuanto antes.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**OK ¿qué les pareció? ¿SE LO ESPERABAN, ESO QUE PASÓ CON ASAMI?**

**Tal vez no se lo esperaban pero si se fijan bien en el capítulo 3 yo dejé una pista cuando Asami intentó por última vez hacer "clima control" y no resultó, ella se enfureció mucho y de pronto apareció una "tormenta de nieve" que no estaba allí y que desapareció cuando Asami se desmayó y Korra se la llevó ¿Habían pillado eso? jejejeje**

**Por otro lado, yo casi nunca me auto-reviewseo pero esta vez debo decir que toda esa lucha de aceptación de Mako por dominar las fases del fuego control me llegó al alma de verdad... Mako estaba aferrado al pasado, sintiendo aún mucho rencor y dolor por eso que ocurrió, sus heridas no habían sanado y por eso su fuego no avanzaba... espero les haya gustado esa parte tanto como a mi :)**

**Pero bueno... Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**Jrosass: Siii amiga Jessi eres la primera de nuevo... Si a mi me dió mucha risa la parte cuando Mila y Bolin fingieron ser maestros cristal, siempre que puedo meto humor en la historia con el loquillo de Bolin... Estabas intrigada con lo que sucedió con Asami... AHORA ME IMAGINO QUE ESTÁS SÚPER INTRIGADA... cambiarás de opinión respecto a tu sabes que cosa ya verás jajajaja**

**MtezPS: Morí de risa cuando dijiste que el nombre de la chica era un chocolate en polvo en tu país jajajajaja ¡Qué cosas! bueno ella se llama Mila pero en realidad se pronuncia "MAILA", Y bueno con Korra los haré sufrir un poquito más... pero pronto, muy pronto... gracias por tu apoyo amiga.. y por darme esa noticiaaaaaa**

**Mel.2004: CARAMBA Mel ya viste con tu bola de cristal que ellos tendrán algo? me sorprendes aunque... ¿estás segura de que es una buena persona? digo... ¿Y si resulta que le rompe el corazón a Bolin o si resulta que es malvada o si resulta que está con la secta? jajajajaja son muchas cuestiones a plantear!**

**FirebenderMako: Tienes razón amigo Alex, eso de las mentes estuvo sospechoso y ahora esto que le ocurre a Asami O.o... realmente intrigante... por favor no se vayan a cortar las venas o algo así... me encantan sus reviews...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, MÁS intrigas se plantean ahora... ¿Qué es ese nuevo poder que tiene Asami? ¿Por qué es tan poderosa? ¿Qué clase de poder es ese? ¿Quién será el maestro fuego que logre dominar el fuego blanco?**

**Con esas dudillas los dejo, hasta la próxima :)**


	12. Reclutamiento Pt 3

**Contiiiii...!**

**Bueno sé que están intrigados con este nuevo poder que tiene Asami ahora, pero la espera se acabó...**

**Aquí la verdad sobre Asami!**

**Agradezco sus reviews a todos!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Reclutamiento...**

* * *

Era una mañana fría y dispersa. Las densas neblinas bajaban de las montañas y entorpecían la vista en las carreteras. Las aves de rapiña sobrevolaban los cielos como si buscaran darse un festín de cuerpos muertos y el sol ni se asomaba por el horizonte. Realmente ese día iba a ser muy oscuro y sombrío.

Korra yacía en el interior de una increíble mansión llena de lujos y joyas, justo en la zona más prominente de Ciudad República. La joven veía su reflejo con mirada algo molesta en el espejo cuerpo completo de aquel lujoso baño ¿Cómo había parado allí?.

- Eww... -bufó sobre sí misma al ver su ropaje azul distintivo de la tribu agua del norte, así que de un tirón se despejó de su blusa y sus anchos pantalones abrigados para el frío. Caminó únicamente usando un bikini hacia un gran cajón de madera lleno de ropa que había en la habitación de al lado y sonrió gustosa al encontrar unos ropajes negros de cuero ceñidos al cuerpo, botas negras con púas y diversos artículos. Korra inmediatamente vistió su cuerpo de aquel tétrico color y fue a verse de nuevo en el baño- así está un poco mejor pero... ¿Qué clase de peinado es ese? -se recriminó a sí misma al ver su cabello suspendido en esos ganchos azules de la tribu agua, así que arrancándoselos su cabello cayó de manera ondulada sobre sus hombros como si de oscuras cascadas se trataran, contrastando el marrón de su cabello con el negro fúnebre de su ropa. Entonces el avatar tomó de la extensa colección de maquillaje de la mansión un delineador de ojos y comenzó a ponerse sombra oscura sobre el contorno de sus ojos azules preciosos pero ahora malignos, Korra sonrió al ver el resultado. La antigua Korra no hubiera sabido jamás cómo maquillarse, pero su vida pasada Kyoshi era todo una experta- Cómo toque final Korra pintó sus uñas del mismo color negro y se echó la última mirada en el espejo. Se veía gótica, sombría y malvada- esto es lo que debe vestir un avatar oscuro

Con eso la oscura chica salió de aquella habitación de baño luciendo un aura bastante negra. Sus ojos azules eran aún más profundos estando delineados de negro y su sonrisa parecía tener más perversión. Se detuvo en la cocina y abrió los suministros de gas llenando la casa de aquella sustancia siendo difícil el siquiera respirar. Antes de salir de allí, la morena se detuvo en una habitación muy recóndita de la casa, el ático y abriendo la puerta sonrió malvadamente al descubrir a tres personas, un hombre, una mujer y un adolescente todos amordazados y amarrados entre sí en el suelo inmóviles. Al verla, esas personas de apariencia rica, gritaron por debajo de sus mordazas con terror. La morena les echa una mirada sarcástica y exclama...

- Gracias por su hospitalidad... recibirán su recompensa en el cielo por ayudar a un ángel caído como yo!

Dicho esto Korra cierra de nuevo la puerta y comienza a caminar a la salida no pudiendo sentir el espeso olor a gas en el ambiente. Era imposible respirar y la casa corría demasiado peligro. Korra salió cerrando la puerta y como si nada hubiese pasado, encendió una llama de poder en su mano y la arrojó aquella casa, el fuego se entremetió por la ventana y al contacto con el gas se creó una poderosísima explosión que arrojó fuego en todas direcciones, arrasando con cada rincón de la casa, dejándola inhabitable y destruida. La morena sonríe de medio lado sin importarle, casi creyendo que era divertido y, dándose la vuelta, siguió su camino sin remordimientos ni penas por haber acabado con una familia prominente de Ciudad República...

* * *

**PARTE 3 GAÍA!**

* * *

Asami despierta de golpe sobresaltada, era como si se hubiese levantado de la muerte. Sus costillas se llenaron de aire y su corazón comenzó a latir... ¿Morí? - pensó ella por un momento. Sus ojos inmediatamente enfocaron a un Bolin mirándola con una combinación entre alegría y preocupación. La bella de ojos verdes mira al lado de Bolin a aquel hombre de piel oscura mirándola también con cierta incredulidad... Asami realmente estaba confundida, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas. Hace un momento estaba en casa esperando a Bolin que llegara del mercado con las compras y ahora aparece en... ¿Un hospital?

- Bienvenida de vuelta! -dice Bolin en un tono amistoso pero no tan cálido como siempre-

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunta ella en voz débil-

- No lo recuerdas verdad? -inquirió el gurú, Asami niega con la cabeza-

- No yo estaba en casa esperando a Bolin y desperté aquí yo... no recuerdo nada... ¿Acaso me ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué estoy siquiera en un hospital?

- Asami -exclamó Bolin en voz de preocupación, entonces posó sus preocupados ojos verdes en los ojos confundidos de ella y algo agrio, solo lo dejó salir- tú estabas... muerta! -los ojos de Asami se abrieron de par en par no pudiéndolo creer, todo el aire se le salió de sus pulmones en un segundo y sentía que se ahogaba. Entró en un estado de shock y por algunos segundos parecía muerta en vida. Reaccionó cuando una gota de sudor frío bajó por su frente y, aun no pudiendo creer las palabras del maestro tierra, la horrorizada Asami murmulla-

- ¿Qué?

* * *

**Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

Mako y Iroh entraron a los aposentos del Señor del Fuego Honora portando orgullosos el uniforme metálico rojo de la nación, reverenciándose ante ella, Iroh exclamó...

- Estamos listos para salir, madre!

- Muy bien hijo mío y Mako... les deseo mucha suerte y espero que encuentren a 'La Secta' y los hagan pagar! -Iroh y Mako sonríen de manera desprolija y malvada-

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que morí? -exclama inquieta la bella Sato pero ni Bolin ni Jarihk dijeron una palabra- ¡RESPONDAN! -exigió con impaciencia-

- Escucha, sé que es difícil y no entiendes nada pero todo tiene una explicación -acotó Bolin- anoche, estabas bien, los médicos dijeron que te mejorarías pero... a la medianoche tú solo... dejaste de respirar!

- Eso no tiene sentido... Si de verdad morí, ¿Por qué estoy viva ahora?

- Esa es la otra parte de la historia, y tiene que ver con lo que hiciste ayer y no recuerdas...

- Hablen ya por favor que me estoy preocupando -replicó Asami, entonces Jarihk suspira levemente y toma la palabra-

- Verás... Hace mil años, vivía un chico... llamado _**Dan**_...

* * *

**Flash Back...**

Un chico se abría paso por las arenosas calles de la ciudad. Tenía el cabello blanco aunque era muy joven, sus ojos eran increíblemente azul celeste, casi blancos. Era alto y delgado y contaba con 19 años de edad. No tenía una camisa cubriéndole el torso, en cambio usaba un chaleco negro pequeño abierto, unos pantalones blancos y un collar distintivo de la tribu del aire.

_Dan no pertenecía a ninguna de las tribus del aire, ni tampoco a las del agua _-Narra Jarihk_- Más bien era un chico nacido en un pueblo muy pobre del reino tierra llamado 'Yeh-Dao'. _

- Vengan.. Vengan -llamaba el chico de cabello blanco a las personas que iban y venían al mercado de trueques parado frente una especie de tiendita que había construido el mismo- ... y contemplen al increíble Dan hacer sus actos de magia..! No pueden perderse un increíble show de DAN... AMO DE LO OSCULTO, REY DE LA MARAVILLOSIDAD Y... ah.. Solo entren y ya!

_Dan era muy popular entre las personas porque tenía un increíble carisma y sabía divertir a las personas..._

- Ahora, necesito un voluntario del público para que suba al escenario conmigo -dijo el peliblanco a la modesta audiencia sentada en banquitos de madera mirando el espectáculo. Entonces una linda chica de cabello muy largo y lacio levantó la mano y caminó al estrado siendo aplaudida por todos. Dan le tomó la mano y se la besó para luego mirarla con sus ojos celestes llenos de picardía y decir- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?

- Me llamo Aura

- ¡Qué casualidad! porque tu aura es también hermosa -ella sonríe- esto es lo que haremos aura... tú vas a abrir los brazos al aire y yo haré que levites frente a todos! -la audiencia suspira incrédula- ¿lista preciosa? -ella asiente y abre los brazos. Inmediatamente Dan comienza a palmearle sus brazos y cadera mientras decía- OH ESPÍRITUS PODEROSOS... HAGAN UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN A TRAVÉS DE MI HACIENDO QUE ESTA CHICA LEVITE-

La gente estaba demasiado asombrada e intrigada que no se dieron cuenta que en el toqueteo de Dan hacia Aura, el en realidad estaba clavando alfileres de metal muy resistentes en la ropa de ella que estaban unidos a un cable transparente que se alzaba de manera invisible sobre el escenario y daba detrás de la cortina fuera de tarima donde unos chicos sostenían los cables.

- Ya estoy sintiendo como los espíritus me llenan de poder! -argumentó muy metido en personaje el 'mago' Dan- ¿estás preparada Aura?

- Hagámoslo -decía ella expectante y con los brazos abiertos en el aire-

- AURA... YO TE ORDENO... LEVITA! -Dan alzó sus brazos y los chicos detrás del escenario jalaron de los cables lo cual funcionó como una polea y levantó a la chica frente a todos. Los asistentes quedaron boquiabiertos al contemplar aquella muestra de magia y poderes ocultos. Dan sonrió pícaramente de medio lado. Pronto, luego de otros trucos roba-aire más... la gente comenzó a marcharse maravillada-

_Lo malo de Dan... era que toda su vida se había dedicado a la estafa. Eso que él llamaba 'Magia' no eran más que trucos bien planeados e improvisados _-Narra Jarihk-_ Si, Dan era muy inteligente. Él no controlaba ningún elemento ni tenía habilidades especiales pero aún así logró convertirse en una de las personas más ricas del pueblo gracias a sus falsos actos de magia. Pero Dan no era malo del todo, hacía lo que hacía por un motivo... Él venía de las calles y de un pasado terrible... No quería volver a eso..._

- Hola hermano -exclamó sonriente Dan mientras entraba a la casa y le acariciaba el cabello a un lindo chico de unos 13 años que estaba reclinado en un sofá. Era su hermano menor Klin-

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Dan? -preguntó Klin-

- Fue estupendo... hice lo de la levitación y todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido

- Pero ese truco no es real... al igual que los otros, es falso!

- ¿Eso qué importa? -replica Dan- Si no lo notan nadie pierde... ellos tienen un buen show, yo tengo dinero para comprar comida... todos felices!

- Pensé que engañar era malo -dice el niño con ojos confusos. Dan se agarró con fuerza el cabello jalándoselo levemente y dejando salir un suspiro de paciencia para luego sentarse a su lado-

- Pero esto es diferente Klin

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque esas personas tienen dinero de sobra y hay mucha gente pobre en el mundo... deberían compartir su dinero, pero no lo hacen porque son malas personas... y a las malas personas hay que castigarlas ¿Entiendes?

- Pero... -preguntó el niño nuevamente- engañarlas así no nos convierte en personas malas también?

- ¿Qué te sucede Klin? -se levantó de la silla estando a la defensiva- Mira a tu alrededor ¡Tenemos dinero! y eso lo he conseguido gracias a MI trabajo... ¿acaso no te acuerdas cuando estábamos en las calles y no teníamos que comer? -le gritó-

- Dan.. yo... -decía con la voz entrecortada, a punto de llorar, pero Dan le interrumpe-

- La gente por lástima nos arrojaba pedazos de carne como si fuéramos animales -decía con resentimiento en su mirada y voz... realmente esa etapa de su vida había marcado a Dan, una lágrima de ira contenida comenzó a bajar por sus ojos- se burlaban de nosotros... nos llamaban... Zarrapastrosos y eso dolía porque yo al igual que ellos tenía sentimientos... EN MIS VENAS CORRÍA SANGRE IGUALMENTE ROJA... no merecíamos eso... pero igual lo hacían... igual se burlaban... Pero entonces tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo grande con mi vida y resurgir y gracias a eso estamos donde estamos... tenemos techo y mucha comida... ¿Qué importa si hay que engañar a unos cuantos de esos ricos que en su día se burlaron de nosotros? La vida no es justa Klin... pero pareciera que a menudo se inclinara a favor de los ricos... es por eso que a veces es bueno... equilibrar la balanza! -con estas palabras Dan sale de la habitación y se dirige a la suya cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Klin estaba incrédulo con los ojos aguados llenos de lágrimas y no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de su hermano-

Dan entró en su habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta con fuerza inclinó su espalda sobre ella y se deslizó hasta caer sentado al suelo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y a punto de soltar un diluvio de lágrimas. Dan estaba molesto porque se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a llorar... que sería fuerte para proteger a su hermano, que no dejaría que nadie más lo pisoteara... pero hablarle así a Klin y.. quedar como el malo de la historia, era muy doloroso. Por esa vez, Dan solo se dio por vencido, rompió su promesa y lloró-

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

**Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

- Y bien... -dice Iroh un poco acalorado- Ya hemos buscado en casi todos lados y no encontramos nada aún

- Hay que seguir buscando... -responde Mako- Bolin dijo que puede haber una de esas sectas en cada nación... no debe ser solo en Ciudad República.. Tienen que estar en algún sitio, uno que estamos pasando por alto...

- A ver... ¿Dónde encontró Bolin esa secta? ¿Dónde estaban ubicados?

- Ellos se estaban haciendo pasar por una escuela -Inmediatamente Mako y Iroh se vieron las caras y acto seguido que recordaron que habían pasado varias escuelas en el camino sin siquiera pararse a revisar. Esa tenía que ser la respuesta-

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

- Fuerte historia la de Dan -dice en voz baja Asami- me recuerda un poco a Mako y a Bolin -el ojos verdes baja la cabeza con tristeza- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo la historia de Dan? -El gurú Jarihk responde-

- Tiene que ver todo contigo... por lo que le pasó después...

* * *

**Flash Back...**

_Los días pasaron y los hermanos siguieron un poco distantes. Eso afectó mucho a Dan porque él quería mucho a su hermano Klin y no quería que él estuviera enojado, pero sencillamente creía que tenía la razón y no podía disculparse por eso, estaría enviando un mensaje confuso. Fuera como fuera... a raíz de la discusión con su hermano, el semblante de Dan decayó, al igual que su suerte..._

- TE ORDENO QUE LEVITES! -gritó Dan en medio de su espectáculo mientras un hombre algo pasado de kilos mantenía los brazos abiertos al aire. Los chicos detrás del escenario jalaron pero no podían levantar a aquel hombre, que no se movió ni un centímetro del suelo. La gente empezó a abuchear al peliblanco quien sonrió algo apenado y trató de continuar- He dicho... TE ORDENO QUE TE LEVANTES! -pero los chicos de atrás no pudieron levantar al sujeto de nuevo. Algunas personas comenzaron a burlarse, lo cual molestó al ojos azul celeste- SERÁ MEJOR QUE LEVITES AHORA O YA VERÁS!

Acobardados, los chicos de atrás del escenario jalaron con todas sus fuerzas los cables de la polea y el hombre gordo comenzó a subir lentamente despegándose sólo unos centímetros del suelo, pero el sujeto era pesado y los chicos hacían lo que podían. Dan cruzó los dedos para que todo saliera bien. Pero de pronto uno de los cables se rompió, seguido de otro y de otro y el hombre cayó al suelo lastimándose mientras las personas suspiraban incrédulas...

- Falló! -dijo una mujer asombrada, pero entonces otro de los hombres caminó al escenario y notó que el hombre tenía cables rotos transparentes atados a su ropa y por eso se levantaba-

- Hay cables... ES UN TRUCO!

- BUUUUUHHH! -le gritaron de inmediato al peliblanco-

- No déjenme explicarles... no es lo que parece yo...

- NOS MENTISTE... ES UNA FARSA... TE ROBASTE NUESTRO DINERO Y NOS ENGAÑASTE! -gritaban más personas cada vez más enojadas. Entonces comenzaron a levantarse y voltear los bancos de madera. A romper el escenario y las luces. La gente realmente quería recuperar su dinero-

- OIGAN NO... CONTRÓLENSE POR FAVOR... NO TOQUEN ESE CANDELABRO! -la gente descontrolada comenzó a romper y destrozar todo. Se metieron detrás del escenario y robaron las bolsas de dinero que Dan había recaudado. Este quiso detenerlos, pero un hombre le asestó un golpe en el rostro y lo arrojó al suelo- ESO TE MERECES Y MÁS... LADRÓN!

En un segundo, todo el lugar por el que Dan había trabajado toda su vida estaba destruido, arruinado... Esos ricos lo habían humillado una vez más, lo habían tratado como alguien menor. Dan se llenó de molestia y resentimiento, pero se calmó un poco al pensar que no lo había perdido todo, aún tenía a su hermano Klin.

Sin embargo la turba molesta que salió del escenario rápidamente se hizo más grande al correrse los rumores de que Dan los había estafado por muchos meses, así que decidieron tomar represalias.

Dan llegó en medio de carreras a su hogar y lo consigue hecho pedazos y ardiendo en llamas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que ahora su casa había sido quemada... una vez más.. estaban en la calle...

- LADRÓN... MÍSERA RATA! -le gritaba la gente al destrozado chico de cabellos blancos-

- ¿QUÉ HICIERON? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO? -gritó desesperado, de pronto escuchó su voz-

- DAAAAN! -este reconoce de inmediato la voz de su hermano y corre a buscarlo-

- KLIN... KLIN ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

- Alto ahí! -detiene un guardia del pueblo a Dan cuando este intentó acercarse. Ese sujeto tenía aprisionado en cadenas al hermano menor del peliblanco, y la mirada del niño reflejaba miedo-

- ¿QUÉ HACE? SUELTE A MI HERMANO AHORA MISMO!

- Las personas allanaron tu casa y encontraron el dinero robado de todas tus estafas, tu hermano lo sabía lo cual lo convierte en cómplice... irá a la cárcel

- ¿Cárcel? pero él es solo un niño! -replica Dan-

- Un niño que encubrió al sujeto que robó millones... tú también irás a la cárcel... ATRÁPENLO! -inmediatamente unos sujetos agarraron fuertemente a Dan apresándolo e impidiéndole moverse-

- DAAAAN...

- Klin descuida... arreglaré esto... -le calma su hermano mientras ambos comenzaban a ser separados- OYE BASTARDO -le gritó al guardia- DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ... MÉTANME A MI A LA CÁRCEL.. PERO DÉJENLO LIBRE!

- Eso te gustaría verdad? -rio malvadamente el guardia- pero eso no sucederá... Klin irá a la cárcel y vivirá el resto de sus días allí... ustedes dos no volverán a verse y jamás volverán a contemplar la luz del SOL! -gritó- LLÉVENSELOS! -ordena-

- Noooo Daaaan... no quiero que nos separen -lloró el niño mientras el peliblanco comenzaba a desesperarse-

- DÉJENLO IR... POR FAVOR... DEJEN QUE SE VAYA! ES SOLO UN NIÑO!

- MÉTANLO A LA PEOR PRISIÓN QUE VEAN! -dicho esto el guardia comenzó a reír descaradamente. Dan cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas cayeron de ellas como gotas de lluvia, podía escuchar las risas de todos otra vez, justo como cuando lo discriminaban por ser pobre, ahora lo discriminaban por tener dinero... pero sobre todas las cosas, lo único que le importaba era que le estaban quitando a su hermano... su persona más amada.. era demasiado para soportarlo. Una energía extraña comenzó a recorrer las venas de Dan... y algo se despertó en él-

- NOOOOOOO!

De pronto una increíble explosión revienta con fuerza a los pies de Dan arrojando a todos a volar en una poderosa onda expansiva. El suelo que sostenía al chico de cabellos blancos comenzó a rajarse y a abrirse grietas con cada paso que daba. De pronto una ventisca lo arropó y ventarrones más fuertes azotaron todo el lugar. El guardia y los demás vieron a Dan generando todo ese poder y comenzaron a temer... a dudar... ¿Qué era eso?

- USTEDES NO ME QUITARÁN A MI FAMILIA! -gritó Dan con su voz ampliada, como si hablara con la ayuda de un parlante. Entonces comenzó a tronar muy fuerte y a llenarse de oscuridad los cielos. Dan estaba generando un poder descomunal y todos salieron corriendo, huyendo despavoridos, menos Klin quien se quedó allí expectante. Entonces el chico de cabellos blancos salió de esa especie de trance de poder y cayó al suelo como muerto-

- DAAAAAN! -gritó mientras corría hacia él y ponía su cabeza sobre sus piernas. El niño rompió a llorar al ver que no reaccionaba. Comenzó a llover y las gotas los empaparon a ambos, pero a Klin no le importaba... solo quería una cosa... tener a su hermano de vuelta con él... otra vez!

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Asami estaba en shock, sus ojos revelaban confusión, tristeza, sorpresa e incredulidad... Realmente la historia de Dan le había tocado el corazón...

- Esa noche Dan murió... pero un día después solo... volvió! -finalizó Jarihk aquella triste historia-

- Está diciéndome que ese chico Dan pasó por lo mismo que yo estoy pasando...

- Asami -interrumpe Bolin- cuando me secuestraron y me llevaron a esa fábrica, me torturaron frente a tus ojos para sacarte información sobre el paradero de Korra, pero como tú no sabías nada tenían planeado matarme... entonces tú generaste una clase de poder indescriptible... algo que nunca había visto.. es como si estuvieras en estado avatar o peor...

- ¡Estoy muy confundida! -dijo Asami mientras se tomaba el rostro con fuerza- YO NO SOY UNA MAESTRA... NO TENGO NINGÚN PODER!

- Al igual que Dan... -dice Jarihk- y ahora tienes estos dones.. al igual que él hace mil años

- Jarihk dice que cada milenio, estos extraños poderes se presentan en alguien que es un no-maestro... hace mil años murió Dan... eso quiere decir que el círculo se ha vuelto a empezar... en tí! -Asami queda sin aire-

- Pero ¿Qué son estos extraños poderes de lo que hablan? Según cuentas, Dan dominó muchas cosas a la vez... no entiendo nada ¿Y cómo se inició el círculo de todos modos?

- Eso no sabría decírtelo -dice Jarihk- Dan fue solo el último del linaje en tener esos poderes... hubieron otros antes que él pero no se sabe nada de ellos... No tengo idea de cómo empezó todo este proceso milenario... pero algo si sé... y es lo que eres... esos poderes que tienes... los conozco!

- ¿Qué son? -pregunta ella-

- Cuando las personas vieron el poder de Dan en acción, le tuvieron mucho miedo y comenzaron a respetarlo más... él vivió el resto de su vida lejos de ese lugar porque se marchó de allí con su hermano. Sin embargo los rumores recorrieron el mundo. Habían visto a Dan controlar la tierra y el aire... dos de los elementos que controla el avatar, pero también controlaba el rayo y la naturaleza...

- Se parecen a los poderes de los nuevos maestros -dice Bolin- Kol presentó a una maestra naturaleza y un maestro clima... parece una combinación de ambos...

- Has dado justo en el clavo Bolin -dice el gurú- es exactamente eso... una combinación de varios poderes que le otorga al que posea esos dones, un poderío indescriptible, además gracias a sus dones de maestra naturaleza tiene la habilidad de sanar heridas graves con solo tocar a alguien... Estos poderes confundieron a muchos, no podían llamar a Dan maestro tierra, aire, naturaleza o clima porque era una combinación de todo... así que decidieron darle otra denominación...

- ¿Cuál fue esa? -preguntó Asami-

- MAESTRO GAÍA! -ella se sorprende- Aún no sabemos por qué tienes estos poderes o por qué el destino te otorgó precisamente a ti esos dones, pero lo que es seguro es una cosa... ahora que los tienes, debes aprender a controlar tus poderes y no que ellos te controlen a ti!

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- El poder tiende a cambiar a las personas -advierte Jarihk con mirada profunda- si no tienes cuidado, tu alma se puede tornar oscura y cruel! -los chicos bajan la mirada aturdidos y preocupados. Sabían que eso precisamente era lo que había ocurrido a su antigua amiga... el avatar Korra

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en la Nación del fuego**

* * *

Las puertas de un edificio de escuelas se abrieron de golpe cuando una llamarada impactó fuertemente contra ella. Inmediatamente entraron Iroh y Mako dentro y vieron a un hombre robusto con una gran cicatriz en la cara y detrás de él, había docenas de personas sentadas mirando al frente con ojos perdidos y claramente hipnotizados...

- És el! -señala Mako al hombre de la cicatriz- ese es el tipo que se llevó a la hija de la anciana... Es el tipo que la secuestró!

- Estás arrestado en nombre de la nación del fuego por conspiración y secuestro de los nuevos maestros, retrocede! -amenaza Iroh en posición de batalla, pero el hombre de la cicatriz sólo sonrió de medio lado con tranquilidad y exclamó-

- Esto es una escuela... ¿Qué delitos se me imputan?

- CONTROL MENTAL! -exclama Iroh con los dientes apretados y lleno de ira-

- Muy bien ¿Quién se los dijo? -dice el hombre- como sea ahora que saben la verdad... tendré que liquidarlos!

En ese momento el hombre abre sus brazos y se abre un portal oscuro delante de él y comienzan a salir cientos de espíritus oscuros que embistieron a los maestros fuego con tanta fuerza que destrozaron la pared y los arrojaron afuera a la calle. Inmediatamente ellos se ponen de pie y ven al hombre de la cicatriz salir volando montado sobre un espíritu oscuro mientras gritaba...

- USTEDES NO PUEDEN VENCERME... SOY UN MAESTRO ESPÍRITU! -Acto seguido el hombre disparó un poderosísimo rayo oscuro que emitía un sonido tan poderoso como la sirena de un barco grande hacia Mako, pero este creó una llamarada de fuego azul que lo cubrió y protegió sin poder evitar arrastrarse unos centímetros hacia atrás. El hombre de la cicatriz ríe al Mako verlo con odio-

- Iroh... saca a esas personas de aquí... ese tipo es mío! -exclama Mako decidido-

- ¿Estás seguro Mako? Yo tengo el fuego púrpura debería ser yo quien lo enfrente!

- Yo desbloqueé el fuego verde, puedo hacerlo! ¡Saca a todos ahora! -con eso Iroh entró en la escuela mientras Mako y el hombre de la cicatriz quedaron estudiándose el uno al otro. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Las personas sabían que estaba a punto de iniciarse una pelea y salieron corriendo asustados. El hombre de la cicatriz miraba al chico de las cejas arqueadas con una sonrisa, por alguna razón estaba muy confiado-

- Y bien... -dijo al ojidorado- dejaré que des el primer golpe!

- Te arrepentirás de decirlo!

Inmediatamente Mako afianzó sus pies sobre la tierra y unió sus dos puños para descargar una marea de fuego verde que salió disparado inmediatamente hacia el maestro espíritu pero este comenzó a esquivar sus ataques. El ojidorado seguía lanzando llamas rojas, azules y verdes que explotaban con fuerza en todos lados y luego creó un relámpago y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia su oponente, pero este esquivó todos los ataques y las explosiones con maestría cayendo en lo alto de un edificio. Entonces este disparó su rayo oscuro pero Mako creó una barrera de fuego verde que lo protegió de su poder...

- Que bonitos colores tiene el fuego que me arrojas -se burla el maestro- ¿acaso haces arcoíris-control? jajajaja

Sin caer en provocaciones, Mako se propulsó hacia él disparando flamas de sus pies mientras con sus manos arrojaba bolas de fuego que explotaban duramente, pero el hombre sabía esquivar sus ataques. Este contraatacó abriendo su boca mientras miles de espíritus de murciélagos asesinos salían de ella y volaban hacia el cejas arqueadas, pero este apretó su estómago y diafragma soplando con fuerza al momento que una poderosa llamarada roja salía de sus labios quemando a los espíritus e invalidando el ataque de su oponente.

Acto seguido Mako golpea la tierra con fuerza con una llamarada y explotó tan fuerte que una gran roca se desprendió. Entonces disparó una fuerte llamarada que envió la roca prendida en fuego hacia su oponente pero este saltó muy alto esquivando el ataque y cayendo de pie a un lado, pero Mako disparó con sus pies una medialuna de fuego rastrera que tumbó a su oponente sin poder evitarlo. Entonces cuando este se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, se encontró con que Mako ya estaba frente a él, así que el cejas arqueadas le asestó un duro golpe a la boca del estómago que lo hizo gritar de dolor, sin perder tiempo lo golpeó en el rostro haciéndolo perder estabilidad y como golpe final le arrojó una poderosa llamarada que lo impactó en el pecho y lo envió a volar hasta colisionar contra un edificio arrojando humo y escombros al ambiente. No conforme con eso Mako lanzó una bola de fuego al edificio explotando toda su estructura en un momento. El edificio se vino abajo en llamas.

- TE PARECIÓ ESO ARCOIRIS-CONTROL? -replicó Mako-

Mako quedó respirando algo cansado mientras frente a él solo quedaba un montón de escombros. El ojidorado se quitó algo de sudor de su frente debido al calor que le provocaba su propio fuego, acomodó su cabello un poco para que no le tapara la visión y caminó a pasos firmes hacia los escombros para sacar al maestro de ese lugar. Pero de pronto un rayo oscuro sale disparado desde dentro e impacta al cejas arqueadas haciéndolo gritar de dolor e irse arrastrando en el suelo varios metros, quedando algo débil. Entonces el hombre de la cicatriz salió con la piel algo quemada de ese lugar, pero estaba vivo.

A Mako le dolían sus costillas pero aun así se levantó, sin embargo el maestro espíritu disparó otro rayo mucho más poderoso impactándolo de nuevo y enviando al chico aún más lejos cayendo al suelo y escupiendo algo de sangre.

El hombre de la cicatriz se movió sobrenaturalmente rápido recorriendo todo ese trayecto hasta Mako en un segundo y tomándolo de la ropa lo golpeó contra una pared y le devolvió el golpe a la boca del estómago que hizo que Mako gruñera de dolor...

- No importa de qué color sea tu fuego... tú no puedes vencerme... tengo a todos los espíritus del mundo de mi lado y me ayudarán a derrotar al cualquiera de ustedes en un santiamén... que domines las otras fases del fuego no me sorprende -dicho esto el hombre arroja a Mako al suelo y este cae débil tosiendo sangre. Entonces el hombre comenzó a burlarse diciendo- ¿sabes una cosa? Yo sé quién eres... eres Mako, no? -este se sorprende de que supiera quién es- Te conozco porque yo iba a verte en la arena de pro-control cuando vivía antes en Ciudad República... entonces era un no-maestro... o eso creía yo hasta que Kol me demostró mi potencial... pero volviendo a ti... yo sé exactamente quién eres... conozco tu historia... sé que vienes de las calles y que tuviste que robar para poder alimentar a tu pequeño hermano Bolin..

- Deja a mi.. hermano.. fuera de esto... -replicó molesto el chico intentando levantarse, pero le era difícil-

- Estafaste a muchas personas Mako, hiciste daño a gente inocente... eras una mala persona... -juzgó- pero entonces te uniste al avatar y ahora crees que eres mejor que todos nosotros ¿verdad? que tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con todos los maestros que se te pongan en frente pero.. ¿Has oído las noticias? El manejo del fuego, agua, aire y tierra es un chiste... una nueva generación de benders ha llegado y es más poderosa que ninguna otra...

- Si es tan poderosa, por qué secuestraste a los nuevos maestros y los obligas a olvidar que tienen poderes? ¡Es contradictorio!

- Lo que estamos haciendo ahora, es solo el comienzo de algo grande... nuestro jefe, al que conoceremos muy pronto... nos ha prometido que si hacemos el trabajo, nos dará una increíble recompensa

- Eres un idiota -ríe Mako mostrando sus dientes manchados de sangre- confías en alguien que ni conoces y haces lo que te dice sin chistar... no eres para nada inteligente

- Aun así no te comparas conmigo lanzallamas! -grita el maestro espíritu- sino mírate a ti y mírame a mi ahora... tú ya no puedes pelear y yo soy el ganador de esta batalla... Yo soy un ganador y siempre lo he sido -recrimina- tú en cambio, eres una rata callejera, un mal viviente, un ratero, un ladrón... y siempre lo serás! -inmediatamente el hombre dispara un poderoso rayo oscuro para acabar con Mako pero inmediatamente este lanza a duras penas una llamarada verde que impacta contra el rayo y comienza el forcejeo luego de una dura explosión. Pero el poder del hombre de la cicatriz iba aumentando mientras que las energías de Mako se desvanecían y su fuego verde se fue pintando de azul y luego de rojo. El maestro espíritu estalló en carcajadas al ver que el chico perdía las fuerzas y se burló diciendo- VIVISTE COMO UNA RATA Y AHORA VAS A MORIR COMO UNA RATA! -Mako cerró sus ojos y muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, pero entonces no pudo más y el rayo le explotó en la cara y cayó unos metros al suelo tosiendo debilitado-

- Tal vez tengas razón... -dijo Mako mientras intentaba ponerse de pie- tal vez sea solo una rata callejera, quizás siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré

- EXACTO SI.. MENOS MAL ESTÁS ENTENDIENDO...

- Un maestro fuego asesinó a mis padres y mi hermano y yo quedamos en la calle... tuve que robar y estafar para poder sobrevivir... me insultaron muchas veces y me dijeron cosas horribles... pero eso está bien porque hubo alguien que confió en mi y mi hermano y nos dio una oportunidad para ser mejores... ahora ya no tengo que robar y eso me enorgullece... SI... RATA CALLEJERA LO CONSIDERO UN GRAN HALAGO!

- ¿Cuál es tu punto, lanzafuego?

- Que ya estoy cansado de vivir en negación no pudiendo aceptar todas las terribles cosas que me han pasado... la pérdida de mis padres, el tener que cuidar a mi hermano, todo eso... pero ya he aprendido a aceptarlas y dejarlas fluir...

- Arrff esto es ridículo! -con esto el hombre se dirigió a toda velocidad a Mako para acabarlo de una vez por todas, pero Mako permaneció allí de pie continuando con su exposición como si no hablara para el maestro espíritu, como si hablara más bien para sí mismo-

- Solo hay una cosa que me falta por aceptar todavía para tener esa paz que necesito...

- MUEEEREEEE! -exclamó el hombre estando a pocos metros de atacar al ojidorado, pero este tranquilamente cierra sus ojos y piensa finalmente-

_"Acepto a Mako"_

De pronto el tiempo pareció detenerse a cámara lenta. Mako tenía a aquel hombre encima a punto de dispararle un fulminante rayo tan cerca de su pecho que podía traspasarlo con facilidad. Sin embargo, Mako se dio tiempo para respirar, abrió sus ojos y en cámara lenta extiende su brazo para arrojar una llamarada... entonces pasó algo impresionante.

Una incontenible cantidad de fuego blanco salió de sus puños invalidando todo ataque del maestro espíritu y arrojándolo muchos metros al aire. Al ver aquello Mako queda impresionado...

- QUÉ!? -incluso Iroh que estaba no tan lejos ayudando a escapar a los secuestrados y vió el ataque de Mako, quedó en shock también al ver aquello-

- PERO QUÉ!?

Inmediatamente Mako encendió flamas blancas sobre sus puños y extendió su puño para arrojar una bola de fuego al hombre de la cicatriz, pero las llamas, en voz de salir disparadas de una vez formaron una increíble bola de energía que pareció recargarse con cada vez más poder, finalmente sale disparada y el hombre dispara un poderoso rayo para rebatir las llamas, pero este quedó ahogado entre tanto poder emergido del fuego blanco. Este lo impacta y crea una increíble explosión nuclear que emblanqueció todo el ambiente. Iroh se tapó los ojos debido a la increíble muestra de luz. No podía creer que Mako hubiera sido el que dominara esta fase y la anterior ambas de golpe, convirtiéndose en el maestro fuego más poderoso del mundo.

El cejas arqueadas inmediatamente siente un poder enorme recorriéndole las venas. Todos sus dolores desaparecieron en un momento y eran reemplazados hasta el tope con energía. Mako se sentía indetenible así que abriendo sus brazos al aire y abriendo su boca crea un inquietante rugido de fuego que sacudió cada parte de la nación del fuego y arrojó hermosas pero mortales llamas blancas a todos lugares.

Mako voltea a ver a Iroh con una sonrisa y este desvía la mirada de él para seguir ayudando a las personas a salir.

* * *

**Más Tarde esa noche...**

* * *

Mako y Iroh se presentaron ante Honora para ser honrados por destruir a la secta de nuevos benders. Aunque estos no recordaban nada aún, estaban libres y el hombre de la cicatriz era atendido urgentemente en el hospital debido a las heridas que le provocó Mako.

- No puedo creer que hayas conseguido dominar la técnica del fuego blanco... -dice Honora- es increíble.. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Solo acepté todo lo que soy, con mis imperfecciones y carencias, entonces entendí que era un maestro fuego completo... mi estado espiritual fluye perfectamente ahora...

- Te has convertido en el más poderoso maestro fuego que viva... tienes un poder indescriptible en tus manos... úsalo bien!

- Madre... también participé... ¿lo recuerdas? -exclama él posesivo-

- Y ¿Cómo olvidarme de mi bebé que liberó a los malos? -le toma los cachetes y se los pellizca con cariño- tú también eres un héroe...

- BASTA MAMÁ -se quita sus manos de la cara con molestia y replica- soy un muy poderoso maestro fuego

- No más poderoso que yo parece -bromeó inocentemente Mako pero Iroh no tomó muy bien ese comentario-

- Buena esa fanfarrón! -dicho esto el príncipe de la nación del fuego sale del castillo y azota la puerta con fuerza al hacerlo, dejando al chico y su madre muy intrigados y confundidos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche no tardó en pasar y la madrugada no tardó en llegar. Los primeros destellos del sol acompañaron el toquido de una puerta de madera algo maltrecha. Una anciana sale a atender y contempla al guapo maestro fuego de cejas arqueadas otra vez en su puerta. La señora sólo pudo mirarlo con desconfianza y algo de fastidio, y luego decir...

- ¿Qué deseas ahora? -Mako sonrió gratificantemente y luego dijo-

- Alguien vino a verla! -entonces la anciana contempla que una chica muy linda de prácticamente la misma edad de Mako, blanca y algo despeinada venir con el chico. Los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lágrimas en un segundo y sin poderlo creer exclamó emocionada-

- MARA!

- ABUELA! -responde ella y ambas se abrazan en un increíble y tierno abrazo. Era demasiado hermoso, la anciana miró al joven Mako y llorando más lágrimas sinceras, exclamó-

- Gracias, Gracias! -El ojidorado sonríe-

- Hay algo que debería saber... las personas inescrupulosas que tenían a su nieta borraron su memoria -la anciana se sorprende- pero no toda su memoria... sólo borraron una parte

- ¿Qué parte? -pregunta ella-

- Su nieta es una maestra naturaleza... pero ahora lo ha olvidado... para siempre! -un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de la anciana, volteó a mirar a su nieta y la veía sonriente y fogosa, pero ahora que había descubierto la verdad, sabía que no todo estaba bien con ella-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

***O* No se ustedes pero a mi me encantó la historia de Dan... *snif***

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo de Asami? ¿Lo de Mako? ¿Qué opinaron de Dan? Please me cuentan en sus reviews...**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**Jrosass: Estás que ardes amiga Jessi... leyendo de primera jajaja... Siii ese es el gancho, el dejar la duda, la intriga y el misterio para que quieran leer el próximo capítulo con ansías... gracias por tu apoyo siempre :)**

**Mel.2004: Gracias por tu review Mel... Si bueno fue sorpresivo lo de Asami, aunque quedan dudas... pero la historia se aclaró bastante en este capítulo, qué opinaste amiga?**

**MtezPS: El es destino.. siempre eres el review número 50.. jajaja muy bien! gracias por siempre dejar tus reviews... Siii tu me alegraste la noche, ya me vi los capítulos y bueno ando como soñando, fueron demasiado épicos...! :)**

**FirebenderMako: Gracias por tu apoyo amigo Alex, siii fue sorprendente lo de Mako y Iroh ¿Qué opinaste de que Mako finalmente fuera quien dominara el fuego blanco? ¡Ahora no tiene igual! Saludos!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS... NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	13. 50 Sombras de Misterio

**Disfruten, Disfruten, Reviewseen, Reviewseen jajaja ok no..!.!.!**

* * *

**¡Los Diarios de Korra!**

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

La puerta de la casa de los chicos se abre y Bolin entra a la casa con el brazo de Asami sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar. Ya le habían dado de alta y finalmente podían volver a empezar, todo parecía comenzar a mejorar...

- Ya casi -dijo Bolin-

- Vamos no necesito que me trates como a una inválida -respondió la bella Sato-

- Sin quejas señorita, vamos a sentarte allí -con eso el ojos verdes sentó a la chica en el sofá y esta deja salir un gran suspiro de alivio, finalmente habían llegado. Bolin se sentó frente a ella y la vio estirarse el cuello con dolor y estar muy tensa. El ojos verdes se desanimó un poco-

- y... ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó solo para romper el hielo, sabía que se sentía muy mal. Asami puso la mano en su nuca y traqueando su cuello un poco, exclamó-

- Volver de la muerte no es fácil...

- Aún hay cosas que no entiendo... sobre ti y tus nuevos poderes... esto es algo nuevo, no se compara a la nueva generación de Benders... eres como un plus, una combinación de todo.. asusta!

- Sabes, no quiero enloquecer con este asunto de los poderes -afirma Asami- toda mi vida he sido una no-maestra y ahora resulta que tengo más poder del que pudiera controlar

- Pensé que querías tener poderes -exclama Bolin-

- Quería mover algunas plantas, arrojar rayos o hacer que lloviera, no quería tener un increíble poder destructivo en mis manos... no es lo que yo esperaba... ¿Qué tal si este nuevo poder me cambia?

- ¿Cambiarte? ¡No creo!

- Ya oíste lo que dijo el gurú... el poder puede cambiar a la gente... sucedió con Korra, ahora que debe tener poder infinito... ya ni siquiera nos habla o busca... se olvidó de nosotros.. ¿Qué tal si yo también me vuelvo mala?

- Eso no va a pasar -dice Bolin tomándola de las manos- no permitiré que pase... no voy a dejar que otra amiga pierda el control -Asami sonríe algo nerviosa-

- Gracias Bolin... eres un ángel

- Ahora... ¿Quieres comer algo? ¡La comida del hospital es horrible!

- De hecho -dijo Asami mientras intentaba ponerse de pie- creo que iré a... dor...mir.. un poco... -de pronto, cuando estuvo de pie, su visión comenzó a darle vueltas y a ponerse pálida, comenzó a sentirse mal y muy mareada-

- Asami te pasa algo? -preguntó preocupado, pero esta sin responder se derrumba y Bolin corre para atajarla. Asami cayó inconsciente a los brazos de Bolin y este comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo... ¿Tenía algo que ver con sus nuevos poderes? ¿Había muerto otra vez?-

- ASAMI... ASAMI POR FAVOR RESPONDE... NO ME HAGAS ESTO... ASSAAAMIIII!

* * *

**Capítulo 13: 50 Sombras de Misterio**

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- Gracias por dejar que me quede en la isla del aire aquí en Ciudad República -decía el gurú Jarihk a un muy sonriente Tenzin quien lo recibía en su hogar-

- Siempre es un placer hospedar a un hermano espiritual, sobre todo cuando ese hermano hizo tanto por mi padre, el avatar Aang -responde este mientras le estrecha la mano-

- Por cierto ¿Logró ya Aang dominar el estado avatar? jajajajaja -sonrió el gurú con cierto frenetismo mientras Tenzin parecía molestarse de repente, como si no supiera que Aang estaba muerto ya, era acaso una burla?-

- ¿Se supone que debo reírme? -profirió Tenzin algo brusco pero Jarihk le palmeó el hombro con su sonrisa continuada y luego aconsejó-

- No te caería mal reírte un poco de vez en cuando Tenzin, ahora en serio, me alegra mucho poder tener a un hermano espiritual con el cual poder meditar sobre todo lo que está pasando, con Asami por ejemplo -Tenzin dejó salir un suspiro de impotencia y respondió-

- Aún hay muchos cabos sueltos respecto a ella, tenemos que averiguar pronto todo lo que podamos sobre ese poder y si es peligroso para ella...

- Averiguar eso no será nuestro único problema -dice el gurú un poco serio intrigando al mestro aire-

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Anoche sentí algo... -dice en voz algo sombría- los espíritus me espíritus me hablaron... otro poder indescriptible se desató anoche... uno tan poderoso como el de Asami o incluso más... tenemos que averiguar también sobre ese poder, y quién es el que lo posee! -dictaminó serio-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Mako estaba parado detrás de la baranda del navío del general Iroh simplemente mirando el paisaje. La mañana era fría en altamar. El agua estaba llena de neblina y una presencia extraña, como si ese mar tuviera vida se podía sentir. De pronto Iroh sintió pasos detrás de él, volteó y vió a Iroh venir, pero este al notar la presencia de Mako quiso darse vuelta, pero el chico de las cejas arqueadas lo detuvo diciendo...

- ¿Tétrica mañana, eh? -Iroh aclaró su garganta con algo de fastidio-

- Eh... si.. lo que digas!

- Oye ven aquí un momento -pide Mako-

- No puedo, tengo que...

- Vamos... no tienes que hacer nada, eres el príncipe de la nación del fuego, recuerdas? -Iroh suspiró con enojo y exclamó-

- No me lo recuerdes -con eso el príncipe va a acompañar a Mako y se sostiene de la baranda mirando al mar fijamente y muy callado-

- ¿Te pasa algo amigo? te veo diferente -dice Mako- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! -responde de inmediato- Solo estoy... sintiéndome un poco presionado, es todo...

- ¿Presionado?

- Si, es que no veo a Asami en tantos días y... no he sabido nada de cómo van las cosas en Ciudad República, yo amo la nación del fuego... pero mi corazón y mi mente están donde esté Asami -dijo con mirada sincera-

- La amas y mucho -dice Mako impresionado- ella se debe estar sintiendo igual, porque sé que también te ama de la misma forma -Iroh sonríe un poco más animado-

- Bien ahora si tengo que ir a dar algunas órdenes... soy el príncipe de la nación del fuego... dar órdenes es mi trabajo -rio de manera ridícula y se fue dejando a Mako solo con sus pensamientos. Esos mismos pensamientos que no lo habían dejado dormir toda la noche-

_"Aún no puedo creerlo"_ -pensó mientras miraba el horizonte- _"No puedo creer que sea yo el que tenga el poder del fuego blanco... dentro de mí, siento que puedo hacer lo que sea... pero no quiero que el poder se me suba a la cabeza y termine haciéndole daño a mis amigos... Yo solo quería mejorar mis técnicas, no quería... esto..." -prosiguió pensando mientras encendía una llama de fuego blanco sobre sus manos y mirándola fijamente- "Yo soy Mako, el chico maestro fuego humilde que viene de las calles junto a su hermano menor... ahora que soy tan poderoso, no me siento yo.. no me siento Mako"_

* * *

**Ciudad República**

* * *

**Estación de Policías...**

* * *

Allí estaba Lin arrodillada en el suelo para estar a la altura del hermano de Mila quien también estaba allí todos encerrados en la oficina de la maestra metal examinando al niño. La hija de Toph sostenía una pequeña linternita y alumbraba a los ojos del niño.

- No encuentro nada anormal en él -exclama Lin- ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada de lo que te pasó estando en la secta?

- ¿Qué secta? -preguntó el niño con mirada dispersa y voz un poco zombificada-

- Si, le borraron la memoria -exclama Beifong poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto-

- ¿Hay alguna manera de mi hermano recupere su memoria?

- Justo ahora no tenemos nada... pero sin duda trataré de averiguar qué ocurre... aún hay muchos de esos nuevos maestros encerrados en la secta y debemos devolverle sus recuerdos a todos... pero por ahora, es mejor que te lo lleves a casa y que descanse -algo desanimada y con ganas de llorar por ver a su hermano tan distante, no siendo él mismo, Mila lo tomó de los hombros con cariño y le dijo-

- Vámonos a casa Silly... -con eso los hermanos salen de la oficina de Beifong y ella suspira derrotada diciendo-

- Desearía saber qué hacer en este momento

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Los ojos de Asami se abrieron lentamente, su visión borrosa comenzó a acomodarse y la imagen del rostro de Bolin se dibujó frente a ella mirándola preocupado, Asami se sobresalta y se levanta de golpe golpeándose la frente con la de Bolin ya que él la miraba desde muy cerca..

- OUCH BOLIN! -regaña ella-

- Lo siento Asami... estás bien?

- Si estoy bien -dice ella- ¿Me desmayé verdad?

- ¿Lo recuerdas? -ella asiente-

- Oh, la última vez que perdiste el conocimiento no lo recordabas, pero ahora sí? esto es muy raro

- O tal vez estás siendo dramático y solo me desmayé y ya...

- Si claro, supongamos que eso es... ¿Quieres comer algo?

- No, Bolin estoy bien... pero si pudieras traerme un vaso con agua serías un amor

- AL INSTANTE! -dice él mientras sale disparado a la cocina y comienza a servirle el agua a su amiga, de pronto la puerta suena y el ojos verdes sale a atender. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que logra ver es a Mila parada detrás del marco con ojos tristes, su mirada reflejaba resignación y desconsuelo. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de vaciarse sobre sus mejillas como represas y sus labios temblaban. Bolin decae en su semblante al verla así, se le arrugó el corazón.

- ¿Mila? ¿Qué te...?

- Oh Bolin! -exclama ella para abrazarlo fuertemente y a llorar en su pecho, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa y lo sonrojó. Ella se apretó muy fuertemente a él mientras sus lágrimas y gemidos comenzaron a mojar el kimono del chico y a conmover su corazón-

- ¿Qué ocurrió Mila? -ella levanta su mirada para verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y responde-

- Podemos hablar... en otro lugar?

- Ehmm... sí, claro! -responde él de inmediato saliendo de la casa. Mientras Tanto Asami nota que Bolin se tardaba con su vaso de agua, además escuchó ruidos, así que se asomó por la ventana y vio a ambos chicos alejándose de la casa.

* * *

**Templo del Aire...**

* * *

Tenzin y el gurú Jarihk se hallaban sentados en silencio sobre el círculo de meditación en el lugar más espiritual del templo. Ambos estaban tratando de conectarse con su lado espiritual, ya llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo calmadamente... pero de pronto...

- Oh esto es inútil! -replica Tenzin de inmediato- tenemos dos horas meditando y aún no conseguimos las respuestas

- Las respuestas no vienen a ti Tenzin, debes buscarlas -exclama el gurú sabiamente-

- ¿Cómo se supone que las busquemos estando aquí sentados sin hacer nada? Los portales al mundo espiritual están abiertos, podríamos ir y buscar respuestas allá

- ¿De quién? ¿tienes alguna idea?

- Bueno... no exactamente... pero.. Ah ya sé... lo tengo! -celebró el maestro aire- ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Wa Shi Tong? ese espíritu lo sabe todo, no?

- No exactamente -dice Jarihk- lo que sabe Wa Shi Tong es el resultado de su recolección de obras de estudio a través de los años, si existe un documento, Wa Shi Tong tiene uno... desgraciadamente los únicos documentos que existen pertenecen a Dan y es exactamente lo que ya sabemos

- ¿Estás diciendo que no hay manera de saber entonces la historia completa sobre Dan, o los que vinieron antes de él?

- No, estoy diciendo que te sientes a meditar y dejemos que los espíritus nos guíen... Muy bien?

- Está bien! -dijo Tenzin derrotado para volverse a sentar y meditar-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo**

* * *

En aquella cabaña olvidada casi a las afueras de Ciudad República, la morena de ojos azules se hallaba de pie a mitad de la sala. Sus respiraciones eran el único sonido en aquel solitario lugar. Korra se hallaba parada en medio de la habitación con sus brazos caídos y a punto de probar una cosa...

- Veamos -dijo ella-

Tomó su última respiración y cerró sus ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió estos se tornan blancos indicando que había entrado en estado avatar. Inmediatamente la casa comienza a temblar y mecerse suavemente, los objetos que estaban sobre la mesa comenzaron a caerse y algunos floreros viejos a derramar el agua que cargaban. Pronto los movimientos de tierra se hacían más intensos mientras que el poder se intensificaba. En ese momento las ventanas de madera se abren de golpe y ventarrones comienzan a entrar a la casa generando vientos huracanados que comenzaron a volar algunas hojas de papel con insistencia. Pero de pronto, Korra se relaja y cierra sus ojos de nuevo, cuando los abrió se mostraron normalmente azules y el poder cesó. Korra rió de medio lado y exclamó para sí...

- Wan tenía razón... ahora lo controlo!

* * *

**Más Tarde, en la plaza...**

* * *

- ¿Dé qué querías hablarme, Mila? -preguntó Bolin cortés, pero aún así preocupado. La chica con su vista fijada en el suelo simplemente habló casi sin espíritu-

- Lin no pudo curar a mi hermano... pasamos todo el día tratando e intentando... haciendo trucos pero nada funcionó... mi hermano nunca recuperará su memoria!

- No digas eso... -la anima tomándola de los brazos- no hay que ser pesimistas... claro que tu hermano recuperará la memoria ¡Lo hará!

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista siempre? ¿Acaso tu vida ha sido perfecta? -esas palabras hirieron a Bolin, había tenido todo menos una vida perfecta. Él desvió la mirada por un momento y mirando al suelo, respondió-

- Mis padres fueron asesinados por un maestro fuego cuando yo era solo un niño... mi hermano y yo vivimos en las calles por mucho tiempo... hubo días enteros los cuales pasamos sin comida, y la gente se burlaba de nosotros... fue muy triste

- Bolin lo siento, yo no lo sabía yo... -se excusa-

- Descuida -interrumpe- ya acepté esa parte de mi vida... me tocó vivirla, no puedo hacer nada más que seguir adelante

- ¿Cómo es que tienes la habilidad de seguir adelante y recuperarte de algo tan terrible como tu pasado? -preguntó ella en voz baja-

- Porque siempre tuve confianza en que todo mejoraría y así fue... si mantienes tu mente positiva, solo cosas buenas van a pasarte. Finalmente alguien nos brindó la oportunidad de crecer y reformarnos, terminamos en segundo lugar en el campeonato de pro-control...

- Quisiera tener la misma confianza que tú en que todo mejorará para mi y mi hermano -Bolin le toma las manos suavemente a Mila y ella se sonroja, entonces el ojos verdes le dice-

- No voy a dejar que sufras de esa manera... no ahora que sé lo que estás pasando... te ayudaré a ti y a tu hermano, el recordará todo de nuevo y las cosas volverán a arreglarse... lo prometo!

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo si ni siquiera mi conoces? -preguntó ella conmovida-

- Porque alguien que no me conocía también fue bueno conmigo en su momento -un silencio se inició entre ambos, durante todo ese tiempo tan solo pudieron verse a los ojos, ambos tan verdes, tan puros y tan sinceros. El corazón de Bolin comenzó a latir más rápido y Mila sintió que quería tenerlo muy cerca. Sin poder evitarlo ambos se arrimaron hacia adelante, acercándose el uno al otro. Parecían hipnotizados, simplemente no podían resistirse. Bolin la tomó suavemente de la nuca y la empujó hacia él hasta que juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso. Ella se dejó llevar por sus caricias y rozaron sus labios varias veces más... pero de pronto ella se separa apenada-

- Lo siento Bolin yo no...

- No discúlpame tú a mí no sé qué me pasó...

- Tal vez deba irme -exclamó Mila sin poder evitar ruborizarse-

- No espera... no te vayas -dijo él tomándola de la mano. Al sentir su calor, ella se detuvo al igual que su respiración. Ella voltea y ve su rostro tan humilde, pidiendo que se quedara. Era perfecto. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada?-

- Bolin... no puedo hacer esto ahora -gruñó ella al obligarse a decir eso, que no era lo que quería- mi hermano me necesita y yo...

- Vaya Vaya! -dijo una voz femenina de repente. Los chicos voltearon y vieron a una mujer de tez morena, muy alta y delgada. Su cabello era azul profundo al igual que sus ojos y tenía unos dientes muy blancos cuyos colmillos resaltaban bastante. A su lado, había un hombre señalando a los chicos, ellos lo reconocieron de inmediato-

- Son ellos, jefa! ellos fueron los que irrumpieron en la escuela y se llevaron al chico!

- El guardia -exclamó Mila sorprendida. La mujer de cabellos azules miró al guardia con una sonrisa macabra y con una mirada un poco despreciativa, exclamó-

- Muy bien fuera de aquí, ahora que los identificaste no me sirves para nada...

- Si mi señora! -dicho esto el hombre se fue y los dejó solos-

- ¿Quién eres tú? -exigió Bolin-

- ¿En serio no lo sabes? -rio ella, entonces el ojos verdes cae en cuenta y todo toma claridad en su mente-

- Claro, tu eres esa mujer con la que hablaba el guardia... tú eres la maestra espíritus! -la mujer no borra su sonrisa maligna en todo ese tiempo-

- ¿Ves que no fue tan difícil?

- ¿Tú fuiste el que capturaste a mi hermano y borraste su memoria verdad? -le gritó Mila molesta-

- Y ustedes fueron los chiquillos molestos que se atrevieron a meterse en mi edificio y robarse a uno de mis estudiantes

- ¡BORRASTE SU MEMORIA MALDITA! -gritó Mila- RESTITÚYESELA AHORA!

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso... una vez que borro la memoria de alguien... no hay manera de que pueda volver a recuperarla... ¡Nunca! -los ojos de Bolin se abrieron de par en par al momento que los ojos de Mila se llenaban de lágrimas de odio- Ahora que los tengo dónde los quería... van a pagar por haberse atrevido a desafiarme! -Inmediatamente la mujer extiende su mano y un rayo oscuro con un sonido ensordecente salió disparado hacia los chicos pero Bolin empujó a Mila sacándola del camino y gritando-

- CUIDADO! -Inmediatamente el maestro tierra creó una pared de concreto que soportó el rayo, pero se vino abajo al momento que terminó de impactar con este- Levántate! -dijo Bolin extendiendo su mano hacia Mila con rapidez. Entonces él le hace un trampolín con sus manos, ella pone su pie allí y Bolin la avienta hacia arriba. Inmediatamente Mila hace varias volteretas y cae al suelo golpeando la tierra al momento que una poderosa avalancha de arena salió disparada hacia, pero aquella mujer inmediatamente invocó varios espíritus oscuros que comenzaron a dar vueltas infinitamente rápido alrededor de ella formando un círculo azul que como si de un potente ventilador se tratara desviaba el poder de Mila arrojando piedras y rocas a todos lados-

- Ustedes chiquillos no podrán derrotarme!

Inmediatamente la poderosa maestra espíritus saltó unos centímetros y cae golpeando el suelo de la misma forma que lo hizo Mila antes, entonces la tierra comienza a agrietarse rápidamente dirigiéndose a los chicos, entonces de la tierra comienzan a salir una especie de enredaderas oscuras espirituales que ataron a Bolin y Mila y los levantaron dos metros en el aire, quedando atrapados y suspendidos en aquellas lianas. No podían moverse y mucho menos hacer control. La maestra espíritus rio a carcajadas mostrando sus dientes afilados y con ojos sedientos de sangre, exclamó-

- PREPÁRENSE A MORIR!

Entonces ella extiende ambas manos y dos poderoso rayos oscuros comienzan a generarse y a salir disparados hacia Bolin y Mila, el rayo se transportaba a mucha velocidad y los maestros tierra estaban inmóviles. Sabiendo que ese era el fin, cerraron sus ojos y esperaron lo peor...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba aquella poderosa maestra espíritus, acababa de disparar dos enormes y mortales rayos oscuros hacia los maestros tierra que se hallaban suspendidos dos metros en el aire y atados por lianas oscuras. Bolin se vio venir el ataque y, resignándose a que aquel era su último día, cerró sus ojos y esperando que todo pasara rápidamente...

Pero de pronto una enorme explosión se interpone entre los maestros tierra y la maestra espíritus. Aquella explosión generó una onda expansiva que golpeó a la mujer y la envió al suelo sin más remedio. La misma onda también cortó las sogas espirituales que ataban a los chicos y estos caen al suelo. Bolin miró sorprendido la escena, una bola de humo le impedía divisarlo todo a la perfección, pero entonces el humo de la explosión comenzó a retirarse y pronto el ojos verdes pudo ver a un chico que vestía un kimono largo de espaldas a él. Era un joven alto, delgado y con una cinta roja atada a su cintura. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

- MAAAAKOOO! -exclamó emocionado, pero su hermano con voz seria, advirtió-

- Retrocede, Bolin! -la vista del maestro fuego estaba fijada en la maestra espíritus que se levantaba con mucha rabia e ira interna del montón de escombros que había provocado su colisión debido a la onda expansiva. Incrédula y muy molesta la mujer de cabellos azules gruñó al cejas arqueadas mostrando sus colmillos afilados y le gritó diciendo-

- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?

- Tu peor pesadilla! -responde él-

- TE ARREPENTIRÁS! -inmediatamente la mujer disparó un enorme y descomunal rayo oscuro chispeante que salió volando a toda velocidad hacia Mako. Era tan poderoso que todo se iluminó de azul por un momento, incluso Bolin temió por la vida de Mako, pero el ojos dorados, parecía confiado. Levantó sus brazos y disparó una llamarada de fuego muy poderosa, ambos poderes chocan y se crea una inmensa explosión. Los dos poderes parecían muy parejos, pero entonces Mako imprimió docenas de veces más poder en su ataque sin ninguna dificultad y las poderosísimas llamaradas de Mako se tragaron en un segundo el rayo de la maestra explotándole en la cara y enviándola a volar nuevamente. Bolin quedó en shock al ver el poder de Mako, estaba sin aire-

- DEJA... A... MI HERMANO... EN PAAAAAZ! -gritó Mako mientras creó dos inmensas llamaradas de fuego sobre sus manos que ardían como antorchas, era un fuego increíblemente blanco y poderoso. Todo se iluminó de ese color

y los maestros tierra tuvieron que taparse los ojos por la luz. Mako ejercía tanto poder que el suelo a su alrededor comenzó a agrietarse y la atmósfera a ponerse intensamente caliente. La maestra espíritus vio incrédula y sorprendida aquella muestra de poder. Nunca había visto tanto poderío junto, entonces se levantó y se fue corriendo de inmediato. Mako apagó las llamas sobre sus manos y todo volvió a la normalidad- ¿Estás bien Bolin? -preguntó el ojos dorados con preocupación mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Bolin estaba embobado-

- Ba.. ba... ba...bi...bien?

- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Mako-

- Me llamo Mila... ¿tú eres el hermano de Bolin? ¿El que lo cuidó de pequeño mientras vivían en las calles?

- Bolin ¿Ya se lo contaste tan rápido? -regañó-

- Está bien... -dice ella- yo pasé prácticamente por lo mismo... mi hermano menor fue capturado por esa mujer a la que derrotaste y le borró la memoria

- Siento oír eso.. Debí capturarla -se recrimina a sí mismo-

- Bolin me ayudó a rescatar a mi hermano, pero su memoria sigue desaparecida

- Lo siento -se lamenta-

- H-h-h-h-hermano qué fue todo eso que vi allí? -preguntó Bolin luego de tragarse todo su asombro para poder hablar-

- Es una larga historia ¿podemos hablarla luego? ¿Cómo están ustedes chicos? ¿Cómo está Asami? -al escuchar eso Bolin pareció mostrarse algo preocupado rascándose la nunca exclamó-

- También es una larga historia... supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Asami yacía acostada sobre su cama intentando dormir, pero realmente le resultaba imposible. Se movía de un lugar a otro y no lograba hallar comodidad. Se sentía sola, frustrada, confundida. No podía solo cerrarse y negar lo que le estaba pasando, sabía que tenía un poder descomunal dentro de ella pero aún no sabía casi nada sobre eso. Necesitaba simplemente a alguien con quien hablarlo. Alguien con quien compartir eso. Pero estaba sola.

De pronto Asami sintió una mano que tocó su cintura y rápidamente recorrió su torso, totalmente exaltada Asami se levanta de golpe esperando que no fuera un violador o algo así, pero entonces su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente cuando ve al hombre de su vida sonriéndole tiernamente. Sus ojos dorados era lo que necesitaba ver, su cabello marrón oscuro muy elegantemente moldeado lo que necesitaba sentir. Sin poder evitarlo y no recordando tener ningún dolor ni malestar corrió a abrazarlo...

- IROH! -el abre sus brazos y la recibe con todo el amor del mundo, entonces la aprisiona en su regazo y comienza a besarla con fiereza, con hambre, con deseo-

- Te extrañé tanto hermosa -dice el príncipe- tú eres lo único que hizo que mi viaje fuera miserable, porque no viniste conmigo

- Eres tan tierno, te amo... -lo besa de nuevo y entonces ambos solamente se abrazan. En ese momento Mako y Bolin aparecen también en la casa y en la recámara- Mako.. Volviste!

- Asami... ¡Qué gusto! -se abrazan también. Iroh suspiró en ese momento-

- Me alegra mucho que estés bien

- También me alegra que estén completos -ríe la bella Sato-

- Bolin me contó algunas cosas... que sucedieron mientras no estábamos -Asami mira a Bolin de manera reprochona y este se asusta un poco, Asami quería encontrar el momento indicado para decírselos, pero ahora que Bolin había hablado tenía que sacarlo todo. Luego de suspirar derrotada, la chica de ojos verdes, exclamó-

- Ok chicos... vamos a hablar

Inmediatamente todos bajaron a la sala y se sentaron el uno frente al otro. El nerviosismo en la mirada de Asami era notoria y Iroh comenzaba a preocuparse, no sabía que esperar y definitivamente no tenía la información que sí manejaba Mako ya que ambos se separaron al llegar a Ciudad República.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirnos...? ¡Dilo ya me estoy preocupando! -exigió Iroh-

- Esta bien -dijo en medio de un suspiro ella- chicos, pasaron algunas cosas mientras ustedes no estaban que deberían saber...

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Yo... -titubea- yo estuve muerta! -los ojos de los chicos se abren de par en par y el aire se vacía de sus pulmones, ni siquiera Mako sabía eso. Sencillamente no pudieron continuar con la charla hasta que no se hubieran calmado-

* * *

**Más Tarde esa noche...**

* * *

Una morena de ojos azules y vestida con ropajes negros se abría paso por las calles de la siempre despierta Ciudad República. Se detuvo en una enorme fábrica de motos, de todos los modelos, formas y tamaños... al verla llegar, un sujeto salió a atenderla...

- Buenas noches señorita... ¿busca algo en particular? -la morena lo mira desafiante, con una mirada definitivamente peligrosa y señalando una hermosa moto muy pesada, grande y robusta con doble tubo de escape, exclamó-

- Quisiera tener esa moto de allá

- Preciosa elección... tiene un gusto exquisito déjeme decirle! ¿Cómo piensa hacer el pago?

- Esa es la cuestión -dijo ella con picardía, pero manteniendo su mirada peligrosa- no traigo dinero!

- ¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo piensa comprar una moto si no tiene dinero? ¿Acaso está loc...? -sin dejarlo terminar la frase Korra lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó en peso sin dificultad alguna, el hombre comenzó a asfixiarse mientras Korra en una voz muy calmada y hasta juguetona, le respondió-

- No tengo tiempo para discusiones amigo así que escúchame bien... entrégame lo que te pido o destruiré todo este lugar y haré que los escombros caigan sobre tí y te aplasten... y no... -exclamó mientras con su otra mano encendía una flama de fuego- ¡No estoy bromeando!

El hombre no tuvo más que entregarle las llaves de la moto a la peligrosa chica, la cual con una sonrisa pícara subió a la increíble moto, la más avanzada hasta el momento y poniéndose el casco de seguridad, ella exclama...

- Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo bonito!

- Haré que te atrapen! -replica el hombre a lo que la salvaje Korra responde mordiéndose suavemente el labio-

- Pues eres libre de intentarlo! -en ese momento Korra arranca la motocicleta que sale disparada, pero Korra en un acto de rebeldía esquiva salir por la puerta, más bien creó una rampa de tierra haciendo que ella se elevara y destrozara una de las paredes de cristal rompiéndolo a pedazos y saliendo disparadas hacia las calles de Ciudad República, un rastro de mucho humo dejaba todo el camino por el cual la poderosa y frenética chica tomaba camino. Las personas tenían que lanzarse al suelo para no ser arrolladas por ella, se movía muy pero muy rápido y sin detenerse. A toda esa velocidad, se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche en un santiamén...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**MAKO AL RESCATE jejeje y el Irohsami moment *snif***

**¡Espero les haya gustado amigos! Por favor me cuentan en sus reviews que opinan..**

**Agradezco como siempre sus reviews a...**

**MtezPS: ¿Tú crees amiga? Se parte de los celos jajajaja pobre... pero aún así es muy poderoso, fuego púrpura O.o... ¿Te acuerdas de Daro? ¡Así de fuerte es! Gracias por siempre apoyar mis historis amiga Steph.**

**Mel.2004: ¿Qué opinas de Korra hasta ahora amiga Mel? O.o... No puedes odiar a Korra te lo prohibo jajaja Wow ¿qué hará la morena ahora que anda suelta por la ciudad? *Inyectándote intriga* Como estás tan entusiasmada en saber qué ocurrirá con Korra, te dedico el próximo cap :)**

**FirebenderMako: De verdad que me alegró que te gustara la historia de Dan... realmente a mi me gustó mucho también, como quedó... era un chico sufrido pero no malo en el fondo. Gracias por tus reviews y estar siempre presente Alex!**

**Jrosass: Siii hagámosle porras a Mako *Hurra* jajajaja que bueno que aprendió a dominar esa técnica, ahora es muy fuerte pero ¿Podrá con Korra? Y Asami también es muy poderosa tienes razón (No te atrevas a spoilear lo que te dije por MP, jajaja okno) ese cap irá dedicado a ti amiga!**

**Muy bien, la espera acabó... ¿Quieren ver cómo actuará Korra ahora que ha sido corrompida y el descontrol se apoderó de ella?**

**Entonces no se pierdan el próximo cap...**

**Nos leemos! **


	14. Inhumana

**Muy bien aquí estamos un día más... **

**Sé que todos se han estado preguntando mucho sobre cómo actuará Korra ahora que ha sido corrompida por los antiguos avatares.**

**La espera acabó...**

**- Este episodio está dedicado a mi amiga Mel.2004-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Inhumana!**

* * *

Era una noche aterradora en aquel bosque en el medio de la nada. Una carretera solitaria pasaba a través de un frondoso bosque a las afueras de Ciudad República, sólo podían escucharse el tétrico cantar de los búhos y el aleteo de los murciélagos, además la neblina inundaba los caminos... era una noche de ultratumba.

Un hombre que vestía prendas de exuberante belleza manejaba un flamante Satomovil por las calles desoladas de aquella tranvía a mitad de la noche. No iba demasiado deprisa ya que la neblina dificultaba la visión de aquel hombre, pero en sus ansias por salir de aquella carretera tan tenebrosa, pisó el acelerador con más fuerza y la velocidad del Satomovil aumentó. Pero de repente un fuerte golpe detiene el auto y lo hace perder levemente el control. Había arrollado a alguien.

- Oh No! -suspiró aterrado para luego desabrochar su cinturón y salir del auto. El frío lo invadió de inmediato, pero de entre la densa neblina blanca de aquel otoñal ambiente fue disipada por la luz de uno de los faros del Satomovil, entonces el hombre pudo ver una motocicleta tirada en el suelo, con una gran abolladura. Sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando más adelante ve un cuerpo tirado en el pavimento- Oh por Dios!

El hombre corrió a ver de quién se trataba y se quedó sin aire al notar que era una mujer, una morena con el cabello castaño suelto. Tenía algunas rozaduras en la piel y parecía inconsciente. El hombre entró en pánico...

- Ay Dios mío... ¿estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Por favor, reacciona! -la meció para que despertara pero nada pasó. Al hombre inmediatamente se le ocurrió utilizar el transmisor del Satomovil para pedir ayuda así que corrió al auto dejando allí el cuerpo y tomando el radio transmisor comenzó a decir- Por favor necesito ayuda... una jovencita está herida en la carretera 9 a las afueras de la ciudad... por favor envíen refuerzos, es urgente! -Con eso el hombre colgó y fue de nuevo a tratar de ayudar a la joven, pero un escalofrío recorrió su pantorrilla cuando no la vio allí. De repente, la joven había desaparecido, la moto seguía allí sin embargo. Todo era muy misterioso así que el hombre comenzó a temblar y corrió a su auto de nuevo cerrando las puertas con seguro y abrochándose con torpeza el cinturón de seguridad. Su frente comenzó a sudar aunque las temperaturas eran muy bajas, tomó el volante y miró por última vez a su alrededor. Todo permanecía tranquilo. Tal vez había exagerado.

Pero de pronto una persona cae de pie sobre el capó del Satomovil y el hombre pega un grito de terror al ver unos impactantes ojos azules mirándolo desde la oscuridad de la noche. Entonces aquella persona metió su mano en el auto destrozando la vidriera y tomó al hombre de su ropa sacándolo de un jalón del auto, rompiendo el cinturón. El hombre fue alzado en peso por aquella persona, la luz de la luna le dio en la cara al captor y el hombre queda sin aliento al ver a la misma chica a la que había atropellado, estaba seguro de que no tenía signos vitales pero ahora lo miraba con ojos de sadomasoquismo extremo y una sonrisa peligrosa. Era muy aterrador.

- No me digas que intentabas matarme! -dijo Korra-

- ¿Qué? No no no, no lo hice a propósito fue un accidente, no te vi!

- Los accidentes no existen -grita ella- pero las malas intenciones y los asesinatos planificados si... ¿Cómo te atreves a arrollar a la persona más poderosa del mundo? -inmediatamente lo baja golpeándolo con fuerza a su propio auto- CONTESTA!

- Yo... yo te conozco -dijo el hombre muerto de miedo al contemplar su rostro con mayor detenimiento- tú eres el avatar... el avatar Korra no? -ella sonríe de medio lado y exclama-

- No, el avatar Korra ya no existe... Una nueva yo se ha levantado y su único deseo ahora es... ¡MATAR! -entonces finalizando aquel grito extendió sus manos hacia aquel sujeto y sus ojos se cerraron, perdiendo la consciencia... y la vida-

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente...**

* * *

Mako corre a toda velocidad por una carretera en medio de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Lin Beifong estaba allí y también algunos policías. Al verlo llegar, la jefa sonríe y lo recibe...

- Gracias por venir...

- Vine en cuanto recibí su llamado ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta el cejas arqueadas-

- Mako, sé que ya no eres de la policía pero eres un excelente detective y necesito un favor tuyo

- Lo que sea -dijo él-

- Anoche se cometió un asesinato en este lugar. El hombre era Gu-yuh, uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, venía en el Satomovil que está por allá -señala el auto maltrecho, abollado y con los vidrios todos- cuando fue atacado por algo...

- ¿Una bestia tal vez? estos bosques se ven muy tenebrosos -exclamó mirando los árboles-

- Si, eso pensé al principio... pero ahora creo que no lo atacó algo... sino alguien -Mako se sorprende-

- ¿Qué la hace pensar eso?

- Hallamos una placa de una motocicleta a no muchos metros de la escena.

- O sea que había otra persona -deduce-

- Creo que esa persona podría ser el asesino... ¿pero quién podrá ser?

- No se preocupe jefa... sé dónde venden este tipo de motocicletas, yo me encargo -con eso el maestro fuego salió entre carreras de la escena del crimen dejando sola a Lin sonriente-

- Sé que lo harás... -segundos después la jefa se dio vuelta y mirando a sus oficiales, comenzó a gritar- RECOJAN TODO CUANDO ANTES... RÁPIDO!

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Bolin baja las escaleras del segundo piso dejando salir un gran bostezo, pero entonces se detiene en seco al ver allí callados y sentados sobre la mesa uno frente al otro a Asami y Iroh. Lucían como si no hubiesen dormido en toda la noche.

- ¿Buenos días? -exclamó en forma de pregunta el ojos verdes- Se ven terribles... acaso no durmieron en toda la noche?

- No -respondió Iroh un poco seco- estuvimos conversando discutiendo y analizando todo lo que sucedió... desde anoche que hablamos y te fuiste a dormir, conversamos más abiertamente

- Y fue un poco molesto -gruñe Asami-

- Iroh... ¿no se te está pasando la mano un poquiiiiito con esto? creo que no es para tanto... ya descubriremos...

- NADIE SE MUERE Y VUELVE DE LA MUERTE ASÍ COMO ASÍ BOLIN! -grita Iroh luego de golpear la mesa un poco-

- Lo siento yo... -dice Bolin en voz baja pero Iroh suspira y exclama-

- No, yo lo siento es que... estoy muy presionado

- Se nota -dijo Bolin-

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, eh? -replica Asami-

- No tengo ningún problema.. ¿Lo tienes tú? estoy tratando de ayudar!

- Perder completamente la cabeza no es exactamente ayudar!

- Bueno es mejor que no hacer absolutamente nada!

- Chicos -trató Bolin de detener la discusión-

- NO ESTAMOS HACIENDO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, TENZIN ESTÁ TRATANDO DE DESCIFRARLO CON LA AYUDA DEL GURÚ JARIHK!

- Chicos!

- SENTARSE TODO EL DÍA A MEDITAR? CREO QUE ESO NO HA SERVIDO PARA NADA

- CHICOS! -replicó Bolin con molestia logrando acallarlos- Basta! es suficiente..! somos amigos, no peleamos... nos ayudamos entre sí a resolver nuestros problemas... ¿No me digan que ustedes también van a perder el control? -preguntó decepcionado el maestro tierra como una poderosa metáfora que les llegó al corazón a ambos y los hicieron pensar. Pronto Asami se levanta algo herida y corre a su habitación, entonces Iroh se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa. Bolin solo pudo negar con la cabeza, muy decepcionado-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Korra detiene su moto afuera de aquella cabaña abandonada que había adoptado como su hogar, traía consigo algunas bolsas de dinero que había robado en la ciudad, sin más las tiró sobre la mesa y se sentó bufando sobre un viejo y polvoriento sillón, pero entonces sintió una incomodidad y revisó en el sillón, sacando una libreta de notas que tenía escritas las palabras "Diario". La morena levantó la ceja y abrió aquel diario en su primera página, esa libreta contenía muchos recuerdos significativos para ella, así que sintiendo un poco de nostalgia comenzó a leer justo lo primero que escribió allí hacía años atrás...

_"Querido Diario, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que vencí a Vaatu. La convergencia armónica se fue hace tres semanas y las labores de reconstrucción a cargo de Lin siguen su curso. Pero aún tengo cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza que no sé cómo solucionar. Me siento perdida y exasperada. Dolida y contristada. Extraño a Mako, pero no voy a decir que fui yo la que se equivocó. Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así. Tal vez lo nuestro nunca funcionará. Puede que sea mejor olvidarlo para siempre"_

Korra inmediatamente sintió la desesperación que tuvo cuando escribió esa nota. La nostalgia creció en ella. Entonces pasó algunas páginas y siguió leyendo...

_"Querido Diario, en estos 5 meses Lin ha enseñado varios trucos de Metal-Control a Bolin y él va progresando. Kya y Bumi han vuelto con Katara en la tribu agua del sur y ayudaron con la reconstrucción. Tenzin volvió con su familia. ¿Y yo? Yo voy justo ahora sobre la canasta en la espalda de Oogi junto a tener una cita de ensueño con mi increíblemente guapo novio-maestro fuego Mako. Tenemos casi 7 meses juntos sin romper y eso hay que celebrarse."_

_"Amo a Mako"_

_"Querido Diario... estoy feliz"_

Leer todo aquello trajo muchos recuerdos felices a la mente de la joven avatar. Cualquiera en su posición no soportaría no llorar algunas lágrimas. Todo lo había salido tan mal... ¿Había valido la pena? ya no estaba con Mako y se sentía más sola y vacía que nunca antes. Tenía un poder descomunal y ideales de grandeza, pero nadie con quien compartirlo. Sin duda Korra estaba siendo bombardeada por un millón de emociones humanas, cualquier persona hubiese dudado del motivo que había tomado, pero Korra simplemente bufó un poco de aire con cara de desagrado y exclamó para sí...

- Qué cursi... ¡Qué montón de tonterías! -inmediatamente encendió flamas en sus manos que comenzaron a quemar aquella libreta, pronto las hojas se chamuscaron y con ella todos esos recuerdos hermosos. El diario de Korra había muerto. La morena había ignorado todos aquellos sentimientos como si nada pasara. No les prestó atención, los ignoró... era como si no les importaran. No parecía capaz de sentir, amar, arrepentirse... más bien parecía no tener emociones, una completa... Inhumana.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako va caminando dentro de la fábrica de motos y pisa algo, entonces ve hacia abajo y observó como el suelo estaba lleno de vidrios, levanta su mirada y se da cuenta de que la pared de cristales estaba destruida...

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se adentraba en la fábrica. Las luces estaban apagadas y no parecía haber nadie, solo había vidrios rotos por doquier. Todo estaba muy silencioso, no podía ser seguro.

De pronto una fuerte llamarada ilumina toda la sala y se dirige a Mako con rapidez quien apenas pudo verla venir, así que abrió sus brazos y desvió el ataque apagando las llamas. Una voz salió desde dentro gritando...

- ¿Quién está allí!? -pronto Mako vio salir a un hombre delgado y tembloroso junto a otro más robusto, un maestro fuego- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó el hombre delgado-

- Soy Mako, señor... detective de policía y quisiera tener información sobre lo que pasó aquí...

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? ¡Nos robaron niño, es evidente! -replicó alterado-

- Usted no entiende... se cometió un asesinato anoche a las afueras de la ciudad, creemos que la persona que lo hizo viajaba en una de las motocicletas que venden en esta compañía... pero ahora que veo que robaron anoche, no puede ser coincidencia

- Mejor diles -le dijo el maestro fuego al hombre delgado-

- Es cierto, alguien vino y robó una de mis motos anoche -confiesa-

- ¿Puedo ver el rostro del ladrón? ¿Cómo lucía? -indaga el cejas arqueadas-

- Sí, era una chica... morena y de grandes ojos azules! -Mako abrió sus ojos en sorpresa mientras casi se queda sin aire. Muy sorprendido y abrumado, exclamó-

- ¡Korra!

* * *

**Templo del Aire...**

* * *

El gurú sale de su trance de meditación de manera brusca y sobresaltada. Tenzin que estaba a su lado, preguntó intrigado...

- ¿Qué? ¿Encontraste algo sobre Asami?

- No, por desgracia -respondió Jarihk- pero si tuve una visión sobre el avatar Korra...

- ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Está bien? -exigió el maestro aire. Jarihk lo mira con ojos de desgracia y exclama-

- Korra ha... apagado su humanidad! -Tenzin se sorprende-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Tenzin, sorprendido por lo que el gurú acababa de decir. Muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza como si de mortales aves de rapiña se trataran. Confundido, el hijo de Aang preguntó...

- ¿Apagó su humanidad? ¿Qué significa?

- El avatar solía ser el puente entre el mundo de los humanos y el mundo espiritual, así que tiene una gran influencia de ambas cualidades. Debe ser así para que haya equilibrio. Pero cuando una persona abandona una de esas formas, desequilibra la balanza y se crea un descontrol.

- O sea que Korra ha abandonado su parte humana? -pregunta Tenzin y el gurú asiente- ¿ahora es una clase de espíritu o algo?

- Ojalá fuera eso -suspira el gurú- al Korra abandonar completamente su humanidad y aferrarse a su lado espiritual, ella se llenó de mucho poder, más del que pudieras imaginar, pero sin cualidades humanas como la razón, la compasión o el autodominio, ese tipo de poder se vuelve muy peligroso y no se o

- ¿Quieres decir que ahora Korra es una especie de... ser sin sentimientos? -Jarihk asiente una vez más-

- En efecto. No puede amar, no puede odiar, no puede sentir remordimiento... solo tiene el poder, y el vehemente deseo de usarlo! -Tenzin abre los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-

- Si esto es cierto, entonces toda la ciudad y el mundo corre peligro... HAY QUE AVISARLE A LOS CHICOS! -inmediatamente el maestro aire sale entre carreras de aquel lugar mientras el gurú se queda sentado en su círculo sin moverse, diciendo-

- Yo me quedaré aquí a beber jugo de banana con cebolla y a seguir tratando de encontrar las respuestas!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Los toquidos en la puerta de madera hicieron que una muchacha fuera a atender la puerta. Se trataba de Mila. La hermosa chica de cabellos cortos y ojos profundamente verdes abrió la puerta y contemplo allí a una mujer de aspecto débil, estaba cubierta con un sucio abrigo que tapaba su cabello y ropa y solo dejaba entrevisto su rostro, sucio y algo moreteado. Mila se sorprende...

- Soy una pobre viuda que asaltaron a las afueras de la ciudad... por favor me darías un poco de agua?

- Cl..claro... un momento -inmediatamente la ojos verdes va a la cocina y llena un vaso con agua potable y sin perder tiempo va a la puerta para entregárselo, pero al salir a la sala se detuvo en seco al contemplar horrorizada que aquella mujer tenía retenido a su hermano Silly en sus brazos-

- MILA! -gritó el niño al ver a su hermana-

- SILLY..! ¿QUÉ HACES SUÉLTALO?

- Es muy fácil engañar a niños inexpertos como ustedes -dijo la mujer en tono ya no tan débil- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no abrirle la puerta a los extraños?

- ¿Quién es usted? -replicó Mila, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando las respuestas llegaron a su mente inmediatamente- AMIL!

Inmediatamente Mila golpeó la tierra y una enorme columna de piedra se levantó debajo de los pies de la maestra espíritus arrojándola al aire junto a Silly, pero esta arrojó al niño al suelo al momento que muchas lianas oscuras salían de la tierra y lo ataban a ella. Sin perder tiempo y aun en el aire Mila disparó un poderoso rayo oscuro, pero Mila creó una muralla de tierra que contuvo el golpe, entonces pateó la muralla y la arrojó al aire justo hacia la maestra espíritus, pero esta disparó de sus manos una liana oscura que rompió la piedra y atravesándola prosiguió su camino hasta Amil, amarrándose a uno de sus pies. De un tirón, Amil la atrae hacia ella y centímetros antes de tenerla frente a frente la batea con un poderoso rayo oscuro que la impacta y envía a volar hasta que colisionó contra la casa enviando mucho polvo al aire. Mila cayó herida e inconsciente en un instante. Entonces Amil caminó hacia Silly quien temblaba asustado ante la horrible presencia de aquella maestra espíritus. Entonces la mujer le ve con ojos mortales y dice...

- Tú vienes conmigo!

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

El chico de las cejas arqueadas iba a toda velocidad sobre su antigua moto de detective por las calles de Ciudad República. El viento mecía su cabello con fuerza y la rapidez del empuje era increíble. Cualquiera que hubiese visto al chico podría pensar que solo patrullaba las calles de la ciudad sin tener un rumbo fijo, solo dando vueltas en círculos, pero Mako sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía.

Unió las piezas del rompecabezas, un accidente a las afueras de la ciudad, un muerto millonario y una moto robada. Un crimen parecido a otra familia re ricos había ocurrido días atrás cuando su casa explotó misteriosamente pero entonces descubrieron que los alimentadores de gas habían sido sacados premeditadamente de sus lugares. No podía ser coincidencia, tenía que ser el mismo asesino. Mako se horrorizaba al pensar en la única sospechosa que hasta el momento tenía, pero había que seguir, no podía detenerse.

El maestro fuego rastreó el pequeño transmisor que tenía la moto, que era de las más caras y siguió la marca de sus neumáticos hasta detenerse en una vieja cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, tenía que ser allí. Entonces Mako fijó su vista y vio la motocicleta robada estacionada fuera. El chico respira profundo y entra a la cabaña. Lin nunca tuvo dudas de que él sería capaz de resolver el misterio pero aun así Mako rogaba a sus adentros que no fuera Korra la asesina, pues eso le dolería mucho.

El chico de las cejas arqueadas entró a la cabaña y enseguida divisó un lugar aparentemente desolado, con muchas cosas viejas y descuidadas sobre una mesa inestable de madera casi podrida. Un sillón en buen estado pero que había estado mucho tiempo allí, sin embargo, no había nada más...

- Vamos Mako, debe haber alguna pista en este lugar que te lleve al culpable... Korra no puede ser la asesina! -se dijo a sí mismo mientras revisaba la casa de arriba a abajo tratando de encontrar algo que hiciera que la morena y su antiguo pero aún deseado amor fuera inocente. Tenía que serlo.

Pero por más que buscara el ojidorado no pudo encontrar nada que culpara o hiciera inocente a Korra o a alguien más. Mako pensó que tal vez habían dejado el móvil abandonado en aquel lugar pues sabía que descubrirían que era robada, la motocicleta era la única pista real para encontrar al asesino, pero antes de que Mako siquiera se diera vuelta para ir a inspeccionar la moto, sus instintos de maestro fuego desarrollado le indicaron que no estaba solo. Alguien estaba mirándolo desde fuera de la cabaña. Sus nervios se dispararon al momento que una voz algo fría y oscura dijo...

- ¿Me buscabas? -Mako se voltea y contempla horrorizado que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de...-

- Korra! -exclamó desilusionado, la morena le lanza una sonrisita sarcástica y dice-

- Hola Mako!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

La puerta de la casa de los chicos se abre de par en par mientras el maestro aire hijo de Aang entraba con suma prisa. Los chicos quienes estaban en la sala vieron llegar al exaltado Tenzin con un semblante muy preocupado...

- ¡Chicos! -gritó impaciente- ¡Menos mal que están aquí!

- ¿Qué ocurre Tenzin? -preguntó el general Iroh de inmediato-

- Algo horrible acaba de suceder... esperen... ¿Dónde está Mako?

- Lin le pidió ayudarla a resolver un caso de asesinato, han habido ya muchos de ellos y no parece haber pistas de quien pueda ser el asesino -de pronto el maestro aire los mira a todos con ojos aterrados y exclama-

- Yo sé quién es el asesino... -los chicos se sorprenden grandemente- y Mako está en peligro! -sin tener que necesitar escuchar una palabra más, los chicos salieron disparados en búsqueda del cejas arqueadas, debían encontrarlo rápido, pero no tenían idea de dónde buscar-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

- ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Mako disgustado al ver a su antigua morena vestir una ropa negra, oscura y tétrica, con los ojos y las uñas pintados de ese mismo color. Se veía oscura y malvada, realmente no parecía tener emociones, la dulzura que ella había tenido siempre en sus ojos, esa chispa que la hacía ser humana... había desaparecido-

- ¿Te gusta? -respondió ella en una sonrisa- Me hice un makeover

- Así que eres tú... Tú eres la que has estado asesinando personas en ciudad república -sentenció- incendiaste la casa de la familia rica, robaste la motocicleta y luego asesinaste a ese hombre anoche... debí saber que eras tú, cuando te fuiste y nos abandonaste, sabía que cambiarías... que serías diferente, pero nunca me imaginé que te convertirías en un monstruo... Quizás porque me aferré a la idea de que encontrarías la luz y el camino correcto, qué equivocado estaba... Me decepcionas Korra!

- Ouch! -exclamó la morena- oh espera... ¡No me importa!

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -replicó el chico herido- Korra esa persona que mataste anoche tenía familia e hijos... le arrebataste a esos niños la posibilidad de crecer junto a un padre... ¿Qué te está pasando? Eres diferente... ya no eres la mujer de la cual me enamoré -gruñó el cejas arqueadas paralizando un poco de la impresión a la morena, pero segundos después ella vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y fingiendo aplausos, contestó-

- ¡Qué lindo discurso! y ¡Qué bella charla sobre la familia! Me conmoviste, de verdad... -Se burló la morena mientras la mirada de rabia en el chico de ojos dorados se incrementaba- Lin tenía razón, eres un excelente detective, has unido todas las piezas... Yo asesiné a la familia de ricos como también le quité la vida a hombre ese hombre anoche... Quisiera decir que lo siento, pero no es así, de hecho sentí un placer inmenso al asesinar a ese sujeto... Matar a alguien es una experiencia liberadora, deberías intentar hacerlo

- ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿A dónde se fue la Korra que yo solía conocer?

- ESA KORRA YA NO EXISTE! -gritó- ¡ESTÁ MUERTA! ESTAS VIENDO A LA NUEVA YO... una mejorada avatar Korra

- Tú ya no eres mi avatar... ahora eres solo un enemigo -Korra sonríe-

- ¿Esto que es, una visita familiar? A menos que vengas a arrestarme seguiré asesinando personas y más personas hasta que me sacie, así que será mejor que le pongas un fin a esto -sentenció. Mako suspiró derrotado mientras casi se le sale una lágrima al ver que su antiguo amor verdadero se había convertido en eso. Su corazón estaba roto. Se sentía humillado y vacío ahora. Todo ese amor que sentía por ella de repente se convirtió en odio y resentimiento, ahora entendía mejor el dicho de que del amor al odio solo hay un paso-

- De verdad creí que cambiarías... creí que yo podía cambiarte, pero ya veo que las cosas no serán así... ¡Estás arrestada por asesinato, pon tus manos al aire donde pueda verlas! -exclama el chico-

- No me hagas reír, bonito -masculló- tengo demasiado poder como para simplemente entregarme... Nadie puede detenerme y mucho menos un simple maestro fuego...

- Verás amor... -dice Mako- yo no soy un simple maestro fuego!

Inmediatamente Mako arrojó una poderosa bola de fuego roja hacia Korra pero esta la bloqueó con una patada y luego dio una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar la explosión de otra llamarada lanzada por su ex-novio. Mako seguía arrojando mucho fuego en dirección a Korra y ella seguía esquivándolas. Pronto cayó sobre una colina y disparó una gran bola de fuego hacia Mako, pero él la bloquea fácilmente y ambos se ven fijamente a los ojos...

- Luces bastante similar a un simple maestro fuego a mi parecer! -dice Mako-

- ¿Un simple maestro fuego podría hacer esto? -Inmediatamente Mako extendió sus manos y una inmensa bola de fuego azul salió de las palmas de sus manos, era tan grande y brillante que la morena se sorprendió al ver aquello, apenas le dió tiempo de saltar y cuando el fuego impactó en aquella colina una increíble explosión destruyó la meseta rocosa. Korra cayó con algo de dificultad a unos metros de Mako, su sorpresa seguía dibujada en su rostro-

- ¿Fuego azul? pero.. ¿Cómo?

- ¿Sorprendida? No eres la única que ha aprendido trucos nuevos!

Acto seguido Mako dispara otra llamarada de fuego azul hacia el avatar, al momento que comienza a generar un relámpago y lo arroja hacia ella mientras seguía lanzando bolas de fuego. Mientras tanto la morena bloqueaba todos los ataques que recibía pero para ser sincera Mako estaba atacando con todo y ella se sentía un poco cansada. Inmediatamente el cejas arqueadas abrió sus brazos de cada lado y juntándolos fuertemente en un gran aplauso una increíble y gigantesca marea de fuego azul se desparramó sobre Korra quien creó un escudo de aire para resguardarse de esa avalancha caliente, pero entonces, el impacto destrozó el escudo de Korra y la envió a golpearse contra una montaña cayendo de rodillas a los pies de Mako quien parecía confiado. Con una respiración agitada y mirada de odio, Korra replica...

- Sorprendente... Realmente eres muy fuerte ahora, Mako

- Y ni siquiera has visto un cuarto de mi poder -exclama él con los dientes apretados-

- Pero creo que estás cometiendo el gran error de subestimarme -prosigue Korra poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa peligrosa- tengo todo el poder de 10.000 años de avatares corriendo por mis venas, tengo más poder del que pudieras imaginar y ¿Aun así osas desafiarme? Tal vez sea momento de que contemples un poco de mi poder!

En ese momento Korra cerró sus ojos y estos inmediatamente se abrieron automáticamente tornándose blancos, pronto una poderosísima explosión se generó en todo el lugar por el simple hecho de haber entrado en estado avatar. La onda expansiva golpea a Mako y lo arroja al suelo. En ese preciso momento Korra abre sus brazos y comienza a elevarse mientras las rocas en el suelo se partían y volaban con ella. Una enorme masa de viento comenzó a arreciar tan fuerte que los árboles se doblaban ante su poder. La morena puso sus manos a la altura de su cintura y comenzó a levantarlas al momento que la tierra comenzó a temblar, Mako parecía confundido, pensaba que la tierra se iba a abrir, pero Korra tenía en mente algo diferente.

Como si se tratara de un imán, de la tierra comenzaron a salir chorros de agua y a brotar como fuentes. La ojos blancos reunió toda esa agua en un gran remolino de poder alrededor de su cuerpo. Mako no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El control de Korra era tan poderoso que había extraído sin ningún tipo de dificultad el agua que hay debajo de la tierra, casi en su núcleo, ningún otro maestro agua de la historia había sido capaz de tal acto. Mientras tanto las montañas se destrozaban y los árboles se desarraigaban. Korra volaba frente a Mako desprendiendo tanto poder que era imposible no tener miedo. Sin perder tiempo la morena usó el agua que daba vueltas a su alrededor para darle forma y disparar un increíble chorro a presión que impactó al cejas arqueadas y lo envió a volar varios metros hasta colisionar contra una pared de concreto mientras el agua seguía golpeándolo y manteniéndolo apretado contra ella, comenzó a faltarle el aire y a sentirse ahogado, pero entonces el agua cesó y Mako cayó al suelo muy débil y desvariante. Acto seguido Korra cerró sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad y estando casi a dos metros del suelo cae de pie a tierra creando un sonido de quiebre en el piso.

La morena caminó hacia el casi inconsciente Mako y con una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro, ella exclama devolviéndole la frase a su ex-novio...

- Y ni siquiera has visto un cuarto de mi poder! -en ese momento Mako cierra los ojos y se golpea la cabeza a tierra al caer desmayado. Desde ese momento en adelante, no supo nada más-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Iroh, Asami, Bolin, Tenzin y Lin corrían por toda la ciudad buscando al joven detective. Beifong se les había unido por pedido del maestro aire y porque ella se preocupaba mucho por su joven pupilo, ya tenía horas buscando y no lograban dar por él. Ya habían abarcado toda la ciudad, solo quedaba buscar a las afueras.

- MAKO! -lo llamaba Bolin y los otros mientras buscaban por aquel bosque-

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? -exclamó Tenzin preocupado. Lin que estaba a su lado exclamó-

- Veré si puedo sentirlo! -acto seguido levanta su pierna y su zapato de metal se descubre y deja su pie descalzo a tierra. Entonces la maestra metal lo afianza en el suelo y sus dotes sensoriales comienzan a ejercerse sobre metros a la redonda. Tenzin esperó pacientemente hasta que la maestra metal terminara su trabajo. Pronto, ella exclama- Hay una persona desmayada... POR ALLÁ! -señala colina abajo-

- VAMOS! -sin perder tiempo los chicos corren hacia aquel lugar y sin ir muy lejos, solo a unos 500 metros de allí pudieron ver al ojos dorados desmayado en el suelo, empapado y sin fuerzas-

- MAKO! -exclamó Bolin horrorizado-

* * *

**Esa noche...**

**Templo de la 'Secta'**

* * *

Los guardias, trabajadores, voluntarios e incluso la poderosa maestra espíritus Amil se inclinaron a tierra ante la presencia de una persona sombría que vestía una sotana negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, además la cachucha cubría su rostro y lo ocultaba entre las sombras. Su presencia era tan temible como la de Amon, su aura era tan negra como la de Unalaq y su espíritu era tan poderoso como el de Vaatu.. ¿Quién era esa persona?

- Veo que han hecho un muy buen trabajo durante mi ausencia -dijo aquella voz fría mientras todos permanecían reverenciados ante aquel ser, con voz algo nerviosa, Amil respondió-

- Gracias, jefe. Hemos capturado a todos los maestros de la nueva generación de benders y hemos borrados sus memorias satisfactoriamente, uno se nos quiso escapar pero ya lo recapturamos.

- Perfecto! -dijo el ser que se ocultaba bajo las sombras de su ropa- Todo está saliendo según lo planeado, ahora que los nuevos maestros está fuera del juego, nada impide que yo me convierta en el más poderoso ser del universo y ustedes se glorificarán junto conmigo... haremos que de este mundo resurja uno nuevo, hecho a nuestra imagen y semejanza... Solo falta poner en marcha la segunda fase de nuestro elaborado plan! -Amil levanta la cabeza unos centímetros para intentar ver el rostro de aquel ser, ese jefe, que tanto esperaban pero que aún no sabían quién era. Con voz respetuosa, Amil preguntó-

- ¿Cuál es la segunda fase del plan, gran jefe? -Antes de contestar aquella pregunta, el misterioso ser levantó sus manos para quitarse la cachucha que cubría su rostro, en ese momento su identidad quedó revelada a todos los que poblaban aquel templo. Amil quedó sin respiración al contemplar de quien se trataba... El Avatar Korra!-

- Destruirlo todo! -sentenció la morena en voz fría-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O KORRA ES LA LÍDER DE LA SECTA ¿Se lo veían venir? ¡Comenten Please!**

**Postdata: En este capítulo hay una trampita que se develará en los próximos capítulos, les daré dos episodiso más para que piensen... ¡Espero que se hayan dado cuenta y puedan resolver este misterio que cambiará el rumbo de esta historia! :O**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**FirebenderMako: ¿Te gustó el fuego blanco? Que bueno... porque a mi me encanta también jejeje Gracias por siempre pasarte a leer**

**MtezPS: Amiga Stephanie esta vez te volví a dejar con la intriga? qué opinaste de esta nueva revelación en la cual Korra es la líder de la secta y está detrás de los secuestros de los maestros pero... ¿Para qué? no dejé nadita de intriga verdad? jejeje**

**Mel.2004: AMIGA MEL QUÉ OPINASTE DE TU CAPÍTULO? viste tooodo lo que Korra hizo! :O es muy mala... pero no me la odies jejeje sin embargo es verdad que está fuera de control!**

**Jrosass: ¿Shipeas a Bomila amiga Jess? jajaja son lindos juntos... ¿Qué opinaste de este episodio amiga? ¿Creíste que Korra haría todas esas cosas? ¡Mako resolvió el misterio! Espero te haya gustado y no spoilees la información filtrada jajajaja**

**Nos vemos... les dejo tarea, eh?**

**Resuelvan el misterio, hay una pista en este episodio... espero la descubran!**

**See ya!**


	15. Mascarada

**Hoooola chicos ¿como están? Yo feliz porque empezó el mundial yeeeaaah!**

**Así que no los haré sufrir tanto...**

**El capítulo anterior trajo MUCHAS INTRIGAS... ¡Korra es la líder de la secta! pero ¿Por qué?**

**¿Qué pasará ahora que tiene en su poder a todos los maestros de la nueva generación?**

**¿Qué planea?**

**¿Lograrán los chicos hacer que Korra recupere su humanidad?**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

Era muy de mañana en Ciudad República, Iroh se encontraba afuera junto con Asami en el patio trasero mientras que Tenzin y Bolin se hallaban en la sala. Pronto Mako baja las escaleras mientras se estira un poco, ya tenía un mejor semblante y estaba más descansado.

- MAKO! -exclamó Bolin feliz mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano quien se sonrojó un poco-

- Hola hermanito -le corresponde el abrazo-

- Me alegra tanto que estés bien

- ¿Cómo dormiste? -pregunta Tenzin mientras permanecía sentado, Mako hizo lo mismo y respondió-

- Como bebé... aunque sigo muy preocupado

- ¿Y cómo estás... tú? -indagó el maestro aire como una pregunta más personal-

- Nada bien... -suspiró- eso que vi ayer... eso con Korra, me sorprendió... su poder no parece tener límites... Yo creí que era poderoso pero, mis poderes parecen un juego comparado con los de ella

- Ya encontraremos una forma de luchar contra Korra y sus demenciales poderes -tranquilizó Bolin- tenemos a Asami

- Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? -preguntó Mako-

- Con Iroh afuera, están tratando de saber cómo controlar los poderes de Asami

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero Asami estaba con sus manos abiertas al cielo muy concentrada y respirando profundo. Entonces abrió sus ojos con fuerza y extendió sus manos al frente, pero nada ocurrió. Muy molesta soltó un gruñido y dijo...

- Diablos por qué no funciona!?

- Tal vez solo lo hace cuando estás molesta -dice Iroh-

- Bueno ahora mismo estoy muy molesta, debería funcionar!

- ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte un rato mejor? -Asami le toma la palabra y se sienta a su lado dejando salir un suspiro-

- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo Iroh? Ya viste lo que Korra le hizo a Mako, necesito controlar este poder si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de vencer a Korra, necesitamos al menos encerrarla mientras pensamos en algo.

- Lo harás... yo sé que puedes -animó Iroh- estoy orgulloso de ti -Asami sonríe y se sonroja-

- Bueno yo estoy muy orgullosa de que dominaras todas las fases del fuego control -al escuchar aquello Iroh desvió su mirada y su rostro mientras decía-

- No todas, no dominé el fuego blanco -se queja-

- ¿Y eso qué? Oye! -le reclama mientras con su mano llevaba su cara directo a ver sus ojos- Eres un increíble maestro fuego, deberías sentirte orgulloso del poder que tienes

- Y me siento orgulloso pero...

- ¿Pero qué? -Iroh se muerde los labios para no decir algo indebido y luego de unos segundos dice- nada... solo vamos adentro

Con eso ambos entran de nuevo a la casa y consiguen allí que Mako ya se había despertado..

- Mako! -dijo Asami emocionada- que bueno que estés bien

- Gracias chicos, de verdad que son geniales -en ese momento suena el timbre y los chicos parecen algo extrañados- ¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas- ¿Esperan a alguien? -ellos niegan con la cabeza y Mako va a atender la puerta pero al abrirla no ve a nadie, chispa la lengua con molestia y se le frunce el ceño pensando que era una broma de los vecinos, pero cuando se disponía a cerrar vio un sobre en el suelo con la leyenda "Invitación". Mako se extraña y la recoge-

- ¿Quién era hermanito? -pregunta Bolin-

- No era nadie pero... dejaron esto

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Iroh-

- No sé déjame ver -con eso el maestro fuego abrió el sobre y sacó la carta leyéndola en voz alta-

"Queridos amigos de Ciudad República, están todos invitados a la gran fiesta en conmemoración de los 70 años de Ciudad República. Habrá mucha comida, buena música y entretenimiento en vivo. Será una fiesta formal y con tema de mascarada, para hacerlo más interesante. El lugar será la mansión central de la Ciudad No olviden asistir.

Invita, El consejo y la Jefa Lin Beifong"

- ¿Una fiesta? pero... ¿Por qué? -exclama intrigado Bolin-

- No lo sé... pero no parece algo que la jefa Lin haría

- Tienes razón ella no es muy festiva, verdad?

- En absoluto! -responde el cejas arqueadas-

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? -pregunta Iroh a lo cual Mako le lanza una mirada decidida y exclama-

- Vamos a asistir!

* * *

**Capítulo 15: MASCARADA**

* * *

_**Estación de Policías**_

* * *

Los chicos junto a Tenzin se dirigen hasta la oficina de Lin donde ella se encontraba finalizando una conversación con uno de los miembros del consejo, Lin parecía estresada y supo inmediatamente lo que el equipo avatar venía a decirle sin que ellos tuvieran que decirle nada...

- Si ya sé... pero tengo las manos atadas -refunfuña Lin con desanimo-

- Pero... ¿Una fiesta Lin? -reclama Tenzin-

- Tenzin, es el aniversario de la fundación de la ciudad, el consejo está presionando, se llenan la boca diciendo que es tradición y bla bla bla...

- Pero jefa -interviene Mako- Korra está suelta por la ciudad y también tenemos que encargarnos de las sectas secuestra maestros... ¡No tenemos tiempo para fiestas!

- Dile eso al consejo -bufa Lin-

- ¿No puede hacer nada al respecto? -preguntó Asami-

- Lo siento -suspiró- pero no puedo hacer nada, sólo será esta noche y mañana volveremos al trabajo

- Bueno -dice Iroh mirando a Asami- al menos tendrás tiempo para practicar tus poderes -Con eso los chicos salen de la oficina de Lin y se reúnen afuera de la estación-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunta Bolin inquieto-

- No lo sé, hay que planear algo... tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta fiesta -dice Mako-

- ¿Crees que el consejo esté planeando algo? -pregunta Tenzin-

- No tengo idea...

- No creo que sea buena idea ir a la fiesta entonces... y si es una trampa? -inquiere Asami-

- Al contrario -exclama Iroh- tenemos que ir a la fiesta y estar al pendiente de lo que pueda pasar! -con eso los chicos asienten y se separan-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Las horas pasaron y las tensiones e intrigas se acumulaban. Aún no estaban de acuerdo con celebrar una fiesta en Ciudad República que era el epicentro de muchos sucesos inquietantes. Sabían que era peligroso, pero si la fiesta no se podía posponer, no les quedaba más que asistir y vigilar que todo estuviera bien.

- ¿Qué tal me veo? -preguntó Mako a su hermano mientras acomodaba su corbata roja debajo de una camisa blanca manga larga, unos pantalones de vestir negros y una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón. Bolin quedó boquiabierto y exclamó-

- Tengo un hermano muuuy guapo -Mako ríe un poco apenado. En ese momento entra Iroh a la habitación y camina hacia Bolin diciendo-

- Oye Bo ¿tienes una corbata verde? Por error quemé la mía cuando me molesté porque no podía hacer el maldito nudo

- Lo siento, pero no tengo ninguna corbata verde

- Yo tengo una -dice Mako levantando la mano-

- Gracias Bolin -dijo Iroh para salir de la habitación dejando a Mako con la palabra en la boca y muy extrañado, Bolin lo ve confundido y exclama-

- ¿Será que no te escuchó? -El cejas arqueadas traga saliva nervioso y responde-

- Si, puede ser eso

Iroh tuvo que ir a cambiarse de ropa para poder combinarse la corbata y, cuando hubo terminado, bajó las escaleras alistando unos pocos toques y entonces... Cuando finalmente estuvo allí, contemplo a Asami en todo su esplendor y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron... por un momento, olvidó cómo respirar...

- Y bien... ¿Cómo me veo?

Asami lucía un hermoso vestido rojo de tela brillante muy ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba cada curva de la hermosa chica. Tenía pendientes verdes que hacían juego con sus ojos y el cabello recogido por un hermoso collar de flores rojas. Era toda una belleza.

- E...Eres... -se le paralizó la lengua- HERMOSA -Asami sonríe y se apena un poco. Entonces camina hacia donde su novio quien no salía de su impresión y acomodándole un poco su nudo de la corbata, le plantó un increíble beso para luego decirle-

- Y tú eres todo un príncipe! -El chico, que en realidad era un príncipe, vestía una chaqueta roja con pantalones negros. Se sonrojó también-

- Bueno chicos Mako y yo estamos listos! -dijo apareciendo Bolin junto a su hermano, ambos lucían muy galantes-

- Tenzin dijo que se adelantaría y nos encontraría en el lugar de la fiesta -acotó Mako-

Inmediatamente los chicos salen de la casa sosteniendo sus máscaras en sus manos y comenzaron a dirigirse al sitio que, desde allí se podía ver, estaba repleto de luces y muchos adornos. Todos se dirigían allá. Pero cuando los chicos estaban llegando, Bolin desvió su mirada y allí detrás de uno de los árboles la vio... Mila

- Chicos... adelántense, yo voy en un momento!

- No tardes bro -dijo Mako para luego seguir su camino. Mientras tanto el chico de los ojos verdes caminó hacia su amiga y la miró de pies a cabeza. Tenía pantalones y no estaba para nada arreglada, usaba su vestimenta normal-

- Mila... ¿No irás a la fiesta?

- No lo creo Bolin -dice ella en semblante triste-

- Anímate, será divertido... habrá comida, bailes, actividades al aire libre y...

- Se llevaron a mi hermano -interrumpe ella al momento que se le parte la voz y se le sale una lágrima. Bo se sorprende-

- ¿Qué?

- La maestra espíritus, Amil... vino a mi casa y secuestró a mi hermano de nuevo, intenté detenerla pero era muy fuerte... me lo quitaron otra vez Bolin -gime-

- No, esto no puede acabar así... ¿Te lo arrebataron de nuevo? ¡Lo rescataremos de nuevo!

- Pero... estás muy elegante ¿Y la fiesta? -Bolin la mira a los ojos y dice-

- No podría disfrutarla si sé que estás sufriendo -Mila se sorprende y luego sus mejillas se ruborizan un poco. Entonces su corazón se detiene cuando el maestro tierra le toma las manos con suavidad y exclama con voz sincera- Vamos... déjame ayudarte -los ojos de Mila se llenaron de lágrimas al momento que ella lo mira y responde-

- No sé cómo puedes ser tan bueno! Gracias

- Vamos! -con eso los chicos se desviaron de su camino y tomaron un rumbo diferente, lejos de aquella mansión llena de luces y colores.

Mientras tanto Asami entró a la mansión rodeada por Mako y Iroh quienes entrelazaron sus brazos con los de la bella Sato. En aquella elegante presencia los tres chicos se abrieron paso por el local llamando la atención de muchas personas.

- Creí haberles dicho chicos que nos mantuviéramos un bajo perfil -susurra Mako a los otros dos-

- No tenemos la culpa de ser los más bellos en este sitio, incluso con máscaras se dan cuenta de ello -responde Asami en son de burla-

El lugar era magnífico, apoteósico. Había muchas luces que se desprendían de hermosas lámparas colgantes. Unas inmensas ventanas a los lados en las paredes y largas cortinas rojas que caían como lava ardiente sobre el suelo. Todas las personas tenían una máscara distintiva que ocultaba sus rostros y solo dejaba que sus ojos tomaran control. Había una gran pista de baile donde los enmascarados se dejaban llevar por el ritmo. Otros comían, bebían y charlaban. La fiesta parecía ir muy bien hasta ahora.

- No te ves muy contenta -sonrió Tenzin a una amargada Lin quien desde el segundo piso y afincada en una baranda miraba con recelo a las personas disfrutando en la pista de baile en el piso central-

- Este tipo de eventos solo incitan a la gula, la lujuria y el vagabundismo... no aportan nada real a la sociedad -refunfuñó Beifong-

- ¿Alguna vez te divertiste, Lin? -ella lo mira de muerte- Quiero decir... hace unos días fui con Korra a un bar nocturno y comimos, tomamos una bebida extraña hasta más no poder y terminamos cantándole a la luna... claro... antes de que Korra perdiera el control de su estado avatar y asesinara a esos tres sujetos -Lin se pone frente al maestro aire y lo mira directamente a los ojos, para luego, en una expresión seria, decirle-

- Y es por eso que no suelo divertirme... Cuando uno se "divierte" -hace comillas con los dedos- uno se distrae y pierde el enfoque y es allí cuando pasan cosas malas. Así que yo prefiero estar 100% enfocada en mis cosas sin dejar que nada me distraiga o me quite el norte... Por eso no me divierto, no me enamoro y no asisto a estas estúpidas fiestas -Tenzin queda sin palabras ante las frías declaraciones de la maestra metal. Entonces ella le palmea el hombro y se marcha. Poniendo una cara de amargado, Tenzin exclama para sí mismo-

- Esta será una laaarga noche

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la fiesta.**

* * *

Mako se acercó a la fuente de ponche dónde estaba Iroh tomando un poco. Al verlo llegar, el príncipe inmediatamente se sirvió otro vaso y lo bebió rápido para llenarse la boca de algo...

- Oye amigo ¿Has visto a Bolin? -Iroh baja el vaso y con una voz un poco fría, exclama-

- No, no lo he visto.. "Amigo" -exclama aquello último con sarcasmo. Mako ya estaba cansado de esas miradas extrañas y ese repentino rechazo hacia él. Antes eran los mejores amigos y ahora Mako sentía que él era como un dolor de estómago para Iroh-

- Oye ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo? -replica Mako- ¿estás enfadado o algo?

- Yo no estoy enfadado con nadie -bufa-

- ¿Entonces por qué me tratas así? desde que regresamos de la nación del fuego eres diferente... pareces otra persona

- ¿En serio hablaremos esto aquí y ahora?

- ¡SI! -exige Mako-

- Muy bien... escúchame bien lanzallamas.. Yo...

- Chicos -interrumpe Asami inmediatamente, a lo cual ellos disimularon-

- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Mako-

- No van a creer quién acaba de llegar!

- ¿Quién?

- Véanlo ustedes mismos! -con esto los chicos caminaron rumbo a la pista de baile para poder divisar la entrada y entonces allí la vieron-

Una despampanante morena entró por la gran compuerta de la mansión luciendo un vestido blanco puro, los cristales en su pecho reflejaban más luz que su propia aura. Su cabello estaba suelto y sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules hacían una combinación perfecta. El blanco y negro de su piel y el vestido parecían el match ideal. Había que admitirlo. Korra estaba preciosa.

- No lo creo -dice Iroh con sorpresa- ¿Tú apruebas esto? ¿Mako? ¿Mako? -lo llamaba, pero el cejas arqueadas no parecía responder. Estaba como hipnotizado por la exuberante belleza de la morena. No tenía ni palabras en su boca, ni aire en sus pulmones. Solo un corazón que latía a millón-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Bolin y Mila se encontraban ellos dos solos esa oscura noche frente al imponente templo de aquella secta recluta maestros. Todo se veía oscuro, muerto y sin vida. Era muy tenebroso.

- Pareciera que no hubiera nadie -exclama Bolin-

- Sé que mi hermano está allí dentro -responde la ojijade con determinación-

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- ¡Puedo sentirlo! -Bolin se sorprende y abre sus ojos de par en par cuando la chica se saca su zapato y golpea el suelo con su pie desnudo mientras comenzaba a ejercer un don sensorial de maestro tierra que ni siquiera él tenía. Realmente estaba sin palabras.-

- No solamente mi hermano está aquí -exclama Mila- ¡Están todos!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

La despampanante morena entro al salón de fiestas robando miradas y piropos con aquel hermoso vestido blanco. Estaba hermosamente maquillada y era toda una belleza. Se adentró cada vez más dentro de la mansión para mezclarse con los demás, pero de pronto una mano salió de detrás de una de las columnas de la mansión jalando a la morena con fuerza y golpeándola contra la columna. Ella mira sorprendida e indignada a su captor en ese segundo, pero al ver de quién se trataba, solamente dejó salir una sonrisa de medio lado y recuperó su confianza. Se trataba del chico de cejas arqueadas...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -replicó el maestro fuego-

- Ow... Mako -sonrió Korra- vaya.. ¡Qué guapo te ves! -se muerde los labios provocando al ojos dorados-

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho?

- Vine a divertirme... como todos -contestó tranquila- tal vez no lo sepas pero yo también soy ciudadana de Ciudad República, tengo el mismo derecho que todos de estar aquí-

- Vete, Ahora! -amenazó el maestro, Korra solo pudo sonreír y mirar embobada el perfilado rostro de su ex-novio. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, podía sentir incluso su aliento a menta. Eso fue tan sexy para ella que solo pudo ignorar la amenaza de Mako y decir-

- Cuando te enojas eres aún más provocativo... -en ese momento la morena desabotonó la chaqueta de Mako y abriendo su traje entremetió sus manos en su cintura y lo acercó hacia él. Mako se sonrojó y empezó a dudar ante el atrevimiento de esta descarada Korra-

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Sabes una cosa? -siguió ignorando las preguntas del maestro fuego- me alegra tanto que estés vivo, por un momento pensé que allí desmayado a mitad del bosque donde te dejé la última vez las bestias te encontrarían desgarrarían tu carne -indignado, Mako se liberó de un tirón del agarre de Korra y un poco herido, pues se había dado cuenta de que la morena solo jugaba con él, el ojidorado replica-

- Sé que tramas algo, vete ahora o...

- ¿O qué? -interrumpe ella firme- ¿vas a detenerme? ¿En serio tú y yo vamos a tener problemas aquí, en una fiesta pública? ¡Te dije que vine a pasar el rato como todos! Si estás celoso y no puedes aceptar que tú y yo terminamos entonces es mejor que el que se vaya seas tú!

Con eso la morena sale de la presencia de un indignado y muy molesto Mako quien apretaba sus puños con molestia al verla marcharse así. En ese momento apareció Iroh con una sonrisita burlona, lo había escuchado todo desde cerca, así que acercándose al ojos dorados, solo exclamó-

- Ouch!

- ¡Qué grosera! -dijo Asami apareciendo también-

- No -razonó Mako- ella solo está jugando conmigo, está tratando de sacarme de mis casillas pero ¿saben qué? ¡Dos pueden jugar este juego! -con una sonrisa de decisión el joven se marcha rumbo a adentrarse a la fiesta dejando a ambos chicos intrigados-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

La puerta se abre y la oscuridad toma lugar. El sitio estaba muy oscuro y realmente no parecía haber nadie. A Bolin le costaba creer que realmente hubiese docenas de personas atrapadas allí, pero confiaba totalmente en esa chica que... entre otras cosas, le traía calma.

- Por aquí -lo guió la bella ojos verdes mientras ambos se infiltraban cada vez más en los pasillos. Entonces entraron a una habitación totalmente oscura, silenciosa y solitaria. No parecía sentirse ni una respiración y no lograba verse nada- ¡Aquí están! -sentenció Mila, Bolin intentó ver a todos lados pero no logró divisar nada-

- Lamento llevarte la contraria Mila pero no creo que... -sin dejarlo terminar su oración Mila encendió las luces y en ese momento el salón entero se iluminó y la horrible escena se hizo presente-

Decenas de personas se hallaban en ese salón sentados ordenadamente en filas sentados sobre el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas. No se movían, parecían estatuas. Sus ojos no parpadeaban y apenas respiraban, era terrible ver aquello. Parecían muñecos de cera. Entonces al final de la fila, en un rincón, Mila divisó a su pequeño hermano Silly petrificado allí al igual que todos.

- SILLY! -la maestra corre hacia su hermano y lo abraza quien reacciona como si hubiese despertado, el niño ve a su hermana extrañado mientras ella lo abraza con fuerza- Oh Silly estaba tan preocupada de que esos sujetos te hicieran daño, estaba muriéndome de angustia -sollozaba la chica mientras apretaba al niño contra su pecho quien aún no parecía responder ante las emociones de su hermana, De pronto Bolin miró fijamente a todos los maestros que estaban allí postrados y con mirada de suma preocupación, el ojos verdes exclamó horrorizado-

- Mila

- ¿Sí? -responde feliz Mila-

- Estos maestros no se ven igual que antes... pareciera que no tuvieran alma

- ¿De qué hablas Bolin? claro que tienen, mi hermano está sano y salvo... sacaremos a todos y nos iremos a casa ¿No es así Silly? -pregunta, entonces el niño la ve extrañado y con ojos confundidos y vacíos, exclama-

- ¿Quién eres tú? -los ojos de la maestra tierra se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente. Su hermano no la había reconocido. ¿Qué había cambiado?-

- ¿Qué? Silly... soy yo.. tu hermana no me reconoces? -él niega con la cabeza-

- Ahora no solo le borraron a esta gente de su memoria que tenían poderes -dijo Bolin aterrado- ¡Les borraron todo!

- OIGAN! -gritó un hombre a lo cual los chicos voltean y ven a un guardia seguido de otros tres que entraron en la habitación y acorralaron a los maestros tierra- NADIE SE METE AL TEMPLO EN NUESTRA GUARDIA! -inmediatamente los hombres extendieron sus manos y dispararon una increíble cantidad de fuego hacia los chicos-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la fiesta.**

* * *

- ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión sobre la fiesta? -sonríe Tenzin mientras se acercaba a la amargada Lin-

- Sabes envías un mensaje confuso -recrimina ella- primero no querías celebrarla y ahora pareces disfrutarla

- Lo único que disfruto es meterme contigo en ocasiones -sonrió el hijo de Aang. Lin desvía la mirada y se fija en la pista de baile, estaba a punto de comenzar un tango. De pronto Lin fija su mirada en una persona, una mujer morena con un hermoso vestido blanco meterse entre las filas de los que iban a bailar- ¿Quién es esa? -señala a la morena enmascarada y Tenzin le echa una mirada-

- ¿Quién?

- Esa de allá! ¿Crees que es...? -entonces ambos abrieron sus ojos de par en par sorprendidos-

Mientras tanto una fila de hombres uno al lado del otro miraban fijamente a la fila de mujeres que estaban frente a ellos. Todos los chicos tenían una espiga de rosa en sus labios al momento que el tango comenzó y dando pasos hacia adelante, atajaron cada uno a su pareja y comenzaron a bailar. La enmascarada Korra se sujetó a un sujeto y comenzaron a bailar, al igual que el enmascarado Mako quien se había infiltrado en el baile. Dándole volteretas a su pareja, el ojos dorados nunca desvió la mirada de Korra que bailaba muy cerca de él. Entonces el sonido de la música indicó el cambio de pareja y los hombres soltaron a sus mujeres y estas cayeron en los brazos del caballero de al lado. Entonces unos fuertes brazos blancos atajan a la morena y con una voz muy reconocible para ella, ese hombre exclamó.

- Te tengo! -Korra solo le bastó ver sus ojos dorados para saber de quién se trataba-

- No sabía que bailabas! -dice Korra en voz pícara mientras flexiona su pierna sensualmente amarrando a su compañero a su cintura. Mako no pierde el control y poniendo su mano en su retaguardia de manera dominante, contestó-

- No sabía que tú lo hacías! -Korra se desamarró de Mako y este la hizo girar varias veces deteniéndose justo a espaldas de él. Entonces el chico usó sus manos para recorrer el contorno del cuerpo de ella con sus manos sintiendo cada curva. Sus deseos se incrementaban-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Mako? -responde ella luego de girar para verlo a la máscara- ¿No te quedó suficientemente claro lo que te dije antes?

- Al contrario, me quedó tan claro que decidí relajarme y sacarte a bailar... por cierto estás hermosa -dice él- ¿de dónde sacaste ese vestido?

- Lo robé por supuesto... y luego asesiné a su dueña -sonríe ella como si fuese divertido-

- Eres muy mala ahora, no?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustan malas? -preguntó ella para probarlo y hacer que dudara, pero no dejándose derrotar, el cejas arqueadas se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído-

- ¿Y qué si te digo que sí?

- Entonces supongo que te preguntaría si soy lo suficientemente mala para ti -Mako no respondió y le dio vuelta a su compañera y luego exclamó-

- Dime que tramas... no soy tan estúpido ¿crees que no lo deduciría? ¿Una fiesta a la que asisten todos los maestros de la ciudad, encerrados en un mismo lugar todos juntos? Me decepcionaría si no dijeras que tienes planeado matarnos a todos esta noche

- ¿Y qué si te digo que sí? -le susurra al oído-

- Te diría que no te vas a salir con la tuya y que vamos a detenerte -Korra ríe al momento que se deja caer y Mako, muy elegantemente la sostiene en sus brazos mientras ambos quedan mirándose frente a frente en el punto culminante de la canción. Él la levanta y ella mira unos segundos a su chico, sus ojos azules revelaban un poco de inocencia interna y Mako lo notó. Pero entonces la morena palmeó los brazos del chico y le dijo-

- Suerte con eso -dicho esto la morena se marchó al igual que el resto de los bailarines de aquel tanto. Inmediatamente Iroh y Asami saltaron hacia el chico de las cejas arqueadas y Sato interrogó diciendo-

- ¿Lograste sacarle algo? -Mako niega con la cabeza-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Bolin eleva sus brazos al momento que una pared de tierra se erige frente a él y lo cubre de las llamas, entonces comienza a golpear fracciones de la pared y pedazos de piedra salen volando hacia los maestros fuego, pero estos bloquearon todos sus poderes.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano? -gritó Mila muy enojada-

- Ese ya no es tu hermano... es solo alguien que ha muerto en vida! -respondió hiriente. La maestra tierra arrugó entrecejo muy furiosa y corriendo sola hacia los maestros fuegos gritó de enojo, pero entonces los maestros dispararon una increíble llamarada de poder hacia la chica quien no parecía pensar con claridad-

- MILA CUIDADO! -gritó Bolin, pero para su sorpresa Mila veía venir el ataque y haciendo una elaborada acrobacia en el aire hacia adelante esquiva las llamas y cae frente a los maestros, en ese momento tres columnas de tierra se levantaron pegando a los maestros fuego al techo dejándolos inmóviles. Entonces Mila miró al último sujeto que quedaba, aquel que se había burlado de su hermano, este la miró con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a arrojarle una llamarada pero Mila extendió su pie y pateando sus manos desvió las llamas. Acto seguido la ojos verdes arrojó un duro golpe de maestra tierra al rostro de aquel sujeto y lo mandó a volar hasta colisionar con una pared, esta va hacia él y apresando sus manos con tierra lo levanta en peso y le grita-

- ¿QUÉ HICIERON CON ESTAS PERSONAS? ¡HABLA O TE MATO!

- Ok ok te lo diré -dijo el maestro fuego con nerviosismo- después de que el niño escapara, el jefe ordenó que le borraran toda las memorias a los nuevos maestros para que ni siquiera reconocieran a sus familiares o amigos-

- ¿POR QUÉ HARÍAN ESO?

- Porque el jefe no quería más retrasos, está llevando a cabo un diabólico plan de dominación pero para asegurarse de que funcione debía acabar con todos los maestros que tuvieran los poderes que no podía controlar, así nadie lo detendría, así que los trajo aquí y borro sus recuerdos de que eran maestros para que no pudieran hacerle frente, pero esa era solo la primera fase de su plan... Los usará para un ritual

- ¿Un ritual? ¿Qué ritual? -pregunta Bolin confundido-

- No lo sé.. sólo creí escuchar que piensa traer a alguien de vuelta y no se que más... es todo lo que oí sobre eso, lo juro!

- Si lo que dices es cierto, tu jefe tiene oscuros planes para la ciudad y no quiere que nadie lo detenga... Pero también dijiste que capturar a los nuevos benders fue solo la primera fase de su plan.. ¿Cuál es la segunda fase?

- El jefe planea borrar las mentes del resto de los maestros, esta noche en la fiesta de Ciudad República -Bolin se sorprende-

- Oh no... todos los maestros de la ciudad están allí! ¡MIS AMIGOS ESTÁN ALLÍ! -llena de ira, Mila golpeó al sujeto de nuevo contra la pared y replicó-

- DINOS CUÁL ES ESE FULANO JEFE DE USTEDES QUE QUIERE ATACAR ESTA NOCHE!? -el hombre los mira profundamente y responde-

- El avatar Korra! -Bolin queda boquiabierto al escuchar aquellas declaraciones y sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo de aquel lugar-

- Bolin ¿A dónde vas? -pregunta Mila y, sin detenerse Bolin responde-

- Saca a todos los maestros de aquí, yo debo alertar a todos en la fiesta! -con esto el chico sale del recinto a toda velocidad-

* * *

**En la mascarada...**

* * *

Korra estaba parada mirando con placer aquella fiesta, tan llena de maestros, tan felices y distraídos a la vez, era el momento perfecto para llevar la segunda fase de mi plan. De pronto una mujer enmascarada se acerca a la morena y se detiene a su lado, entonces Korra la mira y le dice...

- Hora de actuar! -la mujer asiente y se va de su presencia-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Iroh estaba en el baño de aquel recinto enjuagando su cara y refrescando sus poros. Estaba distraído y recatado. Alzó su rostro para secarlo con una toalla cuando observó un poco extrañado a un sujeto reflejado en el espejo viéndolo fijamente. Iroh se volteó y exclamó...

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- La jefa te quiere a ti...!

- ¿Qué? -bufó. En ese momento el hombre misterioso abrió su mandíbula al momento que una neblina negra salía de ella y varios espíritus oscuros comenzaban a formarse aterradoramente y a dar vueltas alrededor de ese tenebroso hombre. Iroh suspiró fastidiado y preparándose para la batalla, exclamó- Genial ¡Más de ustedes! -dicho esto el joven encendió dos poderosas flamas púrpuras en sus manos y se propulsó hacia aquel sujeto-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en la fiesta...**

* * *

Aquella mujer enmascarada y misteriosa se subió al escenario y tomando un amplificador de sonido aclaró su garganta y dijo...

- Escuchen todos, por favor... -ante aquel llamado la fiesta entera se silenció y todos fijaron sus miradas en la escultural pero desconocida mujer que había llamado la atención de todos, ella prosigue- me gustaría decir unas palabras

- ¿Quién es esa? -pregunta Asami confundida a Mako que estaba a su lado, el chico de las cejas arqueadas trató de ver a través de su máscara y de reconocer el sonido de la voz de esa mujer que le resultaba extrañamente familiar-

- Espera... yo he visto a esa mujer antes... ¡AMIL! -exclamó sorprendido al haberlo descifrado. Mientras tanto la mujer se quitó la máscara frente a todos dejando que vean su rostro, era la maestra espíritus. Esta lucía una sonrisa macabra. Entonces acto seguido la mujer respiró profundo y abrió sus ojos de par en par al momento que una extraña onda expansiva transparente se proyectó a través de ella y recorrió el entero salón. Cuando las personas eran alcanzadas por esta extraña onda, todos quedaban paralizados por un momento, segundos después, todos parecían zombies. Sonriendo jubilosa, Amil exclamó- Ahora todos están bajo mi control!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba, un enorme salón lleno de maestros, todos paralizados como estatuas mirando de frente a la maestra espíritus como si sus ojos y sus almas estuvieran magnetizados hacia ella. Entonces, la mujer siguió hablando a la multitud diciendo...

- Les ordeno que vacíen sus mentes, quiero que todos olviden quienes son y que tienen poderes -pero de pronto, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra una poderosa llamarada de fuego púrpura impactó a la maestra espíritus y cayó detrás del escenario débil. Inmediatamente Iroh, quien había sido el artífice de ello corrió hacia los petrificados Mako y Asami y los meció fuertemente mientras ellos volvían en sí-

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Mako confundido-

- Korra es la líder de la secta, quiere acabar con todos nosotros hoy... acabo de sacárselo a un maestro espíritu que me atacó en el baño... Tenemos que hacer algo...

- CUIDADO! -gritó Mako para luego sacar del camino a Iroh de un empujón mientras veía venir hacia ellos un poderoso rayo oscuro así que sin perder tiempo el cejas arqueadas disparó una llamarada de fuego blanco que se tragó el rayo e impactó a Amil enviándola a volar y golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza en el suelo. Su cabeza comenzó a sangrar y la sangre a derramarse sobre el suelo sin control. Amil respiró su último aliento de vida y murió...

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Mila quien sacaba a todos los maestros secuestrados y junto con ellos, su hermano, notaron como todo sin excepción parecieron mecerse hacia adelante y caer de rodillas, mecían su cabeza como despertando de un sueño y de pronto el pequeño creyó reconocer a su hermana...

- ¿Mila?

- Oh por Dios... ¿Silly? Me recuerdas? -exclama emocionada-

- Si te recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo

- Pero... ¿Cómo? -inquiere sorprendida, entonces el niño la mira a los ojos y responde-

- El control mental se ha ido!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Amil había muerto y todos los maestros comenzaban a reaccionar, todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad pero... ¿Dónde estaba Korra?

Tan rápido como un rayo, el suelo comenzó a levantarse y aprisionar a todos los maestros presentes. Mako quedó atrapado en una columna de piedra que aprisionó sus manos al igual que todos los demás. La única que no fue atrapada, fue Asami. Entonces una inestable Korra con ojos saltones comenzó a bajar por las escaleras con su hermoso vestido blanco pero con una presencia terrible y a decir..

- DEBIERON DEJAR QUE BORRARA SUS MEMORIAS COMO QUERÍA Y SERÍA TODO... PERO TUVIERON QUE METERSE EN MIS PLANES OTRA VEZ Y ASESINAR A MI ÚLTIMA MAESTRA ESPÍRITUS QUE TENIA EN CIUDAD REPÚBLICA... AHORA TENDRÉ QUE MATARLOS A TODOS... -en ese momento la morena fijó su inestable mirada en el cejas arqueadas y con los dientes apretados y mirada llena de odio, la ojos azules sentenció- Y COMENZARÉ CONTIGO!

- KORRA DETENTE! -gritó una voz, entonces la morena volteó su mirada y vio a Asami haciéndole frente, esta dejó salir una carcajada al verla y luego dijo-

- Aw pero si es la no-maestra... ¿Asami no? ¿Qué piensas hacer para detenerme? ¿Acaso bloquearás mi chi? -ríe a carcajadas-

- Libera a mis amigos -ordena-

- ¿Y eso cómo por qué? No puedes evitar que los asesine a todos hoy... de hecho.. no puedes evitar nada... no tienes ningún poder, eres insignificante y patética, no representas ningún peligro para mi... tanto es así que tenía pensado matarlos a todos, pero quizás considere dejarte con vida

- LIBÉRALOS! -gritó molesta-

- ¿O qué? -la desafía. Los puños de Asami se cerraron automáticamente y su entrecejo se arrugó. Entonces pudo sentir ese poder de nuevo recorrer sus venas y, extendiendo sus manos hacia la morena, gritó-

- AAAAAAHHHHH! -en ese momento una poderosa explosión se suscitó en el lugar arrojando una gran cantidad de aire hacia Korra que la golpeó y la hizo colisionar contra una pared y caer incrédula al suelo. De pronto las inmensas ventanas de la mansión se rompieron de golpe arrojando miles de cristales dentro que cayeron al suelo con prontitud. Las ventanas descubiertas comenzaron a entrever los rayos y truenos que comenzaban a centellear en el cielo nublado de aquella noche. El suelo donde Sato estaba de pie comenzaba a resquebrajarse como si de plástico se tratara mientras chispas recorrían sus dedos y una gran masa de aire flotaba alrededor de ella.-

Korra no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Qué era eso? ¿Desde cuándo Asami tenía tanto poder? ¿Desde cuándo Asami tenía poder alguno?. La morena comenzó a dudar cuando los vidrios de las ventanas rotas que yacían en el suelo comenzaron a levitar por órdenes mentales de la guerrera Gaía que parecía también tener el don de controlar el cristal. Entonces todos se suspendieron al aire y quedaron inmóviles con las filosas puntas mirando a la morena...

- ¿Quién eres tú? -dijo Korra nerviosa-

- ¡ASAMI SATO! -gritó al momento que las púas salieron disparadas a toda velocidad al avatar pero esta usó aire control para desviar los cristales que quedaron pegados sobre la pared. Sin perder tiempo la morena disparó una poderosa llamarada de fuego pero esta se deshizo por sí sola antes de llegar a Asami. La fuerte brisa que corría al contorno de ella había apagado las llamas- TÚ VAS A PAGAR! -exclamó la bella Sato con su voz amplificada al momento que extendiendo sus manos hacia arriba hizo que el techo entero saliera volando y los rayos comenzaran a caer dentro de la mansión. Uno de ellos impactó a Korra electrocutándola poderosamente sin que esta pudiese oponer resistencia. Acto seguido cae al suelo de rodillas con su hermoso vestido blanco calcinado y tosiendo, pero entonces Sato extiende su mano hacia Korra y varias enredaderas salen del suelo y la atan con fuerza. Impresionada y casi sin aire, la morena exclama-

- ¿Desde cuando tienes tanto poder?

- ¡Desde que tú tienes también tus poderes! -responde Asami- Siempre lo he dicho... el karma es una perra! -Con eso y antes de que Korra pudiera entrar en estado avatar Asami hizo que las enredaderas golpearan con mucha fuerza a la morena de la pared golpeando su cabeza y cayendo inconsciente al suelo-

- OIGAN CHICOS TENGO ALGO QUE DECIIIIRLEEEEES! -llegó Bolin corriendo al salón de fiestas y se encontró con que todos los maestros estaban encerrados en mesetas de piedra, que Asami estaba sumergida en un poder indescriptible y que Korra estaba desmayada en el suelo. Entonces Mako, quien estaba encerrado también, miró a su hermano y exclamó-

- Creo que sabemos qué nos veías a decir

* * *

**Más Tarde esa noche...**

* * *

Los chicos discutían qué hacer con Korra. La morena estaba aún sin consciencia amarrada a una prisión de metal que Bolin había generado justo para aprisionarla y que no se pudiese escapar.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? -pregunta Iroh-

- ¿Reconsideramos lo del demonio Aurlock? -inquiere Tenzin-

- No, creo que puede ser peligroso, Korra dijo que el demonio solo absorbería el poder de ella y se convertiría en el espíritu más poderoso del mundo -dice Asami-

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Exacto!

- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? -dice Bolin-

- Yo creo que aún podemos recuperar a Korra -responde Mako llamando la atención de todos- Piénsenlo, Tenzin lo dijo... Korra se comporta así porque abandonó su humanidad y se aferró solo a su poder espiritual, pero si logramos hacer que Korra se reconecte con su parte humana tal vez deshagamos la corrosión espiritual que se ocasionó en Raava-

- Podría funcionar -dijo el maestro aire- aunque tendríamos que buscar la manera de purificar el espíritu de Raava también.

- Pero para que funcione necesitamos traer a flote los sentimientos más ocultos de Korra, hacer que la sobresalten y que no pueda evitarlos -continúa Mako- solo así lograremos hacer que ella se reconecte con su parte humana... sé que la Korra que conocemos está allí dentro chicos, lo sé en mi corazón -exclama el cejas arqueadas con sinceridad y dolor-

- Pero necesitaremos ayuda -dice Bolin- la ayuda de algún lugar que tenga mucha influencia terrenal

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió Asami-

- Si alguien quiere conectarse con su parte espiritual debe meditar en los templos, no? -continuó el ojos verdes recibiendo una afirmación de todos- Si alguien quiere conectarse con su parte humana ¿Adónde va?

- Tiene que ser un lugar que aflore los sentimientos de la gente y los muestre tal cual son -dice Tenzin. De pronto a Iroh se le iluminó la mirada y exclama-

- ¡Esperen! Creo que sé exactamente dónde llevar a Korra a reconectarse con su parte más humana!

Todos los chicos vieron sorprendidos al maestro fuego quien parecía sentirse seguro de lo que acababa de decir y lo demostraba con una sonrisa en sus labios...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**UUUHHHH... ¿Qué Opinaron? ¡Después de todo hubieron momentos MAKORRA! *Bailando Tango***

**Pues chicos Amil ha muerto y los maestros que estaban bajo su control han recuperado su memoria.**

**Asami por otra parte demostró su poder a Korra y esta no lo puede creer**

**¿Qué creen? ¿Qué Korra de verdad ya no siente nada por Mako o solo se hace la fuerte?**

**¡BOOOMILAAAAA!**

**¿A qué lugar piensan que llevarán los chicos a Korra?**

* * *

**PD. Mel.2004 y FirebenderMako no están muy lejos de adivinar las pistas, pero para los que no pudieron adivinar esa pista, aquí hay otra pista pero es sobre Asami y lo que ocurre con ella ¿Por qué creen que controla sus poderes? **

**BUSQUEN PISTAS mientras agradezco sus reviews a...**

**MtezPS: Amiga Stepanie en realidad fuiste la primera en comentar esta vez :) Lee los reviews de Mel y Firebender, ellos medio descubrieron la pista... Esto está muy emocionante ¿Qué opinaste de este episodio? PD. Gracias por avisarme de tu fic, ya lo leí y dejé review**

**Mel.2004: Menos mal que no odias a Korra, ella es inodiable jajajaja ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo amiga Mel? ¡Espero te haya gustado!**

**FirebenderMako: Casi has dado en el clavo Alex, pero aún estás lejos... espero que lo descubran, Asami también dejó pistas para saber qué ocurre con su poder.**

**Jrosass: Te dije que sería emocionante Jess y todavía no he llegado a la parte que te dejará sin aire, haré que te guste este libro más que el anterior... gracias por leer amiga.. TKM**

* * *

**Postdata: A partir de este momento llegamos a la recta final de LDDK :( Los misterios comienzan a resolverse, la verdad sobre Korra y Asami vienen en los próximos capítulos...**

**Los dejo descansar (O sufrir) el fin de semana y volveremos el lunes con los últimos capítulos...**

**Espero les esté gustando más este libro que el libro 2... (Porque sería un avance)**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTOOOOO!**


	16. La Isla Ember

**Después de aquella mascarada los chicos lograron detener a Korra pero... ¿Lograrán hacer que recuere su humanidad? ¿A qué lugar van a llevarla?**

**Disfruten de los episodios finales del libro 3 :)**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra...**

* * *

Las aguas parecían calmadas. El rojo navío del príncipe de la nación del fuego surcaba el mar a toda prisa. Estaba a punto de amanecer y el cielo se pintaba de rojo, como siempre en la nación del fuego. Los chicos caminaron a cubierta esa mañana donde vieron a Iroh observando el horizonte.

- ¿Ya llegamos? -pregunta Bolin algo mareado- no soy muy fan de los viajes en barco, es que no hay... tierra

- Estamos llegando, estamos muy cerca

- ¿Crees que funcionará? -pregunta Asami-

- Si todavía queda algo de humanidad en Korra, el lugar al que vamos hará que afloren esos sentimientos -responde el príncipe-

- ¿Cómo sabes de ese lugar? -preguntó Mako-

- Mi familia siempre suele venir a este lugar, es muy conocido en la nación del fuego y mi abuelo Zuko estuvo aquí una vez

- ¿Y cuál es el nombre de este sitio? -preguntó Bolin, entonces Iroh lo miró profundamente con sus ojos dorados y contestó-

* * *

**Capítulo 16: La Isla Ember**

* * *

- ¿Una playa? ¿Es todo? -pregunta Mako desilusionado al atracar el barco a tierra en una pequeña isla- ¿Cómo se supone que ir a la playa nos ayudará? -sin dejarlo terminar Bolin se arranca la ropa de golpe quedándose solamente en un bañador y antes de tirarse desde el barco hacia las aguas cristalinas, el chico exclamó-

- BALA DE CAÑOOOOON!

- La isla Ember tiene el poder de revelar los verdaderos sentimientos -respondió Iroh- deben tener su mente abierta a las posibilidades, la isla puede suavizar hasta la roca más áspera... o algo así, nunca presté atención a lo que mi abuelo solía decir, estaba emocionado de que viniéramos a la playa

Los chicos llegaron a una casa en las colinas detrás de la playa y allí apostaron a Korra, sentada sobre aquella silla y amarrada de manos y pies fuertemente sin poder moverse. Estaba débil y delirante. La metieron en una habitación que Bolin recubrió de metal y la observaron hasta que estuvo a punto de despertarse.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? -pregunta Asami a Mako- ¿No necesitas ayuda?

- Si hay alguien que puede hacer que los sentimientos de Korra florezcan... soy yo -dijo decidido-

- Bueno ya bloqueé su chi, no podrá hacer control ni tiene la energía para usar el estado avatar ¿cómo harás para que una persona que no tiene humanidad vuelva a sentir?

- Tendrá que hacerlo!

- Llámanos si necesitas ayuda -dice ella-

- No se preocupen, no la necesitaré! -con eso Asami, Iroh y Bolin salen de la casa y comienzan a explorar la playa. Korra despierta lentamente y sus ojos con mirada borrosa divisan una pixelada sombra oscura que se va volviendo más nítida hasta dejar el reflejo de Mako parado frente a ella-

- Oh pero si es el lanzallamas -exclamó ella en voz débil- ¿Adónde me trajeron rufianes?

- A un lugar de rehabilitación para ti, hoy mismo la antigua Korra que sé que está allí dentro saldrá otra vez y todo volverá a la normalidad

- No digas ridiculeces Mako, Korra ya no existe... ahora sólo estoy yo

- Sé qué crees que eres diferente ahora porque el espíritu de Raava te corrompió, pero tú no eres así, solo tu espíritu se ha oscurecido un poco y te hace actuar de mala manera -entonces el chico de ojos dorados se agacha para estar a la altura de la bella morena y mirándola con ojos sinceros, prosigue- pero yo creo que no eres diferente, cuando veo tus ojos sé dentro de mí que la chica con la que tanto compartí sigue allí dentro y que este monstruo rabioso que se muestra ahora está solo en el exterior... -Korra parecía un poco paralizada, su ceño no estaba fruncido y parecía que estaba prestando atención. Con una sonrisa de esperanza, Mako preguntó- ¿Sientes algo?

- ¿Algo como qué?

- No lo sé ¿Remordimiento por todo lo que has hecho, o Nostalgia por cómo eran los tiempos de antes cuando estábamos juntos? Korra sé que recuerdas todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos... los besos que nos dimos, el calor de tu piel, las veces que te hice mía... sé que lo recuerdas y muy bien...

- Eso no significó nada para mí -dice ella con terquedad-

- Ah no... ¿Qué tal esto? -le toca la mejilla delicadamente con el dorso de su mano, Korra tiembla un poco de impresión, algo había llegado a ella ahora que sentía el calor del maestro fuego. Mako acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja de la hermosa avatar y luego siguió explorando su rostro con sus suaves manos-

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó ella exaltada-

- ¿Recuerdas cuando llorabas y yo limpiaba tus lágrimas con mis manos? Entonces te sentías segura, apoyada... feliz... ¿No quieres volver a eso? Porque yo si quiero...

- No trates de meterte en mi cabeza -ordena ella- Yo no puedo sentir

- Cuando terminaste conmigo -prosigue Mako sin detenerse- lo que me dolió no fue la bofetada sino que te alejaras de mí y yo no pudiera hacer nada. Hubiera querido correr hacia ti y pedirte perdón, arrastrándome si fuera necesario, porque no quería perderte y todos estos días sin ti han sido un infierno para mí... ¿No sientes lo mismo, Korra? -ella no responde- ¿No quieres que volvamos a ser como éramos antes? Dime que puedes sentir algo, por favor -Korra lo mira a los ojos y en una voz fría, ella replicó-

- TÚ EN MI NO PROVOCAS NADA! -un poco alterado para ese momento, Mako se acercó prometedoramente a su rostro mientras la morena parecía ruborizarse, estaba muy nerviosa de que el chico la provocara así... definitivamente sentía algo queriendo entrar en ella, pero Korra no dejaba que pasara. Entonces Mako le susurró a los labios, haciendo que ella pudiese sentir su aliento y le dijo-

- ¿No te mueres por besarme? ¿Por tocar mis labios? No me digas que no porque sé que lo deseas... Sé que sientes amor por mí y el amor es un sentimiento... déjalo entrar y todo habrá acabado

- No digas tonterías, no siento absolutamente nada por ti

- Ah no? -entonces el maestro fuego tomó la nuca de Korra y la empujó hacia adelante al momento que robándole un poderoso beso de amor, Mako contagió a la morena de su deseo, ella al principio estaba sorprendida pero luego se dejó llevar. Mako metió la lengua en la boca de la morena y jugó con la suya mientras el calor parecía elevarse, las respiraciones se aceleraron al igual que los latidos. Mako podía sentir que lo estaba logrando. Entonces se separó de ella y la miró fijamente en busca de una respuesta- ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Sentiste algo? ¿Amor por lo que ese beso solía significar para ti o Deseo de que vuelva a ser cómo antes? -Korra sonrió de medio lado y su rostro de malvada apareció de nuevo diciendo-

- Eres tan tierno tratando de recuperar a la vieja Korra... pero déjame decirte unas cosillas cuanto antes ojos bonitos... Yo no siento nada por ti, esas caricias, no son nada... ese beso.. NO FUE NADA... no tengo nada que ver contigo y nunca dejaría todo este poder espiritual que ahora poseo solo para estar con un miserable maestro fuego que viene de las calles con su tonto hermano -Los puños de Mako se cerraron automáticamente y sus dientes se apretaron dejando salir un gruñido de ira mientras Korra parecía reír-

- Voy a hacer que sientas algo aunque sea lo último que haga...

- Suerte con eso...!

- Quería ser bueno contigo, quería que recordaras las cosas que ambos vivimos juntos y que me tuvieras a mi como referencia para que sintieras algo hermoso como el amor o el deseo... pero ahora que estás rehacía a aceptar esos sentimientos, voy a tener que cambiar un poco mis tácticas -Korra se puso algo nerviosa cuando Mako metió su mano en un bloqueador de chi mientras la veía con ojos de muerte-

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -pregunta ella-

- Será mejor que me recuerdes ahora, porque de aquí en adelante... el Mako bueno que conocías acaba de irse! -inmediatamente el maestro fuego tocó a Korra dándole una descarga eléctrica mientras ella gritaba de dolor insistentemente y sin cesar-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la playa...**

* * *

Iroh, Bolin y Asami caminaban por la concurrida playa buscando un lugar para tomar sol. Finalmente consiguieron uno y extendieron allí sus lonas, entonces la bella Asami retiró su bata y dejó entrever un sensual traje de baño rojo que mostraba sus curvas en todo su esplendor. Iroh comenzó a babear al ver a su novia en tan buen estado físico.

- Me siento un poco mal de que nosotros estemos disfrutando mientras Mako trata de traer a Korra de vuelta -dice Bolin-

- Le dijimos a Mako que la playa sola haría florecer los sentimientos de Korra por sí sola pero aun así el quiere participar, es su decisión -exclama el príncipe-

- Pero aun así siento que debería estar apoyando a mi hermano -se lamenta Bolin, pero de pronto él ve a un sujeto vendiendo helados a la orilla de la playa en una gran tienda con todos los sabores que se pudieran imaginar. Los ojos del maestro tierra se salieron de su rostro como focos de bombillos y con la mandíbula desprendiéndole baba, argumentó- Apoyaré a Mako, luego de terminar con todos esos helados -con eso sale disparado a la tienda y Iroh y Asami que estaban sentados en la arena comenzaron a reír-

- Bolin no tiene arreglo, o si? -dijo ella-

- No parece... Oye -la mira fijamente- estás hermosa!

- Tú estás hermoso -contesta logrando sacarle una sonrisa, entonces ambos comienzan a besarse tiernamente frente a la luz del sol. Sus labios se acariciaron varias veces hasta que Asami detiene el beso y voltea el rostro para toser a la arena. De pronto la bella ojos verdes queda paralizada al ver una sustancia roja en la arena, que no era más que sangre. Asustada ella tapa la sangre con más tierra y Iroh algo confundido exclama-

- ¿Todo está bien? -ella voltea a verlo con una sonrisa y dice-

- Si, todo está perfecto solo... soy alérgica a ese infernal olor a coco que hay en las playas, es todo

- ¿Segura? -preguntó con miedo pero ella lo confortó acariciando su rostro y mirándolo a sus ojos dorados. Entonces él sonrió con confianza otra vez y se dejó llevar por la mirada de la bella Sato, quien dijo-

- Estoy bien, amor!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

- AAAAAHHHHHHHH -gritaba Korra adolorida mientras Mako le daba otra descarga con el bloqueador de chi. Su ropa estaba algo quemada y su cabello despedía chispas. Con una mirada asesina la morena vio a Mako quien desafiante le dice-

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sientes otra cosa aparte de amor? ¿Qué tal odio? ¿Sientes odio hacia mí porque te estoy causando dolor o sientes impotencia porque no puedes hacer nada al respecto?

- Cuando me libere de aquí Mako, te voy a asesinar... -sonrió- y luego quizás vaya y asesine a tu sucio hermano... o no, mejor... primero lo asesinaré a él frente a tus ojos para que también lo veas morir ASÍ COMO VISTE MORIR A TUS PADRES! -Una lágrima bajó inmediatamente por el rostro de Mako mientras su cara se arrugaba de indignación e ira. Sumamente molesto el ojidorado exclamó-

- No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia

- Tienes razón fue muy duro ¿No? ser tan joven y contemplar impotente cómo tus padres eran asesinados por ese maestro fuego que te los arrebató en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y para siempre...

- Cállate! -decía dolido-

- Inmediatamente quedaste en la calle con tu pequeño hermano Bolin y ambos tuvieron que soportar hambre, miseria y dolor para poder lograr sobrevivir en las calles de Ciudad República... robaste, estafaste e hiciste daño pero gracias a ti tu hermano está grande y sano... ¡Qué penoso sería si algo malo le pasara a tu hermano!

Indignado y lleno de furia interna por meterse con lo más valioso que Mako podía tener, al ojos dorados comenzaron a salirle más lágrimas de ira contenida mientras se le iba encima a Korra gritando..

- CAAALLLAATEEEE! -la morena sonríe satisfecha para sí misma y en una voz chocona y burlona, exclamó-

- ¿Quién está aflorando sus sentimientos ahora?

Korra tenía razón. Mako hubo estado tratando todo el día de hacer que Korra sintiera algo, amor, odio, recelo, ira, impotencia, deseo, arrepentimiento pero todo parecía ser inútil. A la morena no parecía importarle los momentos que pasó con Mako, le daban igual sus besos y renegaba completamente de su pasado con él, era como si nunca hubiese existido para ella. Pero en cambio, Korra podía manejar a su ex-novio como un titiritero maneja a su muñeco por medio de cables, con tanta facilidad y maestría. Ahora Mako estaba herido y muy indignado. La morena sabía que él dejaría de intentar volverla humana si él mismo no se controlaba, debía seguir esa táctica y pronto estaría libre...

- Te crees muy mala, no? -recriminó el cejas arqueadas- ¿Crees que tienes el derecho de meterte con mi familia y con ese pasado tan doloroso? ¡Veamos qué tan buena eres defendiéndote a ti misma! -inmediatamente Mako dispara una llamarada a las cadenas que sujetaban a Korra y estas se desprenden y caen al suelo, pronto libera sus pies y la morena se levanta de la silla algo sorprendida, ¿estaba libre?-

- ¿Es todo? ¿Me dejarás ir así como así?

- Solamente te he liberado -contesta Mako con el ceño fruncido- ¿Quién dijo que dejaría que te fueras?

- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

- Tú soñaste con mi muerte muchas veces, me asesinaste de todas las maneras posibles... Esos no eran sueños simplemente, eran vistazos al futuro ¿No? Tal vez el destino lo decidió así... tal vez así tenía que ser... ahora estás libre Korra ¿Por qué no me asesinas?

La morena quedó paralizada al instante... ¿Matarlo? Por su cabeza no había pasado jamás eso, quizás lo había dicho pero no lo pensaba en serio. No quería matarlo pero sí quería hacerle daño. De pronto una lucha interna comenzó a librarse en el interior de la morena, era como si dos personas habitaran el mismo cuerpo. El bien y el mal se enfrentaban dentro de ella y era demasiada presión para resistirlo. Tal vez estaba sintiendo otra vez... ¿Su humanidad estaba volviendo?

- ¿Qué sucede Korra? -dice Mako desafiante- ¿No que me ibas a asesinar? ¡Cumple tu destino y hazlo! -Korra no respondió, parecía bastante sumergida en una tortura mental que no podía soportar. Al ver la indecisión de Korra a matarlo, Mako se deshizo del bloqueador de chi y generó un pequeño rayo pero más mortal que comenzó a chispear en sus dedos con mucha fuerza mientras el cuarto entero se iluminaba de azul. Con cara de sadomasoquismo, Mako apuntó a su pecho a los ojos de la morena, y dijo- Tantos voltios contenidos en este relámpago sin duda detendrían mi corazón en un momento, si tú no vas a quitarme la vida... entonces lo haré yo -sentenció decidido. Luego de dudar por unos segundos Korra ser atrevió a decir-

- ¡Adelante! -replicó la morena confiada- ¿Estás tratando de convencerme de sentir algo haciéndote daño a ti mismo? ¡Eres tan patético! Ni siquiera te atreverías a lastimarte, te amas demasiado...

- Solo soy una rata de las calles -contestó Mako- ¿A quién le podría hacer falta? -Inmediatamente Mako tocó su pecho y se descargó aquel poderoso relámpago que comenzó a electrocutarlo mientras él gritaba de dolor y horror-

- NOOOOOOOO! -gritó Korra inquieta al ver cómo Mako se desplomaba al suelo sin fuerzas y, al parecer, muerto. Ella corrió hacia él desesperada y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras él no reaccionaba. Una gran presión en su pecho comenzó a mostrarse y a no dejarla respirar. Ver así a su ex novio era demasiado fuerte para ella. Quería llorar pero sus ojos estaban secos, sentía un tumulto de cosas enteramente humanas pero aún no dejaba que entraran, no sabía cómo hacerlo, creía que había perdido a Mako para siempre y puso su cabeza contra su pecho gritando de desesperación. Pero de pronto, la voz vacilante y débil de Mako le habló a la morena diciendo-

- Korra... -ella inmediatamente voltea a verlo y contempla con una sonrisa que estaba despierto y vivo. Otro tipo de presión en su pecho comenzó a subirle instantáneamente-

- Mako... ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! -se le quiebra la voz-

- ¿Sientes eso Korra? -pregunta el chico- ¡Es la humanidad dentro de ti! Has sentido lo mismo que sienten los humanos sin darte cuenta... estuviste nerviosa, enojada... y cuando me disparé el relámpago sentiste MIEDO porque pensaste que estaba muerto... pero ahora que sabes que no es así, ya no tienes más miedo pero... ¿Sientes esa presión que sube por tu pecho? ¡Es ALEGRÍA! deja que entre... deja que te llene... acepta que eres humana y déjate sentir cosas

- Tengo miedo Mako... -gimió ella- tengo miedo de que no funcione

- Aférrate a algo... algo que haga que tu miedo se vaya lejos y te haga sentir mejor.

Korra cerró sus ojos y buscó dentro de ella. Pero no encontró nada que apagara ese miedo espantoso que intentaba llegar hacia ella pero que no quería sentir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo único que podía destruir su miedo y causarle alegría era saber que Mako estaba bien... si, después de todo ese tiempo Mako seguía siendo la fuente de sus sentimientos más profundos, no era la playa, ni la humanidad... era él. Pero la batalla entre el bien y el mal seguía su curso y la morena aún se sentía muy confundida. Ahora que no tenía nada de humanidad y todo su poder era espiritual, Korra se sentía indetenible y eso le gustaba... ¿Valdría la pena dejar todo eso por Mako?. Sabía en el fondo que era lo correcto, pero aún no había recuperado su humanidad y una parte de ella tampoco le importaba lo que pasara con Mako, nuevamente, sintió como si dos personas estuvieran habitando el mismo cuerpo y era terrible...

- Vamos Korra... deja entrar esos sentimientos -La morena se tomó la cabeza con fuerza y muy confundida y presionada se levantó diciendo-

- No puedo... lo siento! -dicho esto ella salió de aquel lugar dejando a Mako lastimado y solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra entra rápidamente hacia un baño que encontró en la playa y se encerró dentro. Corrió al espejo y vio su reflejo respirando con agitación y muy cansada. Lavó su rostro con insistencia buscando detener esa presión tan molesta en su pecho. Se vio fijamente y reflexionó sobre las palabras de Mako. Pero de pronto el reflejo de Korra en el espejo pareció tomar vida propia y miró fijamente a la verdadera Korra provocándole un escalofrío...

- No me digas que estás considerando hacerle caso a ese tonto maestro fuego -exclamó el reflejo de Korra-

- Él me ama de verdad

- PATRAÑAS! -gritó el reflejo- solo quiere controlarte, quiere que estés bajo control, que pueda manipularte otra vez... Yo te di libertad no lo olvides. Ahora eres libre, controlas el estado avatar a la perfección y no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie

- Todo eso no me ha hecho más que hacerle daño a personas inocentes

- Amóldate al plan Korra... -amenazó- El amor es solo una distracción, te hace débil y cuando eres débil es fácil para los demás pisotearte

- MAKO NUNCA ME HARÍA DAÑO! -gritó-

- Ah no? ¿Qué me dices cuando te llevó con engaños a escalar esas mesetas? te dijo que te amaba y todo era una farsa para quitarte tu poder espiritual... ¿Y aun así crees en lo que te dice? Yo nunca te mentí, te dije que tendrías control y así fue... NO ME DEJES AHORA... NO ACEPTES TU HUMANIDAD!

- BASTA! -gritó la morena desesperada mientras se iba al suelo de rodillas con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Ahora no solamente tenía miles de sentimientos humanos tratando de entrar a ella, también sentía como su poder espiritual la sostenía con fuerza para que no la dejara. Tenía que deshacerse de una de las dos cosas, tenía que elegir. Así que cerró sus ojos y se relajó, respiró profundo e hizo su elección. Entonces toda la tortura, toda la presión desapareció. Sus ojos azules se abrieron otra vez y una expresión de decisión en su rostro se dejó entrever al momento que la morena se puso de pie y salió de aquel baño

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

- Chicos -apareció Mako en aquella playa frente a los maestros fuego, tierra y gaía-

- ¿Mako? ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Asami preocupada al ver al chico algo débil y vacilante. Él con mirada de recelo y resignación, responde-

- Korra escapó

- ¿Qué? -exclamaron todos de repente.

Sin perder tiempo todos fueron a buscar a la morena. La tarde ya había caído y el crepúsculo en la nación del fuego era siempre hermoso, pero para los chicos era terrible tener que buscar a la peligrosa morena cuando estaba a punto de caer la noche. Buscaron por horas pero no la encontraron. Era una isla, no podía ir lejos... Por otro lado, Korra era una maestra agua ¿Qué tan difícil pudiera ser para ella escapar?

La noche cayó y los chicos se dieron por vencidos en su búsqueda y se dejaron caer cansados sobre la arena mientras una fogata los alumbraba a ellos y a la estrellada noche que se cernía sobre los maestros. Estaban cansados, enojados, sensibles y exasperados... una vez más, habían perdido la oportunidad de traer a la vieja Korra de vuelta. Mako era el que más triste se veía de todos, las caras de los demás reflejaban algún tipo de rabia o miedo.

- Lo siento chicos -dijo Mako casi en un susurro, se sentía muy mal- debí saber que esto pasaría... debí aceptar su ayuda cuando me la ofrecieron

- Descuida Mako -dijo Asami- no fue tu culpa, no había manera de que supieras que ella tenía planeado jugar contigo

- ¿EN SERIO? -replicó Iroh de repente- ¿En serio jugaremos a ser compasivos? ¡CLARO QUE FUE SU CULPA! -recriminó- No debiste soltarla grandísimo imbécil ahora quien sabe dónde está... te dijimos que la playa sola haría florecer sus sentimientos más profundos y tú no hiciste caso por esa ridícula idea de querer participar PORQUE ESTÁS TAN LLENO DE TI MISMO QUE CREES QUE ERES IMPORTANTE PARA TODOS!

- IROH ¡BASTA! -regañó Bolin- ¿Por qué le hablas así a mi hermano?

- No Bo, está bien... -lo interrumpe el cejas arqueadas- Iroh tiene razón, soy un imbécil por creer que funcionaría, debí saber que Korra hubo estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, al fin y al cabo no es tan sencillo hacer que alguien recupere su humanidad aunque casi lo logro... Pero algo me dice que estás molesto conmigo no solo por eso ¿verdad, Iroh? lo desafía mientras se pone de pie y lo señala- ¿POR QUÉ NO LO ESCUPES DE UNA VEZ?

- Chicos basta! -dijo Asami-

- Yo no estoy enojado contigo... deja de ser una molestia! -replica Iroh-

- Claro que sí lo estás... desde la última vez que estuvimos en la nación del fuego me tratas diferente... ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás celoso porque yo controlé el fuego blanco y tú no? -Iroh apretó sus dientes y su furia llegó al límite. Poniéndose de pie y haciéndole frente al cejas arqueadas, comenzó a gritarle-

- ¿Y SI ESTOY CELOSO QUÉ? YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO, SIEMPRE ENTRENÉ, PASÉ MI VIDA PRACTICANDO MI CONTROL PARA LOGRAR SER EL MEJOR, NO TUVE NIÑEZ NI RECUERDOS BONITOS DEBIDO A ESO... PRACTIQUÉ DEMASIADO PARA QUE UNA RATA DE LA CALLE COMO TÚ SOLO VENGA Y DOMINE LA TÉCNICA MÁS PODEROSA DEL FUEGO CONTROL!

- ¡Iroh! -Exclama Asami en un suspiro de indignación e incredulidad-

- ¿Crees que tú sufriste? -le responde Mako entre gritos- ¡Todos aquí conocen mi pasado, no tengo que repetírtelo! Al menos tú tienes a tus padres, yo solo tengo a Bolin... no trates de hacer que tu vida parezca peor que la mía porque en comparación.. TÚ MALDITA VIDA ES PERFECTA

- Bueno deténganse ahora! -ordenó Bolin poniéndose de pie y en voz firme-

- Oh Bolin, Bolin ¿Es que acaso tu hermano es tu único argumento? -replicó Iroh- Lo usas como para darle lástima a los demás con tu historia... ni siquiera sientes lo que dices... Bolin fue una carga para ti todos estos años y cuidarlo fue lo que te hizo ser infeliz en tu niñez... NO EL QUE VIVIERAN EN LA CALLE... -Mako queda paralizado de ira mientras Bolin, algo lastimado exclama-

- Eso es cierto, Mako? -Lleno de ira y con sus puños cerrados, perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, Mako miró amenazante a Iroh y le dice-

- Te lo advierto Iroh... no te atrevas a meter a mi hermano en esto!

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es hora de que lo sepa! -continuó el maestro fuego- Dile todo lo que tuviste que hacer para dominar las demás fases del fuego control.. dile que para eso tuviste que organizar tu desorden espiritual y aceptar aquello que dejabas de lado... DILE QUE TUVISTE QUE ACEPTAR LA EXISTENCIA DE BOLIN EN TU VIDA!

- IROH BASTA, ESTÁS COMPORTÁNDOTE COMO UN IDIOTA! -le grita Asami pero ellos no parecían querer detenerse-

- ¡Mako! -exclamó Bolin indignado-

- Toda tu vida protegiste a tu hermano porque era tu responsabilidad de hermano mayor, pero nunca sentiste un sentimiento real de amor hacia él... Apuesto que hasta en secreto... LO ODIABAS!

Mako abrió sus ojos de par en par y sin poder controlarse un segundo más arrojó un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Iroh arrojándolo al suelo sin remedio, este escupe un poco de sangre y se levanta inmediatamente embistiendo a Mako y yéndose ambos al suelo. Iroh apresó los brazos de Mako y comenzó a asestarle golpes en la cara, pero entonces Mako liberó sus piernas y pateó el pecho de Iroh sacándoselo de encima y arrojándolo al suelo de espaldas. Entonces ambos prendieron poderosas flamas de fuego en sus manos, las de Mako eran blancas y las de Iroh púrpuras profundo.

- Veamos qué tan puro es tu fuego! -Amenazó Iroh pero cuando ellos estaban a punto de disparar las llamas y comenzar a atacarse Asami se metió en el medio de ambos y gritó a todo pulmón-

- BAAAAASTA! -ambos se detuvieron y apagaron su fuego para no dañar a Asami, entonces esta rompe a llorar allí mismo frente a todos haciendo que ellos se confundieran, pero entonces la bella Sato los ve a ambos y les confiesa- ¡Estoy muriendo!

- ¿QUÉ? -replican ellos incrédulos. Los ojos de Iroh se aguaron de repente-

- Asami, ¿Qué dices? -preguntó el príncipe-

- Se los he estado ocultando chicos pero desde que desbloqueé este poder extraño, siento como lentamente acaba conmigo... me desmayo a cada momento, sangro por la nariz en ocasiones, ya no tolero la comida y todo lo vomito... Este poder está matándome

- No no no no no no -exclamó Iroh desesperado mientras corría a abrazar a su novia con fuerza y sus lágrimas salían desparramadas de sus ojos. Los hermanos estaban conmovidos-

- Esta mañana volví a toser sangre cuando nos besamos y no es la primera vez. Ustedes no se dieron cuenta porque estaban viajando pero Bolin si me vió desmayarme un par de veces

- ¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada? -le recriminó Iroh herido-

- ¿Qué iba a decir? "Hola chicos ¿cómo está su día? Ah si, me estoy muriendo"... No quería que sufrieran

- Pero hubiéramos intentado algo Asami -dice Mako-

- No hay nada que intentar -gime ella- esto es demasiado poder para que un simple humano lo domine... Quizás por eso no sabemos qué más ocurrió con la historia de Dan después de irse del pueblo con su hermano... Quizás ese poder terminó matándolo... Tal vez eso le pasa a todos los maestros gaía como yo

- No digas eso por favor... que me destrozas -gime Iroh- Haremos algo, iremos al mundo espiritual, buscaremos ayuda... meditaremos... lo que sea.. pero no puedo perderte

- No quería que se enteraran de esta manera chicos... Yo no lo intenté así -llora Asami, entonces Mako comienza a sentirse muy mal-

- Siento mucho lo que te dije Iroh... no fue mi intención -este lo ve y corre a abrazarlo inmediatamente volviendo a ser amigos y diciendo-

- Yo tampoco debí decirte eso, ni sentir celos... soy un pésimo amigo... y siento también haber dicho en voz alta lo que tuviste que hacer para dominar las fases del fuego

- Bolin -dijo Mako separándose de Iroh y dirigiéndose a su hermano- lo que dijo Iroh fue todo verdad, tuve que aceptar tu existencia para poder dominar el fuego control pero... eso no significa que fuiste una carga para mí o no te quería, es solo que... me estaba aferrando demasiado al pasado y no dejaba de atormentarme la idea de que lo perdimos todo y dependías de mi... Estaba viviendo en el ayer y no estaba aceptando esto en lo que te has convertido ahora... ¡Perdóname, por favor! -lloró el maestro fuego, entonces Bolin saltó a los brazos de su hermano en un gran y hermoso abrazo. Se podía sentir todos aquellos fuertes sentimientos en el aire. Sus emociones más profundas habían florecido-

- Iroh tenía razón -dijo Asami- ahora nos conocemos más los unos a los otros... esta playa realmente puede limar hasta la piedra más áspera.. Los amo chicos -dice mientras todos se unen en un abrazo grupal- saldremos de esto juntos y nunca dejaremos de ser amigos!

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ciudad República...**

**Isla del aire...**

* * *

El gurú Jarihk estaba sentado en el círculo de meditación con los ojos cerrados, su concentración estaba al máximo y su poder espiritual se desplegaba de manera grandiosa. Entonces pareció venirle un tick en sus manos y comenzó a mecerse levemente para terminar saliendo del trance horrorizado y de golpe. Tenzin que estaba a su lado lo miró extrañado y preocupado y le preguntó...

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo malo?

- Logré finalmente conectarme con Korra -dice el gurú- y no vas a creer lo que sentí...

- ¿Qué sentiste?

- Ella estaba en el mundo espiritual, trayéndose algo, no sé qué era pero venía del valle de las almas perdidas. Traté de entrar a su mente y buscar en su interior y allí pude finalmente contactar con su espíritu

- PERO ESO ES INCREÍBLE! -celebra Tenzin-

- No lo es... -dice Jarihk preocupando aún más al maestro aire- el espíritu de Korra estaba apresado dentro de su cuerpo, apenas y pude sentirlo... una fuerza espiritual mayor estaba manejando su cuerpo, otra esencia, otro espíritu...

- ¿Quieres decir que... Alguien más habita el cuerpo de Korra? -Preguntó con miedo y el gurú asiente con impotencia-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Cuatro hombres cargaban un cajón de madera sobre sus hombros y saliendo de uno de los portales del mundo espiritual caminaron hacia una especie de estrado hecho de tierra. Había varias mesetas de piedra y columnas muy bajas. Korra estaba frente un círculo de tierra en la cual había antorchas apagadas clavadas en los bordes del círculo. Con mirada peligrosa y oscura, la morena ordenó a los cuatro hombres mientras señalaba el punto dentro del círculo.

- Pónganlo allí! -obedeciendo la orden de la morena, los cuatro hombres dejan el cajón en el punto indicado y se refleja mejor que tipo de caja se trataba. Era una urna- Perfecto! -suspiró Korra excitada mientras miraba el cajón con deseo, entonces caminó hacia el mismo y tocando la superficie maderosa respiró profundamente como si pudiera absorber la energía de la persona que estaba allí dentro.

Aquel guardia de la secta había dicho que Korra planeaba traer a alguien de vuelta... pero.. ¿De la muerte? ¿De quién se trataba?

- Después de tantas y tantas décadas sin verte, nuevamente estamos juntos otra vez... Estar en este cuerpo me permitió tener el poder necesario para hacer esto posible, pero si quiero dominar la tierra y crear un nuevo mundo debajo de las cenizas de este... Tengo que regresar a mi cuerpo

Con eso la morena toca la tapa de la urna y lentamente comienza a abrir el cofre, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el cuerpo que estaba allí dentro. Precisamente era el que quería ver. Una lágrima bajó por los ojos de la morena y la asaltaron los recuerdos. Ese espíritu malvado que habitaba en el cuerpo de Korra siempre tuvo el deseo de volver a su cuerpo y ahora lo tenía frente a él... ¿Qué podría detenerlo?

- Es hora de volver a mi cuerpo! -sonrió malvadamente mientras le echaba una última mirada a su cuerpo antes de comenzar con el rito de fusión...

_¡AVATAR WAN!_

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O :O Se shockearon? ¿Pensaron que Wan estaba fuera del juego, verdad? ¡Pues No! ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**Aquí se desvelan las pistas sobre Korra y la respuesta sobre por qué Korra se comportaba así, no volvía a la normalidad al ver a Mako y por qué quemó su diario era porque este ser, Wan era el que actuaba en su cuerpo... ¡Aún faltan por develar las pistas sobre Asami!**

**Ah y como pueden ver hubo un poco de MAKORRA, con beso y todo... para las que lo pidieron!.!.!**

**POR CIERTO, finalmente todo explotó entre Mako y Iroh.. ¿Opiniones? ¿Se nota que esperé a que los chicos estuvieran en la isla ember para que todo explotara? ¿no se notó? jajajaja**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**MtezPS: Amiga Steph pudiste adivinar que era a la Isla Ember adonde los chicos la iban a llevar? ¡Tuviste dos días para pensarlo! jejejeje ¿Qué te parecieron estas revelaciónes? Wan está de vuelta :O ¿Qué te pareció el disturbio entre Iroh y Mako?**

**Nobodyknows05: Gracias por tu review! Al parecer la faceta mala de Korra-Wan aún no acaba...**

**The Power to Choose: ¿Cómo ese muro soporta tantos golpes? jajajaja Supongo que esta revelación sobre Wan te dejó fría y ahora que quiere volver de regreso a su cuerpo aún más aaaahhhhh... jajajaja Siiiiii vi el trailer y los capítulos filtrados aún estoy emocionadísimo por eso... no puedo esperar por el libro 3**

**FirebenderMako: Si tienes razón Alex, la fiesta estuvo candente y el tango MAKORRA a mi me encantó jejeje como pudiste notar hubo un poco de Makorra en este episodio también, si Korra hubiese sido ella hubiera recuperado su humanidad... Maldito Wan jejejeje**

**Mel.2004: MAKO BESÓ A KORRAAAAAAA... y si no hubiese sido por que Wan estaba dentro de su cuerpo hubiesemos tenido a nuestra querida avatar de vuelta jejeje Wan es muy malo pero no lo odies tampoco... aunque si es un poco frustrante, mira lo que el descontrol en Raava terminó resultanto en el primer avatar con esa personalidad tan fría y loca :/ Espero te haya gustado el cap amiga.**

**Jrosass: SIIIIII LLEGUÉ A LOS 70 REVIEWS YEAAAAHHHH.. Con tu ayuda logré alcanzar mi objetivo y ahora a rebasarlo con estos nuevos capítulos... Gracias por tu comentario, este capítulo también tiene MAKORRA y beso, pero la revelación de Wan lo cambió todo. Uy y amé la discusión de los chicos en la isla ember, especialmente entre Iroh y Mako.**

**Gracias a todos por leer... CON 15 EPISODIOS Y 70 REVIEWS IGUALÉ GRACIAS A USTEDES LO ALCANZADO POR EL LIBRO 2... AHORA A SUPERAR MI META... GRACIAS GRACIAS...:) **


	17. El Rito Pt 1

**Terminó candente el episodio pasado. Wan se ha revelado como un espíritu huésped en el cuerpo de Korra y es el causante de todo lo malo que hizo y de que la morena no recuperara sus sentimientos... ¿Qué pasará ahora que trama algo siniestro?**

**¿Qué sucederá con Asami?**

**¡Hoy se develan los misterios detrás de los extraños sucesos con la bella Sato!**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

**Capítulos Finales**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: El Rito**

* * *

Era una noche trillada, vaga, desolada... vacía. La luz de la luna no podía combatir la oscuridad de esa noche, era muy tenebrosa, tétrica... malvada.

Los cuatro hombres que se hallaban en aquel perdido bosque justo a unos metros del gran portal hacia el mundo espiritual abrieron el cajón y pudieron mirar una vez más el cuerpo intacto del primer avatar de la historia. Los hombres sintieron un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo.

"¿Cómo es que si quiera alguien pensaría en traer a alguien de la muerte?" - se preguntaron los hombres en silencio, no se atrevían a decir aquello frente a la avatar oscura.

- Saquen mi cuerpo y pónganlo allí! -ordenó el espíritu de Wan dentro del cuerpo de Korra mientras señalaba una cama de piedra que había generado la morena. Entonces los hombres abrieron el cofre. Korra sonrió de medio lado al ver que aquellos hombres, temblaban un poco mientras intentaban tomar el cuerpo de Wan, parecían estar atados a supersticiones. La ojos azules solo pudo reír para luego decir un tanto molesta- DEJEN DE TEMBLAR GALLINAS, ESTÁ MUERTO... TÉMANME CUANDO VUELVA A MI CUERPO PERO ANTES NO... ¡COBARDES!

- Si jefe, en seguida! -exclamaron con más miedo de Korra que del cuerpo e inmediatamente lo sacaron del ataúd y lo pusieron justo frente a la morena de ojos azules que una vez más inspiró profundamente como si pudiese extraer la energía de aquel cuerpo muerto hacía 10.000 y, abriendo sus ojos en una mirada llena de sadomasoquismo y mucho cinismo, ella exclama para sí- Luego de 10.000 años he recuperado mi cuerpo... es momento de que solo exista un avatar... la reencarnación jamás debió ser, el avatar estaba llamado a ser inmortal y hoy, finalmente YO SERÉ INMORTAL!

* * *

**Parte 1: WAN!**

* * *

Tenzin estaba de pie a las afueras del templo en la isla del aire en Ciudad República. El gurú Jarihk estaba a su lado simplemente aguardando.

En ese momento el navío del príncipe de la nación del fuego se dejó ver con el gran símbolo de la llama. Los dos hombres esperaron a que el navío atracara e inmediatamente el joven equipo avatar comenzó a bajar con caras no muy felices, parecían inseguros, preocupados y con miedo. Los chicos se acercaron a los viejos maestros y todos se vieron las caras.

- No nos fue nada bien -se lamentó Mako con la cabeza gacha- Korra... escapó

- Lo sé hijo -dice Tenzin- El gurú Jarihk y yo finalmente estamos viendo los frutos de largas sesiones de meditación y... hemos logrado contactarnos con el espíritu de Korra -los chicos se sorprenden-

- ¿Cómo lograron hacerlo? -pregunta Iroh-

- Ahora que el espíritu de Korra está más en el plano espiritual no es tan difícil acceder a él -responde el gurú-

- ¿Significa que podemos recuperar su humanidad ahora? -preguntó Mako emocionado, pero Tenzin baja la cabeza dejando salir un gran suspiro y luego responde-

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil

- ¿Hay algo que no nos están diciendo? -inquirió el ojos verdes-

- Creo que deberíamos sentarnos y hablar! -dijo el gurú-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaban los chicos sentados dentro del templo del aire con miradas perplejas y atónitas. Acababan de escuchar todo lo que el gurú y el maestro aire les habían contado y sencillamente todo se volvió más difícil ahora. No era como que estaban librando con una Korra sin sentimientos, sino que además de eso, estaba poseída por alguien más que desconocían y esa persona actuaba por Korra.

- ¿Quiere decir que...? -titubeó Mako- Todo este tiempo... ¿no fue Korra la que hablaba, actuaba o hacía esas cosas malas?

- En cierta forma así era... -respondió Jarihk- verán, Korra ya venía sintiendo el descontrol provocado por el oscurecimiento del espíritu de Raava, todos los avatares pasados fueron corrompidos y finalmente Korra también cedió a la corrosión. Así que ella sigue sin humanidad ni sentimientos, pero sin embargo y no sabemos en qué momento pasó, pero otro espíritu se metió dentro del cuerpo de Korra, bloqueando el suyo propio y tomando el control, así que se está generando ahora mismo una pelea entre Korra y este 'Huésped' por tomar el control... El espíritu de Korra estaba enjaulado cuando pude sentirlo, aun así... se muestra en ocasiones.

- ¡Eso lo explica todo! -dice Bolin- sabía que Korra no era una asesina... tuvo que haber sido ese otro sujeto que está metido en su cuerpo

- Cuando estábamos en la isla ember -prosigue Mako- Korra por un momento pareció reaccionar, creí que había recuperado su humanidad cuando se marchó... ¿Si no hubiese sido por ese huésped, hubiese recuperado sus sentimientos, verdad? ¡Pero esa creatura se lo impidió! -Tenzin asiente-

- ¿Cómo lo derrotamos? -pregunta Asami-

- Ayer, durante mis visiones -dice el gurú- pude ver a Korra y a otros cuatro maestros espíritus trayendo algo del mundo espiritual... venían del valle de las almas perdidas y traían un cuerpo consigo

- ¿Un cuerpo? -comentó Bolin extrañado-

- Si nuestra hipótesis es cierta -continúa Tenzin- entonces ese huésped que habita en el cuerpo de Korra, estaría pensando regresar a su cuerpo actual, tenemos que impedir que lo haga o no sabemos que fuerza se puede desatar

- Tenemos que ir y pelear contra Korra, verdad? -se temió Iroh y el gurú asiente- si la derrotan, estarán derrotando a su huésped y sacándolo del juego... debemos hacer eso rápido, antes de que...

- ¿Antes que... qué? -pregunta Mako inquieto-

- Verán -dice Tenzin- la mancha en el espíritu de Raava debido a los ataques de Unalaq hicieron que Korra perdiera en ocasiones el control de su estado avatar, es demasiado poder para que lo maneje una sola persona y mucho menos si el poder está corrupto. Así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esa corrosión despierte lo que se conoce como el descontrol mayor... 'El Estado Avatar Indefinido" -los chicos abren sus ojos como platos- Pronto, Korra entrará en el estado avatar y no podrá salir de él jamás ni controlar lo que hace mientras tanto. Con tanto poder podría destruir el mundo fácilmente. Tenemos que derrotarla antes de que eso pase o... estaremos perdidos

- Por suerte tenemos a Mako y Iroh con sus poderes desarrollados y a Asami, que será nuestra arma secreta -dice el gurú, entonces el rostro de Asami refleja tristeza y frustración automática-

- De hecho -dice ella- creo que yo no voy a poder ser de mucha ayuda...

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no logro controlar mi poder, no hayo la manera de encontrar la clave para hacer uso de él, pareciera que se activa solo cuando estoy muy enojada pero... quisiera poder usarlo siempre y además... hay otra cosa

- ¿Qué es? -inquiere Tenzin-

- El Gaía control es un poder demasiado fuerte para que una no maestra lo domine... puedo sentir como me daña... puedo sentirlo dentro de mi... ¡Me está matando! -el maestro aire comienza a alarmarse al escuchar aquello pero entonces el gurú le extiende la mano y dice-

- Es momento de saber qué ocurre contigo... vamos, tendremos una sesión espiritual para entender qué está haciéndote ese poder, no tomará mucho tiempo -el guró comienza a llevársela dentro y Iroh le dice a su novia antes de que se marchara por completo-

- Cuídate!

Con eso Asami se dirigió a una recamara recóndita del templo y el gurú cerró las puertas para que nadie los molestara, entonces ordenó que la bella Sato se acostara en el suelo e inmediatamente Jarihk comenzó a concentrarse y conectarse con su poder espiritual, extendió sus manos a escasos centímetros por encima del rostro de Sato casi tocándola y comenzó a recorrer el trayecto de su cuerpo lentamente mientras respiraba profundamente y dejaba su poder actuar. De pronto, a la mitad de su cuerpo el gurú se detuvo y abrió sus ojos mirando a la joven con ojos perplejos...

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo malo? -el gurú no responde por unos segundos y mirando a la chica, responde-

- Ya sé que es lo que ocurre contigo...

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Mako, Iroh y Bolin estaban todos sentados esperando a que Asami saliera de la sesión, pero sus caras de preocupación no eran solo por ella, había tanto en juego... ¿La estabilidad del mundo, otra vez? ¿Cuándo un villano solo intentaría robar un banco y ya?... Pero una vez más esto era serio, a quien debían atacar era Korra... lo que lo volvía aún más serio.

- No deben tener contemplaciones -exclamó Tenzin a los chicos- esa cosa... ese espíritu que está en su cuerpo NO es Korra... es algo infernal y debe ser destruido

- Pero -titubeó Mako- si atacamos muy fuerte a ese espíritu y lo... matamos... ¿No asesinaríamos a Korra también? -el maestro aire suspira derrotado y luego exclama-

- Si la única manera de matar a ese espíritu, es matando a Korra junto con él... ella estaría de acuerdo, además si muere igual reencarnaría de nuevo

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? -replicó el cejas arqueadas- hay que salvarla

En ese momento se abre la compuerta y Asami aparece inmediatamente, la discusión se interrumpió al momento que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella. El rostro de Asami parecía indescifrable, no parecía demostrar ninguna emoción, estaba seria, serena. Aunque todos morían por saber qué pasaba con la bella Sato, ella se limitó a quedarse callada y caminar directamente hacia Iroh quien era el que más preocupado estaba y, allí frente a todos pero mirándolo como si estuvieran solos ellos dos, la joven exclama...

- Sé que estás preocupado por mi, pero lo que tengo que decirte lo cambiará todo...

- Dime que estás bien... por favor! -rogó el maestro fuego mientras sus ojos se aguaban de inmediato resignándose a que iba a recibir una mala noticia-

- Yo no soy maestra Gaía... yo no tengo ningún poder -Iroh se extraña al igual que los demás-

- ¿Entonces? -Asami sonríe sonrojada y exclama-

- ¡Estoy embarazada! -Los ojos de todos se abren de par en par como platos mientras Iroh queda paralizado, el aire en sus pulmones se vació de inmediato y sus latidos se detuvieron. Asami sabía que esa noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa así que quiso romper esa muralla que se había formado entre ambos- ¡Sorpresa!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Iroh petrificado frente a la bella Asami quien esperaba sonriente una respuesta. Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos pero permanecían callados...

- ¿Embarazada? -se dijo Iroh reaccionando luego de un largo silencio y mientras se dejaba caer al sofá. Asami se sentó a su lado- ¿Cómo pasó? bueno.. sé como pasó pero... ¿Cómo?

- El gurú dice que tengo aproximadamente 3 meses, así que pasó mientras ambos vivíamos aquí juntos... ¿No estás feliz? -preguntó ella al ver que Iroh aún parecía sorprendido-

- Si, estoy feliz pero... algo sorprendido

- ¡Vas a ser papá! -sonrió Asami emocionada, entonces el joven de la nación del fuego voltea a ver el rostro de su amada y al ver su alegría, sus ojos se alumbraron de repente y una sonrisa dispersa volvió a aparecer-

- ¿Voy a ser papá? ¡No puedo creerlo! -sonrió a lo cual Asami saltó a sus brazos y casi lo asfixia-

- No podría pedir un padre mejor para mi bebé -lo besa en los labios y luego Iroh se levanta-

- Necesito un poco de aire fresco.. esta noticia realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa -se va-

- ¿Embarazada, Asami? -pregunta Bolin- ¡No juegues! es increíble... voy a tener un sobrinito

- Me alegro mucho por ti Asami -dice Mako- Pero si tú todavía eres una no-maestra... entonces...

- El bebé que está en mi vientre es el guerrero Gaía -responde Asami- no yo... por eso no podía controlar ese poder, y por eso había estado vomitando y desmayándome tanto

- Pero y... ¿Qué me dices de tus hemorragias?

- El bebé tiene una energía tremenda y a veces tanto poder me daña un poco, pero con suerte este embarazo no resultará dañino para mi

- ¿O SEA QUE ESTARÁS BIEN? -pregunta Bolin emocionado abriendo sus brazos de par en par, entonces Asami asiente con una sonrisa algo tosca y este corre a abrazarla a lo que se le une el cejas arqueadas-

- ¡ESTOY FELIZ! -grita Asami-

Mientras tanto Iroh salía de aquel templo muy presionado y nervioso... Ahora todo tenía sentido, sabía cómo todo había pasado, incluso podía recordar la noche exacta en la cual pudo haberse producido la fecundación pero... ¿Embarazada? Un bebé era lo que menos esperaba en estos momentos. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que ese embarazo pudiese ser peligroso para ella porque si ese increíble poder emergía de su vientre... ¿cuánto podía soportar Asami?

Más pensamientos como este comenzaron a llegar a la cabeza del ojos dorados, pensamientos fatalistas en los que Asami siempre terminaba muerta o muy dañada, sin querer comenzó a odiar ese bebé que se desarrollaba en su vientre.

En ese momento y sin poder evitarlo un poderoso rayo golpea a Iroh y lo envía hasta golpearse en el suelo mal herido. El ojos dorados abre sus ojos y contempla con terror como frente a él había un sujeto de aspecto oscuro y terrible pero... creyó reconocerlo ¡Era ese maestro espíritu que lo había atacado en el baño de la fiesta!

- Hola maestro fuego... ¿Me recuerdas? -sorprendido y con las costillas doloridas, Iroh exclamó-

- ¡Tú!

- Si, la última vez no terminó como esperaba pero... como te dije antes, la jefa Korra te quiere a ti! -inmediatamente de un golpe certero el maestro deja Iroh inconsciente y montándoselo en los hombros escapa a toda velocidad usando un portal espiritual creado por él y desaparece al instante.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Korra se hallaba frente a aquel círculo rodeado con antorchas en medio del cual yacía el cuerpo muerto pero intacto del primer avatar de la historia. La morena tenía un gran caldero frente a ella mientras con su tétrica y oscura mirada contemplaba a sus cuatro maestros espíritus a ambos lados de ella.

- Amigos, súbditos... compañeros... -exclamó la morena- gracias por atender mi llamado y viajar desde las otras naciones para apoyarme, al parecer los maestros espíritus en Ciudad República han quedado extintos. Hoy contemplarán el regreso a la vida del primer avatar de la historia, el original... el que siempre debió ser. La humanidad es una cosa tan vana y suspicaz, enfermedades, vejez... muerte. ¡Siempre acariciando la idea de vivir un poco más! -exclamó con un expresión visionaria- hoy cambiaremos eso, la inmortalidad es posible y también el poder infinito... La humanidad está a punto de entrar en una nueva era y yo seré el rey absoluto de ella.

Inmediatamente la morena extiende su mano hacia arriba y doblando la muñeca forma una pequeña bola de viento que arroja al caldero mientras dice...

- Aire! -inmediatamente extiende su mano al frente y dándole vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo comienza a extraer líquido del aire invisible, entonces dejando caer el líquido en el caldero y, juntándolo con el otro elemento, musitó- ¡Agua! -elevó sus manos hacia arriba mientras partículas de arena levitaban y caían a la mezclaba en el caldero- ¡Tierra! -cerró su puño a continuación creando una flama de fuego y, apuntando al caldero arrojó varias brasas allí- ¡Fuego! -inmediatamente tomó una pequeña daga filosa que sacó de su pantalón y, pasándolo a través de la palma de su mano con rapidez se provocó un corte profundo que comenzó una hemorragia, la morena aprieta su mano contra el caldero mientras finaliza diciendo en un tono de voz aterrador- ¡Y SANGRE!

En ese momento del caldero salieron poderosas llamas hacia arriba al tiempo que todas las antorchas se prendieron al mismo tiempo como sopletes ardiendo con fuerza por varios minutos, para luego apagarse sin más. Korra chispó la lengua con algo de picardía y mirando a sus compañeros, prosiguió diciendo.

- ¿Saben el lado malo del poder espiritual? ¡Qué es demasiado equitativo! Así que si quiero traer de vuelta una vida, tengo que entregar otra a cambio y, siendo el avatar esa cantidad se duplica. -Entonces la morena caminó hasta detenerse a unos metros de los maestros al momento que con una sonrisa malsana, exclama- lamento informarles señores, que sus vidas son las que pienso entregar en cambio

- ¿Qué? -replicó uno de los sujetos poniéndose de pie inmediatamente- ¿Piensas matarnos? ¡Luego de todo lo que hicimos por tí!?

- Yo tenía pensado usar a alguno de los nuevos maestros que teníamos secuestrados pero ya que escaparon y fue su culpa... supuse que estarían encantados de ofrecerse

- ¡Nos Mentiste! -gritó un segundo- ¡Dijiste que nos glorificarías! ¡Que nos recompensarías grandemente por ayudarte!

- ¿Qué mejor recompensa que haber participado en traer de vuelta al ser más poderoso que ha vivido jamás y que inició el linaje de avatares?

- Nuestro trato se acaba avatar -amenaza- no dejaremos que finalices el rito y de ninguna manera te entregaremos nuestras vidas para que tú puedas vivir en cambio!

- ¡Debimos saber que nos traicionarías! -replicó el cuarto de ellos- Jamás debimos confiar en el avatar, y menos en uno que ya está muerto

- A veces la vida no es justa... los poderosos esclavizan a los más débiles y, seamos honestos... yo poseo el espíritu de Raava y con él el poder de 10.000 de avatares pasados recorriendo mis venas... No dudarían ni un segundo contra mi

- Es momento de arreglar lo que ayudamos a echarse a perder!

Inmediatamente el maestro dispara un poderoso rayo oscuro hacia Korra pero esta extiende su mano al momento que un increíble vórtice de aire contuvo el rayo hasta que este se desapareciera. La morena chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza decepcionada y decía...

- Mala decisión!

Inmediatamente Korra salió disparada hacia los maestros utilizando el poder de la tierra, entonces generó una poderosa avalancha de arena hacia los cuatro maestros pero estos saltaron en direcciones diferentes esquivando los ataques y aún en el aire, los cuatro dispararon cada uno un rayo oscuro que recorrió directamente hacia la poderosa avatar pero esta se recubre inmediatamente en una poderosa bola de fuego que invalida los poderes de los maestros espíritus.

Inmediatamente Korra se eleva en un poderoso remolino de aire mientras que dispara una increíble bola de fuego hacia uno de los maestros sacándolo de combate. La morena inmediatamente elevó sus manos mientras que generaba más agua del aire y creando dos látigos de agua los arrojó hacia los otros dos maestros que se disponían a arrojarle rayos oscuros pero el agua cubrió sus brazos y los atrapó. La morena ojos azules comenzó a dar vueltas al compás del remolino de aire que tenía bajo sus pies para luego arrojar a los sujetos muy lejos hasta colisionar con unas montañas. Korra se deja caer al suelo quedando cara a cara con el último maestro.

Ambos se estudian detenidamente y sin perder tiempo el maestro espíritus golpea la tierra con fuerza y debajo de los pies de Korra comienzan a salir enredaderas oscuras, pero la morena se impulsa hacia adelante en una muy bien planeada acrobacia esquivando el agarre de las plantas oscuras. Sin perder tiempo el maestro comienza a arrojarle bolas de energía oscura a Korra pero esta las iba esquivando y por medio de acrobacias se acercaba más y más al maestro. Este extendió sus manos para disparar un increíble rayo oscuro pero Korra pateó sus manos desviándolas y el rayo salió disparado en dirección contraria. Acto seguido la morena hacia que se erigían columnas de tierra del suelo que apresaron las manos del maestro dejándolo inmóvil y con una sonrisa retrechera y una mirada desafiante, Korra exclama...

- Se acabó el juego.

Sin tener piedad ni compasión alguna la morena metió su mano en el pecho del hombre rompiendo su carne y apretujando su corazón, el hombre abre los ojos como platos y se estruja del dolor al momento que de un tirón la ojos azules le extrae el órgano, sangriento y palpitante sin sentir remordimientos ni pena. Lo que significaba no tener humanidad. El hombre cayó muerto al suelo y la morena caminó hacia el caldero y chorreó la sangre del maestro en su superficie. Levantó la mirada para buscar con sus ojos al resto de los maestros y en un tono juguetón exclamó...

- Maestros Espíritus... ¡Salgan a jugar!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- IROH! IROH! -llamaban los chicos mientras buscaban por todos lados del templo pero no hallaban al susodicho-

- Genial -se queja Mako- estamos a punto de ir a enfrentar a Korra y Iroh desaparece

- Creo que la noticia de lo del embarazo lo afectó mucho -dice Bolin-

- No hay tiempo de buscarlo chicos, debemos seguir sin él -dice Tenzin, los demás asienten y comienzan a irse pero de pronto la voz de una chica de ojos verdes, cabello corto y nariz perfilada los detiene diciendo-

- Yo quiero ir con ustedes!

- ¿Mila? -suspira Bolin- ¿Qué haces? ¡Es peligroso!

- Esa Korra ya me quiso quitar a mi hermano dos veces... hay que detenerla y yo iré con o sin su permiso

- Debemos actuar con rapidez, está por caer la noche -Exclamó Sato a lo cual nadie más opuso resistencia y se dirigieron al sitio donde esperaban librar la batalla más épica de la historia. ¿Serían capaces los chicos de detener a un ser con 10.000 años de poder a su disposición?

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Korra se encontraba en silencio parada a mitad de aquel desierto desolado. Miraba a todos lados pero los maestros espíritus no aparecían en su radar. Por un momento pensó que se habían ido... pero de pronto...

Desde ambos lados de Korra y desde el frente fueron disparados 3 rayos oscuros rumbo hacia ella, evadiéndolos de inmediato la morena arqueó su espalda en C mientras los poderes que venían de cada lado colisionaron con el que venía del frente uniéndose los tres rayos y creando un vórtice de poder tan grande que la tierra comenzó a agrietarse. Aun así la morena permanecía debajo de aquel poder con su espalda arqueada y sin sentir la más mínima presión. Pronto los rayos cesaron y la morena enderezó su espalda y con mirada maligna, se burla...

- Ustedes son patéticos! -inmediatamente la morena disparó tres látigos de agua que fueron a toda velocidad a la dirección de la cual venían los rayos y atrapando los pies de los maestros los sacó de su escondite. Elevó sus manos al aire mientras tiraba de los látigos y los hizo revolotear en el aire por unos momentos antes de lanzarlos al suelo frente a ella al siguiente segundo. Los golpeó tan fuerte que la tierra se resquebrajó y los hombres quedaron casi inconscientes. Habían sido atrapados y su destino más seguro sería la muerte- ¡Nadie puede impedir que yo me traslade a mi cuerpo y comience a destruirlo todo!

Pero de pronto una poderosa explosión a los pies de Korra crea una onda expansiva que envía a la morena hacia el suelo. Entonces ella se levanta y mira con indignación al frente. Sus puños se apretaron y su ceño se frunció de inmediato.

Un chico de cejas arqueadas y ojos dorados tenía su puño extendido hacia ella despidiendo humo luego de disparar aquella poderosa llamarada de fuego blanco. A su lado habían dos maestros tierra, un maestro aire y una no-maestra con un increíble poder en su interior.

- Se acabó Korra -sentenció Mako- es momento de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**ASAMI IS PREGNANT! ¿Se lo esperaban? ¡Por eso ella no podía controlar su poder y por eso mismo tenía hemorragias internas y demás! **

**Me cuentan en sus reviews que opinaron..!**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**Mel.2004: Mako siempre fue la clave, lástima que Wan no estuviese interesado románticamente por Mako jajajaja Okno! ¿qué te pareció este episodio amiga Mel?**

**MakorraFan13: ¿te gustó el MAKORRA? qué emoción jejejeje gracias por tu review me encantó... no te preocupes sé que muchos de ustedes están súper ocupados, me siento halagado de que encuentren un tiempo para leer esta mediocridad :)**

**Jrosass: Jessiiii... si tienes razón la parte que yo esperaba con más ansias era la confrontación de Iroh y Mako no podía esperar para hacerla, creo que me quedó bien y el MAKORRA... uff.. Mako casi lo logra.. *insultando a Wan mentalmente***

**MtezPS: No soy tan grande Steph, estoy seguro que mido 1,70 jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo... ¿Qué opinaste lo que sucedía con Asami? Ahora todo se aclaró *O* un baby.. awww... y tu y yo esperabamos la escena de la confrontación Mako Iroh con aaaaaansias, amé como me quedó... gracias por siempre apoyarme, eres un angel en una caja xD**

**Agradezco también su futuro review a cierta personita que lee y no comenta... pero me dijo que lo haría.. xD**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER..!**


	18. El Rito Pt 2

**Y NOS ACERCAMOS PELIGROSAMENTE AL FINAL :O**

**¿Qué deparará el futuro de los chicos? Luego de la revelación del inesperado embarazo de Asami**

**¿Qué otras cosas se revelarán? ¿Podrán los chicos derrotar a Korra-Wan?**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

**Capítulos Finales**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: El Rito...**

* * *

En una habitación oscura en la parte más recóndita de una casa abandonada, una puerta de madera deteriorada yacía entreabierta dando lugar a unas voces susurrantes que venían de dentro de aquella habitación.

Un hombre estaba sentado en una silla serenamente sin moverse mientras a su espalda un hombre se hallaba parado con las manos rodeando los lados de su cabeza sin tocarla, los ojos del hombre que estaba de pie estaban cerrados mientras sus labios proferían susurros indescifrables. Las luces de la habitación oscura volvían por medio segundo y luego se iban otra vez. Los bombillos parpadeaban y una poderosa aura negra tomaba lugar.

El hombre retira las manos del que estaba sentado y este se pone de pie y mira a este sujeto, un maestro espíritus de tez blanca, mirada pervertida y aspecto terrible. Entonces el sujeto que estaba sentado le clava una mirada serena y dándose a conocer, le dice...

- Estoy a sus órdenes, amo! -el maestro espíritus sonríe al contemplar que su control mental había funcionado en el príncipe de la nación del fuego- ¿Qué debo hacer? -con sonrisa maligna, el maestro espíritus le responde-

- ¡ASESINAR!

* * *

**Parte 2: RESURRECCIÓN**

* * *

Allí estaba el espíritu de Wan habitando el cuerpo de Korra y mostrándose increíblemente sorprendido. Frente a ella, a unos escasos metros se encontraba el antiguo equipo avatar preparado para darle batalla. Ella no lo podía creer.

- Se acabó Korra -sentenció Mako- es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho!

La sonrisa de Korra apareció en su rostro al igual que su confianza y en una mirada juguetona, responde a los chicos...

- Pero si son los ex-amigos de Korra ¡Qué ternura! Piensan que pueden detenerme

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quién eres y por qué habitas el cuerpo del avatar? -refunfuña Tenzin-

- Bueno -rueda los ojos la morena- dado que este es el último día de la humanidad y ya que tendrán una muerte horrible, supongo que al menos merecen saber la verdad -sonrió- verán, desde que el espíritu de Raava se fusionó con el primer avatar, le otorgó un poder indescriptible y para el día de hoy ese poder se ha multiplicado en 10.000, es una fuerza que no tiene comparación. Lo único que no encaja en la ecuación es que haya tantos avatares incompetentes como la tal Korra. Pero la reencarnación no debía ser, el avatar estaba llamado a ser inmortal. YO SOY EL PRIMER AVATAR Y MEREZCO VIVIR PARA SIEMPRE!

Los chicos abren sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de inmediato de que no se trataba de alguien que desconocieran. Aún así, la respuesta les quitó el aire...

- ¡Wan! -lo nombró Mako atemorizado mientras este sonríe de medio lado-

- ¿Cómo es que estás dentro del cuerpo de Korra? -inquiere Asami molesta- ¿Qué no te habías fusionado con Korra al igual que los demás avatares y serían uno solo?

- Toda esa palabrería fue un engaño... ¡Planeé esto desde el principio! Antes de que Korra cediera a la corrosión todos los avatares estábamos prácticamente dispersados debido a la rotura en el espíritu de Raava, pero una vez que la corrosión alcanzara a Aang me propuse a engañar a Korra prometiéndole control, poderío y gloria, si me dejaba "entrar" -sonríe- todo eso fue una vil mentira para hacer lo que en realidad quería... ¡Quedarme con todo el poder del avatar! -los chicos se sorprenden- Cuando Korra 'me dejó entrar' sin saber encarceló a todos los avatares dentro del espíritu de Raava y pensó que dejaba el camino libre para que yo ocupara mi puesto pero, en mi lugar ese encierro espiritual que me pertenecía a mi... lo tomó Korra. Una vez que controlé su cuerpo hice una magnífica actuación haciéndome pasar por ella para ocultar mi verdadera identidad al mundo...

- ¿Por qué mandaste secuestrar a los maestros? -pregunta Bolin-

- Tenía pensado hacer un mundo nuevo... destruir todo y emerger de las cenizas algo nuevo, algo grande... pero no quería tampoco que los que no estuvieran de acuerdo con mis ideales trataran de sabotear mis planes así que reuní a todos los maestros espíritus que pude encontrar y les ordené borrar sus memorias temporalmente para que no resultaran una amenaza, sin embargo a ellos los intentaba proteger, eran otros los que tenía en mente aniquilar!

- Claro! -dice Asami- por eso nos atacaste a todos en la fiesta, tenías pensado borrar las mentes de los viejos maestros también y ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que hacerlo cuando todos están reunidos festejando tranquilamente?

- Y con el camino libre sin que nadie me molestara finalmente iba a poder conseguir que mis ideales se cumplieran. Pero si iba a vivir mi eternidad, no podía hacerlo en este cuerpo así que traje el mío desde el valle de las almas perdidas, donde están los cuerpos de los avatares muertos y ah, por cierto... Esa es otra de las cosas que debo agradecer al avatar Korra, abrir los portales al mundo espiritual me facilitó el trabajo. Ahora, esta misma noche volveré a mi cuerpo, destruiré el linaje entero de avatares y yo me convertiré en el único todopoderoso avatar... ¡POR QUE YO FUI EL PRIMERO... ASÍ SIEMPRE DEBIÓ SER!

- Wan, por favor -rogó Tenzin- tú no eres así, al principio pensábamos que Korra se había vuelto mala sin razón pero luego descubrimos que solo había sido corrompida por el espíritu de Raava, al ser el primer avatar la corrosión es más fuerte en ti, pero puedes sobreponerte, puedes hacer lo correcto... No te conviertas en enemigo de lo que solías ser

- Además -gritó Mako- nadie puede controlar 10.000 años de poder sin perder el control... ni siquiera tú, solo te vas a matar a ti mismo y al resto de nosotros

- Si sigues desequilibrando la balanza espiritual -advierte Tenzin- entonces no podrás manejar las consecuencias... entrarás en estado avatar para siempre y no podrás controlar tus acciones, lo destruirás todo y tus ideales de construir algo mejor nunca se realizarán... Por favor Wan, tienes el poder para deshacer esto, detente ahora y solucionemos esto de la mejor manera... ¿Qué dices?

La morena tenía sus puños apretados con fuerza mientras sus dientes chocaban entre sí. Su mirada de odio se posaba sobre los chicos, pero el dolor de la cruda verdad lo acechaba constantemente. Sabía que Tenzin podía tener razón pero... ¿Dejaría el poder de lado? ¿Seguro era solo la corrosión? al fin y al cabo... ¿Existía tal corrosión?

- No... -dijo Wan- si puedo controlarlo... nadie más que yo es capaz de controlar todo este poder, yo fui quien se fusionó con Raava primero, yo fui el que venció a Vaatu y lo encerró en esa prisión la primera vez, yo inicié el linaje del avatar... yo merecía algo más que morir de anciano cuando todo se caía a pedazos -sentenció en palabras llenas de amargura- he trabajado mucho para llegar a donde estoy... ¡Y NO PIENSO PARAR!

Inmediatamente la morena golpeó la tierra y una avalancha de rocas salió disparada de manera descomunalmente poderosa. Bolin y Mila se pusieron al frente de inmediato y pisando la tierra con sus pies levantaron una gran columna que los mantuvo a todos a salvo. Entonces Mako extendió sus manos y disparó una poderosa llamarada de fuego verde que salió hacia la morena, pero esta atajó el ataque con algo de dificultad y apaciguó las llamas.

- Cambio de planes muchachos -exclamó Wan mientras liberaba a los maestros espíritus de sus prisiones dejándolos libres- dejaré que conserven sus valiosas vidas si acaban con estos molestos chicos... tengo que hacer la transferencia cuanto antes o mi espíritu sufrirá las consecuencias de habitar tanto tiempo un cuerpo ajeno fuera de Raava.

- ¿Y qué pasará con el sacrificio, no que necesitabas maestros? -pregunta uno de ellos-

- ¡Tranquilos! -exclamó el espíritu de Wan con cinismo- ¡Ahora tengo de dónde escoger! ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!

Inmediatamente los tres sujetos se levantaron y comenzaron a correr hacia el equipo avatar, entonces uno de ellos saltó muy alto haciendo algunas volteretas en el aire, pronto extendió sus manos al frente y liberó una increíble cantidad de espíritus oscuros que volaron con fuerza hacia Mila golpeándola del pecho y arrojándola al suelo. El maestro cae a tierra y dispara un rayo oscuro pero Bolin crea una muralla para protegerlos a ambos, sin embargo esta se parte y le explota en la cara al maestro tierra, cayendo herido al lado de la ojos verdes.

Mientras tanto, Tenzin comenzó a atacar al otro maestro espíritus que venía hacia ellos con poderosas ráfagas de viento pero el atacante las esquivó de un salto y disparando lianas oscuras ató las manos del maestro aire. Entonces cayendo a tierra le arrojó una patada rastrera a los pies que lo envió al suelo. Entonces el maestro esquiva magistralmente, casi sin ver una llamarada que le arrojaba Mako, pero entonces el tercer maestro cayó a espaldas del ojos dorados y poniendo sus manos en detrás de su espalda en una fiera llave, el maestro le traqueó los huesos de los brazos de Mako y él se sumergió en un alarido de dolor, de una patada en la espalda este envió al cejas arqueadas de boca al suelo. Al maestro espíritu se le unen los otros dos que faltaban y aquellos tres miran con una sonrisa malsana a Asami quien parecía nerviosa y daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Entonces los tres maestros juntaron sus voces en un terrible coro al momento que decían las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo.

- Un pajarito nos contó que eres maestra Gaía... hace mil años que no se ve esa clase de poder ¿Nos darías una demostración? -rieron al momento que comenzaron a dispararle rayos oscuros pero Asami los esquivó haciendo acrobacias hacia atrás. Pronto comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para alejarse lo más posible de los chicos y que no les hicieran más daño.

- ¡Asami! -gritó Mako mientras trataba de enderezar sus brazos de un tirón traqueándose algunos huesos y poniéndose de pie. Podía ver a la bella Sato prácticamente sin poderes esquivando entre saltos y acrobacias los ataques de esos malvados maestros espíritus, no tendría energía por siempre y el algún momento cedería, tenía que ir a ayudarla- ¡AGUANTA! -dijo Mako para luego salir hacia ella pero de pronto una explosión se produce justo en su cara deteniéndolo en seco. Mako miró sorprendido como, en lo alto de una colina cercana se encontraba parado con postura firme y temeraria el príncipe de la nación del fuego y, a su lado el temible maestro espíritus que lo había atacado en la fiesta, este ve a su compañero y le ordena-

- ¡Acábalo! -Ordenó. Con eso Iroh dispara una poderosa llamarada de fuego púrpura que revoloteó hacia un cada vez más sorprendido Mako quien extendió sus manos y rebatió el poder. Para cuando las llamas se fueron y el humo de la explosión también, Mako contempló sin aire como el príncipe estaba frente a él y asestándole un golpe en la cara lo envía al suelo. Mako cae incrédulo al ver a su amigo mirándolo con ojos asesinos-

- ¿Iroh? ¿Qué te sucede por qué me atacas?

- Tú vas a caer, Mako! -caminaba hacia él mientras el cejas arqueadas se hacía hacia atrás nervioso, no quería pelear con su amigo... no otra vez-

- Viniste con ese maestro espíritu... ¿controlaron tu mente acaso?

- ¡Quizás! -responde Iroh en medio de una sonrisa- lo curioso es... que ahora veo todo con claridad! -acto seguido Iroh levanta su pie al aire y bajándolo hacia Mako dispara una poderosa llamarada pero el cejas arqueadas salta y la esquiva poniéndose frente a frente con él-

- Iroh, soy más poderoso que tú -advierte- no quiero hacerte daño

- ¿De qué te sirve tener más poder si no sabes usarlo? ¡Yo debí tener esas llamas blancas tuyas! TÚ NO MERECES EL HONOR! -acto seguido Iroh disparó llamas púrpuras que impactaron en el escudo de fuego que Mako creó después y lo enviaron a volar cayendo de pie metros de distancia. Iroh pone sus manos detrás de su espalda y se propulsa hacia su oponente a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

El cuarto maestro espíritus que había llegado con el general saltó de aquella colina y cayó justo al frente de Korra. Entonces se reverenció y la morena sonrió gustosa.

- ¡Enhorabuena decides aparecer! aunque veo que hiciste mi encargo...

- ¿Qué debo hacer jefe? debo ir a pelear con ellos?

- No, te necesito aquí conmigo! pero primero tráeme a esos maestros tierra y al maestro aire! -ordenó, entonces el maestro espíritus lanzó lianas oscuras de sus manos atrapando a los chicos que ya estaban prácticamente fuera de combate y los puso al lado de la morena para luego crear un campo de fuerza espiritual que los mantenía apresados para que no escaparan. Entonces el maestro se reverenció otra vez al espíritu de Wan en el cuerpo de la morena- ¿Para qué puedo servirle?

- Estoy a punto de realizar la transferencia, en ese tiempo estaré débil e indefenso... debes evitar que algo malo me pase, la más ligera alteración detendrá el proceso... No puedes dejar que eso pase ¿Me entendiste?

- Con claridad mi señor Wan!

- Así me gusta... pronto... mis otros maestros acabarán con el lanza fuego y la maestra gaía y para ese momento yo ya habré vuelto a mi cuerpo y todo terminará.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Asami saltaba una y otra vez escapando de los rayos oscuros que explotaban cada vez más cerca de la ojos color jade. Su frente comenzaba a sudar y su corazón a agitarse... estaba cansada.

- Vamos bebé, dame el poder que necesito ahora... -gruñó para luego pararse y extender sus manos hacia los maestros espíritus pero nada pasó. Estos rompieron a reír y dijeron en coro-

- ¿Ese es tu inexplicable poder? ¡Pero si tan solo eres una no-maestra! ¡Acabaremos contigo en un dos por tres!

Con eso los tres maestros golpearon la tierra y del suelo comenzaron a salir cientos de enredaderas oscuras que casi atrapan a Sato quien siguió corriendo y evadiendo sus ataques-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Korra levantó el caldero lleno de su sangre, los cuatro elementos mezclados y la sangre del maestro espíritus que había muerto en el sacrificio. Con ojos imponentes y presencia abrumadora, Wan exclamó...

- Es momento de comenzar con el rito de transferencia! -inmediatamente Korra elevó con agua control parte del contenido del caldero y cubrió con él el cuerpo de Wan, la sustancia fue absorbida inmediatamente que una luz azul espiritual comenzó a aparecer, entonces Korra inclina el caldero y bebe un poco de la sustancia. Al segundo cae de rodillas al suelo tosiendo debilitada mientras la luz azul también aparecía en su cuerpo. Su estómago estaba revuelto, su corazón latía a millón, comenzó a sudar frío y su visión se tornó borrosa.

Inmediatamente una especie de humo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Korra y a meterse en el cuerpo muerto de Wan, justo como la última vez que la morena dejó entrar a los demás avatares. El humo de Korra llenó a Wan en un instante al momento que la piel del primer avatar comenzaba a tener más lozanía. El muerto dio un largo respiro llenando sus pulmones de aire... ¡Wan estaba reviviendo!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako se propulsó al aire y dando una voltereta hacia adelante disparó con sus pies una bola de fuego púrpura que bajó con rapidez hacia Iroh pero este saltó a un lado esquivando la explosión. Entonces mirándolo caer frente a él, le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

- ¿Por qué alguien con el honor de dominar el fuego blanco no hace uso de él en una pelea tan importante?

- No sabes lo poderosas que pueden llegar a ser esas llamas, te matarían al instante

- TONTERÍAS... SI TIENES EL PODER DEBES USARLO!

- En eso me diferencio de ti -juzgó Mako- yo sé que el poder tiende a cambiar a las personas, pero yo no dejo que ese poder me controle... yo me sé contener

- Y eso es lo que me diferencia a mí de ti -continúa Iroh con sonrisa confiada- que en vez de vivir con miedo del poder que tengo, aprendo a usarlo muy bien!

Inmediatamente Iroh dispara una poderosa llamarada de fuego púrpura hacia Mako quien solo pudo responder disparando llamaradas verdes. Cuando los poderes colisionaron se creó una enorme explosión de poder que envió llamas a todos lados. Sin embargo el fuego de Iroh era superior al de Mako y comenzaba a consumir sus llamas...

- TARDE O TEMPRANO TENDRÁS QUE USAR TU FUEGO BLANCO Y ACABAR CON MI EXISTENCIA!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

El maestro espíritus arrojó otro rayo oscuro pero Asami de una acrobacia logró esquivarlo, sin embargo otro maestro se esperaba ese movimiento y arrojando unas lianas oscuras ató el pie de la chica y la arrojó al suelo con fuerza. Entonces el tercero de ellos golpeó la tierra con fuerza y comienzan a salir más enredaderas oscuras que atraparon a la bella Sato y la elevaron varios metros sobre el suelo inmóvil y cansada.

- Eres muy escurridiza preciosa -se burlan ellos mientras se acercan a la bella Sato- pero es momento de acabar con esto! -en ese instante los maestros mostraron sus manos que chispeaban rayos oscuros mientras se preparaban para asestar el golpe final. Asami cerró sus ojos con temor al momento que una lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas y se decía a sus adentros-

_"Creo que es nuestro fin bebé... fue un gusto tenerte dentro de mi"_

- MUEREEEE! -gritaron los hombres mientras le arrojaban un triple y mortal rayo pero este se cortó al instante al siquiera estar cerca del cuerpo de Asami. Entonces ella se voltea y los ve con ojos poderosos. La tierra comenzó a rasgarse y Asami comenzó a sentir ese poder otra vez. Los maestros espíritus comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás asustados.

- AAAAAHHHHHH! -Gritó al momento que una explosión destruía por completo las lianas oscuras y los enviaba al suelo sin más remedio. Entonces los cielos comenzaron a nublarse y las ráfagas de aire a ir y venir con fuerza y descontrol. El poder Gaía se había activado de nuevo.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Iroh y Mako...**

* * *

- JAMÁS ME VENCERÁS SI NO USAS TODO TU PODER! -rio el malvado Iroh mientras le disparaba increíbles llamas púrpuras que rebatían las verdes del cejas arqueadas. Ya casi tenía las llamas encima y sus manos comenzaban a quemarse debido a la presión que Iroh sumergía en sus ataques.

Sin embargo Mako sabía perfectamente que la mente de Iroh estaba bajo el control del maestro espíritu. Este sabía que Mako era más poderoso en todo sentido y lo que buscaban era que se enojara y acabara con Iroh, pero era su amigo. Mako debía resistir y tratar de no hacerle daño. Pero viendo como perdía y Iroh no se detenía, Mako cerró los ojos y exclamó-

- Discúlpame amigo

* * *

! -inmediatamente Mako afianzó sus pies en la tierra y multiplicando a cien el poder de sus llamas, estas se pintaron de un blanco virginal y salieron disparadas con fuerza consumiendo las llamas de Iroh en un instante y explotándole en la cara al maestro fuego que cayó varios metros al suelo-

- Al fin veo algo de acción! -grita Iroh excitado para luego levantarse y disparar cientos de llamaradas hacia el maestro fuego pero este las esquivó fácilmente y arrojando una bola de fuego blanca que golpeó el suelo se creó una increíble explosión de poder que abrió un cráter en la tierra e iluminó toda la escena de blanco por un momento. Iroh cayó al suelo con la ropa quemada y algo lastimado. Pero se levantó deprisa apretando sus dientes con molestia.- ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITO!

Acto seguido Iroh comienza a generar un poderoso relámpago que centelleaba con fuerza e insistencia. Lo recargó por varios segundos y luego lo arrojó con fuerza hacia Mako pero este extendió sus dedos índice y medio hacia adelante y atajando el rayo se dio media vuelta y lo disparó de vuelta a Iroh quien no se esperaba el ataque y fue impactado en el pecho a medias ya que había generado un pequeño escudo. Sin embargo el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar hacia una gran pared y golpearse contra ella cayendo al suelo casi al borde de la inconsciencia. Mako estaba muy enfadado, pero en lugar de fijar su mirada en el débil Iroh, su vista se enfocó en el maestro espíritus que yacía junto a Korra quien estaba reclinada en el suelo. Corriendo hacia ellos con rapidez dejó a Iroh derrotado y en el suelo.

* * *

**Mientras...**

* * *

Mila y Bolin despiertan y se ven encerrados en medio de aquella prisión espiritual de la cual no podían salir, sus miradas se encontraron y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Habían perdido y sus vidas pendían de un hilo. Estaban asustados y muertos de nervios. Tal vez era la última oportunidad que tenían para hablar de sus sentimientos

- Bolin -dijo Mila con ojos sinceros y llorosos al chico de ojos verdes- nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por ser tan bueno conmigo... sin siquiera conocerme me ayudaste a salvar a mi hermano... dos veces y ahora que he llegado a conocerte me he dado cuenta que eres un chico especial, sensible y cariñoso... No importa cuán mal estén las cosas, me alegra que hayan secuestrado a mi hermano porque de no ser así no te hubiese conocido... Quizás hoy sea nuestra última noche, pero no me arrepiento nada... Yo te amo... Bolin -finalizó la chica con labios temblorosos mientras una lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas. El conmovido maestro tierra le limpió la lágrima de sus ojos cariñosamente y con una sonrisa optimista, sobre todo lo malo, le confesó-

- Yo también te amo! -dicho esto ambos se acercan lentamente el uno del otro y Bolin toma con cariño el rostro de Mila, une sus labios a los de ella y la besa con ternura. Sus besos eran lentos y sentidos, probando bien el sabor de los labios del otro y degustando sus caricias. Mientras se besaban, Bolin dejó salir una lágrima de dolor de sus ojos, que cayó a tierra y empapó levemente la arena. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y se borraron todas las imágenes horribles que los rodeaban, comenzaron a aparecer jardines y arcoíris, flores y palomas. Todo era muy hermoso. Nada parecía importarle, solo quería estar con ella y seguir sintiendo sus besos. Pero de pronto todo acabó de golpe cuando ambos oyen una voz burlona decir...

- Aww pero qué ternura... -los chicos voltean y se dan cuenta de que aquel maestro espíritus había entrado al campo de fuera. Sin perder tiempo Bolin se levantó para atacar pero antes que pudiera hacer nada el maestro les lanzó una especie de onda invisible que los cubrió empujándolos centímetros atrás. El maestro espíritus sonríe y luego exclama- he bloqueado sus chakras ahora, su chi no puede fluir correctamente así que perdieron su control.

- DÉJANOS IR! -gritó Mila desesperada, entonces el malvado hombre tomó el brazo de la chica y la haló fuera del campo de fuerza-

- Es momento de hacer el segundo sacrificio y eres la siguiente!

- NO! -gritó Bolin- DÉJALA EN PAZ... LLÉVAME A MI!

- Demasiado tarde -dijo el sujeto para llevarse a Mila con él. Ella trató de forcejear pero sin poderes era totalmente inútil. Ella voltea su rostro asustada y fija sus ojos en los de Bolin cuyas lágrimas salían como gotas de lluvia a cántaros, ese cruce de miradas pareció eterno. Pero pronto el maestro espíritus lanzó a Mila a los pies de Korra y esta levanta su mirada lentamente temblando de miedo para descubrir la temible figura de Wan encarnado en el cuerpo de la morena. La miró con una sonrisa, sintió su miedo y se excitó en su temor. La morena se agachó levemente y acarició el rostro de la temblorosa maestra tierra para decir-

- Es momento de que entregues tu vida por un bien mayor, preciosa

- No le haces bien a nadie Wan -respondió ella- ni siquiera a ti mismo

- Estás en un error pero como vas a morir te lo dejaré pasar... ¿algo que quieras decir antes de que te mate? -Mila sacó valor de donde no lo tenía para mirar de muerte al espíritu dentro de Korra y decir en voz firme y directa-

- No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano

- Tranquila -ríe- no lo haré... nos vemos en el paraíso! -inmediatamente un frío cuchillo desgarra la carne de Mila mientras ella grita de dolor-

- NOOOOOOOO! -gritó Bolin desesperado desde su campo de fuerza mientras lo golpeaba inquietamente sin éxito. Sus ojos brotaron manantiales de lágrimas cuando, en su lecho de muerte y escupiendo un poco de sangre, Mila, aún con algo de vida volteó a ver a su amor de ojos verdes y luego se desplomó en el suelo, la sangre comenzó a correr por la arena. Mila había sido asesinada. La morena levantó su mirada al aire y respiró profundamente mientras sus venas se hacían más gordas-

- Puedo sentirlo... puedo sentir como mi espíritu se transporta!

En ese momento Korra gritó de dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo con su espalda arqueada y le traqueaban varios huesos. Entonces otra tanda de humo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de la ojos azules y a absorberse en el cuerpo, cada vez más vivo y caliente de Wan. Después de aquella descarga Korra quedó casi en la inconsciencia. La mayor parte del espíritu de Wan estaba ya en su cuerpo, casi sin energía alguna que dominara el cuerpo de la morena, esta yacía débil y a punto de venirse abajo. Mientras tanto el cuerpo de Wan comenzó a mover los dedos de la mano ligeramente, sus mejillas tomaron color y sus venas se llenaron de sangre. Luego de 10.000 años su corazón comenzó a latir y sus pulmones a llenarse de aire. Estaba casi completo el ritual.

- Tráeme... el... otro cuerpo -refunfuñó la morena cansada y desvariante, como si estuviera ebria. Obedeciendo al mandato del primer avatar de la historia, el maestro espíritus entró al campo de fuerza y tomó al desesperanzado y horrorizado Bolin, que parecía no tener alma y lo arrojó a los pies de la débil morena, quien sin paciencia ni energías, lo miró de muerte con el cuchillo en la mano y le dijo- Dejémonos de formalismos ¿Quieres? A TI TE MATARÉ RÁPIDO Y DE UNA VEZ! -Pero de pronto un relámpago reventó en el suelo muy cerca de Korra creando una gran explosión que la arrojó metros al suelo. El maestro espíritus ve con sorpresa como un imponente Mako se hallaba parado entre ambos personajes y con una mirada decidida y el ceño fruncido, el cejas arqueadas dijo a Wan-

- No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano!

- Te dije que me protegieras imbécil! -le gritó Wan al maestro espíritus- ACABA CON ÉL!

- Será un gusto -dicho esto el maestro embiste a Mako y ambos se van volando al suelo donde se levantan y comienzan a batallar-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Aquellos tres maestros espíritus unieron sus poderes para disparar un mega rayo hacia la poderosa Asami que estaba frente a ellos pero el rayo se deshizo por sí solo al contacto con su campo protector. Asami parecía invencible.. teniendo más poder que nunca.

- Es momento de que mueran! -dijo Asami en voz amplificada mientras extendía sus manos al cielo y una poderosa tormenta comenzaba a caer. Los rayos tocaron tierra en seguida y las fuerzas naturales arreciaron con poder inimaginable impactando con toda la fuerza de la naturaleza sobre aquellos maestros espíritus que trataron de resistir pero cayeron sin vida en un segundo. Inmediatamente la bella Sato desvía su mirada y contempla a Mako forcejeando con el maestro espíritus.

- ACABARÉ CONTIGO! -gritó el maestro espíritus mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Mako mientras le arrojaba una fuerte patada a la cara pero Mako arqueó su espalda en C evitando el golpe. Entonces el maestro saltó con fuerzas hacia arriba pero Mako tomó su pie con sus manos y lo arrojó con fuerza devuelta al suelo. El suelo se agrietó en el lugar de la caída, Mako estaba muy furioso. Sin dudarlo encendió sus brazos enteros en poderosas llamas blancas que ardían como sopletes infernales mientras el maestro espíritus veía con impresión y miedo el poderío de aquel maestro fuego.

- NO LO HARÁS! -gritó otra voz, entonces Mako voltea la mirada y ve venir propulsándose con suma rapidez al príncipe de la nación del fuego directamente hacia Asami para atacarla, sin perder tiempo el cejas arqueadas devolvió su mirada al maestro espíritus y asestándole un golpe ardiente justo al estómago se creó una inmensa explosión de luz blanca que generó un inmenso cráter en el suelo seguida de un gran sonido de quiebre. Inmediatamente Iroh cae a los pies de Asami, recuperando nuevamente su memoria-

- ¿Iroh? -dice la chica y el joven levanta sus ojos dorados para verla con confusión y sobresalto, como si despertara de un sueño profundo-

- ¿Asami? ¿Qué pasó?

- Levántate, la pelea no ha terminado! -ordena la poderosa chica mientras extiende su mano hacia el general, este sonríe y se levanta. Entonces ambos miran al frente y se juntan al poderoso Mako quien salía de aquel cráter. Muy enojados y rebosados de poder, los tres se propulsan con una fuerza descomunal mientras el suelo detrás de ellos se resquebrajaba por tanto poder junto. Iroh dominaba todas las fases del fuego control. Mako tenía el don especial de las llamas blancas y Asami tenía dentro de ella el poder más incontenible que podía existir.

Antes de que la morena pudiese reaccionar, los tres poderosos seres aterrizaron frente a ella mientras la veían con ojos reprochantes y aterradores por todo lo que había hecho. El cadáver de Mila y del otro maestro espíritus estaba a un lado y Bolin estaba sin poderes muy cerca de allí. Era demasiada destrucción para una sola noche. Esto debía acabar ahora.

- Tu hora se acabó Wan... es tiempo de que recibas lo que te mereces! -sentenció Mako-

- NO! -gritó Korra horrorizada- YO SOY INVENCIBLE... NO PUEDEN CONMIGO SOY DEMASIADO PODEROSO! -casi sin fuerzas y muy obstinada la morena disparó una llamarada que Mako rebatió con facilidad-

- Se acabó! -Sentenció. Entonces Iroh se dirigió hacia donde yacía el fresco y prácticamente vivo cuerpo de Wan y encendiendo una poderosa llama púrpura en sus manos, miró con asco aquel cadáver y exclamó- VETE AL INFIERNO!

Inmediatamente Iroh arrojó una gran cantidad de fuego al cuerpo incinerándolo al instante...

- NOOOOO! -gritó Korra con desesperación al momento que su cuerpo real se consumía por las llamas y el humo comenzaba a desprenderse y volver a entrar en el cuerpo de la morena quien se fue al suelo en un momento-

- Vendrás con nosotros, como nuestra prisionera -dijo Asami- hasta que encontremos una forma de purificar el espíritu de Raava y volver todo a la normalidad

Pero cuando los chicos se iban acercando a la morena para capturarla esta comienza a gritar de dolor salvajemente y de repente sorprendiendo un poco a los chicos. Los gritos eran terribles y las contorsiones de su cuerpo algo aterrador. De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a titilar sin control alguno. Sus ojos brillaban de blanco en un segundo y al otro volvían a ser azules. Cada vez que titilaban de blanco una fuerte ventisca se disparaba a todos lados, una y otra vez mientras la morena se revolcaba del dolor.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO? -preguntó Bolin exasperado a lo cual el maestro aire llega a la escena diciendo-

- Está entrando en el estado avatar indefinido...

- ¿Qué hacemos? -inquirió Iroh con preocupación. Tenzin tragó saliva muy nervioso mientras decía- Yo... no sé...

- AAAAAHHHHHHH -gritaba Korra- HAZ QUE PARE... HAZ QUE PAREEE! -cada vez que titilaban de blanco sus ojos los ventarrones que se formaban eran más fuertes, luego desaparecían y se volvían a disparar cuando sus ojos se volvían a pintar de blanco. La tierra comenzó a rasgarse y las pequeñas piedras a levitar sin control. Las partículas de agua comenzaron a detenerse en el aire mientras el suelo parecía temblar. Después de eso, los ataques parecieron ceder y Korra cae como muerta al suelo. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada se levantó otra vez en medio de una descomunal explosión que envió a los chicos al suelo sin más remedio. Entonces con miradas aterradas vieron a la morena levantarse encima de un remolino de aire mientras se elevaba varios metros y los rayos tronaban detrás de ella creando una escena horrible. Sus ojos brillaban de blanco en todo su esplendor y la naturaleza parecía ceder ante su poder. 10.000 Años de poder habían sido liberados indefinidamente, Korra no podía sentir, amar, odiar o detenerse, era un monstruo sin control indetenible. Las voces de todos los avatares hablaron en ese instante diciendo...

- NO SE ACABÓ... APENAS COMIENZA!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O ¡Asesiné a Mila! *Turba enardecida en 3...2...1... A CORRER***

**Antes que me correteen, agradezco sus reviews a...**

**MakorraFan13: Le habían controlado la mente a Iroh :O al menos Wan no volvió a su cuerpo, una cosa buena en medio de tanto desastre! Gracias por leer amiga, tu review signigica mucho, quiero llegar a los 100 reviews!**

**The Power To Choose: NO TE VAYAS A GOLPEAR LA CABEZA CONTRA EL MURO por la muerte de Mila! Y pues si... Irohsami baby! beshooo jajajajajaja Gracias por leer amiga... eso se pone candente! ¡Solo quedan 2 capítulos! Pinche Wan, primero Irish, luego Kol y Lama, a mitad de libro Korra y Ahora Wan... así no se puede jajajaja Gracias por dejarme tus reviews, me encantan!**

**MtezPS: No me odies amiga, maté a Mila jejeje :x... muchas cosas pasaron en este capítulo, los maestros se volvieron a poner a favor de Wan, el perdió su cuerpo, entró en estado avatar aaaaahhhh y si, este libro llegará a los 20 capítulos siiii... Quiero mis 100 reviews jejeje**

**Mel.2004: Esto era lo que tenía preparado :O impactante... aunque con lo otro que me dijiste aun lo estoy considerando jejeje Gracias por pasarte a leer...gracias gracias!**

**Loverfics1: Si lo de Iroh fue shockeante aunque lo tenía fríamente calculado desde hace tiempo, con lo de Mila me dejé llevar... :x... Espero que dejes otro sexy review, creo que si todos reviewsean podré llegar a mi meta... jejeje gracias gracias!**

**JROSASS: espero comentes doble, eh? te esperé bastante y te extrañé pero finalmente subí doble capítulo así que tu espera no será tan eterna...**

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER CHICOS Y CHICAS SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MI... AYUDEN A QUE ESTA HISTORIA ALCANCE LOS 100 REVIEWS, SERÍA MI SUEÑO!**

**Nos vemos mañana!**


	19. Recreación

**¡O.O.O.O.O.O! - 100 REVIEWS! :O**

**Pues esta mañana (madrugada) desperté tranquilamente y entro a FF para ver si ya había llegado a los 90 reviews, pero entonces cuando abro la página en mi tlf el numerito dice "100". Mis ojos se abrieron como platos aunque seguía con mucho sueño. Fui a revisar qué pasaba y me encontré conque un chico llamado Ces había dejado 13 reviews luego de leer toda la noche. HolySh*t!  
**

**Estoy en fase de negació, parezco fantasma... No lo puedo creer... MI FIC YA TIENE 100 REVIEWS!**

**GRAAAAAAACIAAAAASSSS!**

* * *

**Este capítulo doble, si, porque será doble... Va dedicado al chico que leyó mucho anoche y se esforzó en dejarme tantos reviews... *Aún no lo cre***

**Hikarus... Gracias Bro...**

* * *

**Agradézcanle, gracias a él hoy tendrán los dos últimos capítulos finales del libro 3... Espero les haya gustado esta experiencia.**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

**Penúltimo Capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Recreación**

* * *

Una terrible escena se estaba viviendo a las afueras de Ciudad República. Varios cadáveres yacían ya sobre el suelo tendidos, muertos y fríos. Korra se levantaba en un poderoso remolino de viento al que parecían acompañarle los rayos. El cuerpo de Wan estaba consumido por el fuego y se reducía a cenizas. Nuevamente el espíritu había regresado a invadir el cuerpo de Korra y estaba más enojado que nunca. El suelo era demasiado inestable, las piedras se rompían y levitaban para luego resquebrajarse por el poder que ejercía el avatar Wan.

Pero lo peor era que ni Wan ni Korra podían controlarse. El espíritu de Raava estaba demasiado dañado como para que esto resultara en algo bueno. ¿Cómo iban a poder vencer a Korra-Wan ahora?

- UNA NUEVA ERA COMENZARÁ CON O SIN MI CUERPO CARNAL... Y USTEDES PAGARAN EL PRECIO! -con eso la poderosa avatar se dio vuelta y salió disparada hacia la Ciudad República en su tornado. Los chicos sabían que debían mantenerla lejos de las personas así que sin dudarlo Mako se envolvió en un remolino de fuego blanco al igual que Iroh mientras que Asami se elevó en otro de aire y salieron rápidamente a perseguirla-

- La batalla ha comenzado.. tenemos que irnos -dijo Tenzin al descorazonado Bolin quien no dejaba de contemplar el cuerpo frío de Mila-

- Ese maestro bloqueó mi chi... no puedo hacer control

- Claro que puedes, ese maestro ya murió, su efecto en nosotros ya se disipó. -Al escuchar eso Bolin pateó la tierra y desprendió una roca, al ver aquello se le volvió a iluminar el rostro-

- Oye es cierto... ¿Qué haremos? ¿Ayudaremos a Mako, Iroh y Asami a pelear contra Korra?

- No -dice el maestro aire- ellos pueden... tenemos que buscar la manera de como romper el estado avatar en el que Korra y Wan están inmersos y también tenemos que descubrir como limpiar el espíritu de Raava, es la única manera de eliminar la corrosión-

- ¿Alguna idea?

- Recuerdas esa rara técnica de energía control que utilizó Unalaq para apaciguar a los espíritus oscuros y que luego le enseñó a Korra? -Bolin asiente- Korra limpió el espíritu de Vaatu con esa técnica, tal vez funcione si se lo hacemos a Raava

- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? ¡Sólo Unalaq y Korra conocían la técnica!

- Esa es la cuestión -exclama el maestro aire- pero siendo un poder espiritual, tal vez si hallamos a algún maestro espíritu que no ande con Korra-Wan podremos pedirle que la ejecute

- No estoy seguros de que queden más maestros espíritus

- Nada perdemos con buscar... el futuro de Ciudad República y el bienestar de nuestros amigos depende de que hagamos algo... y ¡Rápido!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Los ciudadanos de Ciudad República comenzaron a horrorizarse al ver a cuatro seres abalanzarse sobre las calles de la superpoblada metrópolis balanceándose en remolinos de fuego y aire. Una poderosa aura negra los perseguía y a medida que iban pasando el cielo se oscurecía y los rayos comenzaban a centellear con fuerza. De pronto, el soleado día de la ciudad se convirtió en el día más tenebroso que el mundo entero haya vivido.

Iroh disparó una poderosa llamarada púrpura seguida de un relámpago de Mako pero Korra maniobró su remolino de aire y esquivó los ataques. Mientras pasaban por la ciudad, la fuerza del aire y el calor del fuego rompían las ventanas de las casas y quemaban por completo los mercados. Los rayos se hacían presentes y era imposible no ver asombrado aquella escena.

Korra rápidamente se dirigió hacia el gran mar que separaba la ciudad de las otras naciones y la masa de agua comenzó a agitarse cuando el avatar se aproximaba más y más.

- No la dejan llegar al agua... ¡Ataquen! -gritó Mako para luego disparar muchas bolas de fuego al igual que Iroh pero Korra esquivó todas y estas se sumergieron en el agua. Asami desprendió varias rocas inmensas y las arrojó al avatar pero estas también fueron rebatidas. Más temprano que tarde la morena se deshizo de su remolino de aire y se lanzó en picada las aguas desapareciendo de inmediato.- NO! -gritó Mako exasperado. Entonces extendió su mano y una poderosa bola blanca de energía comenzó a formarse chispeando con fuerza, entonces la dejó recargar por varios segundos y luego salió disparada con una fuerza increíble. Al impactar las aguas se creó una explosión marina inimaginable que levantó una pared de agua inmensa. Pero incluso después de la explosión no había señales de Korra, no obstante... el agua parecía retirarse.-

- ¿Adónde está yendo Korra? -pregunta Asami confundida-

- Chicos, el agua se retira! -exclamó Iroh-

La morena se encontraba nadando a toda velocidad por debajo de las aguas de la ciudad hasta detenerse en altamar. Mientras iba avanzando arrastraba el agua consigo. Pronto los tres chicos quedan sin habla al ver que el gran mar a las afueras estaba completamente seco. Se podían ver literalmente a los peces saltando en la arena. Era una escena espantosa.

- ¿Adónde fue toda el agua? -se preguntó Asami horrorizada.-

Mientras tanto la morena se detuvo en un punto específico y poniendo sus pies en el fondo del mar movió sus manos circularmente y luego hacia arriba mientras el agua le obedecía y se formaba una enorme pared de agua de casi unos 20 metros de alto. Con sus ojos blancos y con el poder al máximo. Korra salió disparada en el camino de vuelta con la gran pared de agua a sus espaldas. Pronto, a lo lejos, pudo verse una ola de increíbles proporciones acercarse con rapidez a la ciudad.

- ¿Que... qué es eso? -titubeó Iroh-

- Es Korra y trae un tsunami consigo! -mientras tanto la morena no se detenía ni tampoco la majestuosa y terrible ola que a cada segundo amenazaba con cernirse sobre la ciudad. ¿Podrían los chicos detenerla?.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

**Estación de Policías...**

* * *

- Lo siento pero entre los nuevos maestros no hay nadie que sea un maestro espíritus -dijo Lin a Tenzin y Bolin quienes parecían preocupados-

- ¿Está segura? -insistió el ojos verdes- acaban de recuperar su memoria tal vez no ven las cosas con claridad

- Ya me he cerciorado de todo... los últimos maestros espíritus que quedaban están muertos, se ha borrado esa raza de la ciudad -ellos se sorprenden y se ven las caras-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -dice Bolin a Tenzin-

- Tenemos que seguir buscando, necesitamos a alguien que conozca la técnica de purificación espiritual

- ¿De qué? -exclamó ella extrañada-

- No hay tiempo Lin, debemos irnos! -con eso el maestro tierra y aire salen corriendo de la estación de policías-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Aquella pared de agua de 20 metros se acercaba peligrosamente a la ciudad y los tres maestros veían asombrados desde la orilla como la morena se venía con todo.

- ¿Cómo vamos a bloquear eso? -pregunta Iroh-

- No se preocupen chicos... yo me encargo! -afirmó Asami para luego acariciar su vientre y decir- vamos amor, no me falles ahora!

En ese momento Asami cerró sus ojos y buscó dentro de ella algo que la conectara con el bebé, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras el poder comenzaba a desplegarse de nuevo. Comenzó a levitar en una gran masa de aire mientras una poderosa aura verde rodeaba todo su cuerpo. El cielo comenzó a despedir rayos y el poder de Asami no tenía comparación.

- MUERTE A TODOS EN CIUDAD REPÚBLICA! -gritó Korra-Wan mientras de un tirón arrojaba el poderoso tsunami que ya había alcanzado el límite de la orilla, pero inmediatamente Asami extendió sus manos y un poderoso campo de fuerza detuvo las aguas en seco que chocaron con un poder indescriptible e hizo que la tierra temblara. Las aguas no podían pasar aquel campo invisible de Asami y Korra estaba sorprendida y muy enojada-

- Vamos, Iroh! -inmediatamente los chicos se propulsan hacia arriba y comienzan a disparar llamaradas a Korra pero esta toma una fracción de agua y la dispara hacia Iroh quien extendía su brazo para disparar fuego, entonces este quedó cubierto de agua y de un tirón lo mandó a volar hasta caer en el suelo un poco débil. Mako inmediatamente comenzó a generar una bola de energía blanca que se cargó con rapidez pero Korra se propulsó hacia él antes de que pudiera atacar y lo embistió a lo que ambos cayeron a tierra. Se separaron unos metros el uno del otro y la morena comenzó a patear la tierra y desprender miles de rocas que arrojó hacia Mako y el cejas arqueadas disparó cientos de llamaradas con mucha maestría mientras destrozaba las rocas y se generaba mucho polvo en el ambiente. Entonces Mako saltó hacia arriba y golpeó el piso con fuerza al caer a medida que el suelo comenzaba a romperse y una pared de fuego salió disparada hacia Korra quien se cubrió con un escudo de aire pero el impacto la hizo colisionar contra un edificio.

- Me las pagaras! -dijeron todos los avatares juntos al momento que Korra afianzaba sus pies en la tierra y desprendía la mitad de aquel edificio sin problema alguno y usando la tierra control arrojó aquellos 5 pisos de construcción al joven de una manera tan rápida que no pudo evitar ser impactado y destrozar otros edificios a su paso dejando a Mako inconsciente al instante. Korra sonrió inmediatamente, pero entonces algo tomó su brazo con fuerza, era una enredadera y de un tirón la morena fue empujada con fuerza hasta colisionar contra un edificio, romper las ventanas, arrasar con todo dentro y caer desde el otro lado del edificio hasta la azotea de otro más bajo. La morena miró incredulidad como una poderosa Asami descendía hacia ella entre rayos, remolinos de aire y muchos relámpagos.

- La batalla aún no termina, Wan! -dice Asami. Entonces ella levanta sus manos y las piedras comienzan a resquebrajarse solas. El edificio donde se hallaba la morena comenzó a venirse abajo y esta se propulsó con fuego hacia arriba quedando frente a frente a la Bella Sato. Ambas se miraron estudiosamente con detenimiento y rabia. Korra-Wan frunció el ceño y gritó-

- VEAMOS QUÉ TAN PODEROSA ERES!

En ese momento Korra disparó un poderoso ventarrón en forma de rayo y Asami hizo exactamente lo mismo colisionando y creándose un fuerte vórtice de aire que explotaba con fuerza en todas direcciones. Ninguna de las dos parecía superior. Estaban iguales. Pronto dejaron de atacar con aire.

Korra trajo hacia ella una gran cantidad de agua ya disparó con fuerza descomunal hacia Asami como segundo ataque pero la bella de ojos verdes disparó rayos eléctricos que centellearon desde el cielo con fuerza y crearon una linterna gigante que parpadeaba entre azul y blanco. Una gran masa de vapor comenzaba a elevarse al aire a medida que los rayos calentaban el agua de Korra. Pero una vez más no hubo ganadora. Entonces la morena enciende sus manos en flamas de fuego y dispara una inmensa cantidad de ella hacia Sato quien se recubre en un escudo de lianas y es impactada hasta caer en el suelo de pies. De pronto Korra ve con horror como de repente Iroh y Mako estaban a cada lado de ella mirándola con recelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos dispararon un relámpago cada uno hacia ella, pero Korra dejó de levitar y cayó al suelo esquivando los ataques que se entremezclaron e impactaron de vuelta a los chicos colisionando cada uno en un edificio diferente. Al caer al suelo con fuerza se crea una avalancha de tierra directamente hacia Asami, pero esta salta con maestría y comienza a dar volteretas en el aire mientras hace que poderoso rayos impacten a todos lados en dirección a Korra pero esta los esquiva con facilidad. Sin darse por vencida la bella Sato dispara una centella que cae del cielo con fuerza descomunal y al ver el ataque Korra crea un escudo de fuego que la protegió de la explosión. Pero al instante el escudo de Korra-Wan comienza a recibir más ataques cuando Iroh dispara un relámpago hacia la morena debilitando el escudo. La ojos blancos trataba de fortalecer sus llamas pero estaban recibiendo demasiada presión. Mako se puso de pie y extendiendo sus manos al aire disparó una descomunal marea de fuego azul que explotó con súper fuerza en el escudo de Korra y creó ondas expansivas que rompieron los vidrios de los edificios cercanos y enviaron a la morena a volar hasta caer en una de las autopistas principales de la ciudad y destrozar el concreto a medida que se arrastraba. Asami aún sobreabrumada con tanto poder se presentó allí mismo junto con Iroh y Mako a los lados de ella. Parecía que estaban ganando y querían dar el golpe final. Pero de pronto, Korra empezó a gritar horriblemente una vez más, los chicos se alarmaron.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Bolin y Tenzin corrían a toda velocidad por las calles de ciudad república. Podían ver como los destrozos comenzaban a verse amontonados por las avenidas. La gente estaban siendo reunidas por Lin en refugios subterráneos para la protección pero afuera todo era muerte y destrucción...

- Necesitamos ir más rápido si queremos encontrar algún maestro que nos ayude... -decía Tenzin sin dejar de correr. Pero de pronto Bolin ve algo grande y blanco cuando pasan frente a uno de los callejones oscuros de la ciudad, entonces se detiene en seco- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paras? -reclama Tenzin-

- Creí ver algo! -con eso el maestro tierra se devuelve hacia el callejón y entonces queda frío por lo que ve. Un perro oso polar abandonado en la oscuridad de aquel callejón. Su blanquecino cabello estaba manchado de lodo y polvo, la mirada del pobre animal reflejaba tristeza y soledad. Bolin no podía creer que Korra hubiese abandonado a su fiel mascota-

- ¿Naga? -el animal levantó la mirada y de inmediato reconoció aquel rostro. Un simpático chico robusto de ojos verdes y sonrisa amigable. Naga inmediatamente se levantó y se le abalanzó encima tumbando al chico y lamiendo su rostro con alegría- jajajajajajaja Naga amiga calma -sonreía el chico-

- Es increíble que Korra dejara a su mascota tirada en las calles de la ciudad -dijo horrorizado el maestro aire-

- No importa Naga ahora que te encontramos estarás a salvo y te daremos un rico baño pero primero... ¿Nos llevas al templo del aire muy rápido? -Naga mordió suavemente la camisa de Bolin y lanzándoselo al lomo se preparó para el viaje. Tenzin saltó a su lomo también y rápidamente la hermosa perro oso polar salió muy deprisa con sus grandes patas hacia la isla del aire-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- AAAAHHHHHH NOOOOO... DUEEEELEEEEE -gritaba Korra-Wan mientras se contorsionaba en el suelo a los pies de los tres chicos que observaban aquello horrorizados. Sus ojos aún brillaban de blanco y el poder aún era imponente. ¿Por qué parecía sufrir?. El suelo comenzó a agrietarse y a formarse un gran cráter a medida que Korra se hundía en más gritos y lamentos-

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -pregunta Mako preocupado-

- Es lo mismo que dije sobre mi poder... es demasiado para que una sola persona lo controle... si dejamos que esta corrosión siga su curso no habrá que preocuparnos porque Korra esté en estado avatar indefinidamente... para entonces no habrá ninguna Korra... -Mako se horroriza y comienza a caminar hacia la morena quien gritaba a raudales-

- ¿Qué haces viejo, es peligroso? -advierte Iroh-

- No voy a dejar que mi único amor se muera así como así -responde para luego acercarse tercamente hacia ella, se arrodilló y sostuvo su nuca con su mano mientras la miraba con ojos sinceros y, a punto de llorar, le dijo a la chica que aún se encontraba sumisa en el trance indefinido- Korra... sé que estás ahí, por favor contéstame, dime algo... desde aquí afuera no podemos hacer mucho, tienes que librar esa pelea interna que hay dentro de ti y tienes que ganarla... ¡No puedes darte por vencida! Tú espíritu es fuerte, lo sé... puedes vencer a Wan, puedes oponerte a la corrosión de Raava si quisieras... por favor no tires la toalla

- Mako, Sal de allí ahora! -ordena Asami y el chico voltea su mirada para ver su expresión de piedra. Hablaba en serio. Pero de pronto algo detuvo al chico-

- Ma...Ma...Mako... -dijo una voz débil que salió del cuerpo de la morena. Aún tenía los ojos blancos, aún estaba en estado avatar, aún hablaban todos los avatares... pero el espíritu de Korra se estaba manifestando-

- ¿Korra? ¡Korra dime algo! -gritó el chico con desespero-

- No.. sé.. cuánto tiempo más... pueda resistir... ¡Ayúdame! -Mako abrió sus ojos en toda su cuenca sorprendido y con los labios temblorosos extendió su mano para acomodar un poco del cabello de la débil morena, pero de pronto esta le toma la muñeca con fiereza y salvajismo, Mako ve a los ojos al avatar y esa horrible expresión sadomasoquista estaba allí otra vez- ¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA! -gritó a lo que siguió una increíble explosión que retumbó justo frente a Mako enviándolo a volar muchos metros sin rumbo fijo-

- MAAAAAAKOOO! -gritó Asami horrorizada al verlo pasar volando sobre sus cabezas. Pero Iroh inmediatamente se propulsó con sus llamas y trató de volar hacia él pero Mako parecía un misil. Estaba aturdido, no tenía control. Mientras lo perseguía, Iroh se dio cuenta de que Mako se dirigía directamente hacia la cúspide de un edificio que tenía una gran antena filosa. Si Mako caía allí moriría seguramente, así que el príncipe de la nación del fuego disparó llamas con más fuerzas e incrementó su velocidad-

- Vamos Iroh vamos! -una vez más disparó flamas con más potencia acercándose aún más rápido a Mako quien caía sin control contra aquel edificio. El general extendió su mano lo más que pudo mientras cada vez más cerca del final de Mako trataba de tomarlo por alguna extremidad. Cerró sus ojos y lo intentó una última vez.

Milagrosamente Iroh logró atrapar a Mako justo al filo de la punta de aquella antena, pero Iroh se tropezó con ella y ambos pierden el control cayendo varios metros abajo al suelo donde se arrastraron un poco. Iroh se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia su amigo que tosía débil. Tenía quemaduras leves en su piel debido a la explosión y su ropa estaba rasgada, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos.

- Mako.. ¿Mako estás bien?

- Iroh... amigo... -dijo débil- gracias -entonces comenzó a toser-

- Estás demasiado débil, tengo que llevarte a un hospital

- No, debes ayudar a Asami... ella está sola con Korra, ayúdala!

- NO PUEDO DEJARTE MORIR!

- Asami tiene a tu hijo! -Iroh se paralizó- yo no importo... ellos son tu familia, no puedes dejarla sola

- Prométeme que estarás bien -insistió el ojos dorados al cejas arqueadas-

- Lo intentaré!

Con eso Iroh se propulsó de nuevo por los aires rumbo a encontrarse con las autoras de aquellos poderes indescriptibles que estaban a punto de ser soltados...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto. Las calles estaban desoladas, solo los soplidos de aire chirriantes sobre el metal creaban el único sonido que se podía escuchar. Asami posaba sus ojos verdes profundo sobre los blancos de la poderosa avatar. Se miraban y se expiaban el alma. Korra no tenía sentimientos, pero tenía mucho poder.

Sin previo aviso ambas salieron disparadas una a la otra como si hubiesen sido lanzadas por una metralleta. Entonces extendieron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos al chocar al momento que una gran rebatida de suelo se provocó en medio de aquella autopista. Sus auras comenzaron a elevarse, el ambiente a tornarse pesado. El poder de Korra hizo que fuertes huracanes comenzaran a formarse y a dar vueltas descontroladamente y a causa de Asami el cielo se nubló y comenzó a tronar. Las chicas comenzaron a forcejear mientras el suelo se resquebrajaba como si estuviese hecho de vidrio. Demasiado poder se había juntado.

Korra tomó el control y agarrando las muñecas de Asami con fuerza la arrojó a volar por los aires, pero esta hizo una acrobacia recuperando el control y disparando un fuerte relámpago hacia la morena que la impactó y la hizo irse empujada hacia atrás hasta caer a las orillas del lago. La morena se levanta de inmediato y salta muy alto mientras dispara un increíblemente poderoso chorro de agua a presión que impacta a Asami y la hace colisionar contra un edificio. Korra no pierde tiempo y cayendo a tierra luego de un salto golpeó el suelo y una grieta corrió hacia aquel edificio e hizo que se viniera abajo cayéndole encima a la bella y embarazada Sato. En ese momento Korra-Wan voltea y ve venir en una marea de fuego al molesto Iroh propulsándose hacia ella pero Korra inmediatamente hace que una masa de agua se levante, golpee y atrape al ojos dorados encerrándolo en un gran cubo de hielo que cayó al suelo. Korra había ganado, ya no tenía oponentes y su poder espiritual estaba al máximo. Con todas sus voces de avatares pasados, la chica exclama-

- ES HORA DE LLEVAR A CABO LA RECREACIÓN! -inmediatamente la morena alzó sus brazos y un poder indescriptible comenzó a ejercerse. La tierra comenzó a rugir y agrietarse. Los edificios tambalearon como legos, las mareas se mecían como hojas. Una enorme grieta comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad en forma circular bordeando casi toda la ciudad. Era espantoso. La morena alzó sus brazos más alto y la grieta se encontró en su punto de inicio. La tierra gruñó otra vez y... comenzó a levantarse. LA ENTERA CIUDAD ESTABA SIENDO ARRANCADA.

* * *

**Templo del aire...**

* * *

Tenzin y Bolin bajan de Naga con apuro y se meten al templo del aire. Ambos se veían muy cansados pero aun así apurados. Pema y los niños ven a ambos seres llegar a casa pero sus miradas no reflejaban alegría, más bien desesperación.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor? -preguntó Pema-

- Si papi.. ¿Qué ocurre? -prosiguió Ikki-

- ¿Dónde está Oogi? Debemos hacer un largo viaje -responde el maestro aire-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Pema extrañada- Tal parece que en la tribu Agua del norte existen algunos maestros espíritus que fueron secuestrados por las sectas, ahora que están libres tienen la disposición de ayudarnos a acabar con el espíritu de Wan dentro de Korra

- ¿Cómo van a hacer eso? -inquirió Meelo-

- No hay tiempo para explicar chiquitín -contestó Bolin para luego sentarse sobre una mesa y completar- peeeero resulta que un maestro espíritu tiene la habilidad de sacar otros espíritus que invadan cuerpos extraños así como Unalaq le sacó a Raava a Korra, queremos usar esa técnica en el avatar para sacarle a Wan y Raava y poder purificarlos usando la otra técnica que Unalaq también conocía... ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué Unalaq no está cuando se le necesita? -Lloriqueó-

- Pero amor -le tomó el rostro Pema a su esposo- no te dará tiempo de viajar tanto, si Korra está en estado avatar indefinido nos destruirá a todos antes de que vuelvas

- Lo sé, pero no tengo alternativa, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados... al menos lo tengo que intentar! -en ese momento una dulce voz salió desde dentro de la parte oscura de la casa, entonces la luz comenzó a dibujar la silueta de una niña con un traje amarillo y naranja típico de los maestros aire. Su cabello era corto y su tez blanca. Se trataba de Jinora.-

- Eso no será necesario... Yo detendré a Wan! -Tenzin, Bolin, Pema y todos los demás suspiraron de terror mientras todas las miradas se enfocaban en la niña que parecía decidida-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba la niña maestro aire. Lo que acababa de decir había tomado por sorpresa a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo era que iba ella a poder detener a Wan? ¡Asami y Mako, los guerreros más poderosos del mundo estaban luchando con Korra y apenas podían seguirle el paso! ¿Cómo aquella niña planeaba ganar?

- ¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Tenzin con algo de recelo e indisposición, su expresión facial lo decía todo, no iba a dejar a su niña enfrentarse a tanto peligro-

- Confía en mi padre -insistió ella firme- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Uyuyuyyyy ¿Qué irá a pasar!?**

**¡Vamos por el próximo capítulo!**


	20. Espiritualidad Al Máximo

**Y aquí está, luego de horas y de días escribiendo sin parar para actualizar diario para ustedes :D *Lo cual hice gustoso***

**Luego de que los chicos descubrieran que todavía habían nuevos maestros, luego de que se dieran cuenta que fueron secuestrados, luego de que Korra asesinara a tres sujetos y perdiera el contro, luego de que Wan apareciera en la escena y de que Asami tuviera poderes y que supiera que está embarazada**

**LUEGO DE TODO ESO**

**El capítulo final ha llegado...**

**¿Podrán los chicos vencer a Wan y liberar a Korra?**

**¿Qué tiene en mente Jinora?**

**¿Habrá un final feliz?**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Espiritualidad al máximo!**

* * *

Era un día oscuro para Ciudad República, un día oscuro para el mundo entero. Wan en espíritu, se encontraba sumergido en el estado avatar indefinido mientras controlaba el cuerpo físico del avatar Korra. Había muchos destrozos, muchos habían caído por los resultados de los macabros planes de Wan y por más que trataran, parecía no haber una salida para tanta oscuridad.

- Lleven a todos bajo tierra ¡Rápido! -ordenó Lin a algunos maestros metal mientras seguían en sus labores de salvamento, pero de pronto un gran temblor arreció en toda la ciudad tumbando al piso a Beifong y a los demás que se encontraran de pie- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Un temblor, jefa! -respondió uno de los maestros metal cuando la sacudida ceso. Pero entonces todos comenzaron a marearse al sentir como la tierra parecía moverse hacia arriba. Lin abre sus ojos en toda su cuenca y un tenebroso escalofrío recorre su espinazo al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba- Jefa Beifong... Jefa Beifong -la llamaba sin éxito- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! -bufó la maestra metal inundada por la sorpresa y el terror de la escena que estaba contemplando-

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ESTA CIUDAD SERÁ LA PRIMERA EN SER DESTRUIDA! -gritaron todas las voces de los avatares corrompidos pasados a medida que la morena alzaba sus brazos y buena parte de la ciudad se elevaba gracias al control de la tierra. El caos comenzó a sentirse por toda la ciudad, la gente no podía creer lo que veía. Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse a muchos metros de altura, era terrible. De pronto los pasajes subterráneos quedaron al descubierto cuando Korra-Wan levantó la ciudad entera, todos los que estaban allí escondidos, que eran una gran multitud se veían como hormigas diminutas a los ojos del avatar. Era una escena aterradora.

- AYÚDENME! -ordenó Lin mientras afianzaba sus pies sobre la tierra y moviendo sus manos hacia arriba en forma circular como un ventilador comenzó a arrojar muchas rocas seguidas para lograr darle al avatar que flotaba metros arriba y la Ciudad la seguía de cerca. Inmediatamente otros maestros tierra-metal hicieron lo mismo y una lluvia de meteoritos hacia arriba comenzó a arreciar contra la morena. Mientras tanto la ojos blancos bajó su mirada e inmediatamente vio venir el ataque, sin embargo su poder era tan inmenso que las piedras se rompían solas con el simple hecho de acercarse a ella, cayeron como arena fina hacia abajo otra vez. Lin no lo podía creer. ¿Con qué clase de monstruo se estaban enfrentando?

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Allí estaba la niña maestro aire Jinora. Acababa de decir que ella podría detener a Wan y eso tomó por sorpresa a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo era que iba ella a poder detener a Wan? ¡Asami y Mako, los guerreros más poderosos del mundo estaban luchando con Korra y apenas podían seguirle el paso! ¿Cómo aquella niña planeaba ganar?

- ¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Tenzin con algo de recelo e indisposición, su expresión facial lo decía todo, no iba a dejar a su niña enfrentarse a tanto peligro-

- Confía en mi padre -insistió ella firme- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -replicó Tenzin- De ninguna manera voy a dejar que vayas a enfrentarte con ese monstruo... además de eso dime ¿Qué podrías hacer contra esa bestia? Sólo eres una niña

- ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! -le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Le dolía que su padre no la apoyara, en esto-

- SI LO ERES, Y NO DEJARÉ QUE VAYAS, ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA! -sentenció el maestro aire-

- Tenzin -regaña Bolin en voz calmada- no deberías dejar al menos que Jinora se explique -El maestro aire se cruzó de brazos y Pema se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija mayor-

- Dinos lo que tienes en mente, cariño!

- Sé que ustedes están buscando un maestro espíritu para que haga las técnicas que Unalaq y Korra controlaban pero... -dijo Jinora- esas técnicas no son exclusivas de los maestros agua o espíritus. Los maestros aire también podemos hacerlas

- ¿De qué hablas? -refunfuñó Tenzin- Yo no puedo hacerlas!

- Yo si puedo -acotó- siento decirlo papá, pero tengo más avance espiritual que tú, puedo proyectar mi cuerpo si lo deseo, y además creo que estás olvidando que gracias a eso Korra pudo ganarle a Vaatu-Unalaq

- Jinora tiene un punto -dijo Pema-

- Jinora 1 Tenzin 0 - Se burló el ojos verdes-

- Es que es muy peligroso hija, no lo entiendes -rogó Tenzin-

- Cuando ayudé a Korra sabía que también era peligroso, pero todo salió bien, como también lo hará ahora.

- Ni siquiera te vas a poder acercar a Korra, ella está en estado avatar indefinido y nada puede detenerla. ¿Cómo le sacarás a Wan si no puedes ni hacerle frente?

- Papá -respiró profundo la niña- la clave no está en sacar a Wan del cuerpo de Korra, la clave está en sacar a Raava. -Todos se sorprenden-

- ¿Qué dices?

- La fuente de la corrosión está en el espíritu de Raava no en el de Wan, además de ella proviene la fuente del estado avatar. Si le sacamos a Korra el espíritu de Raava ella también saldrá del estado avatar indefinido. Haré la técnica de purificación y curaré el mal ocasionado en ella, la devolveremos nuevamente al cuerpo de Korra y todo se habrá solucionado de la mejor manera -al terminar de hablar la sabia niña con una sonrisa todo mundo queda en blanco sin tener nada que objetar. Incluso Tenzin tenía la mandíbula en el suelo. Bolin se le acercó al hijo de Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le decía-

- Tu hija te acaba de dar una paliza olímpica de sabiduría. Yo voto porque vaya.

- Yo también voto porque vaya -responde Pema de inmediato sorprendiendo a Tenzin, luego de eso los otros dos niños levantaron sus manos y dijeron al unísono-

- Nosotros también votamos.

- ¿Papá? -preguntó Jinora con los ojos fijos en su padre. El quedó callado por unos segundos, todos pudieron notar el miedo en la cara del maestro aire, pero había que tomar una decisión-

- Si te pasa algo no podré perdonármelo nunca... ¿sabes? cuando tu espíritu se quedó encerrado en el mundo espiritual me desesperé y pensé que te había perdido, no quiero volver a sentir eso otra vez... -Jinora baja la cabeza derrotada sabiendo que nunca la dejaría ir, pero entonces él puso la mano sobre el hombro de la niña y mirándola con una sonrisa, le dijo- Pero confío completamente en ti. Los labios de la niña se abrieron de inmediato en una gran sonrisa a lo que la niña brincó encima de su padre en un gran abrazo-

- Gracias papá

- Muy lindo todo pero... ¿Nos vamos? -apuró Bolin-

- Tienes razón, hay que irnos! -inmediatamente los tres maestros salen de la casa mientras Pema y los otros chicos se despedían ondeando sus manos y diciendo-

- SUERTE!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Allí estaba el poderoso avatar Wan ejerciendo un poder sublime como huésped en el cuerpo de la morena de ojos blancos. Sus brazos poderosos seguían extendiéndose hacia arriba mientras la ciudad entera seguía flotando varios metros del suelo. Grandes cantidades de aire iban y venían, las mareas estaban descontroladas, era demasiado poder.

- Es momento de que Ciudad República deje de ser... Y LA CIUDAD DE WAN EMERJA DE SUS CENIZAS! -gritó para luego girar sus brazos, en ese momento la entera ciudad que flotaba en el aire comenzó a moverse lentamente ¡Se estaba volteando!... Wan quería dejarla boca abajo para luego llevarla a su sitio de origen y enterrar a todos vivos para que murieran sin más. Pero entonces el poder de Korra dejó de funcionar- ¿Qué? -se preguntó extrañada. Pronto lo supo.

El cielo se llenó de rayos, los nubarrones se hacían cada vez más oscuros. Aunque estaba muy entrada la noche, la oscuridad no provenía del manto negro. Un gran poder espiritual se estaba desatando nuevamente.

La morena de ojos blancos miró como una increíble y poderosa Asami flotaba en al aire manipulando vientos hasta llegar justo al frente de la morena. Su cabello se mecía con fuerza gracias al viento. Los rayos acompañaban a la bella Sato a donde quiera que iba. Una vez más, los poderes parecían equitativos, aunque no lo eran.

- Tú no vas a destruir la ciudad en que nací! -inmediatamente la ojos verdes extiende su mano y comienza a ejercer control sobre la tierra deteniendo a fuerza la voltereta que Korra-Wan estaba dándole a la ciudad. Sin pensarlo dos veces Asami la volvió a suspender derecha en el aire. La morena la miró con recelo y ambas se pusieron a forcejear por el control de la ciudad que comenzó a temblar. Korra quería voltearla, Asami la mantenía derecha y los habitantes de la ciudad tan solo veían a dos gigantes pelear tan magníficamente que quedaban sin aire.

- El poder gaía no es nada -gritaron las voces de los avatares- NO ERES RIVAL PARA MI!

- Al contrario Wan, SOY TU FIN! -de pronto muchísimas enredaderas comenzaron a emergerse de la tierra con suma velocidad y extenderse muchos metros al aire amarrándose al cuerpo de la morena en un segundo. De un jalón la sacaron de escena trayéndola al suelo de nuevo al suelo al cual se golpeó con tanta fuerza que creó una explosión de humo al ambiente y agrietó el suelo con al caer. La morena apenas podía moverse. Las enredaderas tomaban su cuerpo con fuerza y la aprisionaban contra el suelo cada vez más. Korra no controlaba ese tipo de poder y apenas podía mirar a Asami flotar con los brazos extendidos al aire en el firmamento- ¿Crees que tienes poder? -exclama Asami con su voz amplificada- ¡CONTEMPLA UN POCO DE MI PODER!

Inmediatamente Sato alza la mirada al cielo que se pinta de escarlata en un segundo. Ya no había negra oscuridad, el cielo parecía sangre. De pronto las compuertas parecieron abrirse y unas inmensas piedras cubiertas de fuego comenzaron a caer por toda la ciudad. Korra miró aterrada como aquellos meteoritos se dirigían explotaban con fiereza justo a su lado. Eran cientos de ellos y cada uno creaba una explosión retumbante. Asami estaba controlando las fuerzas de la naturaleza de maneras insospechadas. La lluvia de meteoritos estaba creando caos en la mente, casi abandonada de la morena, pero aun así, no causaba daño a la ciudad ni a sus amigos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako yacía en el suelo con su mirada desvariante. El cielo se había puesto rojo de repente y llovían meteoritos en dirección a Korra. Asami estaba sola peleando con el gran ser y aún así parecía estarlo derrotando. Sin embargo tenía que ayudar. Presionó su costilla con fuerza mientras emitía un alarido de dolor y entonces se puso de pie. Caminó al principio trastabillante para luego encontrar un buen ritmo de pasos. Su mirada estaba fija en Asami. Tal vez el maestro fuego estaba perdiendo la razón, pero quería detenerla... no quería perder a Korra.

Disparó flamas blancas al aire y se propulsó hacia donde ambos seres se hallaban luchando. Mientras más se acercaba, más detallaba la escena.

Los meteoritos seguían explotando con fuerza cerca de la morena y con cada explosión mareadas de fuego y ondas expansivas golpeaban a la morena que gritaba sin control con un dolor indescriptible. Aún con su estado avatar activo era imposible rebatir tanto poder... o ... ¿Su estado avatar estaba debilitándola?

Mako sobrevoló hasta quedar frente a frente con Asami y mirándola con ese semblante serio que solo él podía conseguir, le ordenó.

- ¡Detente! -la ojos verdes obedeció y dejó de hacer que llovieran piedras ardientes-

Korra estaba tirada en el suelo presionada por aquellas enredaderas vacilantes y quemadas luego de esas explosiones. La respiración de la ojos blancos era suspicaz, contínua y profunda. Su piel estaba ligeramente quemada al igual que parte de su ropa. Comenzó a molestarse de nuevo y con un gran grito de furia generó su poder otra vez.

El suelo comenzó a romperse y las enredaderas cedieron ante el poder del avatar que se puso de pie inmediatamente y disparó una poderosa ráfaga de aire que impactó a Asami en el estómago y la envió al suelo de la ciudad que aún levitaba en los aires.

- ASAMI! -gritó Mako al ver aquello, pero cuando voltea su vista al frente un escalofrío recorre todo su ser al ver allí, centímetros a él, cara a cara a la temeraria morena que lo veía con una sonrisa malsana y ojos blancos llenos de odio. Mako tragó saliva-

- TÚ VIENES CONMIGO!

Con eso Korra-Wan embistió al maestro fuego y ambos cayeron como misiles justo al frente de la costa de la ciudad y a los pies de la estatua del avatar Aang... todo parecía que iba a terminar como aquel sueño.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Con tantas explosiones y tanto calor del fuego de los meteoritos, el cubo de hielo que tenía encerrado a Iroh se derritió y este pudo incorporarse, mojado y temblando de frío, pero estaba vivo. No tardó mucho en ver cómo Asami estaba tirada en el suelo pegando gritos horrorizada. Iroh corrió hacia ella y vió sangre correr en el suelo, pero ella se veía bien, no lo entendía.

- ¿Asami... Estás bien?

- IROH! -lloró Asami a gritos- ¡NO PUEDO SENTIR A MI BEBÉ! ¡KORRA LASTIMÓ A NUESTRO BEBÉ! -Inmediatamente y sin aire en sus pulmones el maestro fuego fija su vista más abajo y descubre que la sangre que chorreaba a mares en el suelo estaba saliendo de entre sus piernas, de su matriz. Él chico abrió la boca con horror y se agachó presionando fuerte dónde el sangrado se originaba-

- Aguanta amor por favor... ¡No me hagas esto!

- AAAAHHH DUELE!

- ¿No puedes curarte? ¡Tienes dones curativos! -insistió el príncipe-

- NO SIENTO AL BEBÉ... NO TENGO PODERES!

- Inténtalo... no lo dejes ir yo... -titubeó- ¡Yo amo a nuestro bebé! -se le partió la voz y Asami se le queda mirando fijamente. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del chico quien se sentía culpable por involuntariamente llegar a odiar a ese bebé porque pensaba que le traería el fin al mundo. Pero ahora que veía todo con claridad y, estando a punto de perderlo. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía miedo de ser padre, de que lo único que quería hacer era criar a su hijo junto con Asami que sería su esposa y, formar una familia. Todo aquello parecía tan lejano- Yo tenía miedo antes -prosigue el príncipe- pero ya no más... quiero este bebé con todo mi ser y no dejaré que lo pierdas... ¡TRATA! -replicó mientras le presionaba la herida. Asami gruñó de dolor y cerró los ojos para intentar buscar algo dentro de sí que la conectara a su bebé de nuevo pero... ¿Qué podría ser eso?.

De pronto una luz se encendió en ella y pudo sentir al bebé nuevamente, estaba débil y su poder había disminuido grandemente, pero aún no estaba muerto. Asami respiró profundamente y señaló a su herida mientras que una luz verde comenzaba a salir de sus manos y curarla. La herida se cerró por completo y el sangrado cesó, al igual que el dolor.

Asami se desplomó al suelo cansada y Iroh le atajó la cabeza y la sostuvo entre sus piernas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa de emoción.

- El bebé vivirá! -suspiró Asami débil. Iroh asiente con sus ojos llorosos a raudales y le responde-

- Lo sé... lo sé

- ¿Sabes cómo logré conectarme al bebé de nuevo? ¡Tú! -el maestro fuego se sorprende- Mi bebé estaba a punto de salir de mi pero tú lo empujaste dentro otra vez, fuiste lo único que impidió que lo perdiera, el bebé sintió esa conexión y yo la usé para recuperar el poder... ¡Te amo Iroh! -él se reclina y la besa tiernamente. No importaba si Iroh tuviera el rostro mojado de lágrimas o si Asami estuviera algo arenosa luego de aquella batalla. Ambos estaban felices de estar juntos- Ya no puedo seguir peleando -dijo Asami- el bebé está muy débil... Todo depende de Mako... -al escuchar aquello el príncipe de la nación del fuego voltea a ver hacia varios kilómetros al norte, en la isla del avatar. La ciudad república había vuelto a caer en al suelo tomando su lugar.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Mako estaba apostado en el suelo a los pies de la morena de ojos blancos que lo veía fijamente. El cejas arqueadas estaba asustado y la gran estatua de Aang estaba encima de ellos. Un ventarrón muy fuerte comenzó a soplar haciéndole imposible al chico respirar. Los pies de la estatua comenzaron a agrietarse y a subir con fuerza por el concreto. Mako estaba muerto de miedo. Comenzó a preguntarse si este era el suelo que Korra había soñado, uno de tantos... dónde él moría.

- ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS! -gritó el odioso ser-

- Korra... sé que estás allí -tragó saliva el chico, sabiendo que moriría esa noche- no importa lo que haya pasado con tu espíritu ni quien haya tomado tu cuerpo... quiero que sepas que... ¡TE AMO! y siempre lo haré!

Sin reaccionar ante eso, típico de un ser sin sentimientos, la morena levantó sus brazos y una gran marea proveniente del mar detrás de ellos se levantó mientras filosas púas comenzaban a formarse rumbo al chico de las cejas arqueadas. Él ya se había cansado de pelear. Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, él no iba a ganar esa batalla, 10.000 años de poder era demasiado para hacerle frente. Su poder espiritual estaba al máximo, Ciudad República estaba hecha añicos, Asami yacía muy convaleciente en el suelo y Iroh debía cuidarla... ¿No era obvio el final de Mako?. El chico cerró sus ojos y... esperó...

Los segundos pasaron y Mako aún no sentía nada, ni dolor ni que estaba muriendo. Abrió los ojos por un segundo y contempló a la morena de ojos blancos mirarlo fijamente. No estaba ejerciendo ningún control aparte de los fuertes vientos que corrían a su alrededor. Parecía hipnotizada. Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un segundo, Mako supo que no era Wan que la veía... era Korra...

- ¿Korra? -exclamó en medio de un suspiro de incredulidad el ojos dorados-

- Mako... -susurró la morena de ojos blancos- ¡Yo también te amo! -Mako abre sus ojos como platos. Se quedó sin aire-

Las palabras de Korra revelaban una cosa. Que sus sentimientos habían sido restituidos. Finalmente ya no era alguien sin humanidad, volvía a amar, a apreciar... a encariñarse. Mako lloró una lágrima de felicidad y otra de tristeza en el momento que la morena le confesó su amor.

De felicidad porque luego de tanto luchar y aunque las cosas no podían estar peor, corrosión por todos lados y un poder incontrolable, aun así el amor había sido más fuerte y pese a todo pronóstico habían logrado reencontrarse otra vez. Eso lo hizo feliz.

Y de tristeza porque Mako sabía que el hecho de que Korra hubiera recuperado sus sentimientos no significaba que todo se había resuelto. Aún estaba dentro del estado avatar indefinido. Aún la corrosión recorría sus venas. Aún Wan estaba dentro de su cuerpo y él si no tenía sentimientos... Estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... Lo hizo sentirse triste.

Como era de esperarse la cara psicópata en la morena apareció de nuevo al momento que Wan tomaba el control del cuerpo de Korra una vez más. Así que generando una pared de agua nuevamente se disponía a acabar con la vida del joven de cejas arqueadas... pero de pronto...

- AAAAHHHHH! -grita Korra de repente y Mako mira extasiado. No sabía que pasaba.

La morena se había quedado paralizada mientras sus gritos retumbaban con fuerza. Parecía que le estaban abriendo su pecho. Sus ojos comenzaron a titilar de blanco y azul otra vez. ¿Estaba volviendo a la normalidad? ¿Había logrado el espíritu de Korra salir victorioso?

Mako contestó todas sus preguntas cuando vio a una niña a espaldas de la morena. Jinora. Tenía la mano metida dentro de la espalda de la ojos blancos como si buscara algo. Él chico de ojos dorados se extraña con rapidez.

_"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"_ -pensó.

De repente Jinora tiró desde dentro hacia afuera y un espíritu blanco gigante y plano salió del cuerpo de Korra y esta se desploma en el suelo. ¡ERA RAAVA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos los residentes de Ciudad República miraron extasiados y con las mandíbulas en el suelo como un espíritu gigante había salido del cuerpo de la morena. Aunque era blanco, había una gran mancha en el frente del espíritu, una mancha oscura que se extendía a los demás lados de este como venas negras que palpitaban. La corrosión.

Jinora extendió sus brazos y tomó el control del espíritu mientras con mirada decidida argumentó...

- Es momento de limpiarte de tu corrosión!

Inmediatamente la niña elevó sus brazos de forma circular, como si bailara mientras que una luz amarilla comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del espíritu. ¡La técnica de purificación estaba funcionando!

- ¿Están bien? -preguntó Tenzin con una sonrisa a Asami y Iroh quienes se encontraban en el suelo mirando todo aquello. El maestro aire tenía una sonrisa sincera y los brazos extendidos hacia ellos. Iroh se contagió de esa sonrisa también-

- Mejor que bien... ahora sé que lo estamos -mira a su novia-

- Todo acaba aquí -dice Tenzin teniendo al maestro tierra ojos verdes a su lado-

- Parece que nuevamente todo volverá a la normalidad -sonríe-

Mientras tanto, como si de una danza muy bella se tratara. Jinora seguía limpiando el espíritu de Raava mientras que las manchas negras iban desapareciendo. El espíritu avatar estaba purificándose otra vez. 10.000 años de poder eran ahora puros e incontaminados.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Mako tenía frente a él a la morena Korra tirada de rodillas con la cabeza gacha. Parecía respirar con dificultad. Había salido del estado avatar desde el momento que Raava salió de su cuerpo y la ojos azules finalmente había recuperado su humanidad ¿Qué podría salir mal?

- ¿Korra? -la llamó el ojos dorados y esta levanta sus puros ojos azules. Mako suspira aliviado sabiendo que era ella, nadie más. Pero de pronto, la morena sorprende al chico de cejas arqueadas diciéndole algo que el jamás pensé escuchar-

- Mako... ¡Asesíname! -el chico se sorprende y su cabeza se llena de confusión- ¡Asesíname mientras todavía hay tiempo!

- Korra... ¿Qué dices? -exclamó con horror-

- ¡Asesíname! -repitió con insistencia y lágrimas en los ojos. Esta era la verdadera Korra hablando... ¿Por qué imploraba por un final tan trágico?

- ¿Por qué me pides eso? Ya todo se arregló, te sacaron a Raava, la están purificando y luego te la devolverán... todo por fin se arregló...

- No -tosió la morena- ¡Wan sigue dentro de mí! -Mako abre sus ojos en toda su cuenta incrédulo-

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando cedí a su petición de dejarlo entrar... Wan se desprendió del entero linaje de avatares y se liberó del control maternal del espíritu de Raava. Cuando me la quitaron, los demás avatares se fueron con ella, pero como Wan se separó de ella y tomó mi cuerpo, se quedó dentro de mi... estoy luchando contra su espíritu ahora mismo para lograr decirte estas palabras... ¡MÁTAME... MÁTAME AHORA! ¡Antes que se manifieste otra vez!

- No no no no no no Korra puedes sobreponerte -le suplicó el ojos dorados tomando su rostro con cariño, pero con fuerza- lucha contra él... enjáulalo como él hizo contigo... sé que puedes

- Wan es mucho más poderoso que yo... No resistiré otro minuto más.. -La morena pudo observar el semblante de destrozo en el maestro fuego. Sus ojos parecieron apagarse, su corazón pareció dejar de latir. Sabía que no quería perderla pero no todo era tan perfecto como parecía. Sin embargo, resignada a morir, Korra se acercó a su novio y acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad acercó sus morenos labios hacia los de él y lo besó tiernamente. Una lágrima recorrió sus mejillas al tiempo que Mako la besaba con insistencia y hambre. Sus manos tomaron su cintura y las de ella hicieron lo mismo. Estaban unidos por ese beso. El corazón del chico volvió a latir y volvió a sentirse feliz, como Bolin, todo el horrible alrededor de ellos se convirtieron en jardines hermosos, praderas, ríos paradisiacos. No importa cuán feo estaba el ambiente, si era junto a ella... todo parecía hermoso.

El beso cesó y la morena abrazó con fuerza a su novio, él dejó salir un suspiro de resignación. Sería el peor novio de todos por no obedecerla, pero él no la iba a matar.

Mientras tanto la morena yacía tranquila abrazada a él. Pero de pronto su entrecejo se arrugó y una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro nuevamente. Sus puros ojos azules se llenaron de sadomasoquismo otra vez. Ya Korra no estaba en control de su cuerpo. Sin saberlo, la morena levantó un poco su rostro para susurrarle al oído a Mako...

- Si yo me voy, ella se irá conmigo! -Mako se alarmó al instante, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Korra dejó soltar un alarido de dolor. Mako se despegó de la morena de un salto y descubrió como Korra tenía su propia mano metida en su estómago, la sangre comenzó a desparramarse al suelo mientras que, temblando de dolor y con ojos masoquistas, la morena miraba al horrorizado maestro fuego con una sonrisita burlona- ¡Nos vemos, Mako! -acto seguido tiró de jalón y desprendió algunos órganos, cayendo al suelo muerta-

- NOOOOOOO! -gritó el chico al momento que el tiempo parecía detenerse a cámara lenta. Ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba.

Tenzin, Bolin, Iroh, Asami y hasta Jinora voltearon de inmediato al oír el grito de Mako. Vieron a la morena muerta en medio de un charco de sangre y al chico llorando encima de ella. Sus semblantes decayeron al instante y todo se paralizó.

- Oh no... -susurró Bolin a lo cual él y Tenzin corrieron hacia el chico-

- ¿Qué sucedió? -pregunta el maestro aire. Mako no parecía tener alma. Con la cabeza pegada del cuerpo de su novia y abrazado a él con insistencia, dijo-

- Wan seguía dentro de ella... la asesinó -se le parte la voz-

- No puede ser -bufó horrorizado el hijo de Aang. Lin se acercó a ellos con mirada dispersa y sorprendida luego de terminar de resguardar a los ciudadanos que se encontraban a salvo.-

- ¿Murió?

- NO! -gritó Mako mientras la mecía con fuerza muy terco para que reaccionara- NO PUEDES MORIRTE... NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! PASAMOS TANTO PARA TRAERTE DE VUELTA Y AHORA SIMPLEMENTE TE VAS Y ME DEJAS? POR FAVOR! REACCIONA! -Tenzin le pone la mano sobre el hombro del desesperado chico-

- Mako.. ella está...

- NO LO DIGAS! -le recriminó. Bolin solo pudo lanzarse y abrazar a su hermano tan fuerte que este no pudiera soltarse. Al verse allí atrapado rompió a llorar entre gritos y lamentos. Amaba demasiado a Korra y ahora estaba muerta a sus pies. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había cambiado? Tan solo la amó incondicionalmente... ¿Por qué todo tuvo que resultar así?. Todas esas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Mako mientras su hermano lo abrazaba con fuerzas.

- Tranquilo hermano... todo estará bien...

- Yo... lo siento -apareció diciendo Jinora en escena con ojos tristes y muy desanimada- ya el espíritu de Raava está limpio pero… debí hacerlo rápido... fue mi culpa

- No fue tu culpa -la consoló rápido su padre- ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que Wan seguía dentro del cuerpo de Korra.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora? -preguntó Asami con lágrimas en los ojos, conmovida al ver la cabeza de Mako enterrada en el pecho de su fuerte hermano, se sentía dolorido y avergonzado. Tenzin respiró profundo y trató de hacerse el fuerte para no tirarse a llorar igual que Mako-

- Korra murió con el espíritu de Raava fuera de su cuerpo, sin ella, Korra deja de ser un avatar y el ciclo se corta. Si ella hubiese muerto cuando todavía tenía a Raava dentro hubiera reencarnado, pero... al morir como humana... todo se alteró

- ¿Estás diciendo que...? -titubeó Iroh-

- La era del avatar ha terminado!

Todos se vieron las caras con desesperanza y tristeza. Luego voltearon a ver el cuerpo muerto de Korra desparramado en el suelo, el último avatar que sus ojos verían de allí en adelante...

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**:O :O :O FINAL TRÁGICO! *todo el mundo odiándome ahora* NO ME ODIEN!**

**Bueno sé que es triste pero aquí termina el libro 3 de los Diarios de Korra. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura de esta loca, intrigante y sangrienta historia. Quiero agradecer a TODOS los que leyeron este fic, espero no olvidar ninguno.**

**Jrosass**

**MtezPS**

**Mel.2004**

**MakorraFan13**

**The Power to Choose**

**FirebenderMako**

**Lover Fics1**

**Hikarus, etc...**

**Ok antes de que me sigan odiando, les doy la noticia. Como se habrán dado cuenta esto terminó muy pero muy torcido y con cosas que aún no encajan del todo. ¿Qué sucederá con el embarazo de Asami? ¿Logrará tener a su bebé? ¿Qué pasará ahora que el ciclo del avatar se rompió? ¿Se restituirá? ¿Qué pasará con Raava? ¿Cómo lidiará Mako con la pérdida de su amada Korra? **

**TODAS ESTAS PREGUNTAS Y MÁS SE RESPONDERÁN EN EL LIBRO 4 DE LDDK!**

**Ya tiene nombre y todo *creo* Se llamará 'REDENCIÓN'**

**(Si tienen un título mejor me dicen por review)**

**Ok ahora que no deben odiarme tanto...**

**ENCUESTA: ¿Qué libro les gustó más, el 2 o el 3? ¿Qué historia te atrapó más? ¿La de los rebeldes y su plan de dominación o la del descontrol espiritual de Korra? ¿Con qué historia sufriste más? ¿Cual tuvo más capítulos favoritos para tí? TODO SE RESUME EN ESTA ÚNICA PREGUNTA... ¿Libro 2 o Libro 3? XD  
**

**Bueno gracias a todos por leer... aun no creo que tengo 100 reviews ya... Fue un camino largo pero sin ustedes no lo hubiese logrado.**

**Iré actualizando mis otros fics para los que gusten... Y esperen el libro 4...  
**

**Me cuentan que opinaron ¿Si?**

**Gracias por leer!**


	21. Trailer Libro 4: REDENCIÓN

Hola a todos de nuevo xD

Ok esto no lo había hecho antes pero siempre hay una primera vez, además es un regalito para los que sufren por lo sucedido en el libro 3...

Échale un vistazo a lo que leerás en el próximo libro de LDDK.

Disfruten

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

**Libro 4: Redención**

**Trailer...**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡El Avatar ha muerto!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Estamos todos reunidos aquí, para despedir a una gran persona -decía un hombre de Dios frente a la multitud congregada en el cementerio de Ciudad República-

.

.

_**¡El círculo se ha roto!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Korra fue sin duda alguna un gran avatar, una gran amiga... una luchadora! -continuó el hombre a medida que seguía con su discurso. La urna de madera estaba frente a todos cubierta de flores. Mako, en primera fila la miraba fijamente con los ojos secos y rojos. Su hermano lo abrazaba constantemente- Pero como todos sabemos, nada dura para siempre...

.

.

_**¿Ahora qué sigue?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Adiós... Korra -exclamó Mako sin poder evitar que se le quebrara la voz mientras arrojaba la última rosa blanca al agujero donde yacía enterrada la morena-

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Despertó de golpe como si la hubiesen levantado con un balde de agua fría. Recordaba todo vívidamente, pero aun así estaba confundida, lo que recordaba no encajaba con lo que veía ahora.

Miró a todos lados y vio kilómetros de lo mismo. Todo era oscuro como una habitación cerrada por la noche, las densas neblinas iban y venían opacando todo el ambiente. Hacía frío y desde la lejanía se oían chirridos lejanos... lamentos.. era aterrador.

Poniéndose de pie frotando sus brazos para hallar algo de calor, se preguntó

- ¿Dónde estoy?

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**_

_**¡Una nueva página comienza a escribirse!**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**_

La morena caminó por horas esa noche siguiendo esos lamentos hasta que por fin un poco de claridad irradió su mirada. Una mujer estaba parada en la lejanía con un precioso vestido blanco que se movía con el poco viento que arreciaba en aquel lugar. Los cabellos de la mujer eran rojos como la sangre y largos hasta casi su cintura. Su boca estaba pintada de negro y tenía una sonrisa amistosa mientras la morena se acercaba hacia aquel ser...

- Bienvenida Korra! -dijo ella-

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

- Yo lo sé todo -exclamó la mujer con decisión-

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

- Avatar Korra tu... estás en el limbo! -la chica se sorprende-

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

- Tal vez haya manera de hacer que Korra regrese a la vida, papá -decía la impaciente Jinora a su algo descorazonado padre-

Jinora estaba en su cuarto escribiendo en su cuaderno cuando de pronto una cosa negra se paró sobre el mismo, asustada ella le da un manotón y hiere al animal. Pero al retirar su mano se da cuenta con horror de que se trataba de una simple mariposa negra. Sus ojos se aguaron al instante, los maestros aire no debían asesinar a ninguna cosa que viviera. Pero de pronto algo pasó increíble...

Una mariposa idéntica a la que yacía muerta se le paró en el hombro a la niña quien sonrió encantada. La mariposa se veía muy sana y hermosa. Jinora miró con tristeza a la que estaba aplastada en su cuaderno y observa como esta aún estaba viva y movía levemente su patita. Pero pronto murió. En ese momento la mariposa que revoloteaba sobre los hombros de Jinora simplemente desapareció.

_"Estoy comenzando a creer que hay un lugar intermedio_" -escribía Jinora en su cuaderno- _"Un sitio entre la vida y la muerte y nuestros muertos no se hayan ido realmente. Tal vez no sepamos ni un poco lo que en realidad pasa cuando uno muere"_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

- Mako por favor debes detenerte! -le grita Bolin a su hermano mayor al verlo venir a la casa embriagado de tanto beber- Sé que estás dolido pero Korra no hubiese querido verte así

- Korra está muerta... -le responde- al igual que yo... la única diferencia es que yo sí respiro

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

- Ahora que el avatar no está muchos malhechores están atacando Ciudad República -dice Asami a los chicos- Lin y su policía no pueden detenerlos a todos solos... necesitan al equipo avatar... ¿Qué dicen chicos? -exclamó la bella sato mientras extendió la mano hacia el frente- ¿Volvemos al ruedo?

- Yo me anoto -responde Iroh extendiendo su mano y poniéndola sobre la de su novia-

- Yo también voy! -prosiguió Bolin. Pero Mako con mirada oscura y aburrida, aún dolido, exclamó-

- ¿Cuál equipo avatar? -con eso se dió media vuelta y se marchó-

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**_

_**¡El dolor de una pérdida...**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

"Mi hermano está muy dolido por esta situación" -pensó Bolin- "Ya no come, ya no duerme... no es el mismo. Se siente culpable de todo lo que pasó"

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**_

_**...Puede ser el comienzo de algo que no conoces...!**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.**_

- KORRA! -gritó Mako mientras se caía de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo una foto de la morena. Ya no tenía más fuerza, solo quería llorar hasta morir. Entonces una mano morena se posó sobre el hombro del herido chico de las cejas arqueadas. Korra estaba allí con él, apoyándolo, mirándolo con tristeza... sabía que estaba sufriendo. Quería con todas sus fuerzas ayudarlo, pero Mako no pudo sentir nada en absoluto.

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.**_

_**¿Conoces el verdadero estado de los muertos?**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.**_

Una puerta dejó oír varios toquidos a lo cual una mujer alta, imponente y vestida de rojo va a abrir la puerta. La mujer que tenía el símbolo real de la nación del fuego miró a un pobre hombre joven del otro lado de la puerta. Estaba cubierto con una colcha algo sucia, despeinado y con la cabeza gacha, respirando con dificultad...

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? -preguntó la mujer. Entonces el hombre joven levanta su mirada hacia ella y la mujer se espanta como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo demonio. Sin embargo, aquel hombre no parecía representar un peligro para nadie, más bien necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Dejando salir varios tosidos, el hombre exclamó-

- Hola, Honora! ¿Puedo pasar?

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

_**DESCUBRE LAS RESPUESTAS**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -gritaba Asami con dolor mientras sentada en aquella camilla daba el último puje, entonces una increíble fuerza destrozó las ventanas y reventó aquella habitación en los 3 segundos que siguientes.

De pronto se escuchó lloro de bebé en toda la sala recién destruida.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

- Korra -gemía el chico de las cejas arqueadas mientras encendía una vela en la tumba de su antigua novia- si tan solo estuvieras aquí...

Sin saberlo, la morena estaba sentada sobre la lápida justo frente al chico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Deseaba tanto que pudiera verlo, tocarlo. Quería volver a estar viva.

- Oh Mako... Si tan solo pudieras ver que estoy aquí!

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

_**En El Cuarto Capítulo**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

- Chicos... -dice Jinora emocionada al entrar en la sala donde estaban los demás chicos- Ya sé como traer a Korra de vuelta!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los Diarios de Korra**

**Libro 4: Redención**

**Próximamente**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Aun no he comenzado a escribir la cuarta parte pero ya tengo un gran borrador y por ahora esto es lo que les permitiré saber antes de que la publique...**

**Esto no es ni el 2% de lo que tengo planeado pero no quise hacerlos sufrir mucho luego del trágico final del libro 3 :P**

**Como pueden ver, este libro se enfocará en el estado de aquellos que mueren y si pueden volver.**

**¿Podrán los chicos traer a Korra de vuelta?**

**¿Se arreglarán las cosas?**

**¿Podrá volver a ser el avatar?**

**Todo y más en el último libro de LDDK!**

* * *

**PD. Lo que leyeron aquí no es definitivo, una vez que empiece a escribirla pueden surgir otras cosas y situaciones así que no todos los diálogos o escenas serán tal cual las expuse aquí. Pero la trama no cambiará :)**

* * *

**Tengan fe en que Korra volverá y el MAKORRA vivirá... ¡Por algo está en el título! :D**


End file.
